Episode 7: The Heir of Arundel
by EllenEvhe
Summary: Origines story. Some 30y before this story begins the Fae nation is plunged into upheaval when the Fae King of Alba dies childless. Upon his death the royal house of McKenna and that of Gifford both claim the throne. The war serves as a backdrop to this story and every now and again pops up as one of its main characters. It's Bo and Lauren as you know them, and as you don't.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!

Welcome to the seventh episode of my season six for Lost Girl. This story is an origins story and stands semi-alone from the rest of the season while still firmly rooted in the folklore and mythology of Lost Girl. The main characters are Bo and Lauren, and they are tied to the Bo and Lauren in season six, but only loosely so. This description is so vague I'm making myself frown here, but you, my intelligent reader, will no doubt start understanding what I mean as soon as you begin to read the story. **  
**

This story is long, and I know how it ends, but I still have some ways to go/write before the finish, so although the updates will be quick for the first couple of chapters, they'll be slower as we progress. I also have a sequel in mind, but I'm not sure if that will ever come to fruition. I suppose that will all depend on your responses to this tale! :-)

**Important to read! **

Some thirty years before this adventure begins the Fae nation is plunged into upheaval when the Fae King of Alba, Montgomery Fitzroy dies childless. Upon his death the royal house of McKenna and that of Guildford both claim the throne. Unable to solve their differences, Alba is split in the middle, the Northern provinces backing the Gifford candidate, those of the Southern provinces proclaiming Killian McKenna as their rightful king. Not long after, civil war erupts with devastating consequences.

The Heir of Arundel starts when Bo and Lauren are in their late twenties, Lauren is engaged to be married to Dyson, Bo's brother and Bo is very jaded. Bo, Lauren and Dyson are childhood friends, but Bo and Lauren have not seen each other for years. After our beloved couple meets again, the story jumps back in time with flashbacks, some longer than others, to explain how those two people ended up where they did. Once the flashbacks are over, we get back to working on Bo and Lauren getting together.

The heir of Arundel is a mix of Game of Thrones, Lost Girl, War of the Roses and some very old values, but at the core of it all it is a love story. It is a story about relationships between people and that one relationship in your life that shapes and defines much of who you are or want to be. :-)

**Thanks! **

This story was in part inspired by Arcanadh's version of a very old Scottish folk song called Anachie Gordon that I first became familiar with when I lived and studied/worked in Ireland for a year, so thank you Michael for introducing me to this wonderful music! :)

Thanks as always to you my readers for reading my dribble! :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel**

**Prelude**

**Anachie Gordon**

Harking is bonnie  
And there lives my love  
My heart lies on him  
And will not remove  
It will not remove  
Oh for all that I have done  
Oh I never will forget my love Anachie

For Anachie Gordon  
He's bonnie and he's rough  
He'd entice any woman that ever he saw  
He'd entice any woman and so he has done me  
Oh I never will forget my love Anachie

Down came her father and he's standing by the door  
Saying Jeannie you're trying the tricks of a whore  
You care nothing for a man who cares so very much for thee  
You must marry Lord Sulton and leave Anachie  
For Anachie Gorden, he's barely but a man  
Although he may be pretty but where are his lands?  
Oh the Sulton's lands are broad and his towers they run high  
You must marry Lord Sultan and leave Anachie

With Anachie Gordon I'd beg for my bread  
And before I'll marry Sulton it's gold to my head  
With gold to my head and gowns fringed to the knee  
And I'll die if I don't get me love Anachie  
And you that are my parents to Church you may me bring  
But unto Lord Sulton I'll never bear a song  
To a son or a daughter, I'll never bow my knee  
And I'll die if I don't get me love Anachie

Jeannie was married and from church she was brought home  
And when she and her maidens so merry should have been  
When she and her maidens so merry should have been  
She went into her chambers she cried all alone

Come to bed now Jeannie me honey and my sweet  
For to style you my mistress it would be so sweet  
Be it mistress or Jeannie it's all the same to me  
But in your bed Lord Sulton I never will lie  
And down came her father and he's spoken with reknown  
Saying you that are her maidens go loosen off her gowns  
But she fell down to the floor so close down by his knee  
Saying father look I'm dying for me love Anachie

The day that Jeannie married was the day that Jeannie died  
And the day that young Anachie came home on the tide  
And down came her maidens all wringing of their hands  
Saying oh it's been so long you've spent so long on the sands  
Oh so long on the sands, so long on the flood  
They have married your Jeannie and now she lies dead

You that are her maidens go take me by the hand  
And take me to the chamber that me love she lies in  
And he's kissed her cold lips till his heart has turned to stone  
And he's died in the chamber that his love she lies in

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel**

**Chapter 1**

**County ****Arundel, ****Arundel Forest  
****A week before the wedding**

"So when is your 'betrothed' scheduled to arrive?" Bo asked as she skillfully guided her horse to ride up next to her brother's.

"She isn't my betrothed yet." the handsome blonde man said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" "You and her have been betrothed since forever." Bo countered.

"We haven't exchanged rings yet." "So, technically.."

Bo rolled her eyes at his grin. "God, Dys." she said "It's Lauren."

"Isabeau." Bo blinked. Her brother didn't often use her full name. If she recalled correctly, the last time he had was when they were ages eleven and seven, and Dyson had very seriously impressed upon her that she shouldn't play with their father's sword. He had made her take a solemn vow not to touch it. She'd made it, and had broken it about fifteen minutes later."She is my intended." "My future wife." he said formally.

Bo rolled her eyes at her brother's seriousness. "It's Lauren, Dyson." "She's like our sister." "You know the girl that beat you at chess and every other game you and her played." Bo said amused.

"The only thing she ever lost at was sword fighting with you." Dyson relaxed and laughed remembering.

Bo laughed along with her brother disentangling the memory from how she currently felt about the Elf, and smiling. "Do you remember how mad she was?" "Huffing and puffing, her face was all red, smoke about to come out of her ears!" "Don't think I"ve ever seen an Elf that angry!"

"They're not really used to losing I think." Dyson reflected amused.

"Yeah, well." "They might be Elves, doesn't mean they have to be the best at everything." Bo tried, but it was hard to keep the scoff out of her words.

"You weren't here when she last came over, Bo." "She's grown up, she's changed." Dyson offered "She's the most political astute woman,…person I have ever met."

Bo raised a brow semi-annoyed. Of course Lauren was politically savvy. She was always the smartest person in the room. She didn't need to be reminded of that. "Someone had to lead the troops, Casanova." "I am sure you two will have perfect blonde babies with perfect political acumen together."

"Acumen?" "Bo, have you bought yourself a second book or have the whorehouses in town upgraded their vocabulary?" Dyson said teasingly.

Bo chuckled and was about to swat her brother over the head, when all of a sudden the hair on the back of her neck stood up, all of her senses on high alert, warning her for imminent danger. She reached for her sword and looked over to her brother. His eyes were flashing as white as hers were.

"Duck!" she yelled as an arrow whizzed straight at her brother's head. With an agility few of his kind possessed Dyson of Arundel kicked off from his stirrups, propelling his body backwards, the arrow narrowly missing him. He landed on his feet behind his horse, his sword was drawn and ready. His sister had done a similar move landing in front of her horse.

"Ambush!" The blonde knight yelled as two men rushed at him from the bushes. He deflected the first blow with his sword, then yanked the man by the arm and landed a hard kick to his sternum. The man fell to his knees. Dyson ducked the other man's wild charge, and mounted his own. Dyson's stroke of swords came at a furious pace. In six swings left and right Dyson had driven his opponent on the defensive, the last flash of his sword sending the other man's weapon and head whirling through the air. Behind him the sound a body sagging to the ground made him whirl around.

Isabeau of Arundel glared down at the body at her feet, her sword sticking out of the head.

"Damn it!" Bo half yelled as she walked up to the body and retrieved her sword. She put her foot under the man's body and tipped it over. A green overcoat adorned with a silver thread family crest told her all she needed to know. "O"Breen" she spat. "How dare they?" "This is Arundel land!" "We"re not even half a day's ride from home!" Bo said hotly frustrated and sick to the stomach with the on and off again war that had plagued the country for 30 years.

"Let's go." Dyson said as he was already mounting his horse again. "We need to tell father about this as quickly as possible."

**Arundel Castle 3 hours later**

"Close the gates!" The gatekeeper yelled out as both Bo and Dyson sped through the gate past the heavy iron portcullis and into the massive courtyard of Arundel Castle. Reigning in their horses they came to a hurried stop. When Bo dismounted, a young boy with red hair came running up to her.

"Milady Isabeau." he said swallowing "Welcome back."

"Gavin." the brunette said with a big smile as she saw the scrawny kid's grin. "Moving up, I see?" Last time the brunette had seen Gavin, he had been a kitchen help. Now he was working under their head horse caretaker John Green. 'take Astor and before you feed her, make sure you dry her off, she's been running for three hours straight" Gavin nodded at her and led the horse towards the stables.

Brother and sister crossed the courtyard in hurried strides and entered the main part of the castle. The Great Hall with its vaulted ceilings and large windows was an impressive space with lots of natural light that illuminated the hardwood floors and carved out woodwork. Here sat the Lord of the Castle as he presided over affairs of the dukedom. Bo grinned as she saw her father scribble on one of the scrolls that lay stacked around him. When he looked up from his work behind the massive oak table, Thomas of Arundel's fair features lit up in a smile.

"Isabeau!" he exclaimed contently as he moved towards his daughter with arms wide open. Bo ran into his embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he smothered her in kisses.

"Welcome home, sweet girl." Dyson watched the reunion with a big smile on his face. Thomas of Arundel opened up the embrace to his son, and for a few minutes the three of them stood hugging, breaths held and hearts overjoyed.

"There is no greater happiness for a man than to have his two children safely in his arms." an emotional Duke of Arundel said.

"Father." Bo said after pulling back from their hug, her face changing from giddy to serious "We were ambushed."

Thomas of Arundel's hands were clenched when Bo finished her story of the attack, his jaw locked. The Duke exhaled. His voice was even when he spoke.

"There is only one reason the O'Breens would have been this daring." "Dyson, your upcoming marriage to Lauren is what triggered this." "We must at all costs, protect the alliance." "They will strike again"

"I will prepare the castle for a possible attack." Dyson replied immediately.

"Send a courier, father." "Some of my best men are only a day away." "Bo offered. "Tomorrow my men and I will escort Lauren to the castle."

Thomas of Arundel nodded at his children. "Very well."

Dyson turned towards his sister. "Come on, Bo." "Help me with the preparations."

**Several hours later,** **Bo's bedroom **

Bo stood out on the balcony of her room and stared out into the darkness surrounding her. She reached out with her senses and could not detect any immediate danger, though deep in the pit of her stomach, a feeling of unease churned. With a small sigh of relief that they would have some time left, Bo looked down into the courtyard of the castle. It was quite calm compared to midday when it would be bustling with activity, but the castle was on full alert, which meant round the clock sentry duties for the guards. Bo had spent the better part of the day preparing the castle for war. Next to having the smithy produce new weapons, and armor, checking it and equipping the men, it had also entailed checking the food inventory, and the integrity of the water supply in case of a long siege. It wasn't uncommon for lords to hire masons at the last moment to patch holes in their walls, but Bo had checked the wall herself, and there had been none. The walls were as solid as they day they had been built. Apart from a few patches here and there she had the carpenters fix, the wooden structures also, along with the defenses for the Inner Keep were well kept up. In times of war, it was also the lord's duty to provide protection and shelter to his subjects. There were preparations for that to be made as well. Accommodations in the form of beds, and cots were made, rooms were reallocated, extra wool had been stockpiled, the castle duties needed to be rotated and amended,.. All in all, it had been a very full day. When her brother had rode up to meet her earlier this morning to escort her, the brunette hadn't envisioned this type of homecoming, she hadn't envisioned running from one battle into the next.

Still, there were things to be thankful for. Spending time with her brother and father had long been on her mind. She hadn't been home in six months as she led the Arundel forces across the land aiding the true king, and a break from command and war was a nice change of pace. Bo being home also meant her men had time to visit their wives, family or the local pub and/whore house if they preferred. For them also, this time, was a much needed respite.

Bo took in a deep breath. She loved the cool night air, the million stars above and the smell of approaching spring that hung in the air. The young Arundel's thoughts drifted to her brother's future wife. The lithe girl in silver garments and golden hair was supposed to be all grown-up now. She supposed her brother was right about that. Bo's memories of the Elf mostly stemmed from childhood, early adulthood. Bo didn't allow herself to think of Lauren often. In fact, over the years, she had trained herself not to, but there was something about tonight. Perhaps it was being here again, being in Arundel when the weather was changing, when a softer climate made for softer temperaments, that made Bo think about the first time she saw Lauren of Eolas.

_Bo was six, and the day was bright, hot and sweltering, she had been out in the forest all day climbing trees, swinging over creeks, running, jumping, practicing her archery and rescuing imagined damsels in distress. Her father had told her not to leave the castle. They were expecting important guests and Bo needed to be present and presentable upon their arrival, but the lure of adventure had been too strong for Bo to resist. By the time she emerged from the forest, daylight had almost faded away. Afraid her father would be upset with her, Bo ran as fast as she could towards the castle. She never even really noticed the white beautifully ornate carriages that made up the royal party. Nor did she give pause to the magnificent beasts that pulled these carriages, but Bo stopped dead in her tracks, with eyes and mouth wide when she was greeted by a sight that to her was more beautiful and bright than that of the setting sun. There from the second carriage, the head of the most breathtaking creature Bo had ever seen stuck out. She had glowed, even more so than her elven kin around her and the sun above her. That day little Bo had wished with all her heart that Lauren could have been one of those damsels to rescue._

Bo scoffed. She hadn't thought about that day in years, and the fact that the memory alone still made Bo's heart skip a beat, annoyed the Obscura to no end. Involuntarily, Bo's thoughts jumped to their last encounter. It never paid to think about Lauren of Eolas.

**Silverwood Forest, near Eolas Castle **

Lauren of Eolas ran through her childhood woods at an incredible pace loving the scent of the forest in her nose and the pulse of the creatures around her. Her run was a fluid motion of perfect timing. In one single leap, the blonde jumped from tree to tree penetrating ever deeper into Silverwood forest. After hours of running at full speed, Lauren halted at her favorite tree and sagged down on one of the great, strong branches, leaning back against the trunk of the mighty tree. She laid her head back and concentrated on steadying her breathing and heartrate while fingering a beautiful, delicately carved ring that hung around the necklace she was wearing. Elves prided themselves on their inexhaustible energy, but Lauren knew better. True, Elves had a natural stamina that far exceeded that of any other species, but when pushed far enough, Elves too could be breathless and feel like their heart was pounding out of their chest. Most Elves didn't see the point in testing their abilities to the point of exertion. In fact, the practice was mildly frowned upon, or seen as something only an Elven child would do, as it seemed to shatter the unfazed image elves had and so dearly loved to protect. Lauren, on the other hand, loved it. She loved science, politics and other intellectual pursuits, and was considered a great mind to her own people, but physical exercise made her feel alive, cleared her mind, and relaxed her. Tonight, however, her running didn't seem to have the desired effect as the weddings bands she had brought with her were still burning a hole in her pocket.

"Dyson of Arundel." she silently whispered the name of her husband to be. It had been almost a year since she had last seen the blonde, handsome knight, and she smiled faintly at the memory. Dyson was a knight in the truest sense of the word: kind, well-spoken, intelligent, loyal, diligent. Lauren had no doubt that he would make a fine mate, and she had no doubt that their life could be a pleasant one, that by binding herself to Dyson, she would help her people greatly.

Elven children didn't age as human or Fae children did, instead Elves aged until the age of nineteen and then decided for themselves if they wanted to experience growing up again or if they wanted to move into adulthood, and age beyond nineteen. For Lauren it meant that she had had several childhoods and that she was Dyson's elder by more than fifty years. But then she didn't think the age difference would be a problem. Dyson had grown up so much, had become so mature, and wise. In fact, she couldn't find one logical reason to think her marriage to Dyson wouldn't be a successful one, which left only one illogical reason.

Perhaps it wasn't entirely illogical.

After all, factoring in feelings, emotions into an equation like marriage wasn't illogical, was it?

The fact of the matter was that however much she liked Dyson, loved Dyson, she just simply wasn't _in love_ with him.

And then there was his sister, Isabeau.

Isabeau, dark-haired dark-eyed, wild, untamed, unbridled, temperamental and gorgeous Isabeau, the complete opposite of her wise, even-tempered, fair-haired brother. Lauren sighed from sounding out the name in her head. How conflicting could a name be? As Lauren's thoughts drifted to Isabeau of Arundel, her eyes narrowed and an unnatural tenseness settled in her muscles. She half scowled as words she knew by heart pushed their unwelcomed way to the forefront.

_Bardon city was sacked in an attack led by Isabeau of Arundel." "Sometime during the night of November 5__th__, Arundel Fae forces gained entrance to the city of Bardon." "Witness accounts state flames were first seen by the west tower." "The city's Cathedral, the northern suburbs, and eastern barracks followed." "The Fae forces headed by Isabeau of Arundel were seen exciting the city at 2am while the city burned to the ground." "It is estimated that…"_

Lauren swallowed the bile that was threatening to come up. The Elf focused, and with great effort willed herself away from the memory of a report that had broken her heart.

She didn't want to think about Isabeau and Bardon, she didn't want to deal with the duality inside her that Isabeau always conjured up. She had enough to deal with with her upcoming marriage. The wedding band around her neck felt heavier than usual as she fingered it again and breathed through the turmoil inside of her.

The evening light was fading. It was time to return to the city.

**Eolas Castle**

"Mother?" Lauren asked as she joined her mother on her bedroom balcony.

"Lauren." Eleanor of Eolas said with a kind smile. The Queen Regnant of Eolas wore a beautiful long, elegant blue dress that perfectly matched the blue color of her eyes. With high cheekbones, and perfectly golden, slightly curled hair, Lauren's mother was the epitome of beauty, grace and elegance. Lauren always felt like a tomboy dressed mostly in typical Elven hunting clothes with tight fitting fabrics and patches of leather laced with mithrill for protection.

"Mother." Eleanor looked at her child and saw the hesitation on her face before she spoke "I don't love Dyson" "I mean" Lauren rolled her eyes at herself for being vague "I am not IN love with him."

Eleanor nodded understandingly. "And you are worried that you never will be?"

The Elf nodded.

"I see you have been running again." Her mother remarked kindly.

"It didn't help." The blonde replied.

"Lauren, when my family picked your father to be my eternal, I was worried too."

Lauren looked up, finding her mother's eyes. "Oh?"

"I had never seen your father before" the older Elf continued. "I was leaving everything and anything I knew behind." "It was frightening."

Lauren blinked at her mother's use of the word frightening. Emotions were a topic not often discussed or even felt as elves, especially not one as potentially dangerous as that of fear.

"I was still very young." Lauren's mother explained. "So, I ran away."

Although the young Elf's expression remained neutral, she was baffled at her mother's admission.

"What happened?" Lauren asked

"Your father did." "He came looking for me." Eleanor said with a broad smile.

"Because he loved you?"

"Because it was his duty, our duty to take care of one another." Eleanor said. "Our union is what we owed our people, Lauren."

Lauren nodded. "Elves marry for love…." "I…"

"You are royalty, and you are meant to be bound to Dyson of Arundel." Eleanor's voice was soft, but firm when she interrupted her daughter "Is he not a fine young man?"

Lauren nodded. "He is."

"Then you will grow to love him, like I grew to love your father."

Lauren bit her lip, conscious of the fact that she would never love Dyson the way her mother loved her father, the way a wife should love a husband. She couldn't. But love, feelings, her feelings were inconsequential. Her mother was right.

Lauren was an Eolas. Duty meant everything.

**The outskirts of Arundel  
****The next day **

"It's alright, Astor." Bo said soothingly to the magnificent beast under her as she stroked the horse's neck. "I sense it too." "It's just the Elves." Bo stood up in her stirrups and craned her head. She could make out the reflection of sunlight on the silver chest plates and tunics of the Royal Guard. "Always need to look pretty" "Even with a damn war going on they can't be bothered to wear camouflage." Bo grumbled under her breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear. The youngest Arundel turned towards her men raising her voice.

"Jacob.." "Ride up to the Captain and tell him we will be escorting the party to Arundel." "I will be taking the rear."

"Yes, Commander."

Bo turned Astor again and waited until the party of elves dressed in white gold armor and hooded cloaks common for a royal escort, had passed her. She didn't bother to look up when the ornately decorated carriage passed her, but steered Astor straight to the rear and took her place next to the Elven soldier there. She nodded to him in greeting, and cleared her mind, reaching out with her senses to alert her of any potential danger. There was nothing there, and Bo inwardly sighed with relief.

"No need to worry, I am sure no one would dare attack the Butcher of the West." the soldier commented sarcastically.

Bo raised a brow at the insult, and mumbled under her breath "Great, just what I need, another know-it-all Elf." ignoring the comment. She kept her eyes on the road. The last thing she needed was a brawl with Lauren's guard. No need to let her temper flare. Just yet.

"Your father must be so proud, Isabeau."

"What the hell?" Bo's head whipped around, looking over at the hooded figure in a second of befuddlement. Arrogance was second nature to Elves, but even they would not address her by her first name, even if it was her formal one.

Bo's stomach lurched when she took in the soldier's frame, the way he held his body, and the delicate balance of perfectly proportioned shoulders.

"Lauren." Bo breathed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all

Thanks for the reviews, as always they warm my heart! Anyone looking forward to reading Bo and Lauren meeting one another at the adorable age of six and nine, and finding out why Lauren has such a difficult time reconciling the Bo age 28/29 and the girl she once knew?

Yes? Then get to reading already! :-)

And Oo, just as a little side comment. Lauren in this story has blue eyes because the eyes of her kind and kin are always either green or blue, but other than that she looks exactly like our other Lauren.

I'm posting this chapter today already, cause I won't have time writing this weekend. The following updates will probably be a weekly thing.

Replies to reviews, as always, at the bottom of your page!

Enjoy :)

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel  
****Chapter 2**

**Arundel Forest**

"Lauren," Bo breathed out.

Lauren's voice was slightly lower, more mature, and laced with more anger than what Bo had been used to, but it was undeniably hers. She eyed the soldier behind the hood again, trying to get a glimpse of her.

"Did your temper get the better of you again, Isabeau?" Lauren said as she took her hood off and settled her blue eyes on the brunette.

Bo shook her head looking away, trying to get her breathing under control. Her heart was beating loudly. The Obscura was reeling from seeing Lauren again after all of these years, from being so close to her again. She was beautiful. Gods, was she beautiful. But just as quickly as that feeling had started thumping in the center of her chest, did it leave her as Lauren's words registered, and Bo's annoyance with the Elf mounted.

"You know my brother told me you had grown up, but I see you are just as arrogant, conceited and judgmental as you were years ago."

"And apparently you still aren't able to control your urges, or did you think word about your exploits would not cross the borders?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Elf!" Bo snapped. "Now, if you excuse me, my hot tempered ass is going to go to the front and make sure your arrogant ass arrives safely." Bo clenched her jaw, feeling stupid for letting her silly childhood sentiments muddy her judgment for even a second. With a quick tug at the reigns Bo halted Astor's stride allowing herself to fall back behind the annoying Elf.

**Arundel Castle, hours later **

Light was fading when the party arrived at Arundel hours later. Bo didn't stay to watch the warm greeting Lauren received from Bo's father and brother, but rather headed straight for the Great Hall and helped herself to a sizeable mug of beer. The formal welcome dinner she skipped too. There was nothing she was in the mood for less than practicing her social graces with Lauren and Dyson while they ogled each other over sausages and small talk.

Instead, Bo opted to spend her evening down at the local pub, where a blonde woman with blue eyes that was trying to catch her eye. Bo's sexual preferences and type were no secret in Arundel, so whenever Bo was in town 'entertainment' in the form of a busty blonde usually found its way to her and her bed, eventually. Tonight, however, the brunette declined the young woman's offer as gently as her drunken state allowed. The girl's blue eyes and blonde hair were enough to remind Bo of Lauren, and the last person the youngest Arundel wanted to be reminded was the infuriating Elf. Bo put the mug she was holding to her lips again and drank deeply.

Beer.

Forgetting was so much easier with enough beer.

**Lauren's room Arundel Castle **

Lauren walked into her room and struggled with the belt of her dress robe, her hands fumbling over the anger and annoyance that was coursing through her. When the maid hurried to help her, she dismissed her with a short flick of her hand, and continued to struggle with it herself when the girl had left the room. She had just spent a very agreeable dinner in the company of Dyson and Lord Arundel, until it had been rudely interrupted by a drunken Isabeau stumbling into the castle singing off the top of her lungs. Dyson had quickly excused himself to minimize the embarrassment his sister was causing, but Bo's scent had lingered in the Elf's nose long enough to smell beer and sex on her. It was then that the Elf had excused herself. When the belt eventually did give way, Lauren angrily chucked it on the floor, only to discover she had ripped the stern leather apart.

Yes, it was true that Lauren could have handled their reunion better this morning. After all, Bo had ridden up to escort the Elves, to offer her protection –unnecessary as it was-, and Lauren hadn't even greeted her properly, hadn't even thanked her. Instead, Lauren had let her temper guide her, had willingly sought out the argument.

Lauren had sensed Bo's presence that morning even before they had crossed into Arundel lands. The fact that she was still able to sense Bo like that, had surprised, unnerved, and angered her all at once. The connection with the Arundel children had stemmed from a distant childhood. Over time it had faded away with Dyson, but with Bo it had proven to be as strong as it had been during their young years. Why had her mind been flooded with thoughts of Bo, memories of her, and with that overall concern for everyone and anyone that Bo always exuded? Why was that protective aura still so present with the Obscura when the intelligence reports Lauren had read only proved Bo had changed beyond recognition? That the Bo she knew had indeed become 'The Butcher of the West', a mindless murderer.

How could Bo have changed so much? How could she have done what she did? How could she live with herself?

Lauren had wanted answers to her questions, but instead of opening up a dialogue, Lauren had let her anger rule her and had gone on the offensive.

Lauren finally managed to change into her nightgown and slipped into bed. She fervently wanted to sleep in the hopes that the night would bring her nothingness, but instead of forgetting all about Isabeau for the night, Lauren could do nothing but remember her, her eidetic memory bringing back in crystal clarity her first encounter with Isabeau of Arundel.

**Arundel Castle  
****22 years ago**

Lauren rode in the carriage together with her mother and father as they traveled into Arundel. The young Elf was excited, sticking her head out of the window and taking in everything she could see. Lauren had never been outside of Eolas, and Arundel was so different from the dense Silverwood forest the elf called her home, that she couldn't get enough of the view. Her father, King Owain laughed at his daughter enthusiasm when she pointed and screamed out for him to look outside for the fourth time on their trip. For Elves, their childhood was a time of almost unbridled emotion, making them very much like human or other Fae children before their transition into an emotionally flatter adulthood. The landscape of large plains in rolling waves of mores, and dramatic cliffs that edged off the sea, fascinated and enraptured Lauren. As they drove deeper and deeper into Arundel, Lauren realized that they themselves held a fascination to the people there. In every village they passed, people would line up to catch a glimpse of them, and would wave as the carriages passed. Lauren thought it was all amazing, and waved back enthusiastically. When the mighty Arundel Castle loomed up before them, Lauren stuck her head out of the window again and sighed in awe. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a dark-haired little girl run out of the forest, in hot pursuit of the Elvish carriage.

"Lauren..." her father said sternly, but not unkindly. "Remember the protocols when you are here."

"Yes father, " Lauren replied as she straightened out her attire and sat as upright as her parents had the entire journey over. When Lauren stepped out of the carriage in the inner courtyard of the castle, it was hard not to smile again. Droves of people had once again gathered around them, letting out appreciative "wows" around her. The crowds were at a distance, careful to provide their Lord and Lady Arundel the respect to greet their honored guests first, but one of the onlookers stood out. Lauren noticed the dark-haired girl she had seen running towards the castle. The little peasant girl was covered in mud from head to toe, her face smudged, and her clothes torn. Lauren saw the girl was eyeing her and was holding out something for her. Curiosity got the better of the girl Elf, and she snuck away from her parents as they stood talking to Lord and Lady Arundel.

"These are for you," the little girl said as she handed Lauren a handful of freshly picked daisies.

"Bellis perennis," Lauren said as she inhaled the flowers and momentarily lost herself in the smell "It means everlasting beauty," Lauren said so happy with such a pure gift from the girl before her. "Thank you, they are my favorite!" the blonde girl smiled happily.

Lauren's words lit up the little girl's face as a Christmas tree, she had the cutest dimple and the sweetest brown eyes Lauren had ever seen. The little girl sighed, her heart seemed to be pounding out of her chest.

"Everlasting beauty," the voice of the little girl repeated full of conviction and awe. Bo was obviously talking about Lauren, not the flowers. Lauren wanted to laugh and pick the cute little girl up, but instead just opted for a wide and warm smile.

"I'm Lauren. What's your name?"

"Bo," the girl said shyly.

"Please step back girl!" Thaniel, one of the guards brisked as he walked up next to Lauren. Thaniel was an imposing figure with broad shoulders, piercing green eyes and blonde almost whitish hair that was so typical for his house. His strong jawline, muscular frame and deep voice made him an intimidating figure, and Bo looked up to him with wide eyes.

"It's okay Thaniel, she was just giving me flowers." Lauren said stepping in front of the large man undaunted.

"She is a peasant girl, Milady..." Thaniel said as if Lauren shouldn't even be talking to the girl. The young Elf inwardly rolled her eyes. Elves could be very arrogant. Lauren dearly hoped that when she grew up no one would ever think that of her. "...and Lord Arundel wants you to meet his children."

The girl's eyes went wide at Thaniel's words and threw out a quick "Bye!" then bolted for one of the kitchens. Lauren grinned watching the lively girl run. If she could she would go into the village and spend more time with the girl later. Lauren rejoined her parents, said a formal 'hello' to Thomas and Amelia of Arundel, and followed the party into the Great Hall.

"Dyson," Lord Arundel called once inside. "I want you to meet Lauren of Eolas." Dyson was a handsome boy, a little gawky with darkish blonde hair, but attentive and keen green eyes, the spitting image of his father who seemed to be just a taller, broader version of Dyson. Dyson was eleven, some two years older than Lauren was. There was a twinkle in his eye that Lauren liked, a streak of mischief Lauren thought she recognized. When Dyson bowed, she curtisied.

"And this.." Amelia of Arundel laughed while pulling a dark-haired girl from behind the dress that hung so elegantly about her. "Is my youngest." Amelia placed her hands on her little shoulders to keep her in place "Isabeau, but we call her Bo." Lauren looked from Lady Arundel to her daughter. The two were mirror images of each other: dark brown, thick hair that hung in loose, soft curls, deep dark eyes that spoke of warmth and intelligence, mischief too. When Lady Arundel smiled she noticed the same dimples the little girl sported.

"Bo," Lauren said with a smile and a slight smirk "I think we've met."

"Lauren," the little girl beamed back, a smile so wide and bright it was hard not to smile back. Bo wasn't wearing the torn clothes she had before, but the girl obviously hadn't had time to wash off the smudges from her face. Amelia of Arundel laughed warmly when she noticed.

"Were you out in the forest again, Isabeau?" her mother asked kindly.

"Yes, mommy." Isabeau looked down at her feet, feeling too guilty to look her mother in the eyes. "I picked flowers for you!" The little girl piped up in an effort to make amends."But, um..I gave them to Lauren"

"Is that so?" Amelia looked from her daughter to Lauren, and smiled before bending down trying to straighten the girl's hair out a bit and giving her daughter a loving kiss. "Just like the perfect hostess should, sweetie."

When Lady Arundel stood back up, she smiled at Lauren.

"Bo picks me flowers every day if there are any in the forest." Lauren looked around and for the first time noticed how many daisies adorned the Great Hall. "But, it is the first time that she's given my flowers to someone else. She must really like you," Amelia said warmly. Lauren smiled back. It was obvious the Arundels were a kind and loving family. She was getting excited about her stay here.

**The next morning **

Lauren woke up the next morning from someone tugging at her sleeve and calling out.

"Lauren, wake up!" Bo's familiar voice called. "Let's go out and play!"

Lauren rubbed her eyes to the sight of a very excited Bo jumping up and down her bed. The elf had the fleeting thought to be cranky about being woken up so early, but then she noticed the bows and arrows Bo was carrying and jumped out excitedly.

"Are we going hunting?" The Elf asked happily.

"Rescue mission," Bo said gravely. "Katarina of Aquitaine was taken from her home, from her mom and brothers by the bad dragon. It is our duty to save her!"

"Do we know where she is being held?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"He took her back to his lai…lia…." Bo scrunched her brows in an effort to get the word out, but it wasn't coming to her. "His nest." she finally said. "It's a cave, deep in Arundel forest, by the old, dark oak tree." Bo said in a hushed tone. "There are ghosts there, goblins too, and it's very dangerous! We are her only hope! We have to save her," Bo said in the gravest voice the six-year-old could manage and then handed Lauren the extra bow and arrows she had brought with her.

"These are Dyson's, but I'm sure he won't mind you using them."

"He's not coming?" the young Elf asked.

"He never comes on my rescue missions anymore." Bo said with a sad sigh. "Besides, he has sword practice this morning, I think."

"Oh," Lauren said. "Okay!" Lauren quickly dressed into her hunting clothes and followed the small, energetic little brunette out of the door and into the forest. They spent the entire day together playing and rescuing damsels, slaying dragons and ogres and anything they could think of. Elves were naturally gifted with the bow and arrow and the sword, but Lauren had been astounded at the skill the small dark-haired girl possessed. She wasn't Elvish, but every target she had intended to hit, she had, and when Lauren ran at full speed through Arundel Forest, Bo kept up with her with seemingly little effort. Lauren hadn't been used to having other children around to play with, and was loving every minute of it. When they finally exited the forest that day laughing and talking about silly things, Lauren realized she had just made a true friend.

The next couple of days were spent in much the same fashion. To Bo and Lauren's delight, Dyson, who had been intrigued by what his little sister and the Elf were up to, joined them on their adventures and the three of them had a blast. There seemed to be no end or limits to their imagination. Bo especially came up with the wildest and most daring missions and Lauren and Dyson were willing and happy participants. For the first time in her life, Lauren truly felt like she belonged with others that weren't her mother and father. Dyson and Bo were her home away from home, and Lauren had not wanted it to end, so when it came time for the King and Queen of Eolas to leave Arundel again, Lauren asked to stay. It was what she had wanted, but when the young Elf lay in her bed for the first night without her family nearby, she softly cried into her pillow. A knock came at the door two minutes later. Without waiting for Lauren to answer, the door swung open and a familiar head of dark brown hair peeked through it. Little Bo crawled up into Lauren's bed and cuddled into the Elf.

"It's okay, I'd miss my mommy and daddy too," the little girl said as if she could read Lauren's mind.

"Night Lauren," Bo said. "I love you."

Lauren smiled a little. "I love you too, Bo."

From that night on, Bo slept in Lauren's bed cuddled up with her. Bo was a fitful sleeper, Lauren suspected the brunette still battled dragons in her sleep. Most mornings the two girls had to disentangle themselves from one another, but Lauren didn't mind, having the small bundle of warmth snuggled up with her staved off being homesick, and it made her feel more connected to another person than ever before.

The morning in the second week of her stay, Lauren expected to wake up with Bo's foot half in her neck again, but Bo was nowhere to be seen. It was still early, more than an hour before they would normally wake up, but the elf could hear noises coming from the courtyard. Lauren crawled out of bed, looked outside her window and spotted the tiny brunette dashing for one of the kitchens and coming back with a large basket filled with bread, pastries and meat. The little girl was struggling with the weight of it sticking out her tongue. Lauren laughed and softly called out.

"Hold on! I'll help!" Lauren dashed back into her bedroom and quickly threw on her clothes, then sprinted down the stairs and into the courtyard to join Bo. They both took one side of the basket and walked out of the gates of Arundel Castle with Bo giving the guard on duty a knowing nod.

"What are we doing with this?" Lauren asked. "Is this to lure the dragon with?" As far as Lauren knew, dragons didn't eat bread, but the pastries and meat might be tasty to him. She really had no idea what Bo was planning, but the girl's imagination was limitless and somewhere down the road, Lauren had decided to go along with any and all silly plans the little girl could come up with.

"It's for Sam," the youngest Arundel said.

"Who's Sam?" the Elf asked.

"My friend from the village," Bo replied. "His family doesn't have enough to eat, so I bring them food twice a week."

"Your dad doesn't know?"

"No, it's a secret!" the little girl said. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

The Elf jumped at the chance to share another secret with the little brunette. Lauren looked at her friend and smiled warmly. She had never met anyone with such a good heart.

**Arundel Castle: Present **

Lauren awoke at the sound of swords clashing from the courtyard. Her elven senses quickly discerned it was merely a practice session, though quite an animated one. When Lauren approached her balcony and looked out, she could see Dyson in the middle of the courtyard, his chest bare, the sweat on his skin glinting in the sunlight and facing him, the largest, bulkiest, muscled man Lauren had ever laid eyes on. The man was incredibly strong, but somewhat sluggish, and Dyson was making good use of that as he ducked at the right time, moved gracefully and nipped at the huge man with his wooden sword when possible. Around them, the soldiers of the castle were watching, thoroughly entertained by the mock fight, and spurring on the big man. To the soldiers it felt as if the strong man was in with a chance, but Lauren knew better, Dyson was merely playing with him. Dyson hadn't even begun displaying his skill. Lauren heard a large depreciative groan to her left, she glanced over and almost froze at the sight of Bo wrapped in nothing but sheets.

"Such a show-off." Bo mumbled.

"Bo," Lauren said.

"Good morning, Princess." Bo said sarcastically and curtisied.

"I, I didn't know you'd be here." Lauren said as she tried not to stare at Bo. Lauren's imagination was running rampant. Even after six years, the mere thought of Bo's naked skin flustered the blonde Elf.

"It is my home Lauren," the brunette responded, as a curious look settled in her eyes.

"I meant the room, I-I guess." Lauren stumbled.

"Again Lauren, it's **_my_** bedroom. Has been **_my_** bedroom from even before you ever visited." Bo retorted aggravated.

"Yes, of course. Silly me." The blonde Elf said, regaining her composure.

"Lauren," Bo took a deep breath, and when she spoke her voice was a little softer than it had just been. "Look, I wanted to apologize about last night.." Bo started.

The memory of the night before made Lauren's anger instantly flare again, and Lauren cut off Bo's apology before she could even finish. "You don't need to apologize to me, Bo." "Apologize to your family!"

"Jeez Lauren, why are you making this so hard?"

"Oh, I don't know Bo, maybe because I expected more from you?" Lauren said, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Really? You expected more from me than showing up drunk? Isn't that how you see me? Impulsive, rash, hot-tempered?"

Lauren sighed. She already regretted her words and she really didn't want to fight with Bo, but there was just something about Bo that always left Lauren unlike her normal serene self. "I don't want to have this conversation with you, Bo." The Elf said softer again.

"Oh, that's right…" Bo started.

"Bo," Lauren interrupted "I am to marry your brother, I am to become your sister-in-law. I know how much your family loves you, and I know how much you love them. Could we please just drop this, for their sake?"

Bo unclenched her fists and looked down sighing. "Yes Lauren, " Bo said after a long while. "Welcome home, by the way." Bo had whispered her last words, but Elvish hearing was second to none, the word 'home' made Lauren's heart clench.

Bo watched the Elf walk back inside and sighed. Lauren was right. She looked down at her brother, and chuckled as she saw him stand over his "kill". With one foot on Walter's huge chest, his hands in the air and his soldiers cheering him, he looked like a fifteen-year-old again. For the sake of her idiot brother she loved so much and her father, she would make peace with Lauren. Lauren had also been right about owing them an apology. Breakfast would be served down in the Great Hall in under half an hour, Bo was expecting a courier with news, and after that they would be discussing tactics. Time to get dressed Bo thought, as she turned and walked back in her bedroom from her balcony. Right before she threw off the bedsheets she had covered herself with, she recalled Lauren's stare. The Elf was rarely ever fazed, but she had been for just a second before. Bo dismissed the thought, and started getting dressed.

**The Great Hall **

"Father," Bo said when she saw Thomas of Arundel sitting in the Great Hall.

"Good morning Isabeau, I trust you are feeling better"

"Father, I apologize. I, I'm sorry for how I behaved yesterday. I should have just stayed here and welcomed Lauren back, but I…"

"Bo, I don't presume to know the horrors you see when you leave to protect and fight for our true king, but I see what it does to you."

Bo blinked in surprise. It was rare for Thomas of Arundel to be this direct with her.

"Ever since your mother died…" her father swallowed his words. "Lauren is part of this family, Bo. Your mother loved her as a second daughter. The least you can do is show her respect."

"I have already apologized to Lauren," Bo said softly, her voice betraying the shame she felt.

"Good. Now, Dyson is out patrolling, perhaps you can catch up with him after breakfast?"

Bo nodded and joined her father at the breakfast table. When five minutes later, Lauren joined them, Bo's eyes followed the elf as she took her seat and lightly smiled at her.

"Commander," a voice suddenly sounded from behind Bo.

"Sam!" Bo replied looking over her shoulder. The brunette excused herself from the table and joined Sam by the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Sam, you bring good news, I hope?" Bo said when she reached her friend. The brunette had sent out some of her best men to scout for the O"Breens. They were to engage if they could safely neutralize the threat, or report back and return with a larger party.

Sam smiled at his friend and commander "I do, we found the rest of the O'Breens outside of Wilton." Bo nodded, she knew the town well, it was one of the border towns, and as such was often caught in the thick of conflict.

"Join us at the breakfast table, Sam. This is something my father and Lady Eolas should be privy to, as well."

Sam nodded, and followed Bo.

"Sam, you remember Lauren," Bo said after Sam had greeted the Duke of Arundel.

"Of course, Your Highness." Sam said bowing.

"Sam!" Lauren got out her chair. "Bo had it right the first time, please call me Lauren," Lauren said as she pulled Sam into a hug to stop him from bowing. "It is so good to see you again." the Elf said squeezing gently." The boy Bo and Lauren had brought food to so long ago, had grown up into a fine looking man with short black hair, green gentle eyes and a warm smile.

"It's good to see you too, Lauren," Sam's boyish grin was wide when h broke the hug and then moved to take a seat at the massive table.

"How many, Sam?" Bo got straight to the point when Lauren and Lord Arundel were caught up on events.

"Twenty or so heavily armed."

"And the village?"

"Spared. We got to them before they could burn it down"

Bo visibly relaxed. "Thank the Gods," she breathed.

"Wilton, that's Lord Callahan's castle," Bo's father remarked.

"Yes, Milord," Sam nodded "He was warned."

"Good man," Bo's father said. "Samuel, take some of your men and warn the border towns. They should be prepared."

"I'll go too," Bo said. "I don't want the men to travel in less than groups of three."

Her father nodded "Very well."

"I'll join you," Lauren said.

Bo shook her head "Lauren, no. It is too dangerous."

Lauren almost laughed. "Bo, I am an Elf. I can take care of myself."

"You are not immortal Lauren, and you are my brother's intended. Dyson would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"Then best keep me close and make sure nothing happens," Lauren quipped.

Bo blinked. Elven logic gave Bo a headache.

"Fine, we leave in half an hour." Bo grumbled.

**Thirty minutes later **

"We'll travel together as far as Darthgrove Lake," Bo said as she straddled Astor inside the castle courtyard. "Then you travel North, and meet up at Wilton with the men." Sam nodded understanding.

"Lauren and I will head West, and hit the border towns there. There aren't as many, so we should be able to warn them all by the time you get done."

"Keep your eyes open, Sam. I want you all back in one piece. Remember to keep a low profile."

"I've done this before, you know." Sam said with a grin.

Bo smiled at her friend "I know." "Blame my mother for my overbearing nature." The brunette said with a wink.

The three rode at a steady pace, and were nearing the edge of Arundel forest when Bo fell back to reach out with her senses. The journey so far had passed agreeably. The tension between Bo and Lauren had lessened considerable with Sam as a buffer, and Sam and Lauren had spent most of their time catching up on their lives with Bo raising eyebrows at some of Lauren's tales, laughing at other times and offering up the occasional anecdotes on Sam's stories. Opening up a psychic connection with the world around her was second nature to Bo, but with the blonde Elf so close, the process only flooded her brain with memories of Lauren. No doubt Lauren was aware of what Bo was thinking about, but as the good stoic Elf she was, she kept up her conversation with Sam without flinching.

Lauren laughed again at one of Sam's anecdotes and the familiarity of that sound propelled the Obscura back in time. It was the year the Civil War broke out in full force again and Bo was sent off to Eolas for her own protection.

**Eolas  
Silverwood Forest **

**18 years ago**

"Lauren!" Bo shouted from inside the carriage

"Bo!" The elf shouted back, jumping up and down excitedly.

Before the carriage had even stopped, Bo leapt out of it and into Lauren's arms. The blonde fell back laughing, catching her.

"I've missed you!" Lauren said happily as she squeezed the dark-haired girl tightly to her.

"Me too!" Bo grinned. "This place is SOOOO beautiful, Lauren!" Bo said genuinely awestruck looking around. "You'll show me everything, right?"

"Everything!" Lauren beamed, deliriously happy with having her friend back. "Mom says we need to be back for supper, but I can show you my favorite tree!" Lauren exclaimed with contagious enthusiasm.

"You have a favorite tree too?" Bo's eyes sparkled. Lauren smiled and wrapped her arms around Bo "Hold on," she said.

"Wow!" was all Bo could say as Lauren bent through her knees and kicked off for a leap that took them up into the tree lines. Bo looked back down once they were up there. They were mind-dazzlingly high. The trees here seemed to be three times as big as back home.

"Our strength and powers are amplified when we're home."

"Emplo, Amplafied?" The ten-year-old scrunched her nose and brows trying to get the word out correctly.

Lauren smiled and chuckled then sounded the word out for her friend "Am-pli- fied" "Heightened." the blonde added. "The forest makes us extra strong."

"Oh cool! Can we do it again?"

"Hold on." Bo wrapped her small arms around Lauren again and held on as they jumped and leaped through Silverwood forest. The little brunette was insatiably curious, asking questions about everything that was different from her world and asking what every word meant when Lauren had used another one she didn't understand. When it was almost time to head back, the Elf's breath hitched mid-jump.

"What's wrong, Lauren?" Bo asked when they landed again. Lauren looked around worriedly, her eyes dilating, and then resting when they had found what they were looking for.

"A deer," she said "Wounded." Bo was already holding on to Lauren again. They jumped, and when they landed Bo could see a young deer struggling for breath, and bit back her tears. She had seen these labored breaths before. Bo had been five years old and Dyson had taken her out hunting with him. He had shot a deer, but hadn't been able to kill it instantly. Bo had had nightmares about the animal's throes of death for months. She had refused to ever shoot an animal after that, practicing instead on still targets and near misses.

"It's going to die, isn't it?" Bo asked, tears brimming behind her eyes. Lauren bent through her knees and carefully examined the animal. Somehow it had managed to impale itself on a large piece of wood that was sticking out of the front of its chest. The blonde elf laid her hand on the beasts" stomach and spoke in a language Bo had never heard before but one that sounded magical to her ears. Lauren's hand wrapped around the piece of wood and she pulled it out in one fluid motion. The animals breathing became less labored, but it was now bleeding profusely.

"Bo," Lauren said "I need your help."

"Anything!" the girl said without thinking.

"Take my hand," the Elf directed. "And concentrate on me."

Bo did as she was told, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will her mind to think of nothing but the Elf.

"Good," the young Elf said as she felt Bo's mind becoming perceptive to hers. "I'm going to put your other hand on the deer. Don't be afraid."

"Okay," came the uncertain reply of the young Fae. Lauren placed Bo's hand on the deer, and when her fingers touched the animal, Bo could feel its heartbeat, and the blood that coursed through its body. She could feel its pain, and how scared it was.

"Help him, Lauren!" Bo urged through her tears. "He's so scared!" she pleaded. Bo was hushed by a heat that emanated from Lauren's hand in hers and made its way into the beast. As it did, something strange happened. All around her, the forest lit up in silver colors. It was as if she was looking at the world with different eyes. A steady silver stream coursed through the trunk and branches of the trees, down to the ground and up again to the tree Lauren was touching and then into the Elf and into Bo. It was astounding. The young deer under her hand stirred and pulled itself upright, startling Bo.

"It's okay." "He won't hurt you." Lauren's voice said in Bo's head. It sounded sort of hollow, almost a different frequency then when Lauren used her regular voice. A wide grin spread on Bo's face. She concentrated and simply thought about the question she wanted to ask. Lauren laughed. "Yes, I can hear you." she said aloud. "Look!"

The deer turned towards them and respectfully lowered its head at them. Lauren mimicked its pose, and Bo followed suit right before the deer sped off.

"That was amazing!" Bo exclaimed.

"I couldn't have done it without you," the Elf smiled.

That night, Bo's door was pushed open, the young Elf dressed in a nightgown quickly made her way over to the young brunette. She crawled into bed with her as Bo had done every night for the year Lauren lived with the Arundels. The Elf nuzzled her head into Bo's neck and draped an arm around her.

"I know you miss your family," Lauren whispered

"You're my family too, Lauren." Bo whispered back "When you're around, I'm never sad."

Bo stayed in Eolas for nearly three years before returning home. The Arundels would visit, Dyson would stay for weeks, sometimes even a month at a time, and the three of them grew even closer, and after time Dyson too developed telepathic abilities amonst them. For Bo those three years she spent in Eolas taught her more than she had ever learnt before, and she was never happier than every day she got to spend with Lauren. It had been the best three years of her childhood.

**Darthgrove Lake: Present **

Bo snapped bruskly out of her memory as the sound of Sam's voice reached her.

"Darthgrove Lake," the young man said as he reigned in his horse. "This is where we part"'milady Eolas, it was lovely catching up" Sam said smoothly. "Take care of her."

"Sam, be careful. Take care of each other," Bo said. "We rendezvous back here again three days from now."

"We'll be here," Sam nodded. "There is an Inn a couple of hours travel from here, place called the Pale Ale. Good people there."

Bo smiled. "Alright, we'll stay there for the night," the brunette said. Bo and Lauren steered their horses towards the west while Sam tracked east.

"I recognize you when you're around him," Lauren said after traveling in loaded brooding silence for about half an hour.

Bo raised a brow. "Meaning?" She said tersely.

"You're the girl I knew in moments with him." Bo almost chuckled sarcastically hearing the reproach in Lauren's voice. The Elf was testing her patience with this conversation, but Bo bit back her temper and replied as neutral as she could.

"He's a good friend."

"Why did you do it, Bo? Bardon. Why did you slaughter those people?" Lauren's voice was tense, strained, angered.

"And there it is…" Bo mumbled under her breath after sighing. "I did what needed to be done, Lauren." Bo was clinical. She wasn't going to discuss Bardon with her. The Elf had been gone for nine years, and now all of a sudden Bo was supposed to pour her heart out to her?

"They were women, children!" Lauren shouted, angry at the cold and detached, standard answer Bo had just given her. Who was this Bo? Where was _her_ Bo?

"An example needed to be made," Bo's voice sounded emotionless.

"I refuse to believe that! Lauren snapped. "That's not you! I felt you earlier on, this bond we had as children, it's still there. I know you only ever want to protect everyone."

"What I did is _**me!**_" Bo snapped back angered that the elf had invaded her thoughts and feelings like that. "I'm sorry I'm not living up to the image you have of me, Lauren," Bo almost spat the Elf's name "But let's be honest, it's been nine years. Did you honestly expect me not to change? Did you think nine years of war wouldn't change me?"

"Not like this, Bo. Not this profoundly," The Elf said firmly.

"I have seen thousands of dead, Lauren. Tens of thousands! Bardon was a possibility to end the war, sacrifice a few hundred to save hundreds of thousands! Make an example, show force, protect people."

"Two hundred women and children, Bo! Burned alive. You needed to burn two hundred innocent souls? Who are you?" Lauren cried out.

Bo clenched her fist around Astor's reigns, and gritted her teeth. Lauren wasn't putting up her psychic barriers and Bo was able to feel the disgust the Elf was feeling. All of it hit her like a punch to the gut, and it left her nauseated, sickened by who she had become to herself and to Lauren, but now was not the time to falter.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat if I needed to," Bo said clenching her jaw. "Not all of us have the luxury of changing politics by the stroke of a pen. I'm a monster, Lauren, that's who I am "So just stay aw-..."

Before Bo could finish her sentence, her eyes went wide. She ducked, but her efforts were too little, too late. Angry, sharp steel buried itself deeply in the soft flesh of Bo's side. Bo grabbed her side as blood instantly poured. Somehow she managed to stay seated on Astor. Bo could make out a party of five encroaching on their position and without pausing Bo charged Astor into the fray reaching for her sword, cutting down anything the large beast's hooves wouldn't trample while yelling at Lauren to ride away as fast as possible.

Bo was losing blood quickly, she wasn't able to hold on to Astor anymore, feeling and muscle control faded away in her left side. She slid off of her horse and deflected a blow with her right hand. A light panic crept over her as she heard the sound of sword fighting behind her and realized that Lauren too had engaged in close combat.

It was only a fleeting second that Bo let her gaze wander from the opponent she was fighting to the Elf behind her. One second of wavering attention, and Bo felt, sharp metal enter her body a second time. This time it was her stomach. She looked down. As if in slow motion she could see the blade being pulled out, a sickening slurping sound accompanying the motion. The world spun into a blur as she went down.

"Bo!" Lauren yelled as the brunette sagged to the floor. Lauren had just taken out two of the men that attacked her with precise and controlled strokes of her sword, but there was nothing controlled or precise about Lauren when her eyes flashed into an intense dark blue and she rammed her sword through the man that had struck down Bo. She ran to Bo, fell onto her knees next to the brunette and cradled her unresponsive body in her arms.

With no time to lose, Lauren placed one hand on the ground and whispered the healing incantations of her people. Lauren was a stronger Elf now than she had been eighteen years ago, but even now, the Elf was not powerful enough to heal Bo completely. The damage to Bo's body was simply too extensive. She needed to get the brunette off of the road, somewhere safe where she would have time to administer the healing herbs Bo needed.

Lauren picked Bo up from the ground without effort and straddled her horse. She cradled the brunette in her arms so that she was resting comfortably. Lauren reached for Astor, laying her hand on the horse's neck, asking her to follow them. Astor would probably have done so out of her own instinct, but Lauren didn't want to take the chance, she knew how much the horse meant to Bo. The Inn was a good two hours away, but Lauren spurred on her horse, Bo didn't have two hours.

* * *

**Replies to reviews **

**Joan**: Always my first reviewer and love you for it! Thanks for the support!

**JCM:** Good call on the reincarnated souls, but I think their reincarnated souls are a little less strict than the way you're interpreting things. There's an X-files episode that deals with reincarnation, and it's this idea that people/the essence of who they are come together in different forms or relationships throughout their previous lifetimes. I think my interpretation of the theme is kind of like that. Throughout your life you are drawn and bound to the same people, but they can have different roles to play, except of course our favourite couple who will be drawn towards one another as soulmates and lovers in every life. Also, at this point, this story only serves as background information on the world Bo and Lauren presently live in. I'm not sure if the present Bo and Lauren will ever find out about their respective essences previous incarnations. So, hope you understand that Dyson will remain Bo's brother in this story.

**Kogaduck**: Thanks! I'm excited too, it's gonna be a blast :)

**Not reviews, but a request! **

So, at the end of Heritage I asked you guys for BoLo scenes that you might want to see revisit, and I'm posting that same request here cause I haven't really gotten a response yet (My own fault, I put it in an edit update when the story had already been posted a couple of days and the update had already been read by a lot of you guys.)

_I'm using entries out of Bo's and Lauren's journals, revisiting all the years they have known one another that way and I was wondering if you guys would like to see a particular scene occur in those journals. Scenes you wished had had more context at the time? For instance, the first time Bo and Lauren ever met will be in the journals, and we'll be able to read what Bo and Lauren were really thinking at that time._

_So...if you guys have any input like that/scenes like that in mind, please let me know! :-) They can be heartbreaking scenes, funny ones, angry ones... Scenes that involve only Lauren, or Bo? No matter really, just describe the scene so that I know what you're talking about, and then I can work that into the story! :-) _

_I think the easiest way to suggest scenes is typing them as a review, that way I can find them quickly and maybe you'll be triggered by other people suggesting BoLo moments._

Lemme just say thank in advance and any and all scenes you suggest would be a great help!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hours later **

Lauren sat next to Bo, closely monitoring her. After passing out from applying the ointment, Bo's breathing had gotten more regular. The gentle wheezing that had told Lauren that Bo's long had been perforated, had also stopped, but Bo still had a fever, and it had the Elf worried. Lauren hadn't slept in over twenty four hours, she knew she should get in some rest herself, but pure adrenaline and fear kept her awake. Looking over Bo's pale form, the blonde's heart clenched. Bo always seemed so strong, invincible, but here she was so vulnerable, frail, a mere shadow of herself.

Lauren exhaled and shook her head in a self-deprecating scoff. Only a couple of hours ago, Lauren had been ready to finally let Bo go, to accept that the girl she had once known had changed into a woman she didn't recognize.

And then everything changed.

An arrow hit Bo and that stupid heroic side to Bo showed; the one that worried for other people first, the one that made her make the rookie mistake of looking back. Bo let people burn to their deaths, but yet her concern for Lauren was so compelling it led her to making a vital mistake.

_"The remains of some two hundred bodies were found burnt beyond recognition…"_

The Elf glanced over at Bo. "What did you do, Bo?" Lauren was up from her seat now, standing next to the shallow breathing Bo. She hadn't denied it, Lauren thought. In fact, Bo had defended what she had done at Bardon. The Elf studied Bo's features.

"Why did you have to break my heart?" Lauren whispered. "I can't forgive you for this." she confided to Bo's unconscious form.

"I shouldn't."

**Arundel Castle: twelve years ago **

Thick flakes of snow fell and swirled on Arundel Castle when the Elves of Eolas pulled up in their carriage. Lauren was 19, the age all Elves decided if they wanted to shed their childhood and move into adulthood, but judging by Lauren's unadulterated excitement, this decision was the furthest thing off of her mind. She was so looking forward to seeing the Arundels again, to seeing Dyson, but most of all Bo again.

When Lauren saw the four of them had lined up to greet the Elven delegation, braving the cold and stormy weather, Lauren's smile lit up like a Christmas tree. She bolted out of the carriage door and flew straight into Dyson's and Bo's arms. Next was Lady Amelia who after a very formal greeting, smiled broadly at the young Elf and pulled her warmly into her arms. Lord Thomas too was very happy to see her as he scooped her up in his arms and told her how beautiful she had become. His compliment was so sincere in nature that it almost made Lauren blush. The two families dashed inside as soon as formalities allowed. By now all of them were soaked to the bone, so when the Eolas' luggage was brought up, Bo and Lauren ran upstairs to their adjoining bedrooms to change for dinner, all the while chatting and catching up.

When the two young women were in the privacy of Lauren's bedroom, Bo tenderly took off Lauren's coat and looked at her from head to toe, smiling as her eyes traveled over the Elf.

"It's been three years." The brunette said somewhat emotionally "You've changed so much."

"Not for the worse, I hope."

Bo shook her head "Never." "You are beautiful." Bo said. "So very beautiful." Lauren smiled at the brunette as she saw Bo's eyes glass over.

"Sorry." Bo said whiping at her eyes. "I've just missed you." "I know we've been sending letters back and forth, but it wasn't the same."

Lauren reached out and pulled the young brunette into another embrace with arms that pulled ever tighter. When their bodies wrapped around one another Lauren felt as if she never wanted to let go. She'd missed Bo too, intensely so. That realisation was never so outspoken as it was right now when she had Bo back in her arms and Lauren felt more like herself again than in the three years they had been apart. Still, there was something else too, something brewing at the surface, an acute and sudden awareness of the soft curves she was being pressed to, and of the scent she was allowed to linger in; the combination of which sent shivers down Lauren's spine. The two young women remained hugging until Lauren started laughing in Bo's neck.

"We're soaked." Lauren laughed.

"Yup." Bo bopped her head up and down and joined in laughing "We are."

"We should get ready."

"Fine!" Bo rolled her eyes and discarded her coat, dropping it to the floor and not bothering to pick it up. Bo had always been a slob, but Lauren had never minded picking up after her. Lauren quickly changed her wet clothes for the formal Elven dress she had brought with her. The blue of the dress matched the color of her eyes, and it clung tightly around her waist, an ornate belt keeping it in place while long pieces of cloth flowed loosely around her legs. She left her hair as it was, falling in loose curls around her face.

"I'm dressed!" she called out to Bo's room;

"Already?" Bo called out incredulously.

"Hurry up, snaaaail!" Lauren annunciated trying to keep a straight face.

Lauren could hear the Obscura laugh from the other room. "Almost there!"

Lauren plopped down on her bed waiting for Bo to be ready.

"Alright" "Let's go down" Bo said walking back into Lauren's room. Lauren righted herself on the bed at the sound of Bo's voice. When her eyes landed on Bo the Elf's breath hitched, and she involuntarily swallowed. Bo's hair was done up, delicate golden jewelry hung from her neck and wrist. The green dress she was wearing was simple in design but ornate in gold patterns. The gold thread lit up in the light of the candles, and danced over Bo's more than beautiful frame.

Lauren was staring, her heart was racing.

Bo had grown up, she'd become a woman, a beautiful woman, full and curved, elegant and sensuous and the sight of her made Lauren's heart skip several beats. But the change in Bo's face was what made Lauren momentarily forget how to even breathe.

How could she not have seen it upon arrival? Was it the delicate evening light that highlighted her features? Had Lauren been too excited about seeing the Arundels again that she did not notice the graceful beauty Bo had become? Gone were the uncommitted features of childhood, instead three years had etched out beautiful and delicate features. Lauren had never looked at Bo quite this way, she had never looked at her as a beautiful woman. Now that she had, now that she had seen how gorgeous her Bo truly had become, she wondered if she would ever be able to see her as anything else but the most beautiful creature on earth.

Her thumping heart and sweaty palms told her she wouldn't.

**The Pale Ale Inn: Present **

The sound of Bo's body thrashing snatched the Elf from her slumber. Bo's body was covered in sweat, her face painfully contorting as the spasms coursed through her body. Bo had the blankets in a death grip, her muscles clenching, unable to let go as her entire body tensed again, a prelude to a bigger Grand mal seizure. The Elf looked cool and collected on the outside, but inside, her panic was swirling. She could only deduce that some sort of poison or drug had made its way into Bo's bloodstream, disrupting her body's electrical impulses. Lauren was powerless. She grabbed the piece of wood she had used earlier and put to back between Bo's teeth before another seizure took hold of her. When it did, it was the most violent attack Lauren had ever seen, Bo's body convulsed and trashed, then arched painfully as all the muscles contracted and her lungs refused to breathe.

"Breathe, Bo!" The Elf implored as she laid her hands on Bo's arms and sent whatever healing power she still had into the youngest Arundel "Breathe!" The Elf yelled again as Bo's lips and face turned blue. When Bo finally drew breath again, the Elf inhaled sharply with her, relief and exhaustion coursing through her body in shivers and labored breaths. Despite her exhaustion, Lauren watched Bo for another half an hour, and when she was reasonably satisfied that the worst was over, the Elf slipped into the double bed next to Bo. Healing Bo had pushed Lauren to the physical limits of her power, and she needed sleep to build up her strength. Lauren lay down and placed her hand into Bo's. The physical contact would keep her psychic connection to Bo open, alerting the Elf if there was any change in her condition.

**Raleigh village: six months ago **

The blonde orgasmed with a loud scream. Spent, she fell into Bo's arms who held her long enough for the young woman's breathing to settle. When she looked back up at Bo, her eyes were still out of focus.

"Wow, you"re amazing!" the girl whose name Bo had forgotten said. Bo grinned at her.

"Again?" Bo asked with a mischievous smile.

"How about I return the favor?" the gorgeous blonde said with a lustful look in her eyes as she began to undo Bo's belt.

"Not tonight." Bo replied as she stopped the woman's fidgeting by placing her hand over hers. She brought the woman's fingers to her lips and kissed them, then sucked the blonde's thumb into her mouth. It was obvious from the way the naked woman in front of her was squirming on the bed, that she was ready to go again. Bo smirked.

"Lay on your belly, spread your legs for me." Bo said lowly. The woman complied with a sigh. Bo loved giving pleasure, loved being in control in the bedroom, only on rare occasions did she let others pleasure her, usually taking care of her own release, tonight was no exception. When hours later Bo walked out into the street, she had left an exhausted blonde with a deliciously satisfied grin on her face, and enough coins on her dresser to buy food for weeks. Bo rounded the corner of the pub and almost collided with one of her sergeants.

"Sergeant, what are you doing here?" Bo asked. It was obvious the man had been waiting for her.

"The King wants to see you, Commander."

**The King's tent: twenty minutes later **

Bo pulled back the curtain of the king's tent and stepped inside. King Dermot McKenna was seated at the head of his table surrounded by his council. All eyes were on her as the king addressed her.

"Barons, all of you recognize Isabeau of Arundel, commander of the Arundel forces, daughter to the Duke of Arundel, and my niece." "Our finest and most decorated knight"

Bo nodded her head reverently to the king "Your majesty." She then did the same to the group of nobles, some of them she knew personally as they were close family friends to the Arundels.

"Lord Wolburn, Lord Sanders, Lord Hugh, it is very good to see you again." Formalities would have her enquire about the lords' respective families, but protocol was always a little different around the King, especially this King. Dermot McKenna had only been King for six weeks, and to Bo it seemed his ego still had a lot of maturing to do. His father, Bo's maternal grandfather Killian had been a wise and good Lord and King, but the civil war that was shredding the Fae Kingdom in two between the House of McKenna and the House of Gifford had been straining on the older king. After 18 years of bitter war, the king's heart had failed. Where Killian had been a strategist, planning long-term, Dermot was far more aggressive, always looking for a quick way to end the conflict. He had had a couple of victories. They had been largely won because of the element of surprise, but to the young king they had been a proof of his strategic genius and they had emboldened him to take even greater risks. When the king spoke again, it was directed at her. His voice was thick with self-importance and drama.

"Lady Arundel, tomorrow we fight to bring this war to a close." "For too long has Lord Bardon had the audacity to defy the rightful King." The King bombarded pompously. "For too long have I turned a blind eye." "Tomorrow, we do what no Lord has been able to do, we take Castle Bardon."

Bo's features remained cool and collected, but her hands clenched behind her back, and muscles involuntarily tensed. Bardon was a fortified town, it was built up against a cliff, and the entire town was surrounded by walls thicker than those of Arundel Castle. Bardon Castle stood at the heart of Bardon, towering over it, domineering the skyline with its position half up the cliff. It too had fortified walls. In times of crisis, the villagers could fall back into the castle and the men inside could make their stand from there. The town was self-sustaining with its enclosed fertile fields and an incorruptible water source that pooled down from the mountain complex behind them, making laying siege a ridiculous endeavor. All in all, Bardon was a fortress. For 18 years it had been able to repel attack after attack with little to no effort, and had been able to remain neutral. What the king was suggesting was madness.

"If I may, your majesty..." Bo looked for a delicate way to phrase her thoughts. "Castle Bardon is virtually impregnable…"

"Are you questioning your King and his honorable council's tactics?"

"No, your majesty." "I am simply asking for more time." "Storming the castle tomorrow is ill-advised in my opinion, if…"

"Ill-advised?" "You dare to call the stratagems of your king and his most trusted council, ill-advised?" "You may be my niece, Isabeau, but I caution you to choose your next words wisely."

Bo looked around the table to the council, a group of men of varying ages who had had a privileged upbringing, most of whom had never seen actual battle before. Instead, these men waged war bent over a map from the comfort of their castles. These men decided over the lives and deaths of thousands of soldiers without a moment's consideration for the lives they represented, merely seeing troops and moves on a board, as if war was some sort of game to them. Bo bit back the bile she was feeling rising up in her throat at the realization that there was no way she was going to sway the king and his council from their plans. Defeated, she bowed her head to the king.

"I am humbled to serve, your Majesty."

"Of course you are." the King said amused, reveling in the power he possessed "Your loyalty in this will be richly rewarded."

Bo gave a curt nod "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Alert and assemble your men, Arundel." "We move out at first light."

Bo was fuming when she exited the tent. The king had just signed everyone's death warrant.

"Bo." Sam had been waiting just outside the royal tent. His tone was hushed. Bo walked away from the king's tent, not wanting to be overheard when she was talking to Sam. When they were at a sufficient distance from the tents, and nearing the edge of the forest, Bo let out a long sigh and rubbed her temples.

"He wants us to take Castle Bardon." Bo hissed.

"Castle Bardon?" Sam whispered back incredulously.

"Tomorrow."

Sam was stunned. "What?" "Are you sure you heard correctly?"

"Tomorrow." Bo repeated again. "It's been approved by the council" "He wants a full-frontal attack " "At dawn"

"He'll kill us all." Sam said flatly.

"And won't lose one precious wink of sleep over it!" "Goddamn!" Bo's mind was working a 100 miles a minute.

"Lord Bardon is a good man." Sam said. Bo nodded her head agreeing. Before the Civil War had broken out, Grey Bardon had been a good friend of the Arundels. Her father had always respected and admired his leadership. His decision to remain neutral after the war broke out had been made in the interest of doing what was best for his people, and Bo's father had on numerous occasions expressed his understanding and admiration for it.

"Sam, get me a map of Bardon, and get the gang together." Bo said resolutely, a plan already forming in her mind. The gang was the twenty elite Fae knights Bo had at her command.

"We need to settle this another way."

"Meet me at Raleigh Tavern, away from inquisitive ears."

Sam nodded. When he was well out of view, Bo sighed as she felt doubt about her plans already creep into the seams of her consciousness. As a Commander it was her duty to show confidence on the battlefield, and confidence in her tactics and strategies, but the scenario she had conceived of would only be the lesser of two evils, and only on the condition everything were to go according to plan. At least, if she did it her way, lives would be spared.

**Raleigh Tavern: twenty minutes later **

"Commander Fitzalan." a young blonde woman said delighted as Bo walked through the door. The woman had her arms around her in no time, pressing herself and her ample bosom against Bo in a way that couldn't be misunderstood as platonic. "Are you back for more?" The blonde whispered in her ear."Because, I'll turn down anyone in this bar for you." the gorgeous blonde husked as she squeezed Bo's ass. "And don't even think about paying" she whispered hotly. Bo bit her lip at the young woman she had left only hours ago. The offer was a tempting one.

"Maggie." Bo said, relieved that the young woman's name suddenly popped into her head. "I am in need of your bedroom." The blonde grinned widely at Bo's words.

"But not for that." the brunette said as she disentangled herself from the busty woman."I hope I can count on your discretion in the matter, Ma'am."

Maggie batted her eyelashes at the brunette. She'd never met anyone who could reject her sexual advances so charmingly, and it made her want Bo even more. Bo had only used her services twice so far, but Maggie could see herself falling for the stunningly gorgeous brunette quite easily. With a smile that betrayed her weakness for Bo, Maggie nodded her head affirmatively.

Bo stood bent over a map of Bardon mulling over her plan when after a knock on the door, 'the gang" filed in. The room was cramped for twenty , but Maggie had had chairs brought up for them , and they had all found their seats quickly. Bo mumbled unhappily and unsure to herself before she looked up and around the room. Staring back at her were twenty faces she knew and trusted, twenty men that had gone to hell and back for her and with her. The very least she owed them was the truth.

"Tomorrow the Arundel forces are to take Castle Bardon." Bo let her words sink in to each and every man. "Our king wants us to storm the castle in a full frontal battle, and will accept no retreat" Bo looked up.

"And he cannot and will not be swayed from his plans." "He believes taking Bardon will tip the balance of this war in favor of the McKennas, that it will show our enemy and the rest of the land there is only one King strong and fit enough to rule our lands." Bo paused before she continued "Before I ask anything of you, let me speak plainly: A front assault on Castle Bardon is madness and the only outcome is slaughter." "Like a wave on the shore we will be decimated, broken apart." Bo eyed the men in front of her and saw the truth of her words reflected in their eyes.

"While I shall not contend that our men are innocent, that any of us are innocent, I cannot lead them and you into certain and useless death." "I will not." "Even if by some miracle, we were to take Bardon, it will not have the result the King is hoping for." "It will not impress Gifford into submission." "In fact, I believe it will have the opposite effect." "I am convinced that with the Arundel forces down in number, Gifford will attack when we are at our most vulnerable." Around the room, Bo could hear the men chime in with her assessment.

"Having said that, being a soldier means following orders." Bo spoke slowly, weighing her words as each was heavy and laden, and she felt the burden of them with each syllable. "To defy your king, to dishonor the oath of loyalty we have all taken is not something I take lightly." Bo exhaled. "Quite the contrary, in fact" "But, I cannot, in good conscience, follow the orders of my King tomorrow."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Bo saw Sam stand up "I am with you, Commander." he spoke up.

"You don't even want to hear my plan first?" Bo said, the smallest of smiles pulling at her mouth.

"You asked **us.**" "You want to sneak in."

Bo nodded, Sam was a smart man.

"We sneak in using our Fae abilities, and we hide out until the attack is launched" "We open the West Gate and let our forces in." Bo summarized flatly.

"Sounds simple enough." Roran Corcoran piped up. "I am with you, Commander."

"Hear, hear!" the group concurred. Bo smiled lightly at her men. She was grateful for their loyalty, and for their support. Eighteen years was a long time to live with war, but nine years in the thick of it, at the head of one of the most powerful armies in the land, had seemed even longer. These men, however, had stood with her, time and time again.

Defying the King was treason, and yet these men stood by her side without question. Their loyalty, trust, comradery, and love was what had made these years bearable. Anyone of them would die for her and she would for them. The least she owed these men was her appreciation, so the Arundel Commander smiled, but it was a fake smile as Bo could not help being weighed down by the consequences their actions would have. She took in a deep breath and spoke again.

"What I am asking you to do is not without risk and not without consequences." "Defying our King is treason."

"Tell us something we don't know, lass." Jon Granger piped up again good-naturedly, then laughed as the rest of Bo's men chimed in.

"Yeah, go on, at least be entertaining!" Aidan O'Donahue chimed in, eliciting another round of chuckles.

"Tough crowd." Bo replied with an eye roll, grateful for the lightness in the conversation. She waited until the laughter died out around her before speaking.

"It is paramount that we succeed, for our men, for the people of Bardon and for our own lives." "If we do not deliver the keys to the city tomorrow, the King will have us executed." "He will still attempt to sack Bardon and hundreds will be killed, thousands as a consequence."

"Our only chance is victory tomorrow, and even then, we will have to pay in some way or another for our disobedience." Bo knew Dermot would not have her and her men executed with the Barons present and victory under his belt, but she also knew the man. Dermot was a small man, a sadistic man, who above all else craved power, absolute power and absolute compliance from his soldiers and subordinates, and would not tolerate any type of defiance. The Arundel Commander was playing with fire. Bo's only solace being that as her men's Commander, she would bear the brunt of the King's punishment.

Bo looked up. The faces of her men were grave, until a voice permeated the silence.

"You're a horrible entertainer, Commander." Jacob O'Donahue said, following his older brother's comments. Bo laughed heartily with the rest of her men, as it was exactly what she needed to hear.

"We are defying a direct order from our King if we do this." "He will not execute us for this, that would be too public, but he will exact his vengeance on us some other way."

"We do this for our men." Roran Corcoran said. "We do this for their families."

Bo smiled at Roran's words, but it didn't take long for another unsettling thought to trouble her. She was about to hand the keys to Castle Bardon to an unstable king, she was about to sacrifice the freedom of an entire city and the good Lord that ruled them. She pushed her unsettling thoughts aside and bent over the map of Bardon again, explaining the details of her plans to the men. They would move out in an hour, Bo ushered her final orders to her men before they filed out again.

The brunette was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt warm and soft breasts being pressed into her back and arms wrapping around her. A hand slid unabashedly in between her legs while the other pulled her face backwards. Soon soft lips landed on hers. Bo welcomed the enticing distraction and surrendered to the skilled ministrations of the young blonde with a moan.

**Present: The Pale Ale Inn**

Lauren bolted upright, hissing. She lunged for the cup of water that sat next to her side of the bed and drank heavily desperate to get rid of the foul taste of the blonde's lips on Bo.

"Goddamnit, Bo!" Lauren cursed and climbed out of the bed. There was a chair by the window. She plopped down in it, her body tense with anger. The Elf stared out into the night's sky.

After a few minutes of focusing on her breathing, the Elf was able to calm herself down again, and her thoughts shifted to Bardon.

Clearly, Bo was given the order to attack Bardon by King Dermot. She had even tried to dissuade the king from his plan. Yet, the intelligence report made no mention of King Dermot even being in the vicinity of Bardon at the time. In fact, the intelligence report had underlined the fact that The Arundel forces had acted on their own accord.

Setting aside the implications this had for Bo's involvement, Lauren was now deeply troubled by the misinformation in the Bardon report. Bo's memories ran in the Elf's mind again as she analyzed and reconstructed them. About half an hour later the Elf got up from her chair, and returned to the bed.

Bo's breathing was even, and color was returning to her cheeks. The worst of it was definitely over. With a sigh of relief, Lauren crawled back into bed. Although a million things were still vying for attention inside Lauren's mind, the Elf was exhausted.

Bardon could wait.

Slipping into the soothing routine of childhood Lauren nuzzled Bo's neck and mumbled "I love you, Isabeau."

**3 hours later **

Bo hardly ever let someone touch her, and she never spent the night with someone, so when the feeling of a warm body permeated her senses, she reacted instinctually and jerked away. It was only when a small whimpering sound escaped from the person next to her that Bo remembered where she was and who was with her. The brunette closed her eyes feeling tears stinging; a throbbing pain registered in her side and Bo traced the wound. It was packed in gauze and sensitive to the touch, but Bo knew it had largely healed. Lauren had worked her magic. Still feeling exhausted and her body spent, Bo fell back asleep quickly.

Morning came to both of them when a rooster cried right under their window cried out. The Elf was the first one to find her bearings again after an exhausting night, and smiled to herself as Bo's arm was draped possessively over her stomach. But then reality hit: Dyson, the unnamed blonde, Bardon. Lauren's happiness quickly changed to awkwardness, so she disentangled herself from the brunette and sat up.

"Hi." Bo said.

"Hi." Lauren responded awkwardly. "How are you feeling?" Lauren had turned away from Bo. The last thing she wanted the Obscura to see was her flustered face.

"Better than yesterday." the brunette offered " "I'm not sure what happened, but I seem to have you to thank for saving my life"

"Good thing I forced you to take me along on this trip." Lauren relaxed.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle. Lauren had gotten up and moved to the other side of the bed. She sat down onto the little stool next to Bo's side.

"Let me have a look." the Elf said.

"Sure."

Carefully Lauren unwrapped the gauze she had put over the wounds once the ointment had been smeared on. When the bandages were gone, Lauren gently pushed the flat of her fingers against the length of the scar to see if any puss would come out, or any swelling had manifested itself.

"It looks good." Lauren said with relief evident in her voice.

"Good, cause we have a lot of ground to cover today."

"You will still have to be careful, Bo." "You cannot expect your body to just heal after a day."

"I will try not to get shot again today." Bo said amused.

"That would help." Lauren said dryly.

"I'll just let _you_ get shot next time." Bo said playfully.

Lauren threw her an amused look "Elves know better than to get shot, Bo." "You should know that by now."

"So cocky." Bo mumbled under her breath, but the remark again was said in jest, and Bo was immensely grateful for what Lauren had done. "Thank you, Lauren" Bo said "For everything."

"We're family, Bo." The Elf simply stated.

Bo nodded curtly. "Alright, let's have breakfast and then move out." "Busy day."

The women got up and dressed quickly making sure their backs were facing one another. The small conversation they had just had had been the first non-tense one they had had on their own and neither of them dared do or say anything to spoil that mood. Not long after, they made their way downstairs and had a hearty breakfast. A good half hour later, they were back on the road. Bo's wounds still strained under the stress from riding Astor, but the pain was bearable. Bo knew that with an extra night of healing, the wound would probably not bother her anymore. They had been riding for a good hour when Lauren broke the silence that still hung between them.

"Bo, someone's coming." The Elf alerted.

"Drop back, and cover me." Bo said as she felt the same thing Lauren did: a group of battle–ready and stressed men that were rapidly approaching. She couldn't make out if they were friend or foe. "I'll ride up" Lauren went to protest, but Bo beat her to it sensing her concern. "I'll be fine" Out of the corners of her eyes, Bo saw Lauren leave the path and disappear into the bushes as she drew her bow and loaded it with two arrows, holding it down against the side of her body concealed from first glance. Bo could now hear the hooves of the horses, her demeanor calm, but every muscle in her body ready to spring into action. Bo recognized the colors and banner of Lord Graham when the group came into view.

"Who goes there?" A loud voice boomed.

"A friend." Bo called out.

The man with the booming voice made his way to the front.

"That's a little vague." he said as he looked at Bo, looking at her from head to toe.

"Isabeau of Arundel." Bo said. The man chuckled sarcastically as if he thought she was joking with him. Bo held his gaze when he looked back at her.

"And what would the daughter of the Duke be doing here on her own, ey?" The large men grinned his yellow teeth bare as he leaned into her menacingly. Bo smiled back, keeping his gaze with the same calm demeanor she had perfected in battle. She had seen this type of man a thousand times before. Civil war had driven most of the lords of the lands into desperate measures using mercenaries to police their lands. Men that were cruel and vicious, only keeping the peace through use of excessive force and violence. Bo had no doubt the next thing out of his disgusting mouth would be a lewd sexual comment.

"Looking for some male company?" The man said lasciviously before running his tongue over his lips, Then shouted out to his men "Because we can certainly accommodate a fine looking thing like yourself!" "Multiple times." His men roared in the back. With lightning speed Bo snatched him by the back of the hair and yanked him to her.

"My sword is at your pathetic little dick and balls." The man's expression had turned from surprise to outright fright in under half a second as he felt the weight and pressure of Bo's sword at his manliness.

"Unless you want me to make sure you NEVER do 'multiple' things ever again, and that includes pissing and shitting, I suggest you take me to Lord Graham." Bo said with a hiss. "Now!" she added as she almost threw the man back.

"Of, of course, Milady" the man now stammered and groveled, cowering away. Bo nodded at him before he turned his horse and lead his men out before her. Bo waited for Lauren to rejoin them, and then followed the group.

"We need to watch them." she warned. "Mercenaries." Bo explained while her eyes never left the group in front of her. "They have no sense of honor or loyalty." Lauren nodded her head in understanding.

After hours of riding behind the group of mercenaries, Bo allowed herself to smile softly. There was no immediate threat from the men in front of her, and in order to keep their conversation private, Bo and Lauren had started conversing telepathically like they had when they were children. The sensation, and the knowledge that the link was still there warmed Bo's heart. Their childhood link had been so intense, that it had allowed them to share images, impressions, and feelings, their sharing seemingly bound- and limitless.

In fact, in the three years Bo lived with the Elf, both children had trouble discerning where one's thoughts and feelings started and the other one's ended. For Bo being inside Lauren's mind when the Elf was being her insatiably curious self, working out a problem, was unlike anything else. Lauren's brain was a maze of thoughts and facts, all firing at once, an onslaught of stimuli and responses that Bo was never really able to keep up with, but she found utterly captivating. What Bo loved most about being in Lauren's thoughts, was being able to feel Lauren's joy in figuring things out, feeling and sharing her passion for science. Science made Lauren happy, and by default, science made even Bo happy. So when Lauren's attention was captured by a butterfly with the most peculiar pattern of colors, Bo stifled a huge grin at the barrage of questions and thesis's Lauren launched at herself. There was no one quite as geeky and quite like the Elf.

_"Nerd." Bo communicated playfully _

_"Hey!" _

_"You can't deny it!" "Not to me."_ Bo grinned.

_"This works both ways, you know." _

_"My attention was on the task at hand." "**You** on the other hand let yourself be distracted by a butterfly!" _

_"I've just never seen this coloring before, its properties…" _

_"Oh, it's properties huh?" "I could have been killed while **you** were being a nerd." "**We** could have been killed…" _Bo rolled her eyes playfully, and grinned while the two women communicated silently. This way of talking came so naturally to both of them that the years that had separated them both physically and mentally seemed to fall away.

"OMG, WHY DO YOU HAVE A COLLECTION OF DEAD BUTTERFLIES SPIKED TO THE WALL AT HOME?" Bo suddenly questioned aloud making the men in front of them turn around, frowning their brows.

_"Nice one, Bo!" "So keeping a low profile there." _Lauren scoffed after the men had resumed their course again.

_"Serial killer." _

_"I don't kill them!" "I just collect them, study them." _

_"Then spike them to the wall!" "**Dead** butterflies!" _

_"It's a **great** collection, the best in Eolas, hundreds of Elves have come to see it!" _Lauren defended.

_"You are such a perturbing people." _

Bo could feel Lauren rolling her eyes. She grinned, and wanted to laugh realizing how wonderful it was to have Lauren in her head again. It had allowed Bo to momentarily forget the barriers that time and distance had built between them. Unfortunately, the light banter between them was short-lived. As the landscape changed from green and thriving to one marked by war, the air grew heavier again.

Bo couldn't help but sigh once they were on Graham Land. As one of her father's vassals it was customary for the vassal to visit his Lord once a year and for the Lord to do the same. Growing up, Bo had frequently accompanied her father on these trips. Lord Arundel had always stressed the importance of them. It was the Duke's task to provide assistance, aid, to offer an ear to his vassal's grievances, and maintain the relationship in good standing. Bo had remembered castle Graham and the surrounding lands as a prosperous and thriving region, the villages filled with activity and commerce, children and laughter, but passing these same villages now, Bo could clearly see the havoc war had wracked here. Graham village was almost desolate, people cowered inside, obviously afraid of the party of horses that were trekking through their town, confirming once more Bo's suspicions that Lord Graham's men were mercenaries and that they left nothing but violence and destruction in their wake.

_"He's been trying."_ Lauren picked up on her thoughts. _"Lord Graham is a good man, but he doesn't have the resources to protect everyone from war." _

_"Then he should have asked for our help!" _Bo's thoughts snapped back._ "Why the hell didn't Dyson do anything about this?" _

_"This is war, Bo." "This is the economic squabble and wretchedness that comes with it." "Lord Graham's fields have been burnt, his granaries raided repeatedly. "Dyson does what he can, he sends food, all Arundel can spare, but it's just not enough." _

Bo was quiet, she had seen firsthand what war could do, the hacked off limbs, fallen friends, the devastated families, images, sounds and smells Bo had taught herself not to dwell on, memories that would tear her apart if she didn't keep her guard up, but seeing poverty and fear so close to home hit her hard. It had also made her realize she had been away from home too long, she had underestimated the situation in the dukedom and the heavy burden her father and brother carried.

* * *

**Replies to reviews **

**Joan**: Great that you feel the connection between them! Connection is always a given with these two, but in this story it's extra special and complex. Hopefully, it'll also teach us a thing or two about our present Bo and Lauren.

**Arrasto**: Glad you're on board with the sequel and the reincarnation. ;) It allows me to explore Bo and Lauren in ways I can't with the rest of season six, and yet keep it very close to the canon of LG, so it's pretty cool and pretty special to me too! :-)

**Koga:** Awe, glad you liked it! I have to admit that I loved writing Bo and Lauren as kids. I think for both of them it's the kind of kid they would have been: Bo the impetuous one, and Lauren our trademark shy genius in search of a friend.

**Guest 1:** I wasn't ready to kill Bo off just yet, but yeah, you're right seeing as this is set in the past, I can basically let them die whenever. There's a scary thought. ;-)

**Guests: **Bo isn't a Succubus in this story. In fact, none of the characters on the show retain their powers in this story. For some of the characters that change up was needed to explain backgrounds, and for others it was just fun to play with a mix up. I'll leave you to figure out what I mean with that cryptic sentence. ;-)

**JCM:** Yay! Thanks for the suggestions. I still sometimes wonder why you don't write your own stories, cause you always have good ideas like Lauren documenting her feelings about Bo in the vicinity of Nadia's pod. Sounds like heartbreak to me...awesome, loving it! :-) I'll see what I can do with the rest of your suggestions too. I'm not going to rewrite scenes, but I may be able to give those scenes some much needed background info! I agree with you that the eyes are the windows to the soul, but I don't think I change their essence, simply by changing their color. Lauren in this story is royalty, the last of her line of the particular branch of Elves she is from, and in order to have certain aspects of my story work, her eyes need to be blue. Stick with the story and all shall be revealed. ;-)

**Guest 3**: Oh, three questions...I'll number the answers.

1) Does Dyson love Lo? Dyson loves Lauren, and Lauren loves Dyson, but do they love one another in a romantic way? Lauren obviously doesn't, Dyson you'll have to wait and see! :-)

2) Has Bo not found out that she loves Lo? Bo has known for a very long time that she loves Lauren, but at age 28, Bo's feelings for Lauren are very mixed and I don't think she knows what to feel right now. There's still a lot of background informaton about their shared past that we don't know about just yet.

3) Does Lauren think Bo hates her?: Good question, she might actually have good reason to think that Bo does hate her.

**Guest 4:** What happened between Bo and Lauren is much of what makes this entire story, so you will of course find out as you read, but the answer won't be found in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all

So glad you guys could make it for the new installment. Anyone interested in seeing a badass Lauren in action, and finding out a bit more about Bardon? You're in luck, cause that's what you're getting below!

Get to reading already, and see you at the bottom of the page in the reviews! And Oo, don't forget to write reviews, I LOVE them and they are what keep me going. My life without reviews...pretty dull, but with reviews I feel like the coolest cat around...

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel: Chapter 4 **

**Castle Graham**

Bo was still lost in thought when Castle Graham loomed up ahead of them. As soon as they were close enough, she let her keen eyes meander over the defensive walls. Over the years she had become quite an expert in spotting weaknesses in defenses. The outside of the castle seemed to be in reasonable condition, which made Bo immediately wonder if Lord Graham was using Arundel's help only for his own protection and belly, but she quickly dismissed that thought remembering Lauren's words of kindness for the man. Minutes later the pair strode through the gates and into the inner courtyard where Lord Graham awaited them.

"Your Highness." Lord Graham said with a respective bow to Lauren. "It is an honor to see you here again at Castle Graham."

"Lord Graham." Lauren bowed her head slightly in response. "My visits are always too far in between." Lauren said warmly. The older man with balding salt and pepper hair, a full beard, and a strong jaw stood hunched over, but he smiled up genuinely at the Elf, then looked over quizzically at Bo.

"I am afraid my visits have been too far in between, as well." Bo offered quickly meeting William Graham's gaze.

Lord Graham narrowed his keen grey eyes on Bo and her attire right before the brunette saw the twinkle of recognition there.

"Lady Isabeau." he said with another bow. "Forgive me, I am an old man with failing eyes." "You have become the spitting image of your mother." he said kindly.

Bo smiled tersely. "Not at all, Lord Graham." "I have been gone too long, I hope I make amends for that today."

Bo and Lauren followed the older man inside into the Great Hall and were seated at the table. Beer, wine and food was brought over and the two women were grateful for the warm reception they had received. Pleasantries were exchanged, and Bo found Lord Graham to be a warm and entertaining host, when the three of them finished their meals, Lord Graham spoke up.

"Lady Isabeau, I take it this is not a social call."

Bo shook her head while nursing her mug with beer. "I am afraid not, my brother and I were attacked only a few days ago by a party of O'Breens." "We were only a half day's ride away from home." "Both Dyson and I escaped unscathed as there were only a couple of them, but my men rounded up a larger group just outside of Wilton village." "They were planning on burning it to the ground."

Bo saw the severity of her words sink into the man next to her. "Good lord." the old man mumbled out in apprehension.

"I have sent my men to the border towns to alert them." "With my brother and Lady Eolas' upcoming wedding, I fear for an attack on Arundel."

"Milady, I.." Lord Graham fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as his hands clasped above the dining room table. Castle Graham and its Lord were no longer the strong force they had once been, and however much he would have wanted to, Lord Graham was not in a position where he could offer troops or monetary assistance to his Duke. Before the Earl could voice his thoughts, Bo spoke.

"Lord Graham, I remember your lands as thriving, prosperous." "War has left us all stretched thin, and I am afraid I have not done my part in protecting the dukedom, in protecting Castle Graham." "I do sincerely hope you will let some of my men be stationed here as protection."

Lord Graham smiled. "Of course, Lady Isabeau."

"Thank you, Lord Graham."

"Lord Graham." This time it was Lauren who spoke up. "The men that led us here.."

"Mercenaries." Lord Graham bowed his grey head and sighed. "I have had to make some questionable decisions as of late."

"Are you aware that they are terrorizing your villagers?" Lauren continued carefully.

Lord Graham turned an even whiter shade of pale. "I am an old man, my sons are.." his words trailed off. "I will dismiss them tomorrow." he said. "With Arundel help, I have no need for them anymore."

"Let us." Bo offered. "These men have no honor, I do not believe they will leave quietly."

Bo looked at Lord Graham and felt sad for the man. She had remembered a proud man, a good man, one who had told her and her cousin Kenzi to go ask Cook for something sweet to eat with a mischivous grin. Here now sat a mere husk of the man she had known. His sons were at the front and without them, the run of the lands during war had simply been too much to for him. Sending her men to patrol his borders would help, it would bring back some sense of lawfulness and stability short term, but what he truly needed was to have someone by his side making decisions with him. It was obvious to Bo that he wasn't able to do so on his own. Bo's thoughts on the matter stayed with her till after dinner when Lauren and herself were being shown to their rooms. Following one of the servants upstairs, Bo and Lauren briefly spoke.

"He has a daughter." Lauren said. "Do you think.."

"I do." Bo commented. "He needs help."

For a moment Bo wondered if Lauren had been probing her thoughts again, but Bo decided not to ask.

"They aren't on speaking terms." The blonde Elf commented.

"Why not?"

"He criticized her life's choices, and she's hardheaded." "But, she lives not far from here." "We should visit her tomorrow, it's on our way."

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" Bo asked. The brunette knew that Lauren received regular intelligence updates, but she was loathed to think it included this type of information.

"His daughter is a friend." Lauren replied. Bo nodded. There was something about the way Lauren said the word friend that unnerved her, but she did not press the matter. Instead, Bo veered off into the room she had been shown as Lauren went to the other.

Bo undressed as she stood in the middle of the room methodically and carefully removing every piece of leather that was part of her armor. Her wounds had largely healed, but her body was recovering from the trauma inflicted, and a day of riding, pretending nothing was wrong hadn't exactly done wonders. Her muscles were sore, the skin around the wound was still inflamed and overstretched and the dull pain in her side would suddenly and without warning turn into a sharp, crippling one whenever she moved in a certain way. Still, Bo gritted her teeth, she'd survived and bitten back worse.

When Bo had finally stripped down to just her shirt, the brunette slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. Almost immediately she felt a familiar and irrational fear take hold of her, her body immediately reacting with an irregular heartbeat and sweat pearling her forehead.

Was it because she was still so exhausted from yesterday that her mind couldn't put up the mental blocks it usually did? Was it because she was alone here, in a castle that was unfamiliar to her, was it because Lauren was nearby and Lauren had always been a catalyst for Bo's mind to act out of sorts?

Bo didn't know the reason for this freak-out, and she wasn't asking herself these questions, she just reacted and threw the sheets off of her as they suddenly felt constricting, she tried to concentrate on getting her breathing down to a normal rhythm, but it wasn't working. In mere seconds she was back inside of the raging flames creeping ever closer while mortified screams of death made her deaf to anything else.

The knowledge that Lauren was only a wall away only compounded on Bo's distress. The last thing Bo wanted to do was to share her night terrors with the Elf, the last thing Bo wanted was for Lauren to see was what a mess Bo truly had become. The youngest Arundel did the only thing she could think of: she grabbed her clothes and bolted out of her room to put as much distance between the blonde and herself as she possibly could.

The brunette stumbled through the cold hallways of the castle now recollecting the scent of burnt flesh in her nostrils, making Bo want to wretch. She grabbed on to the wall, her back against the vast expanse of stone. The cold and dampness of the stone was strangely soothing and constricting at the same time, Bo's breathing still hadn't evened out and she was all kinds of miserable. She knew she had to snap out of this, she'd pass out if she didn't.

She needed air.

The world had begun to spin around her and Bo had no clue how exactly she made it out of the castle, only realizing she had because the wet grass of the inner courtyard was prickling her feet and the cold night air was finally filling her lungs again. The woman righted herself, picked up her scattered clothes, and headed for the stables. She dressed quickly not bothering with all the layers and mounted Astor. The only way she truly knew how to keep her destructive thoughts at bay was to drink herself into a stupor. It wasn't a plan, it wasn't a way to live, but it was the only way Bo had survived the last couple of months, and Bo remembered there was an Inn at the village.

Lauren breathed with relief when she saw the brunette stand back up from the lawn of the inner courtyard. The Elf had been seconds away from rushing to her side and admitting she'd been watching and following Bo from the moment her panic attack began. Her stride was a little wobblier than it normally was, but it quickly gained momentum and balance on her way to the stables. When Bo emerged astride Astor a couple of minutes later, Lauren knew where she was headed, and decided to go back to bed. There was no real reason to follow her. Bo was a grown woman who could make her own decisions, good or bad.

Yes, she had just had a panic attack, but she'd been fine after she'd found her footing again.

Yes, she was going to the inn no doubt to drink herself into a stupor, but Lauren suspected it wasn't anything she hadn't done before.

Yes, it was true that she was still recovering from the attack, but she'd recovered enough to spend an entire day riding, so Lauren was sure she'd be able to handle the ride to and from the inn.

Yes, the land was in turmoil and there had been an attack on Bo's life twice in three days, but Bo was a very capable warrior, so Lauren was sure…

The Elf sighed and cursed.

Lauren was**_ sure_** she was worried, so she threw the sheets off of her and hopped out of bed. There was no harm in going to the inn just to make sure everything was okay, if needed, escort the brunette back safely.

**The Duke of Arundel Inn**

The pub was its usual busy for a Saturday night with laughter, and rowdy conversation as Lauren pushed her way inside. It was a large pub and Bo had had a good 45 minutes to get started on drinks, so the Elf didn't think the Obscura would notice her as she found herself a spot at an empty table in the corner. When she was seated, she lowered the hood of her cape and discretely looked around for Bo. It didn't take long for the Elf to find her. The brunette was talking and laughing with some of the patrons at the bar.

Even drunk Bo had this natural glow about her that people were drawn to. Sure, the brunette was devastatingly beautiful, and that most certainly accounted for much of the male and female attention she received, but outside the regular perverts, Bo just had this magnetism about her that pulled everyone in. There was a natural kindness she oozed when she was relaxed, a love for life and people that she had inherited from her mother Amelia. Lauren sat there, lost in thoughts, enjoying seeing Bo laugh and smile when she hadn't in such a long time, almost forgetting that the apparent happiness Bo was feeling was merely a front.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" The barmaid remarked with a knowing smile. Lauren was startled, she hadn't realized how obvious she'd been staring at Bo. Lauren gave her a shy smile in response.

"I'm Debbie." The barmaid cackled on happily. "What can I get you, pumpkin?"

"A beer, thank you."

"One beer coming up" Debbie smiled. "Can't blame you for staring you know." the barmaid said almost as an afterthought. "I'd leave with her, if I wasn't hung up on a certain manly utensil." Debbie laughed loudly from her belly. "But, in truth honey, you'd better stay away from her." "There's something lost and broken about that one." "You can see it in her eyes." She added with a sad pull of her lips, and then moved on to another table.

Lauren shot the barmaid a glare, she was about to say something when a noticeable hush fell inside the pub that stopped Lauren in her tracks. The Elf looked up as a group of men pushed themselves inside.

Lauren instantly recognized the ring leader of the mercenaries Bo and her were supposed to dismiss first thing in the morning. The large, heavy-set man made his way through the crowd, obviously enjoying the effect he had on people as everyone just seemed to either give him a wide berth or cowered away. When he was about halfway through the crowd, another man Lauren recognized as one of the men for hire, greeted him and pointed Bo out to him. A smile flashed his features at the sight of a very drunk and vulnerable Bo. He couldn't believe his luck, and the look of cruel intent, made Lauren's stomach churn. The brunette had been drinking non-stop, and she was in no shape to defend herself against the six men that were now encroaching on her.

The heavy man had a certain arrogance to his step, a self-assurance that told Lauren that he could do as he pleased in this town without any one questioning or stopping him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lady Isabeau of Arundel." The man laughed. "All drunk and helpless." He taunted, but Bo ignored him.

"You're nothing but a common whore, bitch!" he snarled over her ear as he pressed his manliness into her backside.

"And tonight, you're going to pay for the way you spoke to me." "And I'm going to love every second of shredding that pussy of yours to pieces." He said grabbing her roughly, yanking her from the chair she was sitting in. Bo screamed and meekly tried to fight him off, but then two of his buddies joined in and Bo was thrown to the ground. The large man was in the process of opening his britches and spreading Bo's legs when two arrows hit him, one in the groin, one in the hand he was using. The man keeled over to the side convulsing in pain.

**"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"** a seething Lauren shouted as her eyes flashed a deep blue and her voice resonated lower than normal standing on one of the tables. Lauren's body was poised in concentration as she stood towering above the crowd on top of the Inn's tables; her next pair of arrows lined up on her bow, and her eyes fixated on the remaining men.

Before the men could react, three more arrows flew through the room finding their target. Lauren pushed off from the table and jumped, bringing her bow down in the face of one of Bo's attackers. She landed on top of the bar and immediately flip-flopped over an incoming sword attack, grabbing the hilt of the man's sword twisting his wrist and burying his sword mercilessly into his side deep enough so she knew the wound was fatal. She pulled the sword back out in a fluid motion and deflected the next incoming blow to her head easily. She turned sensing her opponent's next attack would be aimed low and again swung her sword masterfully to her side colliding with the attacker's metal and disarming him. In one supple, swift motion she crouched down and collected the dagger at her ankle, then rammed it deep into the man's stomach. A cool and collected Lauren looked around her as six men lay dead and dying around her. With a voice that carried all of the loathing she felt for the men she had just killed, she addressed the only man she knew wouldn't die from his injuries.

**"If I ever see you again."** she said to the large man while her Elven eyes flashed a deep cobalt blue. **"I will kill you on sight." "Take the rest of your mercenaries with you and NEVER step foot in this town again."**

As Lauren knelt down next to Bo the mercenary was helped up by some of his men and scurried away.

"I, I..I." Bo stammered.

"It's okay, Bo." Lauren whispered as she put her arms under Bo to lift her. "I've got you."

To the backdrop of a stunned pub, Lauren carried Bo out and then quickly mounted Astor. Lauren was about to turn the mare when a warm hand slid over hers. When Lauren looked, the barmaid stood next to her.

"Thank you." Debbie said. "This town has been suffering greatly at the hands of Garry Mills and his men."

"You're welcome." "Lady Isabeau is sending some of her men to protect this town, so you won't see them anymore."

Debbie's face lit up in a grateful smile. "Thank her for me." Debbie gestured at the limp Bo in Lauren's arms.

"I can tell she has a good heart, but I fear hers is too good, too fragile." "She carries the weight of the world." Debbie said solemnly. Before Lauren could pose the question Debbie answered.

"I'm an empath." "Comes in handy at the Inn with the customers and all." Debbie smiled. "I hope you find each other again."

Lauren didn't reply, and instead turned Astor, and then spurred the mare on towards Castle Graham.

**Castle Graham**

Bo's eyes fluttered open as Lauren lowered the brunette down into bed. Their eyes met and Lauren could see tears pooling in Bo's dark chocolate eyes, the pain she read in them took her aback.

"I..I'm sorry" Bo muttered, and then as if speaking was asking too much of her, Bo's tears flowed and she sobbed pitifully into Lauren's neck.

"It's okay, Bo." "I'm here." The Elf soothed while she ran her hand over Bo's back in the embrace. Bo sighed, and clung to Lauren's waist as if finding comfort in the embrace, a reprieve from whatever it was that was haunting her.

"Bo…" The Elf started.

"You should have left me there, Lauren." Bo stated, her voice was still wobbly, but she sounded a lot more sober than Lauren would have given her credit for. Her words sent Lauren's mind reeling as realization dawned on her. Bo had wanted the punishment those men were planning on giving her! The thought had been nagging on Lauren's mind, because even in her inebriated state, Bo could have put up more of a fight. Bo believed she had deserved it, and it broke the Elf's heart. What else had Bo allowed others to do to her? Unable to hold her tears back any longer, the Elf tightened her grip on the brunette.

"Don't you dare say that, Isabeau!" "Don't you dare even think that!" The Elf said with more conviction.

Bo pushed back from her embrace with Lauren just far enough so she could look into her intense blue eyes.

"Don't cry." Bo breathed as she saw the blonde's tears run down her cheeks. The Elf shook her head as if raging against an unseen foe, then stared back into Bo's chocolate eyes staring with an overpowering intensity, her eyes flashing almost cobalt blue. When she spoke again, her voice was hoarse and raw with emotion.

"I will _**never** _let anyone hurt you that way again, Bo!" "Not even you!"

"Promise me that you will _**never**_ put yourself in harm's way like that again, because I will _**kill**_ anyone and everyone who dares lay a finger on you." Lauren's hands had moved to Bo's shoulder and without realizing it, she'd been squeezing them so hard, it was painful, but Bo didn't flinch.

"Do you understand, Bo?"

**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"** The otherwise stoic Elf raised her voice when Bo didn't answer, instead the Obscura nodded and fell back into Lauren's embrace. Lauren released the breath she'd kept trapped in her lungs and let her whole body relax in the exhale as Bo clasped her arms around her again. She pressed the younger woman to her and closed her eyes as Bo silently cried again.

When Bo's sobs quieted down again, the brunette looked up into Lauren's eyes pleadingly.

"Kiss me, Lauren."

"Please?" Bo asked as her eyes dropped down to Lauren's lips. Lauren's breath hitched at the mere possibility of what Bo was asking, but her request wasn't an unfamiliar one. As children they had often cheered each other up by placing loving kisses all over each other's faces. Lauren nodded and found Bo's tear stained cheek in a comforting kiss. Lauren's breath hitched again at the contact, her heart and mind racing at being mere centimeters away from Bo's lips but neither of them moved even a millimeter out of the comfort of the warming, safe embrace. It took every ounce of Lauren's willpower to keep from kissing Bo fully on the lips.

"No." Bo whispered.

"Kiss me, Lauren." "Like you once did."

Lauren closed her eyes tightly, her heart bursting and breaking at the same time with the joy and grief she felt at hearing those words.

"I can't, Bo." "Dyson..." Lauren's voice trailed off as Bo nodded her head, tears spilling, but Lauren knew she understood.

"I'll hold you." Lauren said. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Lauren." the familiar words slurred from Bo's mouth.

"I love you too, Bo."

* * *

And that wraps up chapter 4, peeps!

Bo and Lauren kissed in the past? What?

**Replies to reviews**

**Kogaduck:** There is definitely a link between Bo and Lauren here and Bo and Lauren present day, but the link isn't always as straightforward as in Lauren is part Elf. I made Lauren an Elf in this story, because I think it just suited Lauren's personality so well: graceful, intelligent, stoic, mysterious and she just has that Elven something about her. When is Bo going to tell Lauren that she's in love with her? Actually...next chapter you'll learn more about Bo and Lauren as young adults, and something might slip; ;-) As for when is Bo age 28 going to tell Lauren she loves her...we'll have to wait a little longer for that. LOVE the fact that you have lots of questions, keep them coming! :-)

**Shomed!** Thanks again for that awesome shout out on Twitter! That was immensely cool! With regards to Bardon, I'll definitely get back to it, as you have no doubt noticed what happened there was intensely difficult for Bo and we'll find out what exactly transpired as we go along.

**Joan**: You are the best reviewer any writer could ever hope for with how loyally you always follow my updates and how lovely you are in your comments. Thank you for that.

**JCM:** Uhm...well... you know I can't always answer every question you ask, but let's just say that Bardon was a cog in the workings of a machine that's been put in motion...How events in this story all wind up being linked together will actually take me a long time to explain. I wasn't kidding when I said that The Heir of Arundel was a long story. I'm up to about 200 pages now, and I think when I'm done with the first book, I'll probably be up to like 300 pages. :-/ Scary thought.

As to Lauren and Bo's link, Lauren kept her psychic connection to Bo open by placing her hand in hers. It meant that for that night, Lauren was able to go into Bo's dreams. Their connection works in a way that they can read each other's mind in the moment -as you could see in above chapter when Lauren felt Bo's distress-, but it doesn't necessarily mean that Lauren can go into Bo's mind and retrieve whatever information she wants. To be fair, it doesn't exclude that possibility either, but I don't believe Lauren would ever want to do that to Bo, and that kind of behaviour is definitely not the norm for them. It's only now, because Bo is sick and Lauren wants to make sure she monitors Bo's condition that she opens up the psychic link in the way she did.

As to your suggestion about sleeping with Dyson versus sleeping with Lauren. I've actually been rewatching the show to get a feel for these 'journal moments', and I think somewhere from season 4 onward it's pretty clear where Bo's heart really lies, so yeah that epiphany for Bo will most definitely be in there. :-)

I get not having the confidence to write, took me a long time too to decide that I wanted to start posting my stories, but I'm so glad that I finally did, cause the Fanfic community is very supportive and generous. :-) And if you ever did decide to start writing, you'd definitely have one reader to start with. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Wassup?

Anyone interested in Bo and Lauren's first snog?

Yes?

You totally are...

Otherwise you wouldn't even be reading this.

Would ya?

Hah!

For those wonderful darlings who keep reviewing and probing my mind, replies are at the bottom of your page! :-)

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel: Chapter 5**

**Arundel Castle**

**Twelve years ago **

All through dinner, Lauren's scientific mind had been trying to make sense of what she was feeling. The Elf had never really been in love before, but she knew all the textbook symptoms of the first stages of "being in love": elevated heart rate…check, shortness of breath…check, tingly sensation elicited by contact…double check, heightened self-consciousness resulting in sweaty palms and armpits…check, dry mouth…check! All proof that an elevated amount of adrenaline was surging through her brain whenever she looked at, talked to, thought of or heaven forbid, touched Bo.

Yet, knowing the symptoms couldn't compare to experiencing them, and the textbooks never told her about the way Bo's lips would capture her attention so fully, or about how enraptured she could be at the sight of Bo or how whole, wonderful and full her heart could feel when Bo smiled at her.

Bo was on her mind constantly. She couldn't stop looking at her, thinking of her or stop wishing to have time alone with her. And yet when nighttime came on that first night back , a double edged irrational fear took hold of Lauren.

As children they had always slept together, but that was no guarantee that they would tonight. The two of them hadn't seen each other in over three years, and it was obvious from the way Lauren was reacting to Bo that neither of them could be considered children anymore.

Conversely, Bo climbing into Lauren's bed also unnerved the Elf. These feelings she had were unpredictable, compelling her to move ever closer to Bo, to kiss her cheek, her nose, and most forcefully compelling of all, her mouth. Lauren was Elven kind, a people considered to have a strong hold over their own emotions, but then Lauren was still considered a child by her people, she still possessed that unruly mind of adolescence. Their sleep had always been warm, comforting, loving, true and it had always broken down whatever type of mental barriers Lauren was able to erect.

What if Bo were to read her thoughts, and not reciprocate them? Or worse, what if Lauren wasn't able to restrain herself anymore, what if she kissed Bo, and what if Bo didn't like it? Could the Elf ever go back to just being friends? Would Bo even still want to be friends with her if the Elf kissed her? Was her attraction truly worth risking their friendship, their bond over? Lauren sighed. Her chest and head feeling too constricted and heavy to answer these questions. She needed time to figure this out, time to see if these feelings would not just disappear on their own.

"Hi," a familiar voice accompanied by a wide smile said at the door entrance to her room.

"Bo," the Elf said conflicted, and instantly put up her mental blocks.

Bo blinked and looked unsure for a second, but then smiled at the blonde.

"That's my name sugar," Bo winked good-naturedly. "Look, I know we're not kids anymore, but…that's no reason to break tradition, right?" Bo smiled as she hopped unto Lauren's bed encouraged by a smile from the blonde.

"I've missed you Lauren," Bo smiled and Lauren relaxed a little. Bo was one of the warmest people Lauren knew. If Bo liked you, cared for you, she'd let you know, she'd make you feel it. For all the new sensations and feelings Bo was now sparking in Lauren, Bo also represented all that was familiar and warm and those things calmed the Elf. When Bo went to take the blonde in her arms, Lauren let her, and the pair settled down with Lauren snuggling into Bo's chest.

"You've already told me that," the Elf said smiling.

"It's been three years, it bore repeating." The brunette responded.

"I've missed you too," Lauren said as she let out a tenseness in her sigh her entire body was feeling.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Yes! Sure, hmm. Why wouldn't it be? I'm fine. Truly," Lauren said awkwardly.

"You're acting weird, and you're shutting me out, putting up mental barriers."

A light panic shot through Lauren as she was racking her brain trying to find an excuse for her behavior. She hated lying to Bo, but she needed more time to figure this out, although judging by the way her body was reacting to lying in Bo's arms…

"Sorry, it's just that the date for my Vandiir is approaching. I, I have to decide again soon. I have stuff to figure out," the Elf breathed out as an excuse. Lauren's Vandiir or coming of age ceremony was rapidly approaching, and Lauren did have a decision to make. It wasn't a total lie, but that didn't stop Lauren from feeling guilty about it. Bo nodded, seemingly accepting Lauren's explanation.

"Guess that means you haven't made your mind up yet?" Bo asked as she lazily ran her fingers up and down Lauren's arm making the blonde forget the basic fundamentals of breathing.

"Soon, I hope." she croaked.

"I understand," the sixteen-year-old replied. "Lauren,…"

"That's my name, sugar." Lauren let out a little geekily.

Bo chuckled, then turned serious again. "I just wanted you to know that...whatever you decide…I'm here for you, I'll always be your friend."

Lauren felt a warmth spread over her that only Bo ever made her feel.

"I know Bo," the blonde whispered. "You've always been there for me."

"And I always will be, I'll always protect you."

"I'm older, it should be the other way around."

"You make me feel safe too, Lauren." Bo squeezed the blonde's fingers. "Besides, it's not a competition. Talking about competition, did father tell you that we're having a tournament here in a couple of weeks? Jousting, horse race, archery, sword, axe and hand-to hand!"

Lauren's eyes lit up. "Really?" she almost squeeled.

"Yes, it's like the most exciting thing since forever, but father has been too preoccupied with the war to care. Well, with Dyson fighting in it."

"Understandable."

"I know, but sometimes I just wish things could be like they were before the war. Carefree, if even for a second, I'd like to just forget about it," Bo huffed in typical teenage fashion. "Besides, Dyson doesn't see any real action, he just patrols the lands endlessly."

Lauren let out a sigh. "Tensions are mounting again," the Elf said drawing on her extensive knowledge and intelligence on the conflict. "These past three years have been fairly quiet, but a village was sacked a week ago. Neither party is claiming responsibility, instead pointing the finger at each other. There have been talks, emissaries have been sent out to mediate the situation, but it's not looking good."

Bo sighed, her eyes suddenly going somber and quickly aging beyond her years. "I guess that explains father's mood."

Lauren felt an overwhelming need to comfort the brunette and squeezed her tight. "Worrying about it doesn't help," the Elf said sagely. "When is the tournament exactly?"

Bo chuckled. "Do I hear a competitive streak in there?"

"And you're not?" Lauren laughed softly.

"Me?" Bo asked with feigned incredulity. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's the first time I'll even be allowed to compete!"

"That didn't stop you three years ago from disguising yourself and participating."

"Worked didn't it?" Bo wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sure, if you consider your mom dragging you from the arena in the first round telling you how unladylike you were being 'work' Lauren said with a smirk.

"I was bloody winning too!" Bo huffed. "Gods, that was embarrassing. Worth it though, I beat you at swords that morning." the brunette said with glee.

"I let you win." Lauren said with a stern face before they both cracked up laughing.

"You sulked!"

"I'm an Elf, we don't sulk!" Lauren faked seriousness again.

"Big time sulk."

Lauren grinned. "Elves are arrogant," she said with a wink. "Especially royal ones."

"Does that mean you're going to sulk again when I beat you at swords again in the tournament?"

Lauren raised a brow "That's not going to happen," the Elf said confidently.

"No?"

"No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm an Elf, we're genetically predisposed to win," the blonde said with a smirk. "Plus, there is no way my parents are going to allow me to enter the swords competition," Lauren added with a sigh. "If I'm lucky they'll let me sign up for archery and the horse race."

"You're nineteen! Can't you make that decision for yourself?" Bo asked.

"It's not about how old I am. I'm the heir to the crown of Eolas." "I am to be Queen one day, so my parents don't take any chances."

"Do you want to be? Queen, I mean."

Lauren thought about it, then shrugged. "It's who I am, I can't run away from that, and I don't think I want to either. There's so much I can do when I become ruler, so much change I can affect. How can I not want that?"

Bo nodded "I understand. Father always talks about our duty in those terms, and that's just the dukedom. I can't imagine what it's like to lead an entire people," Bo added reflectively."Anyways..." Bo said changing the topic again. "The tournament is in two weeks, all the men from Dyson's regiment have signed up. Dyson is participating, of course. Sam too!"

"Our Sam?"

"Yup, he's talented. Very good with an axe and a sword," Bo yawned, stretching out.

"Sleep," Lauren said. "We'll talk tomorrow, and make plans."

Bo nodded approvingly and snuggled up into Lauren as the Elf sighed happily. It didn't take the brunette long to fall asleep and as Bo slept, the Elf studied her face; every line, freckle, curve and perfect imperfection were catalogued and stored into Lauren's eidetic memory before she finally fell asleep on her first night back in Bo's arms.

Bo and Lauren spent the next two weeks falling in their natural routine of talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company and helping with the preparations for the tournament. They were no longer hunting for dragons or rescuing damsels in distress, but their friendship was as effortless as it had always been. At night and every night, Lauren would pretend to be asleep just so she could look at Bo, and she would feel herself falling deeper in love with the brunette. As the days and nights passed, Lauren slowly realized she had always loved Bo. She had always been in awe of the younger woman, she had always wanted to be close. It was only now that her mind was hurtling towards adulthood, that it realized this deeper, mature love. It was only now that she could name it and see and feel it for what it truly always had been.

**Day One of the tournament**

It was the first day of the tournament and the whole of Arundel was in a frenzied state of excitement. Dignitaries, lords, knights, their ladies and squires had been arriving in the days prior to the festivities. The inner courtyard was a bustle of activity as the kitchens were running at full capacity feeding all the extra mouths housed in the castle and the outer courtyard. Lords, knights, ladies had accommodations within the castle walls, but the squires slept in the stables with their lord's horse while the footmen and all of the other men the esteemed guests had decided to bring along were housed in tents littered all over the west-side of the outer courtyard. The castle itself was donned in the Arundel colors, the white and blue flag and banners dominating the skyline for miles.

Around 10am Lauren and Bo ran like the excited, fool-hearted youngsters they were towards the wooden bleachers that had been erected for the tournament. Lord and Lady Arundel were already seated at the center of it all dressed in rich garments besotted with gold and silver thread. Next to them sat Lauren's parents looking every bit as regal as the Arundel pair did. Lord Arundel had already made his opening speech, and now the trumpets were ushering in the knights participating in the first event of the tournament: jousting. The two girls made it to their seat just in time to see Dyson emerge into the arena.

As was the custom, all knights rode up in one straight line and bowed their heads to Lord and Lady Arundel in greeting and homage and then turned and bowed their heads to the crowd that had taken up every available seat. As they did a massive applause erupted. Lauren could see the grin on Dyson's face and smiled. Just like his sister, he was immensely competitive and she had no doubt he was having the time of his life. Dyson looked up and smiled at his family before he turned away and took his place amongst his fellow participants.

The first bout was between William of Salischester, the second son of one of the earls in attendance and the seasoned Tiberius of Avon. Both men steered their horses to opposite sides of the long banister that divided the arena. When in place, their pages ran up to them and equipped the men with their heavy and extremely long lances. Lauren pulled her lip between her teeth and held her breath. Tiberius of Avon was a skilled jouster, having won this event the last five years he had participated by unseating his opponents. Jousting was a grueling event, although the knights were well protected in their armors, Lauren knew that the impact from a lance hitting armor was brutal, with participants having to sustain more than three times their own body weight in G-forces when taking a direct hit.

The chance at instant death from such a collision was always present. When both men had adjusted their position to the weight of the lance and were ready to engage, a flag came down.

The two men spurred on their horses and sped off aiming for the perfect moment to raise their lances as they barreled towards each other. The collision was brutal and the event was over in mere seconds. Tiberius of Avon 's lance had connected with William's shield in an earthshattering blow that had made the younger loose his balance. With a loud clattering of metal, William had fallen off his horse, and had hit the ground underneath hard. His page ran to him, eager to help his Lord stand up, but William wasn't moving. As the crowd got up on their feet and strained their necks to see what was happening, the Arundel physician ran onto the arena. Augustus Cranagh was an Apollon, a species of Fae that could at a glance or touch diagnose their patients. Like Elves, Apollons also had the ability to heal, but unlike Elves, healing did not drain them, rather it evened out the excess of Chi that would build up in their bodies. Augustus carefully removed some of the armor William was wearing and then laid his hands on him. Within minutes and with the help of his page, William was back on his feet. His movement, however, was labored, obviously pained. Lauren felt Bo's mind shifting to concern for her brother. Jousting was a ruthless sport. Lauren quickly glanced over at Bo, reached her hand out for the brunette and took it in hers. She squeezed it and the youngest Arundel gave her a grateful smile before she hugged the blonde's hand in her lap.

The girls had to sit and watch another seven bouts before it was the elder Arundel's turn. When Dyson turned his horse and greeted his family up in the royal box, Bo's nerves shot through the roof again. Lauren's hand was no longer squeezing Bo's so she decided to reach out with her mind.

_"__He'll be fine, he's been training for this for over ten years." _

_"T__hat's nothing in Fae years," Bo replied dejected. _

_"__No, but it is enough to master a certain skill, he's good at this." _

_"T__hanks," _Bo said and Lauren could feel the warmth and appreciation for her words through their bond. She also felt Bo's hand slide into her own again. Smiling, Lauren glanced over at Lady Arundel and caught her mimicking her daughter's behavior with a worried look in her eyes and a tight grip on Lord Thomas' hand.

Dyson moved in position next to the starting post, put down his visor and waited for the flag to signal. When it did, he spurred on Pax, his stallion, and flew down the jousting arena with ease and confidence. Both men missed their targets in the first try, so they lined up again and with the second try, Dyson's lance landed on his opponent's shield as it shattered on impact. Bo let out a huge sigh of relief. Two other matches had quick outcomes with Henry Fitzroy and Perrin of Redbridge moving on to the next round.

Two new participants lined up. One of them, donned in the colors of the Duke of Sutton stopped in front of Bo and bowed deeply. According to the customs of courtly love, it was not uncommon for knights to fight in the name of the attending ladies, and Lauren could feel Bo's heart leap up slightly at the gesture. It gave the Elf a first glimpse at what jealousy felt like. Lauren didn't appreciate strange knights coveting Bo. With an inward scowl, the Elf pushed back the green eyed monster. Bo wasn't hers and this particular knight would be out of their lives quickly enough.

The two men lined up to face each other, and then set in their collision course at a frightening pace. The Sutton knight unhorsed Lord Rochester with ease and at the first try, it was an impressive feat. When the crowd's applause erupted around him, the knight rode up to Bo again and removed his helmet. Lauren was dumbfounded when a gorgeous looking blonde with blue eyes appeared from beneath her protective headgear, and again paid homage to a now radiant Bo by handing her a handkerchief dangling off of the far end of her lance.

The knight rode up to Dyson and took her place next to him waiting for the last of the participants to finish their run. When the first round was over, those that had been unseated jousted against one another for two remaining spots in the second round. Brandon of Rochester and William of Salischester also qualified and the day drew to a close with those last few bouts. The jousting event would continue the next day for the second round.

"Tamsin!" Dyson snapped.

"What?"

"That's my sister!"

"_**That**_'s your sister? Dang, she's HOT!" Tamsin said looking up again at the gorgeous brunette, and voicing her thoughts verbatim.

"Stop ogling her, she's sixteen!"

"Sixteen shades of HOTNESS! Introduce me!"

"What? No! Do you honestly think I'm going to expose my baby sister to a horn-dog like you?"

"I'll be on my best behavior," Tamsin said with a grin.

"Sure," Dyson rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't introduce me then, I'll introduce myself later on!"

Dyson grunted. "Fine, I'll introduce you tonight. Just promise not to hit on her!"

"Little late for that, don't you think?" Tamsin quipped amused.

"No, Tam, she's not like you and me, she's never been outside of Arundel and Eolas. Bo is innocent, I'd like to keep it that way for another couple of years at the very least."

Tamsin let out a frustrated growl as she rolled her eyes. "Jeez, such a party pooper you are! Fine, I'll leave her virtue alone for tonight, I'll be on my best behavior. Still, I gotta tell ya buddy, with looks like hers, you're gonna have your hands full protecting her honor."

"Tell me about it," Dyson mumbled under his breath, but then spoke up again. "How about you worry about protecting your left flank. I saw you dropping your shield just a little before"

"All part of the plan D-man. Not to worry, Tamsin knows how to take care of herself."

"I know you do, but you were still dropping it. Look, why don't we head up to the practice area. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You care? That is so touching!" Tamsin said sarcastically puffing her lips in the words and placing her hand over her heart for emphasis.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," Dyson said as the pair of them made it over to the practice courts. Tamsin smiled at Dyson's words. The man was too kind and courteous for his own good sometimes, but then she found those traits in him equal parts annoying as adorable. Tamsin was two years younger than the oldest Arundel, and when the two first met on the battlefield three years ago, the daughter of the Duke of Sutton had thought Dyson to be too soft-hearted for war, but her thoughts on him soon changed when she saw with what bravery and determination the man led his troops. She found Dyson's kind heart was often the counterweight she needed for her own black view on people and matters. Over the years, the two had forged an unlikely but solid friendship. If Tamsin hadn't been gay, she thought she might fall head over heels in love with a guy like Dyson, he just had a way to break down her walls without even really trying.

"So, getting back to your delectable sis." "You won't mind when I take her, right?"

"Tamsin!" "Keep your hands off…"

Tamsin burst out laughing at Dyson's frustrated, red face. "Relax, I meant in the competition!" she wiggled her brows very happy with the double entente she'd slipped into the conversation. "Don't get your knickers in a twist bad boy," she added with a wink.

"Well, if you want to beat Isabeau, you'll have to step up your game," Dyson replied with his own wink. Tamsin eyed him. She couldn't tell if he was being sincere or was just playing her, but she shrugged it off.

"So what competitions are the girls entering?"

"Why? Are you worried?" Dyson asked with an amused smile.

Worried about what? "Your sister may be hot, but she's still a girly girl and the blonde one." "Well, really, not sure what to make of her, but she sure looks like she's got a huge stick up her butt."

Dyson almost choked on Tamsin's words.

"What is she some daughter of one of the rich barons that's only ever been taught to speak French, and knows how to play the piano?"

"Lauren is an Elf, Tams." Dyson laughed. "Lauren of Eolas?"

"The crown princess?" the blonde frowned. "Wow, really? She seems way too emotional for an Elf, let alone Elven royalty."

"She's still in her early adulthood, Elves.."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about their teenage angst years." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Guess that explains the attitude."

"What attitude?"

"Oh, you haven't seen the stares of death I've been receiving from your Elvish friend? Does she have a thing for your lovely sister? Gotta tell me if I have competition, bro!"

"Lauren?" Dyson laughed out amused. "No, they're just best friends, have always been attached to the hip! She's probably just trying to protect Bo. Can't blame her."

"Lovely!" Tamsin grinned. Tomorrow she'd put the Elf in her place and she'd beat the gorgeous brunette in the process, she'd delight in the first win and she'd be kind and courteous about the latter win. The Commander grinned again smugly. She had it all figured out, and it was going to be grand!

**That night: The tournament banquet **

The huge fireplaces of the Great Hall were burning brightly warming the air of cold February night. The hall was filled with laughter, loud voices and servants running in and out. Lord Arundel and his distinguished guests were all seated around the main table of enjoying the various dishes that were sprawled out before them and the company that was enjoying them. The smell of food mixed with that of beer and the burning wood reached Bo's nostrils as she made her way down the staircase. She loved the buzz and excitement that came along with a tournament, the joviality, the competitive, yet playful banter that went along with a tournament, and quickly made her way over to the smaller table at the far end of the room where the younger knights and noblemen had gathered together and were chitchatting animatedly, eager to get the night started. As she sat down next to Lauren, she saw her brother stand up and raise his mug of beer.

"And now that my sister is here," Dyson's deep voice chimed. "We can start...Here's to Tamsin, Brandon, William, Sam, Peter, George, Henry, Perrin and last, but not least, myself!" Dyson roared as cheers and beers went up around the far table in the Great Hall of Arundel castle. "Best of luck to all who braved their way to the second round and to those that will be participating tomorrow for the first time!" Dyson winked affectionately at Bo and Lauren, the brunette beaming back with excitement at her brother. "I am sure they will do splendidly!"

"Hear, hear!" The crowd of young knights and noblemen chimed in, and then chugged down their beer mugs greedily. Dyson did the same and then turned to Tamsin.

"Bo," he said to his little sister "I'd like you to meet Tamsin of Sutton, daughter of the Duke of Sutton. Tam, this is my sister, Isabeau of Arundel."

"Oh, so you're the insatiable flirt my brother keeps telling me about," the brunette whispered in a halfhearted effort to be discreet, but her tone had a good amount of bite to it. Bo reached inside one of the hidden pockets of her dress and pulled out the handkerchief Tamsin had given her. "I'm in no need to be another notch on an already sizeable belt." Bo continued and handed the little piece of cloth back, then turned away from the duke's daughter leaving the blonde stunned.

Dyson leaned over to Tamsin."That's Bo, she makes me so proud," he whispered stifling a huge laugh.

Tamsin forced a small smile towards her friend, but she wasn't happy and shot an angry glare at the snotty, arrogant sixteen-year-old who had just told her off. What made matters worse was that the annoying Elf had, no doubt, picked up on every word and syllable. Bo's words had been whispered, but Elvish hearing was second to none. Tamsin gritted her teeth and swallowed down her feelings, determined not to let them show and moved over to the other side of the table to join in with the playful banter there.

Stories were shared, playful jabs exchanged, predictions and bets on upcoming fights made, and laughter was heard over the copious amounts of beer that flowed over the youngsters" table. But as the hour grew late, the conversation inevitably turned darker, grimmer and towards that of the ongoing civil war. Most of the young Fae around the table had enlisted in the McKenna army, and those that hadn't, had grown up with the reality and consequences of war for the last six years. It wasn't the first time that Bo was reminded what a sheltered childhood she had lived in Eolas where the conflict hadn't permeated the lands. Even in Arundel, the war had only ever reached her in stories. Arundel castle itself was set so deep into Arundel land and was so well protected that it had continued to thrive in much the same way it had before. Other castles and villages in Arundel hadn't been so fortunate, and the heated discussion about the latest development in the conflict, the sacking of Shrewsford, underlined that fact bitterly. The delicate rest in the conflict had settled in three years prior, but Shrewsford was threatening to unhinge this truce as tempers on both sides flared again, and the situation was incendiary.

"Those Gifford bastards have never had any legal right to the throne, and now they have sacked Shrewsford? How can we let this go by unpunished?" Brandon of Rochester exclaimed.

Brandon was the son of the baron of Rochester, Rochester lands with their central position, had borne the brunt of war for time and again, and the Rochesters, along with a number of other notable noblemen were staunch supporters of an armed response/retaliation. His words elicited loud agreement from most of the young Fae around the table. Voices shouted over others as a barrage of arguments and counterarguments for armed conflict went back and forth.

"Truth is that we don't know who sacked Shrewsford, and we'll probably never know. But it's obvious that someone is manipulating from behind the scenes, and is that truly worth going to war over again?" Lauren asked temporarily drowning out all voices around the table, and giving everyone pause for thought. Pillaging Shrewsford may have been done by a faction of McKennas eager to ignite the conflict again.

"We're already at war." Brandon offered. "Why don't we end it? Here, now."

"It's not that simple, Brandon." Dyson offered. "This war has been ongoing for six years. If victory was as easy as you make it sound, then we wouldn't be here talking about ending it."

"Says the Commander who's never lost anything in this war. Your fields are fertile, your granaries full and your people well fed. Some of us have lost more in this war than others. Our lands were raided numerous times in the past." Rochester's tone was thick with passion and anger as he spoke.

"They haven't been in the last three years, Rochester." Dyson said with authority.

"And there is no guarantee that they won't be tomorrow." Brandon countered. "Not avenging Shrewsford shows weakness, and is that the message you want to send to the Giffords?" "That they can come in and do as they please?"

"And attacking now is almost ensuring that they will be tomorrow," Dyson said standing tall. His voice was firm, strong, full of the authority he held. "We are all friends here. We all have different opinions, but let me remind you who you are talking to. I am your commanding officer, it is my orders you obey and none other. In matters of war there is no room for discord and disobedience."

Brandon of Rochester clenched his jaw and swallowed his pride. "Yes, commander, " he said. "Forgive me my outburst."

Dyson laid an amicable hand on Brandon's shoulder. "My friend, I am with you, I would gladly lay down my life to protect our lands, your lands." Dyson shifted his gaze to address everyone under his command and get his message across. "But our best chance at peace is through negotiations. As long as there is a chance for that, we will _**not,**_ under **_any_ **circumstance jeopardize that peace. Am I understood?"

A resounding "Yes, Commander." was heard around the table in response to Dyson's question. Their loyalty towards their Commander was without question, though Bo was sure Dyson's words had not assuaged either their fears or feelings surrounding the conflict.

**Later that night, Bo's room **

"Are you alright?" The Elf asked gently as she glanced over. The youngest Arundel was standing out on her balcony looking far beyond Arundel walls. Lauren's Elven eyes saw Bo in a bright and vivid gold where human eyes would only see darkness. She was breathtaking the way her hair flowed in the wind, the way her lips twitched ever so slightly in a smile at the sound of the Elf's voice. It was enough to make the Elf's heart race again. Bo dropped her eyes down to her clasped hands before she answered.

"Just thinking."

"The war. " Lauren nodded, feeling her stomach tie in knots at the mere thought of war and Bo in the same sentence. Bo nodded, and then uttered the words that made Lauren's chest constrict painfully, making it hard for her to breathe and think, her mind awash with worry.

"It's only a matter of time before I join."

"Bo," Lauren breathed out painfully, unable to form a sentence.

"You don't want me to go." Bo remarked almost casually turning her head curiously towards the elf as she picked up on the flood of emotions that was radiating from her.

"No, I.." Lauren shook her head. "I can't…" She began, but the Elf was unable to continue, her world was falling apart at the hand of ten simple words. The blonde Elf was dizzy, trying to grab onto one of the posters of Bo's bed to steady herself when two warm, strong, soft and gentle arms steadied her in their embrace.

"I've got you," Bo whispered softly. The best friends stood there for what felt like an eternity before Lauren's breathing recovered from the wheezing sound she had been making. Relieved that Lauren's distress was slowly abating, Bo led the blonde to the bed, and got her to sit down, then swing her legs over.

"You need sleep," the brunette said softly. Lauren only nodded.

"Let's get you undressed, and then we'll cuddle up and lock the world away for the night. No tournament, no war, just us." Bo smiled feeling lightness seep back into Lauren's spirits. When the two young women had stripped down to their nightshirts, they crawled into bed and into each other's arms.

"I don't ever want to get too old to do this," Bo said as she squeezed the Elf to her, and felt the blonde nod in her neck in full agreement.

"This war.." Lauren began "I don't…, I can't…" Tears welled in Lauren's eyes. No matter how hard she tried, it was seemingly impossible for Lauren to handle the concept of Bo going to war, she couldn't even tell her how much the possibility of losing her hurt. Having to fight off Bo probing her thoughts also didn't help Lauren with getting control over her emotions. For the first time in her life Lauren wished she had moved into Elven adulthood already, into a better way to deal with what was inevitably to come. Bo had been right when she had said that it was only a matter of time before she would join the war. Lauren, and the rest of the Arundel family would perhaps be able to persuade her to stay away for another few years, but there was no way they would be able to do so indefinitely.

Bo was protective, socially engaged, infused with a sense of duty, and a damn good fighter. Simply put, she wasn't cut out for life on the sidelines.

"You don't want me to go," Bo voiced Lauren's thoughts again. She let the words out softly, soothingly opening the topic for discussion again. The Elf only shook her head, trying to contain her tears, inwardly berating herself for being so selfish. This was Bo's life, it was her decision, and the Elf had no right trying to influence the girl's choices one way or another.

Why was she so ill-prepared for this?

The war had been waging for six years. Had the Elf truly and naively thought that it would just stop before Bo came of age to join? Her joining was logical. She'd been trained to become a knight from the age of five, and was more than capable. Hadn't she just told Bo today to trust Dyson and his skill when the young brunette had been worried for him? Why couldn't she apply her own advice now to herself, and trust Bo's abilities? Where had all that cool detachment and calm trust disappeared to?

"I..I…I worry."

"I'm not gone yet," the brunette replied kindly.

"I know, but the thought of…of…"

"Losing me."

The Elf nodded.

"I wouldn't know what to do either if roles were reversed," Bo confessed. "I guess it's a good thing you're not allowed to get involved."

Lauren closed her eyes. If Bo were to join the war, the Elf would want to follow, she would want to be there to protect her or die with her if needed. She would without a moment's hesitation, without question, but she wasn't allowed, she couldn't. She was Elven royalty and her involvement or even the mere rumor of involvement in this internal conflict would have politically disastrous consequences for Eolas. It would pull the entire country into the war.

"I won't go," the brunette said. "Not yet at least."

"I…"

"It's okay, Lauren. I can wait. I see how worried you are, how worried mom is for Dys. She'd only worry more if I went too. I don't want to do that to you, so I won't. Not as long as there is no real need for me."

Bo cupped Lauren's cheek and the blonde leaned into it. Bo's hand felt as if it was going to sear through her skin. Lauren's breathing grew heavy again, her chest constricting. Her emotions were a whirlwind. Minutes ago a fear had ripped through her leaving her frantic, and now joy and excitement, anticipation and a raging heart were leaving her frozen, and yet more alive than she had ever been. Bo's lips were so close, so beautiful, so irresistibly kissable, and just so 'right there' that it was almost maddening. Seconds seemed stretched into minutes. Long minutes of gazing, of loving without words, without touching. Loving like she had for weeks now, every night.

But now Bo was staring back.

So what if Lauren just leaned in, closed the gap and did what she'd been dreaming about?

Was the way Bo stared, the way Lauren stared? Was it loving?

Lauren wanted nothing more but to surrender to this love, to be its slave no more but to always be bound by and to it. Bo was everything; Lauren's heart and mind and mood and thought.

But Bo was also sixteen, and far too young for Lauren's type of forever love. The sobering realization made the Elf close her eyes and lean back.

"I love you," the familiar words reached Lauren's ears.

"I love you too," the almost automatic reply came, though in that moment she had never meant it more. Lauren's eyes were still closed, but she heard Bo's voice crack when the girl spoke again.

"No, I love you," Bo's broken, soft almost whispered reply came as two hands cupped Lauren's cheeks. Lauren felt herself being pulled onto the softest lips she had ever felt. Butterflies swirled, fell, tumbled, flew, soared, stumbled and violently crashed against the walls of Lauren's stomach, her heart thudded violently, waking up it seemed for the first time.

The kiss was almost chaste, but full and firm, with not a trace of hesitancy, full of surrender and love, young love that knew no bounds nor restraint. Lauren had been kissed before, but not like this, never like this. Lauren was sure Bo would break the kiss and make some offhand comment dispelling the magic of the moment, but she didn't. Instead, Bo's soft fingers trailed down her neck and into the blonde's hairline as they lingered in their embrace, neither seemingly wanting to part now that they had finally joined.

It was only when Lauren felt a tear run over her cheek that she finally pulled back. She knew it wasn't hers. As softly as she could she wiped Bo's tears away with the pad of her thumb and then leaned in to kiss where Bo's tears had fallen.

"No more crying," Lauren said, and moved her arm to pull Bo in so she could lay her head on Lauren's chest. Neither girl spoke. Instead they slowly let sleep take them as they lay in each other's arms.

* * *

And there's that kiss! How sweet, innocent and cute was that? I wonder if they'll take it further than that? Would you guys be okay with me writing a love scene for them at the age they are at, or would it just be creepy/not fit into the story? Lemme know what you think! :-)

And Oo! There's Tamsin! How cool is it that she finally showed up! :-) I'm not sure about Lauren, but I am sure excited by her presence! :-)

**Replies to reviews**

So...**general comment** first because lots of you were asking why Lauren would be thinking about Dyson the moment Bo asks her to kiss her. The answer to that question is quite simple, though layered. Lauren has made a promise to Dyson, she is engaged to him and as future Queen of Eolas she is bound to that oath. Secondly, and even more important for Lauren on a personal level is the fact that Dyson is Bo's brother and Lauren _knows_ that Bo wouldn't want to do anything underhanded towards her brother. She understands in that moment that Bo is drunk, she is vulnerable, she understands that Bo at that point in time is not thinking about Dyson, and she wants to shelter Bo from making a mistake like that. So Lauren thinking about Dyson isn't because she is confused between her love for Bo and that for Dyson, she is rather torn between her heart and her sense of duty.

**Joan: **The connection is very very real. I would dare to say that this rethinking of Bo and Lauren is probably the strongest one I have written so far. More about that later! And you're right about Bardon too :-)

**Frenchi**!: I'm so glad to see you again! I thought I had lost you, and thanks so much for retweeting! :-) It always amazes me that people like my stories enough to spread the word! :-) Yeah, I was one of those people who wasn't exactly happy with Dany's character develpment. To be fair, the signs were there from the start, but they could have handled that quite differently. Bitches! ;-) Anyway,...there are ressemblances between Bardon and King's Landing, but then I wrote The Heir of Arundel way before what Dany did to Kings Landing, so there won't be any copying of the storylines there. ;-) Bisous!

**Guests**:

1) With regards to the circumstance of their first kiss...I hoped you liked the scene above. ;-)

2) The gap between Bo and Lo isn't insurmountable, though it isn't easy either, but I've got it worked out in my head and we'll get there...eventually. ;-)

3) I'm not sure what you mean with Bo taking away Lo's first kiss. Lauren was definitely Bo's first kiss, but the same can't be said the other way around. And Oo...thanks for saying my story is a source of joy! That just makes my day! :-)

4) Is killing off Dyson the solution to getting Bo and Lauren together? It's a definite possibility, but I don't think it's necessary. :-)

5) Well, when I said this story was a bit like Game of Thrones, I meant that the political intrigue and the literal game of thrones that goes on in the show is something you'll see here too. I could have just said that I was inspired by the War of the Roses, the English civil war between the Houses of York and that of Lancaster vying for the Crown of England in the 15th century, because George Martin was inspired by it as well. But then not everyone knows about that particular part of history. Bo doesn't really have a GOT counterpart in this story, she's just Bo. ;-)

**JCM**: Yeah, I agree, they need to be honest with one another, and to be fair, I think in their heart of hearts, both of them know how they truly feel. For the moment though, they sidestep it, and they have their reasons for doing that. With regards to length of this story; I'm now up to 34.000 words, and I have an additional 96.000 written. Let's just say there's more backstory that needs to be explored. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Present, outside of Graham Castle **

"So, life choices you said?" Bo asked. The Obscura and the Elf had been riding in silence for the last half hour, on their way to see Lord's Graham daughter. The silence was palpable and awkward, especially so for Bo and any and all subjects that stayed clear from her meltdown from the previous night, she quite desperately wanted to latch onto.

"Huh?" Lauren replied lost in her thoughts, and not immediately making the connection.

"Lord Graham's daughter. You said they didn't get along…"

Lauren nodded. "Nadia is willful, always has been," the blonde smiled. Bo picked up on Lauren's warmth towards the woman and frowned slightly.

"She was never the type to play Lady of the Castle, but Lord Graham had two sons, so he wanted a good noblewoman as a daughter. Nadia and Lord Graham clashed, on everything really. She didn't want to wear dresses, she wanted to go away and study, wanted to be a healer, he wouldn't let her. She didn't want to marry the man her father had picked out for her.. Eventually, she ran away, came to Eolas."

"She lived in Eolas?" Bo asked trying to keep indignance out of her voice.

"She did, she helps the locals, she's an excellent physician."

"Do you think she will want to help her father?"

"I think it will take some convincing, but she's levelheaded, intelligent and resourceful. If there is anyone out there that has the savvy and backbone to help Graham lands, it's her."

Bo knew Lauren too well not to pick up on the subtle inflections of the Elf's voice. Lauren spoke about Nadia with a certain warmth, admiration and for lack of a better word, a certain history between the two. Whatever that history was, Bo didn't like it, and she thought she liked this Nadia even less.

"It might be best if I talk to her alone about coming back for her father," Lauren said casually.

"Sure," Bo replied as casually as she could. Bo was getting irritated with hearing Lauren rave about Nadia. She was certain now that there had been more between Lauren and Nadia at one point and Bo did not like it. Lauren was engaged to Dyson. What the hell was she doing gushing over past girlfriends?

Lauren pulled Bo out of her thoughts as she pointed to a roof slowly coming into view as the two women made their way across the rolling landscape. Bo noticed the sound of seagulls, and as the smell of seawater hit her nostrils she took a deep breath. Bo had always loved the sea, she'd always envisioned living by it when she was older. As the cottage came into view, Bo's jaw dropped. The scenery here was breathtaking. Rolling hills gave way to soft flower filled meadows that blended into the rugged scenery of a rock and sand beach as far as the eye could see. The cottage itself was nestled against one of the larger cliffs to the side, but all around it green life sprouted, flowers bloomed and orchard trees carried fruit. Bo was stunned.

"How,..how...?" "I mean with the sea so close and in the middle of the sand…" Bo mumbled. "How did she..?" Bo looked over at Lauren with wonder and disbelief. Nadia had created an oasis in the middle of very inhospitable land.

Lauren smiled. "Told you, Nadia is very talented."

"I'm also very quiet," a voice in Bo's ear said. The cold metal of a sharp dagger was being pressed upon Bo's neck, the sharp edge already nicking the skin, Bo's waist held in a fierce grip. "What are you doing here?" The voice was insistent and sharp, Bo's hands let loose of Astor's reigns and went up to shoulder height. Before Lauren could intervene, a white mist wrapped itself around Bo. When Bo appeared again, she had twisted the woman's wrist and had brought the tip of the dagger right under the woman's chin. Bo tightened the grip on the woman making her swallow in fear, a small trickle of blood running down her neck as the dagger buried itself under her skin.

"I have a few things I am good at myself, " the Obscura said menacingly.

"Bo, let her go!" Lauren's voice said authoritatively. "That's Nadia!"

"Well, she obviously has no manners!" Bo snapped turning her head to Lauren, then released her grip on Nadia and let her fall on the ground next to Astor.

"Jeezes, Bo!" Lauren said as she quickly dismounted her white mare. "Did you need to be this rough?" Lauren shouted as she made her way over to Nadia.

Bo stared at Lauren, almost huffing in incredulity. "Really, Lauren? This wasn't exactly a friendly welcome!"

Lauren shook her head as she helped Nadia up. The blonde gave the dark-haired woman a smile as their eyes met.

"Lauren?" the woman asked stunned.

"Hey."

Nadia's stunned expression gave way to a huge grin. Her arms opened and the dark-haired beauty pulled the blonde in for a tight embrace that made Bo's jaw clench. Nope, Bo had no regrets about letting the woman fall on her ass. Actually, should the opportunity present itself again, she'd be on that puppy in a flash.

Nadia looked up to Bo who was still astride Astor. "I apologize." she said, but Bo could tell the woman didn't really mean it, she was just being polite for Lauren's sake.

"You must be Isabeau of Arundel," Nadia said. "Butcher of the West, wasn't it?"

Bo turned towards Lauren. "Oh yeah, she's lovely!" Bo let out with a sarcastic snort before turning towards Nadia. "I'm beginning to understand why Lord Graham threw you out," Bo delivered with a terse smile, and smiled wider when Nadia's smirk fell. _Bitch! _

Nadia turned away from Bo and addressed Lauren.

"How is daddy dearest?"

"He's why we are here." Lauren replied. "Can we talk?"

Lauren glanced over at Bo quietly asking her if they could have some privacy.

Bo nodded at the Elf. "Can I water our horses somewhere?" Bo asked Nadia.

"There's a well by the house." The curt reply came.

Bo nodded in thanks and took Astor and Vesta's reigns to lead them over to the well. When the Obscura was out of ear's reach, Nadia turned towards Lauren.

"So.. father?" Nadia asked.

"He needs you, Nadi."

Nadia scoffed. "I'm not doing anything for that man Lauren, and you calling me Nadi isn't going to change my mind." She said determined.

"He needs you."

"That man has never needed anything in his life but his sons and the promise that they carry on the Graham name. He needs nothing from me."

"That's not true," Lauren said softly. "We were there last night. Castle Graham, the lands, they're hanging on by a thread. Your father, with Stephen and Philip gone…He doesn't have the mental fortitude to keep it up and running on his own. He hired mercenaries to patrol the villages, Nadi."

Nadia exhaled and shook her head. Her father was a very proud man, but even she had thought that the man would ask for help before hiring mercenaries.

"Isabeau is sending a detail of her troops to take over. They'll be on rotation, but there is so much more that needs to be organized."

"Trying to redeem herself is she?" Nadia said sarcastically.

"Don't!" Lauren warned lowly glancing upwards at the brunette while removing her riding gloves.

"You're defending what she did?" Nadia asked incredulously. "You_** do**_ know what she did, right? Being the high and mighty, informed Elven royalty that you are and all."

"I'm not here to talk about Bo," Lauren interjected dismissively. "I'm here because people are starving, because they are suffering and hurting. If not for your father, then do it for your people, Nadia."

"I can't just leave here, Lauren. This is my life, I have patients here..."

"You can still make time for them, or they could come see you at the castle. You would be serving the greater good, Nadi. I am not saying to make this into a permanent occupation, or give up on your dreams. I'm not saying to acquiesce to your father's wants, but I am saying that he needs you. You know how many people depend on Castle Graham."

"I do, you don't need to remind me of that," Nadia said and then exhaled. "Fine, I will try, but if he doesn't let me." Nadia dropped her hands in a 'I can't help that' gesture.

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"Sure," Nadia paused before she continued. "So that's her."

"Her who?"

"The girl you came crying to me about six years ago. It's her, " Nadia chuckled bitterly. "She's pretty, gorgeous actually."

Lauren glanced at her non-committedly.

"You are still hung up on her."

"You know I am marrying her brother." The blonde said admonishingly.

"Still haven't told the parents you like girls." Nadia said. The statement wasn't meant as a reproach, but it sounded like one in Lauren's mind. The Elf sighed softly, and locked eyes with the older woman.

"You know what my situation is. I have never been free to love who I want."

"But you wanted to, " Nadia's eyes suddenly flashed with vulnerability. "I can see the way you look at her. You never looked at me that way."

"Elves mate for life," Lauren said almost apologetically.

"So you've resounded yourself to a life of misery then."

"It's called duty, Nadia." Lauren replied curtly.

Nadia nodded and took a breath before she spoke. "I loved you, you know."

"I know." The Elf smiled lightly. "I did too."

Nadia wiped at her eyes and breathed in a rasped inhale. The brunette reached out for Lauren's hands and pulled her in for an embrace. When they parted again, the dark-haired woman kissed the Elf ever so softly on the lips.

"Just never enough." Nadia said. Out of the corner of her eyes Lauren spotted Bo as she was making her way back with the two horses. Her expression was blank, but her tense posture told Lauren that the Obscura was vexed about something.

"Thank you for letting us use your well." Bo's voice sounded out as she caught up with the pair, then turned towards Lauren. "I hope you covered everything you needed to discuss?" Bo's sarcastic tone wasn't lost on Lauren. Bo mounted Astor in one quick fluid motion, and turned her towards the trail they were following for Castle Adalinde. "We need to go." she said turning her head back in Lauren's direction. The Elf was getting sick and tired of Bo's antics towards Nadia and huffed.

"You ride up ahead." Lauren replied, looking up and locking eyes with Bo. "I'm saying goodbye to my friend properly." Lauren's voice and look left no room for discussion.

"Fine," Bo said. "Bye Nadia," the brunette said and then sauntered off.

**Arundel Castle **

**Twelve years ago**

**Swords final **

Bo's breath swirled in the late February afternoon. Her feet dug deep into the sticky mud of the fighting arena as she parried another low thrust from Tamsin's sword. The blonde heir of Sutton was setting a furious pace in order to make Bo lose her balance, but the young Arundel was keeping up. Over the years, her training instructors had thought her the value of patience in a fight. Furious attacks always came at the price of energy expenditure, and at the rate that the blonde woman was launching hers, Bo knew she just had to wait for an opening in Tamsin's defenses. But the blonde wasn't letting up. It was getting more and more apparent that the young Fae had enormous energy reserves, and Bo was quickly having to rethink her strategy as Tamsin was driving her backwards once again.

Bo's footing and sword was lost when a wayward stone made her trip sending the brunette splattering into the mud, the back of her head colliding hard with the frozen ground underneath. The collective gasp of the audience was audible. Bo even thought she heard Lauren's voice shouting out her name, but she couldn't focus as pain shot through her system and muddied her senses. It was on instinct alone that she kicked her leg up in defense, catching the edge of Tamsin's blunt sword with the heel of her shoe. Bo made good use of Tamsin's surprise trapping her sword between her two feet. She pushed off to the side lifting off out of the mud, turning to the side like a screw, and sending Tamsin's sword whizzing through the air. The move allowed the young Fae to retrieve her sword, but only just. As soon as Bo's sword was back in her hand, she needed to block another flurry of surges, and she was again on the defensive. Tamsin now had Bo pinned in the corner of the arena, the wood of the fencing pushing back hard into Bo's side, Tamsin's hand locked on her left wrist, her right hand pushing back Bo's sword high above their heads. Their muscles were straining, struggling for the upper hand. As long as Tamsin had Bo's wrist locked, the older Fae had the advantage. The woman leaned in and with a snarl, she taunted.

"Is that all you've got little one?" Tamsin's face was only millimeters away from Bo's, they were the only ones able to hear what was being said, shouts and encouragements from the crowd even drowning out the sounds of their swords clashing. Bo looked back at Tamsin and saw her eyes flash a brilliant hue of blue for only a second. The younger Fae suddenly understanding that Tamsin was some sort of energy Fae, and that waiting out the storm that was Tamsin was completely off of the table. For all she knew, Tamsin could be extracting energy from the ground, thereby constantly replenishing herself. It was against regulations, because during the tournament no Fae abilities were allowed to be used, but who was going to notice a power-up in the middle of a fight? However, more worrisome than the fact that Tamsin was an energy Fae or that she may be cheating, was the look in her eyes. Bo was going to have to match the blonde's intensity quickly, or this fight would be over in a matter of minutes.

"I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed. Dyson said you were a challenge," Tamsin snarled, yanking Bo's attention back to her.

"And I thought you'd play fair!" Bo bit back. "Yeah, I saw that little flicker in your eyes!" Bo saw the look of genuine surprise in Tamsin's features, and the distraction was enough for Tamsin's hold to let up on Bo's left wrist. As quick as she could, Bo elbowed Tamsin's side and as the blonde woman winced from the hit, Bo spun herself out of the corner she was trapped in.

"Come on, blondie." "Let's dance!" Bo said as she waited for the Energy Fae to turn around and face her again. Tamsin's face spotted an amused grin. Isabeau of Arundel was just like her big brother, too damn courteous and fair in a fight. It was time to end this.

Tamsin wowed the audience as she pushed off of her feet and launched herself into a summersault, essentially flying towards Bo. The Obscura raised her sword and caught Tamsin's in a loud clang, the sheer force of the impact driving the brunette to her knees on the ground. But Bo quickly recovered and pushed off backflipping onto the wooden fencing and finding perfect balance as she landed. Again the crowd gasped in admiration, and the brunette now had a smug smile on her face.

"Come on, Tamtam," Bo said tauntingly. "Make me see what a big bad energy Fae you truly are."

Within seconds Tamsin was up on the fence with her, finding her footing naturally on the thin strips of wood. Bo strikes came quick and varied, showing off her technical skill as she kept her defenses up with ease every time her attack was parried. Tamsin took over and went for a sideway blow aimed at Bo's knees. The young Fae jumped over, causing Tamsin to swing wide and landed back on the fence. The two women made their way around the whole of the fence exchanging blows and parries without either one giving way.

Tamsin's smug grin had begun to fade as she realized that the brunette had been holding back and that Dyson was right. The youngest Arundel was remarkable with a sword. Better than her brother who Tamsin had defeated in the third round after a tough match. In fact, the brunette was almost flawless. What she didn't have in strength yet, the young woman made up in technique and flow. Watching her fight, seeing her perfectly balanced blows and parries was like watching a dance. Everything was done effortlessly -as if it didn't require any energy-, and with perfect timing. Tamsin's strength with the sword lay more in instinct and pure power. Her heavy blows had driven men to their knees, and over the years and in her training, she had learnt finesse, stamina, technique and strategy, but it all felt less fluid than what Bo was showing in just these last couple of attacks.

Bo's offense was so natural that Tamsin was beginning to feel the burn in her muscles from warding off the unrelenting attacks of Bo's sword. She decided to put everything she still had in one more violent flurry of earth shattering blows as she hammered down on Bo's defenses with all her might. Blow after blow she drove the young brunette back, and the girl could do nothing but raise her sword and defend. Bo's footing was again lost as the latest Tamsin sledgehammer came down, and the brunette tumbled back into the arena.

Bo rolled through the mud two times before she found her balance again on one knee as Tamsin was moving in for the kill. The blonde Fae hacked down on Bo's sword as it was already up. The brunette needed to use every ounce of strength she had to not cave under the pressure. Pushing off on her heels, the youngest Arundel pushed her strength into her right calf, and pushed her other leg up, essentially throwing Tamsin off of her.

"Enough!" the young Arundel grunted, and she launched a furious attack of left, right, high and low blows that was damn near impossible for the eyes to see, let alone for Tamsin's arm to follow.

It was all over in thirty seconds, and before she knew it, Tamsin was on her ass in the mud and Bo's sword was at Tamsin's neck.

The crowd erupted in ear-deafening roar of approval and applause. They had wanted to see a spectacle and the women had certainly given them that. Bo extended a hand to Tamsin and grinned down at her. The blonde regarded the offered hand, but shook her head, and refused to accept it. Bo shrugged her shoulders in response, determined not to let Tamsin's unsportsmanlike's behavior ruin her mood. The young Obscura had just won her first sword event and as she couldn't be happier.

Under cheers and hoots and hollers Bo put her hands in jubilation. When the cheers died down, Bo looked up into the stands trying to spot Lauren, but the Elf wasn't in her usual spot. She glanced over to the royal box and saw that Lauren had taken a seat next to her parents and Lord and Lady Arundel. Dyson and her father were beaming at her, but the looks on Amelia of Arundel and Lauren's faces reflected nothing but worry. When Lauren noticed Bo was looking at her, the Elf's worried expression gave way for a wide smile and she mouthed "Well done." In reply Bo flashed Lauren her biggest smile. In that moment, Bo wanted nothing more than to climb up onto the stands, take Lauren in her arms and kiss her for everyone to see, let everyone know Lauren was her girlfriend, but she didn't know how the Elf would feel about such a public display of affection, so she decided to curb her impulses, and just make it unto the stands for a more formal celebration with her family. Before she could, the brunette was pulled into a warm hug, her head being affectionately rubbed. "Well done, sis!" Dyson congratulated her, gave her a quick kiss, and then out of Bo's view and ear made his way over to a sulking Tamsin.

Dyson yanked Tamsin by the arm as he pulled her aside.

"What the hell was that about, Tamsin?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That wasn't a competition! Were you trying to take off her head?"

"What?" "Of course not!" "Your sister is an arrogant little brat that needed to be taught a lesson!" Tamsin snapped back. "I wasn't going to hurt her!"

"It sure didn't look that way!" "You crossed a line, Tamsin!" "And I don't want you near my sister anymore for the remainder of this tournament." "Do I make myself clear?"

Tamsin yanked her arm back from Dyson's hold with a scowl.

"Perfectly!" Tamsin said and stomped off. Tournaments weren't cuddle feasts, and what good would it do to hold back in this setting when reality was far worse? Dyson's little brat sister had had it coming: she was arrogant and she publicly humiliated Tamsin, had made unjust assumptions and had made no effort to apologize for it. To add insult to injury, the girl had accused her of having no honor, had accused her of cheating. No way, she was going to shake hands with her, and Dyson didn't need to worry about Tamsin keeping her distance from Bo. From now on, Tamsin wouldn't come near her with a ten foot pole. Tamsin grabbed her things and made her way towards the castle. She didn't need the Arundels and their perfect family. Tonight she would spend the night with some of the men from her regiment, and she would fall asleep happily drunk.

Bo made it up the stands and was receiving congratulatory hugs and kisses from her friends and family, Lord Thomas pulling his daughter into his arms in a complete breach of protocol and almost crushing her in a bear hug. Lady Amelia still looked a little pale from the whole ordeal, but seeing her daughter giggle in her husband's arms made the woman smile at her and Bo could tell her mother was genuinely proud of her. Lord and Lady Eolas were a little more formal, but still their congratulations were heartfelt and laced with pride. Next to the Eolas's, Lauren sat and Bo grinned as she saw the Elf smile widely at her, but when the blonde pulled the brunette into her arms she sighed loudly, and held her in an iron grip.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Isabeau Amelia Fitzalan of Arundel! You scared your mother and me half to death!" Lauren scowled.

Bo couldn't help but laugh, a deep happy laugh at Lauren's berating tone and the use of her full name and title. Sometimes Lauren sounded more like Bo's mother than even Amelia did, and it was irresistibly cute.

"Yes, milady!" Bo mocked.

"Bo!"

"I promise!"

"Good!" Lauren smiled. "Let's get you bathed and changed, you stink."

"Eau de champion!"

"More like eau de horse dung," Lauren replied rolling her eyes. They both laughed at that, and then made their way down the stands telling their parents they were going to practice for the archery event the next day after cleaning up. When Bo and Lauren were making their way towards the castle, Bo intertwined her hand with Lauren's and glanced over at the Elf. Lauren had a shy but radiantly happy look on her face, and Bo understood perfectly. They hadn't talked about their kiss yet, they hadn't kissed again, but they were holding hands now, and this holding hands felt like they might kiss again soon.

When they arrived at the castle Bo asked for one of the maids to boil water for the bath she was going to take, then followed Lauren up to their rooms. The first round of the archery event was to start in an hour so they needed to hurry up especially if they still wanted to get some practice in. It was such fiercely competitive event with over a three hundred participants, that most of the young contenders were already out on the practice courts, training and checking their bows and arrows, Bo wanted to join them as quickly as possible, but when she walked into Lauren's room and saw the Elf in her undergarments, all thoughts about the competition flew out of the window. Instead, Lauren's beauty made her forget to breathe and all she wanted, could do was stare, smile, and gasp loudly when her lungs finally remembered they needed air. Bo's strangled reach for air, made Lauren turn around to smile shyly at her.

"I want to kiss you again," Bo said, unable to filter her thoughts. Lauren felt the butterflies whirl in her stomach at Bo's words, but she decided to play it cool and tease Bo instead.

"You stink, Arundel." "You're not coming near me." Lauren said stifling a huge grin.

"But, I'm the victor!" "I want my victory kiss!" Bo said as she moved in on her friend, her stance ready to pounce, her eyes full of mischief.

"Don't you dare!" Lauren warned. "Isabeau!" "Don't you dare come near me with those filthy hands!"

Bo laughed out loud as she began chasing Lauren around the bed and the rooms.

"Damn Elves!" Bo peeped out ten minutes later. She was standing fully dressed in the middle of her bath tub, water running and dripping down. She had chased down Lauren, but the elf had toyed with her, jumping skillfully from chair to window sill to bed and back again. Meanwhile, the maids had come in to fill Bo's bath with hot water. When the Elf had perched herself on the edge of the bathtub, Bo was sure she finally had her. With one giant pounce she was going to make the blonde lose her balance and tumble into the bath tub.

"Told….laugh…. you… laugh…not … to mess… double laugh…with me!" Lauren laughed in hiccups doubling over. "Oh, this is PRICELESS!" Lauren looked up again from her fit of laughter and saw a big pout on Bo's lip. "What was it you called yourself? The VICTOR?" Lauren started to laugh again. "You should see yourself! You look like a wet cat!"

Bo flicked water at Lauren but lost her footing again in the uncoordinated move. She fell back in the tub, going completely under for a second time. When her head broke the surface of the water again, she was laughing along with Lauren who was now in stitches on the floor. It took several minutes for the woman to stop from laughing, when they did, Bo started undoing all of the excess clothing she had on, so she could take a proper bath.

The sight froze Lauren to the spot. She tried to swallow, but her mouth had suddenly gone dry as Bo removed another layer of clothing revealing a drenched undershirt that clung tightly to her body. Was that a smirk on Bo's face as she caught Lauren staring, ogling, …drooling really?

Lauren closed her eyes and chuckled at herself. She shook her head in an attempt to restrain her wandering thoughts, then grinned at Bo. Before the brunette was fully undressed, the Elf walked up to the Obscura and stared lovingly at her, then cupped both her cheeks. She leaned in and softly kissed Bo on the lips. "You did great, baby." Lauren whispered. Before Bo could lean in for more kissing, Lauren turned to Bo's ear and whispered again. "Now make sure you wash behind your ears, and hurry up, we need to be at the arena in thirty minutes!" Bo grinned back. Lauren had called her baby and had kissed her again.

Bo didn't think she'd ever stop smiling.

**Thirty minutes later**

Archery was by far the most popular event at the tournament. The contest had so many participants and so many illustrious archers that came back every year, that the bow and arrow event was considered the best in the kingdom. The challenges and variation it offered were second to none. There was a team competition that proceeded the single event, it was geared towards spectacle, a showing off of skill with moving targets and team tagging. The single event was more traditional with contestants having to hit the bullseye of their target at various lengths with precision a main fixture, but even that competition had been added to with challenges in moving targets and rapid shooting.

The qualifying round, however, was designed at weeding out the best hundred archers from the three hundred that entered. Tamsin and Dyson were two of twenty participants that didn't need to qualify as their scores from last year's tournament had automatically placed them in the second round. When Bo and Lauren arrived back at the arena, there was no more time for practice. The twenty targets had been lined up, and Bo could see the audience were already taking their seats. The two young women ran quickly to the contestants area where they received the standard twelve arrows every archer was given. When it was their turn to shoot, Bo and Lauren would each get ten minutes in total to use the twelve arrows in batches of three. The best set of three arrows on target would be judged against all of the other entries. In case of ties, the judges would factor in the time each archer used for his three sets.

After two hours of qualifying rounds, both Bo and Lauren had delivered perfect sets, and had easily qualified for the second round. Joining them from their group of friends were Sam, Brandon of Rochester and a very excited Anne Fitzroy.

That night the Great Hall was once again witness and host to a night of chatter, laughter, singing, dancing and eating. It wasn't until late that night, when Bo and Lauren were making their way upstairs to their rooms that the brunette noticed that she hadn't seen Tamsin all night.

"Did you see Tamsin?" Bo asked Lauren.

"No, and if that woman knows what's good for her, she'll stay away." Lauren said sharply.

Bo raised a brow.

Lauren sighed. "Bo, I know you have this huge heart, worry for everyone and want to be friends with everyone, but that woman almost took your head off! Don't expect me to play nice when she comes near you or me for that matter."

"Wow." Bo said wiggling her brows amused. "Feisty, I like it!"

Lauren gave her a scolding look.

"Babe..." Bo started. "She was just giving it her best out there. I wouldn't have wanted it any differently.."

"Well, next time she wants to 'give it her best' she'll have to deal with me!"

Bo laughed. "You are being adorably protective and cute, but as evidenced before, I _can_ actually take care of myself." Bo said with a smug smile.

"So cocky," Lauren rolled her eyes chuckling.

"I've only ever seen you this worked-up before that time you found your flasks de-alphabetized," Bo teased.

"Order is important!"

"Oh man, Yorvex sure got his ass handed to him that day, I thought you'd explode!"

"Rightly so! How am I suppose to run a lab that's in disorder like that?"

Bo laughed as she picked up on the genuine unease that was growing inside of Lauren at the mere thought of an unorganized lab. It was so endearingly cute that Bo had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from kissing Lauren. Instead she chose the more flippant response that had been their go-to-response in their friendship.

"I hereby vow to protect your flasks and their alphabetic order with my life, milady!" Bo said dramatically closing her eyes and putting her hand over her heart, then bowing deeply with the most solemn of expressions. Lauren narrowed her eyes on the brunette and then punched her hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"I'm banning you from my lab," the Elf stated matter-of-factually.

"But, but, but…"

"Banned!"

"But, you spend half of your time there when I'm in Eolas" Bo said with a pout.

"I do not spend half…"

Bo interrupted her with a poignant, 'you've got to be kidding me' stare, right before she opened the door to their connecting rooms, and pushed herself through.

"Alright, so maybe I do spend a considerable am…"

"Considerable?" Bo asked, the memories of spending hours upon hours with Lauren in her lab, helping her with some of her experiments, at times reading a book, or just watching Lauren work flashing by.

Lauren dropped her hands as she dropped herself down on the bed next to Bo. "You're right," the Elf said suddenly horrified. "I'm a terrible host, antisocial."

"True, you're an antisocial nerd, " Bo said with a fake rueful look.

Now it was Lauren's turn to pout as the two women sat side by side.

Bo laughed and then smiled reassuringly "It's a good thing! I love you nerdy."

"Good? How can that be good?"

"Because I love watching you work, and get all excited about things," Bo said, pulling the Elf into a sideway hug. "Always have. I've always loved spending time with you there and if that's antisocial, then I want to be antisocial with you. I wouldn't want to trade in those moments for anything in the world."

Lauren's lips curled into a smile at Bo's words. It was times like these that Lauren knew that she was destined or doomed to love Bo always, and that feeling could sneak up on her and frighten her to the core. Bo was her best friend, her confidant, the one person that could make her cry and laugh all at the same time, the one inevitable force in her life. This love was stronger than any she had ever felt and yet her hold on it felt as fragile and brittle as glass.

Elves were known to have premonitions, vague glimpses of the future, and for as long as Lauren had known Bo, she had always sensed foreboding attached to their future. The closer Lauren and Bo became, the heavier that feeling seemed to weigh, and the harder it became to explain or wish away. The blonde wanted to unload, wanted to share her worry with Bo, wanted her to kiss it away, but this added dimension between them was still so new, and telling Bo would make everything feel more real.

Instead, Lauren opted to stay silent. Whatever this feeling was, right now, Lauren would dismiss it, swallow it down, and deny it. Lauren was the happiest she had ever been, and she would enjoy it to the fullest. The pair fell back on the bed and lay in each other's arms, their hands holding, fingers interweaving and caressing, until Bo broke their happy silence.

"I liked it when you called me baby."

Lauren smiled. "Well, you are a lot younger."

Bo narrowed her eyes. "Hey! No, ruin…"

Before Bo could finish her sentence, Lauren leaned in and captured Bo's lips with her own. When the younger Fae sighed in contentment, the Elf's heart skipped a beat. Lauren's fingers disappeared into Bo's hair, and before she could stop herself, the Elf's tongue was running the course of Bo's bottom lip. The contact had only startled Bo for a fleeting moment, and then she had surrendered to it completely. When Lauren pulled back, a little taken aback by her own presumptuousness, and worried about Bo's reaction, Bo's lips were locked in a rounded O position. When breathing finally returned to the Obscura it sounded like a faint wheezing. Lauren grinned.

"So eh…hmm…So that was…eh..new. Can we do that again?" Bo asked ever so quietly.

The Elf gladly indulged and after a soft kiss, she ran her tongue gently over Bo's lower lip. Lauren was the more experienced of the two, and she knew she would have to lead Bo in this, but the Elf's heart was hammering in her chest just as hard as if she was being kissed for the first time. When Bo mimicked Lauren's kiss, the Elf gasped opening her mouth, and then let herself slowly deepen the kiss. Bo was a quick study, a naturally gifted kisser, and when the young Fae responded to Lauren's kiss while running her fingers over the Elf's sides in loving caresses, the blonde woman felt a need stirring inside of her that had laid dormant for many years. Before she lost control, Lauren broke the kiss.

"Wow!" Bo sighed against Lauren's lips. "Wow!" she said again remembering the taste and feeling of their kiss and how it made her entire body come alive "That was…wow! So, yeah…so, that's kissing…and you…I think you're good…I mean, wow! My throat is sort of dry…but…Yeah, see, that's, that's normal, right? And uh this wobbly feeling in my legs…Normal too? Wow! DId you like it? I mean, I thought it was...but then I've never…Hmm…Wow!" Bo sighed happily.

Lauren laughed and grinned, it was rare for Bo to stumble over her words like that, but it was utterly adorable. Lauren placed a soft kiss right under Bo's jawline.

"Go to sleep, honey." Lauren said. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Will there be more kissing in this long day?" Bo asked quickly.

Lauren chuckled.

"Yes..."

Bo's smile was radiant.

"Most likely," Lauren couldn't help but tease.

"Promise me?" Bo asked the same pout she had when she was six and Lady Amelia had just told her she couldn't ride Astor because she was too young, on display.

_"So adorable."_ Lauren thought warmly. "I promise," Lauren said.

**The next morning **

"You're so beautiful," it was the first thing Bo said when Lauren opened her eyes, and before the Elf could reply, Bo's lips were on her. The kiss was soft, but grew in intensity when Bo's palm cupped Lauren's cheek and then moved into her hairline. The Elf whimpered gently, and when she parted her lips slightly, the sixteen-year-old took advantage and deepened the kiss. Minutes later they pulled away from each other, both their chests heaving, breathing heavily, both overwhelmed by desire, and both sitting upright to catch their breaths.

"Wow!" Bo breathed again. "You make me want so much. I…" Bo laughed at herself. "I'm not entirely sure what it is I want. I just know I want more…It's like liquid heat. Omg, are you doing something Elvish to me?"

"Something Elvish?" Lauren raised a brow.

"I'm used to the butterflies and feeling lightheaded around you, I'm used to my heart racing when you're close, but this…Is this normal?" Bo asked sincerely. "It's like you pour liquid heat inside of me when we kiss, and I…" Bo stopped talking abruptly, embarrassment suddenly washing over her, and blushing profusely.

Lauren grinned and pecked the brunette's lips, which led to another longer, more explorative kiss. The blonde knew they needed to get up and get going. Breakfast was being served downstairs and there would be practice sessions starting in 45 minutes. In the afternoon there was the qualifying round for the race event, but those things all seemed so far from her mind. Right now she just wanted to show Bo how loved she was. How could that be wrong? Lauren was ready to unbutton Bo's blouse, and look at, touch and kiss every part of Bo the Elf wanted to explore and love, and yet when she spoke, she could hear herself say the smart and sensible thing to do.

"It's not anything Elvish, Bo." The blonde said kindly, still panting, feeling the effects of the kiss they had just shared. "I feel it too, but we need to get up and get going. Practice for the archery event and qualify for the race."

Bo nodded and Lauren smiled. It would be so easy to get lost in Bo's kiss, but neither the Elf, nor the Obscura would feel right about letting their new feelings for each other get in the way of the tournament. Doing well at the Arundel tournament had been one of Bo's childhood dreams, and for the Elf also competing with their friends, their peers and against some of the best fighters in the land was a rare privilege.

**The Great Hall**

**An hour later**

Girlfriend.

All through breakfast, the word fascinated Lauren. It was turned, flipped, examined and subjected to the Elf's analytical mind.

Girlfriend, compound noun consisting of the word "girl", from Old English 'gyrle' meaning 'young person, child' and 'friend' from Old English 'freond' meaning 'one attached to another by feelings of personal regard and preference'.

In itself two nouns innocuous enough, but put together… Dear lord, did they made Lauren's head spin. _Was Bo her girlfriend now? Was she Bo's girlfriend now?_

Lauren glanced over at Bo who was sitting across from her. The young Obscura was engaged in conversation with Anne laughing with the girl's stories about her new boyfriend. Looking at Bo now, the thought of being Bo's girlfriend put a goofy grin on the Elf's face.

Bo was amazing. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, talented, caring, loving and she had the world's cutest dimple, and oh my…the cleavage…Bo was wearing a dress that only left so much to the imagination and it made Lauren's throat dry.

Was she staring?

The cleavage was captivating, and Lauren was thinking about how Bo's soft and full breasts felt when they would hug.

Surely she wasn't staring.

If anything those breasts were staring at her, screaming for her to touch them!

They were beautiful, mesmerizing.

Why did she say no to Bo this morning?

She could have been touching them!

Oh my God, she was most definitely staring!

_"Get a grip Eolas!"_ Lauren scolded inwardly. Lauren was an Elf, damn it! A proud race, in control of their faculties, at all times! She was nineteen, considered an adult now, she shouldn't be staring lustfully at a sixteen-year-old! Lauren closed her eyes.

Oh goodness, she was some sort of sexual fiend, a predator on the loose, in heat for a young piece of innocent flesh!

And what a piece of flesh it….Argh!

_"Stop it!"_ Lauren's nerves were shot.

What if Dyson found out, or Lord and Lady Arundel? Oh my God, how was she going to explain that she wanted to rob their little girl from her innocence? Somehow she didn't think that having a conversation about picking Bo's 'delicate flower' was going to go over well with the Arundels.

Delicate flower.

The words played in Lauren's mind. Why did bards and musicians insist on calling it that? It was a ridiculous analogy! Although, Lauren would love to frolic around in Bo's garden! She could see herself becoming a very 'hands-on' gardener indeed! Haha!

Only Lauren found herself funny.

It was a stupid analogy and she would bring it up at the next poetry commission in Eolas, and have it banned. And if that didn't work, first thing she would do as Queen! All decent and self-respecting poets would cheer her reign! Hail Queen Lauren! HAH!

Where was she?

Ah yes, the horror of telling Dyson and the Arundels!

Knowing herself and how awkward she could get in stressful situations Lauren would probably make a very misplaced joke about Bo's 'delicate flower' or her ample bosom and the Arundels would finally see her for the freak she was, the creepy cradle robber with the gutter mind! How would Dyson react? She knew how close the siblings were, how protective Dyson was of Bo. The older Arundel also knew the girls slept together most every night when they were together. It had been innocent up to now, but would he believe her or think she'd been spoiling Bo's honor for years, getting her grubby, little pervy hands on his underage sister for years?

If she were Dyson, she'd think she was a molester too!

Lauren was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed she was using her knife to funnel her stress. When she looked down at her hands, her eyes shot wide, horrified. **Oh, the Gods!** Had she just carved** B L **with a rudimentary heart around in the prized, century old Arundel oak table? Not only was she objectifying their daughter, but now she was destroying antique Arundel property? Had she no reverence for this family whatsoever? Mortified, the Elf covered the carving with her plate, all the while hoping no one would see her red cheeks. She lunged for a piece of bread on the table as if it was a buoy saving her from drowning. The piece of bread occupied her hands, while chewing on the bread giving her some type of normalcy.

_"Just a chewing Elf."_

_"Perfectly normal, perfectly cool, I'm perfectly cool!"_

_"I am a sea of calm."_

"Are you pairing up with Bo later on?" Dyson's low voice permeated her chewing, his question triggering the brain freeze of all brain freezes inside of Lauren's mind.

"Wha..wha? Pai,… pairing? There's no pairing! No, no… sir!" Lauren wheezed.

When Bo picked up on Lauren's verbal fumble, and she glanced over with a curious, inquisitive look in her eyes, the Elf almost shrieked and ran from the table leaving both Bo and Dyson bewildered. Bo looked back at her brother, his raising eyebrows telling her that he had no idea what was going on with Lauren.

"Excuse me." Bo said to Anne as she pushed her chair back and went in search of Lauren.

It took Bo a few turns and corridors before she found Lauren, but when Bo poked her head into the library she saw the Elf sitting on the window sill, looking out, basking in the morning light.

Bo should have known she would find Lauren here; books calmed her down almost as much as running did. Bo quietly crossed the room, whispered Lauren's name when she was close enough and slipped her arms around the Elf.

_"No, no, no! Don't do that!" _Lauren's thoughts pushed in.

_"Why not?" _Bo said almost startled._ "I **want** to touch you." __  
_

_"You do?" _

_"As much as I want you to touch me." _

_"Bo, I…" _

_"Lauren, I am sixteen, I turn seventeen in two days. You are nineteen. You're not a creepy cradle robber." _

_"You heard that?" _The Elf asked dejected.

_"Your thoughts were pretty loud," t_he Obscura replied with an amused smile on her face.

_"Well, I'm glad you find my torment so amusing!", t_he Elf shot back annoyed.

_"Honey, it's not like that..."_ The young brunette communicated as she pushed a stray lock of hair back behind Lauren's ear. Lauren rolled her eyes at herself. No use in pretending she was still annoyed or vexed, Bo calling her 'honey' had made the blonde want to start carving hearts in antique tables again. Good Lord, she was whipped!

"Would pressing you to my ample bosom make you feel better?" Bo suddenly asked aloud barely containing her laughter.

"I hate you!" Lauren laughed through her words. "Gods, I can't believe you heard that too!"

"It was quite the tirade."

"You heard all of it?" Lauren asked her hands making a mess of her hair as she ran them through it.

"No, not all of it. Anne was talking to me about Peter, but enough to get the gist of things. Lauren,.." Bo said, suddenly serious again. Bo could tease, be a brat, and then turn around at the drop of a hat, look at the Elf with those deep beautiful, expressive and soulful eyes and make Lauren feel like she was the most important person on the planet.

"I don't understand what it is you do to me, all I know is that I want to find out. With you, and only you. I want to be your girlfriend, and I want to tell our parents, Dyson,.. I want to tell everyone when the time is right. In a couple of days, next week, soon, I just. I just want to figure us out a little more before we tell the world, you know? Maybe we can just have it be us this week and wait until after the tournament to tell people?" Lauren nodded vigorously agreeing. Bo leaned in gently and gave the Elf a soft kiss on the lips.

"Practice courts?" Lauren asked as she pulled away from their kiss.

Bo nodded her head. "But, I want to talk to Tamsin first." Bo mused. "She didn't come in for breakfast at all, and I can't help thinking that's my fault." Lauren rolled her eyes at Tamsin's name, she didn't like the blonde bombshell, but opted to bite her tongue.

"Just be careful around her, okay?" Lauren asked. "Something is off with her."

"I will., I'll see you in a bit?"

Lauren pecked Bo's cheek. "Most definitely."

* * *

So...Lauren went to visit the ex...

And Tamsin is pissed at Bo. :-)

Any questions?

**Replies to reviews**

**General comment: **Great to read you guys are on board with the love scene, saves me from having to delete it and think of something else. ;-) I've always sort of struggled with the question or not to give them a love scene at this stage in the story. I started out with the concept that a kiss at this stage would have been enough, but as I actually started writing, I realized that it did need more, and so I wrote the scene. Then I started wondering how detailed I had to be/could be with them around the age that they are at, and then sort of dismissed the age issue because in medieval times girl would be wedded at ages as early as twelve or thirteen, and basically young girls were perceived as being adults from as soon as they had gotten their periods. I'm not saying I have to apply medieval thinking and morals to this story all the time, because often enough I don't, but it is a point to consider. I'll come back to the why's and the how's of the love scene later though. :-)

**Joan:** Loving EVERYTHING about this story is a lot, so yay! :-) I'm so happy, you're enjoying it as much as you are! When it comes to the details in the love scene, I do so hope you're not gonna be disappointed. :-/ Eeeps!

**J**: You are very welcome, and thanks for reviewing! :-) I can't tell you what a difference it makes that I have people who leave a comment or ask me questions about what I write. :-)

**Koga**: Yup, that's our Lauren alright. ;-) If I were to draw the comparison to the LG character, I would say that although this Lauren and LG Lauren's social circumstances couldn't be further apart, they are trapped in a very similar way.

**Guest**: Awe! Thanks for such a sweet and fantastic review! Love your enthusiasm!

**JCM:** Bo has got quite a mouth on her, so it would make sense to me that she wouldn't want the attention of a known flirt. Course, that does mean that she's kind of alienated Tamsin, and you read the result of that in the chapter above.

You are quite right. Arundel and Eolas 'hooking up' would mean a far greater force than what King Dermot could muster on his own, but in truth if Arundel wanted to, it could have overpowered Clifton (the Royal Dukedom) on its own. Arundel has always been the largest, the richest and the most powerful dukedom in Alba. It's also why the current King's only sister, Amelia is married to Thomas of Arundel. Dyson and Lauren marrying does have very far reaching, political consequences, and those are not limited to King Dermot.

**Frenchi**: Very glad to have you back! :-) I think for now, Tamsin is just here to drive home the fact that Lauren loves Bo very much. ;-)

**Other guest**: Thumbs up! Glad you like the kiss. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone **

Welcome back as we cruise along with yet another Arundel chap!

So...a lot of what makes up the story of the Heir of Arundel is recounting how and why Bo changed from this lovable teenager, to a much more jaded version of herself when she is older. What you guys have also been curious about -rightly so!- is the hows and the whys of Bo and Lauren splitting up, and to start giving you the answers to those questions, and also to flesh out this story, I need to stay in the Arundel of twelve years ago for a while... So, expect lots of drama, twists and turns, heartbreak, romance, friendships developing, people changing, growing up and a mystery at the very core of all of it.

Big changes are in the works, but this chap is rather light still on drama, heavy on adventure and a little steamy on the romance side of things.

Enjoy the read.

Replies to reviews as always at the bottom of your page.

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel: Chapter 7  
**

**Twelve years ago **

**Arundel Castle**

**The practice courts **

"Dys!" Bo shouted as she saw her brother emerge from one of the equipment tents around the practice courts.

"Hey sis. Did you find Lauren? What was that all about?"

"Nothing, uhm she forgot to return a book to the library. You know how she gets distressed about upsetting Master Anthony." Bo said quickly. Master Anthony was one of the Arundel's teachers and he also managed the Arundel library. He had taught both Dyson and Bo and when Lauren was around, he would teach her too.

"Oh, alright." Dyson said accepting his sister's explanation.

"Have you seen Tamsin?"

"Can't say that I have." Dyson replied.

Bo frowned. "How come? You guys are friends. She wasn't at the dinner table yesterday and I didn't see her at breakfast either."

"I might have told her to stay away from you, and me."

"What? Why would you do that?" Bo asked surprised.

"She crossed a line, Bo. The way she went after you in the arena, it was like she wanted to take your head off…"

Bo frowned at her brother. "Dyson, she was trying to win! Of course she wasn't going to hold back! I wouldn't want her to!"

"It was more than that, Bo. It was personal."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly proud of the way I behaved towards her either...so, I have some making up to do."

Dyson tilted his head looking at his sister. "You're just like mom you know. Always trying to fix things."

"And I can't fix this thing with Tamsin?"

Dyson exhaled. "Tamsin is one of the good guys, sis. Truly, but she's got a rough past and sometimes she just lashes out because of it." Dyson paused. "I think I just talked myself out of being angry with her," he said good-naturedly.

Bo chuckled. "I'll tell her when I see her."

"She might be at the encampment in the outer courtyard. If she is, expect her drunk."

Bo frowned. "Oh, okay."

**The outer courtyard encampment**

Tamsin groaned, and held her hand up to the sun. Today of all days, why did this morning have to be one with clear blue skies. The brightness of it all was too much. What time was it anyway, she wondered. Hmm… Tamsin burped, a rancid smell of morning breath mixed with alcohol emerging. It was a God awful smell, but a small smile formed on Tamsin's lips remembering the party from last night. Granted, she was a bit fuzzy on the details, but she had felt on top of the world. She'd sung, danced, laughed may have even made out…who was to say? Who cared? And had passed out with her two best friends of all times, Mr Beer and Mrs Wine! Though truth be told, she should have known better than to mix the two, but lessons learned and all that. Tamsin scrunched her nose. Morning afters sucked because at some point the realization always set in that you needed to get up and get going. True, it didn't filter in as quickly as on a regular morning, but the entire camp alive with excited pages running around checking armor, gathering their Lord's equipment, running to the kitchens for a quick breakfast, practicing on a make-shift arena with wooden swords was hard to ignore. Still, Tamsin had an unfathomable talent for sleeping, so when she leaned back and found that someone's shield made the perfect headrest, Tamsin slowly drifted back to unconsciousness. And ever so blissful it was.

"Aaah!" Tamsin screamed bolting upright. She was soaked to the bone, and standing over her, chuckling down at her was Bo Brat of Arundel holding an empty bucket. Tamsin's eyes blazed blue "What the hell!" she snarled.

"Morning," Bo said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Fairy Princess." Tamsin said snarling. The blonde could feel the water dripping from her, her annoyance only growing seeing the amused smile on Bo's lips.

"You're lucky I made Dyson a promise, or I'd wipe that smirk right off of your face." She snapped.

"Sure, cause that worked out well for you last time." Bo replied.

"Ugh," Tamsin grunted. "What are you doing here, princess?"

"I wanted to apologize."

Tamsin laughed. It was the last thing she thought she'd hear coming out of Bo's mouth.

"For being an insufferable brat? The arrogant, little, self-righteous, judging, prejudiced, annoying child that you are?" Tamsin noticed gleefully how Bo's smirk disappeared from her face, she was getting a kick out of this. Nothing like rubbing salt in a wound, but again, Bo surprised her with her answer. Instead of stomping off furiously, the Obscura just answered.

"Yes, for that."

"Hand me that towel," Tamsin croaked, pointing at a spot behind Bo. Bo handed her the towel and Tamsin started drying her hair with it, she scrunched her nose as a horrible odor entered her nostrils. Tamsin smelled her armpits and almost passed out from the stench.

"You stink," Bo said.

"This apology of yours is starting off well," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Just making an observation." Bo said scrunching her nose "It's pungent. You need a bath."

Tamsin stifled a chuckle. "Those diplomacy lessons sure weren't wasted on you, huh?"

"And you majored in sarcasm?"

Tamsin chose to ignore Bo, but she liked that Isabeau of Arundel wasn't the type to back off. The blonde sucked in a deep breath and coughed. "Dear lord,.." she said as her bodily odor filled her nostrils ".. I really do need a bath."

"I'll ask the maids to draw you one at the castle."

"Hmm." Tamsin grunted her consent. "Walk with me," she said getting up, you can make good on that long ass apology you owe me."

"I'll apologize for what I need to, but I'm not groveling." Bo stated as the two of them started walking towards the castle.

"Oh, you're apologizing for your rude behavior and the fact that you just threw a bucket of water over me!"

"I'm not apologizing for the water!" Bo countered. "As far as I'm concerned, I did you a favor by waking you up. Your page gave me the bucket, told me it's the only way to get you to wake up when you've been drinking."

"Good lord, can no one be trusted?" Tamsin mumbled glaring in the general direction of her page, then turned her attention to Bo again. "I am dealing with the Mother of all hangovers here, start on that apology already!"

Bo grunted. "Look,..."

"No wait," Tamsin smiled as Bo rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to start or do you want me to wait?" Bo asked aggravated.

"Let me just savor this moment." Tamsin said with a wide, smug grin as she stopped and looked expectantly at Bo.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely so," Tamsin confirmed looking almost elated.

Bo grunted. "I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the first night we met." "I should have been welcoming you to the castle and the tournament, instead of jumping to conclusions and saying what I did." Bo was glad to get her apology out. She didn't know if it was going to make a difference in how the blonde Commander felt about her, but that didn't really matter she supposed. Bo was just happy that she'd been able to explain that she hadn't intended to hurt Tamsin. The thought that she had, had bothered her, and her mother and father had taught her better.

"And why did you react like a _**spoiled brat**_?"

"Because I thought you were flirting with me just to get a rise out of Dyson."

"Actually, I didn't know he was your brother, but Dyson's reaction was fun."

"He tends to freak out about my innocence." Bo rolled her eyes. "He wanted me to tell you he's not mad anymore, by the way."

"So I am back in the good graces of the goody-goody Arundel twins." Tamsin said sarcastically. "Yay me! Guess that means I can come to the Great Hall again tonight."

"Only if you want to, I hope you do. I would really like to get to know one of my brother's best friends," Bo said.

"Well, I am partial to free booze." Tamsin hummed.

**The qualifying race**

**A couple of hours later **

Bo lay low on Nox, her entire body was tuned into the horse, streamlined for their flight together as the powerful animal underneath her sped through Arundel forest. This leg of the race was timed. No more than three riders at a time took off in their attempt to travel the twenty kilometers in a qualifying time. Lauren had taken off fifteen minutes before her in another group, and Bo had been partnered up with Tamsin and Brandon of Rochester. She had lost the pair some seven kilometers ago when the course had forced them to wade their horses through the river Arundel. Bo had waded Nox through it on many occasions, but her companions had found their horses far less willing, and the brunette had been able to take advantage.

Laying flat against Nox, the Obscura smiled;she loved the rush of going fast, taking risks, the adrenaline that surged through her blood, the wind that blew through her hair, and her muscles all in tune with the powerful beast under her. Bo was making excellent time, and was feeling comfortable and sure her time would be good enough to qualify, when all of a sudden Bo's senses went haywire, her eyes flashed white. The brunette didn't hesitate, reigned in Nox and came to an abrupt standstill. "Tamsin." she breathed as Bo tuned into her Fae powers. The young brunette turned Nox around and spurred him on, back in the opposite direction.

Now at full speed again, Bo's thoughts spiraling towards Tamsin, she rounded a corner of the track and saw Brandon of Rochester barreling down towards her. A wild look in his eyes, one that told Bo he wasn't stopping made the brunette's breath hitch. Bo yanked Nox' reigns hard and only nearly missed a head-on collision with the seemingly possessed rider. Bo cursed loudly as Nox bucked. She clenched her legs tightly around the mighty beast's belly, pressing her feet inward hard to keep from falling down. Bo held on onto one of the reigns, while the palm of her other hand shot up to Nox' neck. Her touch was soothing, and soon enough, Nox had settled. Quickly and swiftly, Bo turned Nox back into the direction she needed to head and took off again. Tamsin's distress was becoming more and more palpable and fear began to grip Bo's heart. There wasn't any time to waste.

"Tamsin!" Bo shouted off of the top of her lungs, bringing Nox to a sudden halt in the middle of the forest road. Her instincts were telling her that Tamsin had to be somewhere around here, but she didn't see the blonde. They were about five kilometers from the Arundel river crossing site, and near one of the larger gorges the river had carved out. Bo took a deep breath and tried to feel where the imminent distress was coming from. One large inhale, one large exhale and then the Obscura suddenly shot off through the woods and the dense tree line there. Bo jumped off of Nox when the gorge drop came into view. She quickly tied her horse to a tree, then moved closer to the edge to see if she could spot Tamsin. She glanced over, she estimated the drop to be about fifty meters. "Tamsin!" Bo yelled again. The brunette was hoping the blonde would still be able to respond, she was about to call out again, when all of a sudden she spotted what looked like a blonde head of hair in the middle of the river. Tamsin's body was not moving, she was not responding to any of Bo's yells, instead it hung lifeless in the middle of the river, stuck on some fortunate piece of old driftwood.

"Jeezes!" Bo breathed, she blinked, judged the distance and then let herself roll back into the shadows as she dematerialized from one spot and materialized down at the river next to Tamsin a moment later. Tamsin looked horrible, she was white as a sheet and her entire face was covered in lacerations and bruises, caked with mud and dirt, her hands looked in a similar state and judging by the amount of involuntary twitching and wincing Bo knew the blonde was hurting all over her body. Bo was grateful for the wincing and twitching, it meant Tamsin was still alive which was more than Bo had expected when she had first spotted the commander down in the middle of the river.

"I'm here, Tamsin." Bo said as she put her hands under the blonde and scooped her up in her arms. Bo made it out of the river and onto the river bed with the blonde unconscious body and laid her down against the incline of the hill. She needed to get the blonde resting over her shoulder if she wanted to have any chance at climbing the fifty meters hill back up again. Pushed up against the side, Bo lowered her shoulders under Tamsin and was able to lay her over her shoulder. At a slow but steady pace, the brunette trudged her way upwards again, fighting for every meter of progress she made. None of them came cheap and or easy with the sharp edges of the rocks under her hand cutting into the soft tissue of her palm, and Bo almost buckling under the weight of Tamsin.

"Hang on, Tamsin." Bo said as the rise and fall of Tamsin's chest had suddenly stopped when they were only a good ten meters away from the top. "Damn it!" "Hang on!" Bo yelled, and with one giant effort, achieved what she had never been able to before, Bo managed to dematerialize and cross the last ten meter of her tough climb with Tamsin on her back, before materializing again next to Nox. Bo balanced Tamsin on Nox' back, the brunette spurred the beast on again and sped through the woods of Arundel.

**Arundel Castle, finish line**

"Help! Tamsin!" Bo shouted as the finish line and all of her friends came into view. Lauren was the first to run up to her, the Elf's attention immediately focused on Tamsin. Bo only had eyes for Brandon of Rochester as she pinned him with a furious stare. With one leap she was off of Nox, within seconds she was at his throat, moments later he was pushed up to the stable wall, Bo's entire weight pushing against him, fixing him in place.

"What did you do Rochester? What the hell did you do?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brandon shouted out.

"Bo!" Dyson shouted as Bo kneed Rochester in the stomach.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Bo's voice dropped to an eerie low level as her eyes flashed white.

"Bo!" Dyson shouted again as he pulled Bo off of Brandon, and held her firmly in his grip.

"He ran Tamsin off of the road!" Bo yelled.

"What?" Brandon scoffed. "You're crazy!" he yelled back at Bo, then turned to Dyson. "Your sister has a very active imagination!"

"Liar!" Bo spat and ripped free from Dyson's hold to lunge at Brandon again, but the oldest Arundel was able to restrain his sister before she could get her hands on Brandon once more.

"I saw that look in your eyes!" Bo raved struggling against Dyson's vice lock. "You almost ran me off the road!"

"Enough!" Dyson barked. "Bo! Calm down!"

"Rochester, we will talk later! This isn't over!"

Rochester stomped off with Bo hissing and seething at him. When he was out of view, and Bo's breathing had calmed again, the tall, blonde man let go of his sister, turned and quickly walked up to the group of people that had gathered around Tamsin.

"How is she?" Dyson asked Lauren who had been tending to Tamsin.

"Stabilized, I managed to heal her most severe wounds" Lauren said visibly drained. "But this was touch and go Dyson" "If Bo had been only a little later..."

Dyson sighed "Thanks, Lauren." "Maybe I should start calling you doc, huh?"

Bo pushed herself through the circle of people and bent down next to Tamsin. Tears welled up visibly as she looked down at the face of the fragile, still unconscious blonde. Tamsin was still white as a sheet and covered in bruises and cuts, but at least the look of 'death" had left her features and she was breathing regularly. Bo sighed in relief.

"She'll be okay Bo," the Elf said reassuringly.

Bo exhaled relieved. "Good."

"I can get my father to heal the rest of her wounds, but even then she'll need rest. Her body needs to recover from the trauma," Lauren stated.

"That's okay, no need to call Lord Owain." Dyson commented. "Tamsin can heal herself, I know what she needs. Let's just take her to the castle and get her into bed." "Once she wakes up, I'll fix her up."

"I've already told Liam to bring a stretcher and fetch Augustus." Lauren replied.

Dyson nodded. "Good."

Lauren bent down again to check Tamsin's pulse. Satisfied that it was stable, the Elf tried to push herself upright again, but was unable to and lost her balance.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted, she caught the blonde in her arms right before she was about to hit the ground.

"Take her to the castle, Bo." Dyson said. "Healing Tamsin must have drained her more than she thought." Bo nodded as she wrapped an arm under the unbalanced Elf.

"Can you walk when I help you?" Bo asked the blonde gently.

"I don't know," the Elf said right before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

**Lauren's bedroom**

**Several hours later**

When light filtered back into Lauren's sensory perception, it was that of candles and a burning fireplace instead of the sun. Bo's familiar, warm voice was the second thing the elf noticed.

"Hi," Bo coed. Bo was holding her hand, and she gave it a squeeze. Lauren smiled.

"Hi," Lauren said back."How's Tamsin?"

"She's okay." Bo sat back down again on her chair next to Lauren's bed and was stroking Lauren's hair. "Thanks to you." Bo had brought Lauren up to her room, had the maids undress her, and had then tucked the elf into bed. When the soothing thought that the elf was okay and she was just sleeping, had finally settled into Bo's mind, the Obscura had made her way to Tamsin's room. She'd found her brother there in the corner of the room watching over the blonde as she slept. Lord Owain had been by, and had confirmed his daughter's assessment.

"And you." Lauren sighed "If you hadn't gotten her back as quickly as you did, she would have died. What happened, Bo?"

"I was ahead in the race; Tamsin and Brandon were behind me, and I sensed she was in danger, so I turned round." Bo exhaled. "Brandon nearly collided with me two minutes later, the look he had on his face was filled with rage." Bo's expression was distant, almost vacant. She was staring at Lauren's hand, but she was lost in her memories.

"It was frightening. I knew he wasn't going to stop. I don't know how to explain it, but he looked mad, possessed, and I just knew he had hurt Tamsin. And, and…. I could feel her breathing get shallower, her body temperature dropping, her heart slowing…" Tears welled up in Bo's eyes, her voice was shaky at best. "I didn't know if I could get there in time. Then when I found her, when I saw her, I... I thought she was dead. She looked dead. I couldn't sense her anymore, I guess by then her vitals had gotten so low.." Bo paused, wiped at her eyes, swallowed and continued. "There was this blonde lifeless body in the middle of the river and I just kept thinking about what I would have to tell Dyson, or her family," Bo said emotionally. The blonde Elf pulled Bo off the chair and into her embrace on the bed.

"You saved her," Lauren said, and softly kissed Bo's head while her fingers ran soothingly down Bo's side. Bo inhaled deeply, when she spoke again, her voice was laced with anger.

"I know Brandon did this to her."

"Do you have proof?"

"There was a second set of tracks, which is flimsy. I just _know, a_nd when Tamsin wakes up…"

"She might not remember, " Lauren cut in.

"Huh?" Bo sat up, pulling out of Lauren's embrace.

"She took a nasty fall, the damage to her skull was extensive. You may not have seen it, but it was fractured in several places. Blood was leaking into her brain, it's why her vitals were steadily dropping. Honestly, it would surprise me if she remembered anything from this week."

"So Brandon might get away with this?" Bo asked her voice rising in anger.

"If there isn't any concrete proof and Tamsin doesn't remember…"

Bo's fists clenched as she cursed. "The tracks…"

"I have no idea what time it is, but it's dark outside. You'll have to wait till morning."

"It's 8pm, you were asleep for over five hours." Bo said. The reminder of Lauren's comatose sleep suddenly made Bo's mind jump "Wait, are you okay? Are you hungry?"

"Slight headache still." Lauren said smiling up. "I could eat, but the Great Hall…"

Bo nodded already picking up on the thought that the Great Hall right now for Lauren would be too busy, loud and crowded. "I'll go grab us a couple of plates from downstairs." "We can eat our food here."

Lauren smiled "We haven't done that since you were seven." "We had chicken and mashed potatoes with sprouts"

Bo laughed. "Gods, the workings of an eidetic memory!"

"I remember because I had such a good time. I'd never eaten in bed before. I don't think food has ever tasted as good as it did that night."

Bo grinned widely at her. "Give me a couple of minutes." Bo pecked a soft kiss to Lauren's cheek and then bolted out of the room in search of food. Lauren leaned back against her headrest contently. They were going to have a quiet dinner away from the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall in the privacy of their bedroom with candles and a fireplace brightly burning. Lauren sighed happily. It felt like a date, a romantic date, and as that thought settled in Lauren's mind, her stomach twisted in all sorts of knots.

**The Great Hall **

Bo walked into the Great Hall to find it alive with merry enjoyment as it had been for the last couple of nights. Minstrels were playing softly in the background, and the conversations were animated. She spotted her brother at their usual table talking to Anne and George. Rochester was nowhere to be seen. _Smart move"_ Bo thought. Bo didn't know if he had stayed away on his own accord or if Dyson had told him to stay away, but she was glad for it because she knew she wouldn't be able to control her temper if she saw him now. Bo grabbed two plates from one of the side tables and made her way over to Dyson.

"Hey sis, how's Lauren feeling?" the oldest Arundel asked concerned.

"She's okay, she just needs to rest." Bo said with a small smile "I just came to grab us some food to take back up, she's feeling rested enough to deal with all of this.." Bo pointed at the lively chaos of the Great Hall while scooping up sausages, potatoes, chicken and vegetables for Lauren and her.

"Don't blame her." Dyson said.

"How's Tamsin?"

"Awake, brought her a plate twenty minutes ago."

"Does she remember what happened?"

"Haven't talked to her about that yet. Figured it was best to give her some time to recuperate, but I suppose we can talk to her in the morning."

"And Rochester?"

"Haven't seen him since he stomped off."

"Scared or guilty?" Bo asked as she grabbed a bowl of rice pudding.

"Blowing off steam?"

Bo shook her head. "That look on his face when he almost ran me over...I just knew then and there…"

"I believe you, sis, but I'm going to need more than just your intuition. You know that."

"We're Obscuras Dy…"

"That's why it's good enough for me, but that's not how the world works…"

"Lauren said Tamsin might not even remember." Bo said.

Dyson frowned. "Let's just hope she does."

"There was a second set of tracks when I found Tamsin."

"We'll go have a look at first light." her brother said.

"That's okay, I can check for tracks on my own. Why don't you talk to him? He'll be more inclined to talk to you than me at the moment."

Dyson chuckled lightly. "Can't blame the guy."

"I should have gone back straight away." Bo sighed and mumbled. "What if Rochester was out covering his tracks?"

Dyson frowned. "You think he'd go that far?"

"There's something off about him, Dyson. I felt it then, I feel it now. Tell me you don't!"

The oldest Arundel exhaled and nodded his head. "There's a certain darkness to him, I agree, but you know as well as I do that that is true for many people. We're not mind readers, sis."

Bo nodded. "But, say I'm right, say he did attack Tamsin. If he's capable of attacking her, he's capable of covering his tracks, and maybe then he's capable of trying to finish what he started…"

Dyson blinked. "Bo…"

"Better safe than sorry, Dyson. Just put a sentry out by her room? If this was all some accident then you can laugh at me later…"

Dyson contemplated her words. "Fair enough. Can't hurt, I'll take care of it right now."

**Lauren****'****s bedroom **

Lauren was sitting in front of the fireplace, on a comfortable pile of blankets she had snatched from the bed as Bo pushed her way through the door. She was quickly on her feet when she noticed Bo was trying to balance four full plates of food and a bowl of rice pudding. The elf took two and set them down on the low table in front of the fireplace that already had glasses and a jug of water on it. Bo followed suit.

"Sorry that took so long." Bo said. "Ran into Dys."

"Tamsin?"

"Awake, but out of it apparently. Dys is talking to her tomorrow."

Lauren nodded her head, sat back down, patted a seat for Bo next to her-who took it- and looked at the rich spread of food that was displayed in front of her.

"Were you expecting other people?" Lauren queried. "Because that kind of defeats the purpose of a romantic dinner," the Elf said with a grin.

"Ro..romantic, romance?" Bo asked, a feeling of apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach. "Ro, romance? Are, are…sure..?" Bo swallowed. Why was it so difficult to swallow? Or get words out for that matter? Gods, she loved how Lauren could make her all frazzled, but it was so frustrating too! She hadn't thought of romance. Lauren had been in a deep sleep for the last five hours, the last thing Bo was thinking about was Romance, especially the one with a capital R, which she thought Lauren was referring to. That wink seemed to suggest so. Oh. Butterflies.

"Very sure and definitely with a capital R." Lauren smiled.

Bo threw Lauren a mock glare.

"Loud thoughts!" Lauren laughed, then turned Bo's glare into a smile as she leaned into the brunette and softly kissed her cheek. Lauren reached out grabbed one of the empty plates Bo had brought, and piled some of the chicken and vegetables on it. She dug in leaning against Bo's shoulder.

"Yum!" She sighed contently. Bo smiled and grabbed her own plate choosing some of the sausages and the mashed potatoes.

"That was so good!" Lauren said twenty minutes later, licking her fingers clean and totally sated. "Gods, healing sure does rack up an appetite."

"Good thing I brought those four plates." Bo said staring at the now empty plates "I remembered how you were the day we saved that deer".

"I was in major scarf mode then." Lauren grinned as she laid her head back in Bo's lap and intertwined their hands.

"You ate an entire pig, single handedly I might add."

"I was hungry." Lauren whined.

"You were worse than Kenzi."

"Take that back! I am_** not**_ worse than your cousin! That girl is a bottomless PIT!"

Bo laughed. She is! "But babe…an ENTIRE pig!"

"Kenzi was caught on numerous occasions plundering the kitchens of Eolas castle AND she holds the record of most pies eaten in five counties in Eolas! I conducted a study on her when she was there, her body weight ratio…"

"You ran a study on her?"

Lauren nodded enthusiastically. "It was fascinating, the entire time she was there she averaged 5 meals a day, which included an appetizer, main course and "again" on average two desserts." "Multiply that by the number of days she was here…"

"Gods, you're serious!" Bo interrupted. "Did you test her blood too?" Bo asked chuckling.

Lauren looked at Bo like she was crazy. "Of course I did." "What kind of scientist do you take me for?" "I took a sample every night."

"Wait…what?" Bo asked incredulously.

"I took blood every night. I needed a baseline to compare the results to.."

"And she volunteered?" Bo interjected. Kenzi hated needles, Bo couldn't for the life of her imagine that Kenzi would be a willing participant.

"Ah, I may have done that without her permission." Lauren admitted. "Hmm," she hummed somewhat uncomfortably.

"How the heck did you manage that?" Bo asked. Kenzi could fish out anyone trying to sneak up on her. The girl was crazy skilled that way, which made her fit into the family nicely.

"Uhm, I may have slipped a mild sleeping agent in her meals."

"What?"

"I couldn't very well let her knowledge of the study contaminate it!" Lauren defended. "Did I mention it was a mild dose?" she added meekly.

"I can't believe you drugged my cousin!" Bo said in awe. "You're scary." Bo looked at her with a sense of disbelief and awe.

Lauren smirked. "Best not to mess with me."

"I agree!" Bo put up her hands up in amused defeat "I hereby officially take back the fact that I said you were worse than Kenzi when it comes to eating."

"Hah!" Lauren beamed. "I knew it!"

"I do say you are the scariest person I know though!"

"Oh hush, as long as you bend to all my experiments, I am harmless." Lauren's tone had dropped considerately from fun and playful to a little cheeky, and the shift in tone hadn't been lost on Bo.

"I want to kiss you." Bo murmured as happiness tingled just behind her grin. Lauren cupped Bo's cheek with her palm, she pushed her torso up until she sat upright again, next to Bo. The giddiness from their laughing fit hadn't quite left Lauren yet, it felt a little bit like being drunk, her inhibitions lowered slightly, but then when she caught Bo's eyes, and the glint of wetness on her lips Lauren's breath instantly hitched, her demeanor suddenly serious. She felt drunk on the beauty that was Bo. Bo deepened their kiss, and her hand clasped around Lauren's body; the soft swell of Bo's breasts were being pressed up against the Elf. Candle and ember lights threw shadows on their kisses, and soft caresses. Lauren' felt her desire stir as Bo softly sighed against her lips, and asked: "Make love to me?" The Elf pulled away abruptly. With her eyes still closed, Bo's kiss still tingling on her lips, and her hands clenching next to her, Lauren spoke.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly. "Because it is okay if you are not, and I don't think I can stop again once I start again."

"Please, Lauren." Bo pleaded softly Lauren opened her eyes and saw a trembling Bo in front of her.

"You are so beautiful." Lauren said as her eyes raked up and down Bo's frame, and she saw the Obscura smile softly at the remark. "Can I undress you?" Lauren whispered in Bo's ear "You don't have to do anything, just stay there, keep your eyes closed."

"O…okay." Bo said swallowing.

Lauren's soft fingertips traced downwards from Bo's cheek to the strings that closed the leather surcoat Bo wore over her tunic. The Elf loosened them at a leisurely pace. Bo's breathing was shallow, the twitches of her lip betraying her nerves.

"I am just as nervous as you are." Lauren reassured. Her voice had dropped to a lower tone that felt to Bo as velvety and warm as the fire burning in front of them.

"But, you've done this before…" Bo said hesitantly.

Lauren reached for Bo's hand and intertwined their fingers, she brought the Obscura's hand up to her chest and laid the palm flat against her heart. "Not with you, and not for a very long time." Bo smiled feeling Lauren's heart pound heavily and rapidly under her touch.

Lauren's fingers disappeared under the leather surcoat and moved effortlessly to the back, pushing the garment off of Bo's shoulders, and letting it tumble on the floor behind her. Bo's tunic was next. Lauren's fingertips ran down Bo's side to the belt that bunched up the tunic in the middle and undid it. The heavy leather strip with silver buckle tumbled loudly to the floor, but neither of the women registered the sound, their other senses caught in the gravity of the other's proximity. Bo raised her arms as Lauren lifted Bo's tunic over her head. Bo's torso was left in nothing but her undershirt, a shirt very similar to the one Lauren was wearing. It was an off-white heavy and rather thick, yet soft cloth that hung loosely over Bo's frame.

"Stand up?" Lauren asked softly.

Bo opened her eyes for the first time since Lauren had begun slowly undressing her, and stood up as Lauren had asked.

"Can I kiss you?" the Elf asked gently.

Bo nodded vigorously.

Lauren leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Bo's mouth, then moved to the other corner and kissed the brunette softly there. Lauren had pulled away again to see if Bo was still okay with everything, but Bo didn't give the Elf the chance to get far, she pulled her back in and nipped at Lauren's lower lip. Lauren's hands, palms were suddenly cupping her cheek, her tongue flicked Bo's and Bo was more than happy to oblige by opening her mouth fully to Lauren's protruding tongue. Lauren broke the kiss, heavily panting.

"Baby, I need you to unbutton your pants and take them off." the Elf husked. For the second time that night, a hesitant "Okay." fell from Bo's mouth., but despite her nerves wreaking havoc with her coordination, Bo's pants were rather swiftly unbuttoned and removed.

"Beautiful." Lauren sighed out as she looked at Bo's shapely, toned legs. Lauren's roaming and wide eager eyes made the brunette blush, but there was something about Lauren's lustful gaze and tone that made her feel loved, beautiful and wanted and it went a long way to soothing her nerves. Not for the first time, Bo felt her body run hot and cold. Shivers versus liquid heat fighting for dominance as they coursed through her, the liquid heat winning the race as it settled between her thighs, and unleashed a want and craving Bo had not felt before.

The Elf sat back down on the rug and soft blankets in front of the fireplace and reached out her hand for Bo. The brunette interlaced their fingers and let herself be pulled down and into Lauren's embrace. Bo had held Lauren countless times before, but yet holding her now, feeling her pressed up against her was foreign to Bo. It was uncomfortable in the most wondrous of ways

"Lauren…" Bo drawled…I, …I want…"

"What do you want? " Lauren fell into the deep waters of Bo's hooded eyes. Her gaze shifted to Bo's kissable lips, the warmth and comfort that lay there, the promise and allure of another kiss made her shiver in anticipation.

"You." Bo breathed out over Lauren's ear. "I don't know what I want, but what you make me feel…, it's..."

Lauren rested her forehead against Bo's. "Your heartrate is elevated, your breathing heavy, your skin is flush, and I am hoping that liquid heat you talked about is running through you again and has settled between your thighs in a lovely pulsating sensation." Lauren said biting her lip. "I am hoping you are feeling all of that, because that is how I am feeling."

"It is?" Bo asked hesitantly. "You feel it too?"

"Yes." Lauren breathed out putting all of her emotion in the small word to Bo. "What you feel is arousal. Your body's way of saying that you want me to touch you, that you want to touch me."

Bo's breath hitched. "So much." Lauren closed her eyes and let her instincts guide her. Bo's slender neck, the tender skin, the elegant jawline, the softness and depth of color in Bo's hair were easily enough conjured up from memory. The Elf brought her hand up to the other side of Bo's neck, letting her fingertips and nails softly scrape the sensitive flesh. Bo's scent made the Elf dizzy, she smelled of rain, of leaves and Summer, of adventure, of all the years spent together, of all the memories shared, of laughter and joy. She was about to make love to Bo; her childhood friend, Bo the brat, her best friend, the little girl with the flowers, the young teenager with the eyes of wonder, the young woman who took Lauren's breath away, her love, her soul, and her lover…

Lauren's lips settled into Bo's neck with a kiss just beneath Bo's ear. Bo tilted into the blonde's warm, soft mouth in search of more contact. Each soft kiss between her ear and her collarbone tingled, and seeped into every nerve ending of Bo's body. The brunette whimpered when Lauren's tongue and lips traced back upward to her earlobe.

Lauren took a deep breath when she protracted herself from Bo's neck, and fixed her gaze on Bo's undershirt. A series of strings connected the two parts of the shirt all the way down the middle. Undoing those strings brought Lauren's hands dangerously close to the swell of Bo's breasts. The idea alone made Lauren bite her lower lip, her otherwise so steady hands were trembling slightly as they went to work. Bo's chest rose and fell quickly under the intimate touch. Lauren undid the last of the strings, then brought her soft hands back up to Bo.

"Baby..." Lauren's soft fingertips stroked Bo's cheek. "Look at me, please?" Bo looked up shyly.

"Are you okay with me taking off your shirt?" Lauren almost choked on her own question. Bo looked so young all of a sudden, so unsure of herself, so hesitant, lost, pale and it made Lauren's protective instincts run rampant. She wrapped her arms around Bo's lower back and pulled her in. Instinctively, the brunette clung to her, climbing all the way onto Lauren's lap and burying her head in the blonde's neck.

"It's okay, baby." the Elf said quickly, soothingly. "We can just stay here like this." Lauren could feel Bo swallow in her neck.

"I'm sorry," Bo muttered.

Lauren stroked Bo's back and sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted the question on her mind answered. She was already so far gone, so ridiculously, hopelessly in love with Bo. The thought that Bo might confirm her worst fears was devastating, but she needed to know.

"Are you unsure…" Lauren swallowed. "About us?"

* * *

You guys wanted a love scene and there is the start of it! Good, bad? Too much, too corny?

**Replies to reviews **

**Joan: **Above is the start of a love scene. I have always imagined that if the two of them got together for their first time, that it would be slow, that Lauren would somehow have to explain it to Bo in her trademark sweet, yet geeky way, but that most of all, Lauren would just have a lot of patience, would let everything be on Bo's terms. I wonder what Bo is going to say. ;-)

**J: **The flashback I am writing in now (twelve years ago) is really the start of answering that question. :-)

**Sylvy: **oO! Glad to have you back, and great to read you loved Lauren's ranting. It was fun for me to write also. ;-) Good thing you're on board for the journey of this story, cause we have some ways to go before Lauren gets from under her marriage to Dyson. Promise we'll get there though! :-)

**Koga:** High five! Love the enthusiasm! :-) The heart wants what the heart wants, true! Three years isn't a lot. I think Lauren just freaks out because Bo is only sixteen, and the Elf has been so protective of Bo her entire life; the last thing she wants is to 'push' Bo before she is ready. Did you and your hubby start off as high school sweethearts too?

**Guests: **

**1) Will homosexuality be discriminated against? **

No, not really. Homosexuality is accepted in much the same way here as it is in the world of LG, but that doesn't mean that some people won't take offense to it, or that it isn't perceived as undesirable in certain situations.

**2) Will they break up in the next chapter? **

Hmm, no... they haven't in this one, and they won't in the next, but the break-up is coming up :-(

**3) Did Bo and Lauren break up because of Lauren's engagement to Dyson. **

You'll have to read the story for that one. ;-)

**4) Does Tam love Bo? **

Right now I think Tam is on her way to finding she can 'stand' Bo again. The relationship between them will change, however. Tamsin does know about Bo and Lauren, but at this point in time she is the only one that does. So no, Dyson doesn't know that his sister is in love with Lauren.

Dyson and Lauren's marriage is an arranged marriage. Lauren is most definitely not in love with Dyson, and she never will be. Her heart will always belong to Bo. (she said as much to Nadia in one of the previous chapters: Elves mate for life.) I suppose that doesn't exclude Dyson from having feelings for Lauren, nor does it suggest that he does. You'll have to read the story. :-)

I think Bo is really trying her best to accept the marriage between her brother and her former lover, but it is very difficult for her. How she deals with it further, we'll have to see!

**Shomed:** Awe! Thank you!

**Guest:** Bo ALWAYS wants a kiss on the lips from Lauren. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

And without my usual rambling...

I give you...

Chapter 8! of The Heir of Arundel!

And the continuation of the love scene,

...and the beginning of a storm...

You already know where the replies to the reviews are...;-)

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel**

**Chapter 8 **

"Are you unsure?" Lauren swallowed. "About us?"

"No! Gods, no! Never! But what if…What if I'm not good at this?"

"This?"

"Making love," Bo whispered gutted.

Lauren sighed relieved and smiled up at the brunette, she thought about what a natural kisser Bo was. "I highly doubt you will be anything but wonderful at this, but making love isn't about how good you are. It's not a competition, it's about following what feels right." Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair. "About showing the other person how you feel about them. About…"

Bo laid a soft kiss in Lauren's neck, nipped the skin and then suckled in a way that had Lauren lose her train of thought.

"About doing that.." Lauren's voice trailed off.

"I want to show you how much I love you," Bo whispered.

Lauren and Bo's lips found each other again.

"I know this is new,... scary." Lauren whispered on Bo's lips. "But, I'm right here with you."

"Touch me?" Lauren's breath hitched again, she looked up in Bo's eyes and nodded. Lauren's hand locked into Bo's and the blonde pulled the brunette with her to the floor to their scattering of pillows, blankets and a mattress in front of the fireplace. Bo back rested against the foot of the bed and the Elf's eyes fixed on Bo's collarbone, the way the white fabric softly draped it, but not entirely covered it. She was mesmerized. She leaned in again and gently pushed the fabric back to nuzzle kisses on the exposed skin. Her other hand tugging softly on Bo's shirt, exposing the voluptuous swell of the brunette's breasts. Bo arched her neck under Lauren's delightful ministrations, still straddled in Lauren's lap, she felt the now familiar ache come alive again. Soft kisses caressed Bo's lips, light fingertips pushed her undergarment completely off of her shoulders, the piece of clothing now pooling around her waist.

Lauren pulled back and froze in place looking at Bo. Bo's breasts were full, curved, heavy, the Elf's throat went dry at the sight.

"Gods..Bo, you are so beautiful.." The Elf swallowed. "You have no idea…how I.." Lauren swallowed again, this time lost for words.

"Tell me?" The hesitant question came. Lauren's hand ran in between Bo's breasts, the Elf bit her lip, still mesmerized by the luscious sight in front of her.

"I want to touch your breasts." Bo's hooded eyes nodded in consent. The Elf's hands, blazed a trail from Bo's taut abdomen, to her ribs and underneath her breasts. Light finger brushed, circled the soft skin, until palms turned upwards cupped and then gently squeezed both breasts. Lauren's hips involuntarily reacted at the touch, her desire felt like a freight train now. One tracked and unstoppable.

"Lauren.." Bo breathed heavily. The blonde was caressing Bo's nipples, the brunette clenched her thighs and moaned.

"Lean back, baby." Lauren said and Bo complied letting herself rest down on the blankets behind her. Lauren smiled as she lifted her own nightshirt over her head, and watched Bo's eyes flick wildly over her naked chest and breasts. The brunette seemed transfixed by the sight and when she finally looked up Bo's eyes were drenched in desire.

"Gods, Bo." Lauren prattled as she leaned in. Lauren kissed Bo's chest and then slowly worked her way upward to the brunette's breasts. Bo arched into Lauren's lips when they wrapped themselves around her nipples in soft, tender kisses. The brunette moaned loudly in her lover's neck, the impulses of pleasure cascading inside of her, overwhelming her.

_"Baby, open your mind to me, I want to know what you feel, what you want." _Lauren's thoughts pushed through.

Lauren's breath hitched as Bo obliged without reservation or hesitation. The sudden intake of Bo's emotions was almost too much for the Elf. There were nerves, but mostly there was arousal and love, warmth and need, trust that made Lauren's heart swell and moved her to the brink of happy tears. "So beautiful." Lauren murmured as she kissed the brunette under her again, and loving fingers explored Bo's torso and side, leaving Bo feeling as if fire was crackling on her skin. The brunette shivered and burnt as Lauren moved down Bo's body, and her fingers hooked under the waistband of the last piece of garment Bo was wearing and pulling it down her legs in a slow, fluid motion.

There was no longer any doubt in Lauren's mind that Bo wanted and craved their lovemaking as much as the Elf did, but still Lauren wanted to go slow, savor every moment. Lauren just wanted to hold Bo, look in her eyes, kiss her as they moved together. Emerged in her thoughts, Lauren felt Bo's fingers on her hip, then finding the soft lacy material and Bo mimicking Lauren's actions. The Elf sighed and bit her lip, Bo's fingers so close to her center, executing such an intimate act, pushed the Elf to yet another level of her arousal.

Bo pulled the now fully naked Lauren on top of her. Unexperienced as she was, Bo didn't truly know what she was doing, but her body was telling her that she needed to feel the blonde pressed against her, she needed the warmth, the friction Lauren's skin on hers provided. When Lauren's weight came to lay on Bo, when heated skin met heated skin, the sensation overwhelmed the teenager.

"Oh my gods!" Bo moaned aloud when Lauren's leg buried itself between Bo's and pushed up against her aching center.

"Move with me, baby." Lauren breathed over Bo's lips.

Bo's breathing was heavy, interlaced with moans as she did what she was told. Bo no longer needed to listen to Lauren's words in her head, she could feel how Lauren wanted her, she could feel her needs as well as her own. There was no need to acknowledge that Lauren could tighten her hold on Bo and intensify their friction, that she could ravage and plunder the brunette's mouth, or even pinch her nipples. There was just the understanding of what the other craved, wanted and the ebb and flow of giving and taking. Lauren opened her eyes as their bodies danced and cooed together, Bo's fluttered open. They breathed the same air, one moan running like paint into the other. Their heart beats were wild and erratic, yet one was undistinguishable from the other, and their fiery essence coated the other's limb into a sticky, slippery, delicious mess.

Bo's grip on reality was beginning to falter as Lauren's leg shifted just a little and ground against her in just the right spot.

_"Let go, baby." _

Bo's muscles tensed and tensed in their heated dance until they snapped around Lauren's leg. As Bo's orgasm ripped through her, Lauren's body erupted in pleasure as well. The pair held one another for minutes after as their muscles still twitched in pleasure until their breathing settled and the softness of their embrace, and the love they found in each other's eyes lulled them into happy slumber.

**Several hours later **

It was the cold and chill of the room that pulled Bo from her slumber. The fire of the hearth had all but died down, and although Bo and Lauren were wrapped up in another, there were hardly any blankets covering them. With a wide smile Bo thought of the reason why they hadn't felt the need for many covers. Bo had never imagined that one person could make another feel so good, and yet, for Bo and Lauren, it had been effortless. She supposed that shouldn't surprise her, everything else between them had always been the same way. The brunette pulled back slightly from Lauren's embrace and looked at the slumbering, stunning Elf she had loved since she was six.

"I love you," Bo whispered and reached for one of the extra blankets on the bed, covering the Elf with it. Bo grabbed her nightshirt, disentangled herself from the Elf, and pulled the shirt over herself as she took the four steps needed to reach the fireplace. She grabbed a couple of twigs and stacked them over the small fire that was still burning. The dried wood caught on quickly.

Meanwhile, Lauren's eyes struggled to open, she instinctively looked for Bo, but found nothing but the softness of blankets and sheets. "Bo?" Lauren asked as she spotted the Obscura bent through her legs by the fire.

"Hey, you. I'm just putting some more wood on the fire." Bo answered as she put the last log on.

Lauren sat upright, leaning back against the back of the bed and stretched her hand out. "Come back to bed?"

The brunette turned and bit her lip. There Lauren sat, her breasts bare, her nipples hardening under Bo's gaze. The sight had an instant visceral effect on the young woman.

"Come here, straddle my lap." Lauren husked reading Bo's mind. Bo dropped to her knees next to the blonde and kissed her lips. The kiss quickly deepened and Bo swung one of her legs as requested over Lauren's lap. Lauren's warm skin against her center felt so incredibly good. Bo looked down at Lauren's chest and without hesitation dropped her head wrapping her lips around the taut flesh of Lauren's nipple like Lauren had previously done to her. Experiencing both giving pleasure, and feeling that same pleasure was only ever strange for others, Bo supposed. Sharing her feelings, her emotions and now her most intimate sexual thoughts with Lauren was as normal as breathing to Bo. The young woman knew exactly what felt good, what Lauren wanted and she granted her every request. The brunette would pinch the nipple and then cover it with her wet tongue, she would suck on it and then flick her tongue rapidly over it. Lauren moaned deeply, arching her back, being particularly fond of Bo's last ministration, and Bo would revel in the pleasure she was giving.

_"Baby, look at me." _

Bo reluctantly pulled her mouth away from Lauren's breast, and looked up at the Elf with a pout.

_"Really? Pouting?" _Lauren chuckled.

_"I should scowl! You shouldn't keep me away from such a tasty treat!" _Bo cupped Lauren's breasts and massaged them gently._ "Gods, I love your breasts!" _

_"You're quickly turning into quite the pervert!" _Lauren remarked highly amused. Lauren remembered how timid and shy she had been the first three months she had started being sexually active all these years ago, but not Bo. The young brunette had made love once, and was already exploring on her own and at ease with whatever was coming her way.

_"Can you blame me?" _Bo eyed Lauren._ "You are gorgeous." _Bo softly ran her fingers over Lauren's nipples. _"Delicious." _Lauren clenched her thighs. The way Bo was touching her was seriously testing her self-control. Lauren took a deep breath and pushed the woman in front of her backwards until she was laying sprawled out before her once more, her hands quickly pulling Bo's undershirt off again until there was nothing but naked skin between them. Bo had this look in her eyes, full of mischief, full of want as Lauren hovered over her. And yet, when Lauren held her gaze, the look in the brunette's eyes changed to warmth, love, depth, trust and connection. It took Lauren's breath away. The kiss the Elf indulged in was full of promise. She'd protect Bo, always. She'd love her just as long. As the kiss deepened, Lauren was lost again in her desire for the youngest Arundel.

"Open your legs." The blonde whispered over Bo's ear, and Bo obliged without a moment's hesitation. The Elf lowered herself onto Bo, her stomach resting against Bo's mound, her mouth swirling in kisses all over Bo's skin. The Obscura almost buckled over, when Lauren's head moved between Bo's legs and the blonde laid soft kisses where Bo's need for Lauren pulsated strongest. When those kisses slowly changed into an eager tongue, Bo couldn't hold back anymore.

_"Gods!"_

Bo couldn't even form a coherent thought. Lauren's tongue was blurring her senses, stripping her of reason and logic, making her teeter on the edge of release. Bo was about to surrender to it, when Lauren removed her mouth, pressed her palm up against Bo's center instead, and drowned the brunette's feeble protest in a passionate kiss, when the kiss broke, Lauren leaned into her girlfriend.

_"Baby, I'm going to slide my finger inside of you."_ Lauren's tone was husky, but also reassuring, warm. _"The first time can sometimes be a little painful, uncomfortable, so you need to keep our connection open, let me know what you're feeling."_

"I trust you."

Lauren cupped Bo's cheek with her left hand and kissed Bo's bottom lip lightly, the fingers of her right hand slid gently over all the right spots. Bo bit her lip, moaned and Lauren repeated her actions. Bo felt slippery, more than ready for her, so the Elf carefully sank into her. Bo inhaled sharply, her muscles involuntary jerking, her mouth forming an O.

_"So beautiful."_ Lauren cooed as she dipped in again, this time a little deeper, but still careful, her thumb meanwhile stroking between Bo's folds.

"Baby…." Lauren moaned as she felt Bo's arousal wash over her fingers. The brunette wanted more, and Lauren was only too happy to oblige her lover. Lauren buried her finger up to the knuckle in Bo, and then kept a steady pace. Bo laid kisses in Lauren's neck. The way Lauren moved in her, made Bo want to stay forever. It was a slow, but steady flow of pleasure that strummed her muscles and dictated the gyration of her hips.

Lauren smiled as Bo hung and clung to her in their embrace. Lauren was supposed to be the experienced one of the two, but as she buried herself steadily deeper into her lover, and felt her own release build, she wondered if she had ever truly made love before. She had had sex with Nadia, plenty of times. Too many times to count, and more than enough to be considered experienced, but that had been literally a lifetime ago, over twenty years. Those memories were still there, the technique for lack of a better word was still there, but the emotional connection? Lauren had been attracted to Nadia, had admired her, loved her even, but it didn't compare to what she felt for Bo. Nadia had never made her feel as if her skin was on fire with one touch, as if her heart could explode with happiness just because of one look. Nadia had never felt inevitable or as right and meant to be as Bo did.

_"Mmmmm.."_ Bo writhed under the blonde. Lauren lowered her left hand, and interwove her fingers with Bo. She lowered her mouth and latched onto Bo's, lifted her thighs loosing contact with Bo's delicious skin only to come back down again and sink into Bo as deeply as she could with the help of her rotating hips.

"Lauren!" Bo suddenly gripped her upper arm, and squeezed it tight, her eyes shot open, her hips sped up the pace of their rolls. Lauren responded with a loud moan and quickly matched Bo's rhythm entering her lover and grinding on her leg.

"So good." Bo hummed right before her eyes rolled back in the back of her head. Their ride became more slippery by the second. When Bo's hips came back down, the Elf flicked Bo's clit and picked up the pace of her thrusts.

**"Lauren!**" Bo screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm surged through her.

**"Bo!"** Lauren yelled as she too teetered over the edge. Exhausted Lauren collapsed on top of her lover. Bo wrapped the blonde up in her arms as they lay panting.

"That was amazing." Bo whispered. Lauren chuckled and nodded her head. "So good." She said still breathing heavily. Lauren reluctantly removed her fingers from the brunette, laying her hand protectively over Bo's thigh, and letting it rest there for the rest of the night.

**Hours later **

Bo woke up sore in places that obviously hadn't worked out much yet, but oh boy, there was no way that was going to ruin her mood. Next to her lay the most beautiful person Bo had ever known, and she buried herself into Lauren's golden locks again with a happy, elated sigh.

"Hey," Bo whispered as she felt consciousness tugging at Lauren's mind.

"Isabeau," Lauren said dreamily. Bo placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, her nose, chin, neck, collarbone. It wasn't long before Bo's kisses moved to the swell of Lauren's breasts, nipped at the soft flesh and she flicked her tongue over Lauren's nipple.

"Mmm." Lauren quietly cooed as she pawed her fingers into Bo's hair and scalp.

Bo's fingers were still cold from laying above the blankets, but it made for a wonderful sensation as they traveled the sensitive skin over Lauren's ribs and side, and Bo's cold fingertips were alternated with warm and wet kisses. For the first time since the two had started making love to each other, Lauren wasn't concerned about taking the lead in their lovemaking, instead she just let herself sink into the barrage of delicious assaults Bo was launching at her.

The brunette was making her way on pure instinct, following the intoxicating smell of Lauren's arousal as far down as she could. The blonde's moans and heavy breathing only encouraged her further. Bo kissed the Elf's belly button, so close to Lauren's sensitive core. Bo parted Lauren's legs without thinking, laid kisses on the inside of her thighs, her long, dark brown hair brushing ever so lightly against Lauren's already heated center, the blonde moaning in reaction. Unable to stop herself, the brunette kissed the Elf's mound tasting Lauren's essence for the first time. Lauren's thoughts were like an instruction manual for Bo to follow, and the young brunette was only too eager to do so. Bo pushed Lauren's thighs up with her shoulders and buried her lips and tongue deep into the blonde's eager thrusts. Minutes later, the Elf relinquished control completely and surrendered to the earth shattering orgasm that coursed through her, pinning Bo between her legs who climaxed right after her.

Lauren pulled Bo into her with a wide grin on her face. "Told you, you'd be good at this."

The brunette chuckled, then blushed hiding her face into Lauren's neck and long blonde locks. "It's all you." Bo interlaced their fingers. "The way you turn me on, how you..." Bo shook her head, unable or too shy to give voice to her thoughts.

"Horny teenager, huh?"

Bo laughed. "Oh yeah! I won't be able to keep my hands off of you!"

"I would never want you to." Lauren replied with a wide smile.

"What time is it?" Bo asked a little later.

"Still early, dark outside. Judging by the fire, I'd say around 5am. We still have a couple of hours before the world wakes up."

"I can't think of any better way to spend them than cuddling with you."

"Me neither." Lauren said happily.

It was 8am and light was slowly flooding into the castle waking most out of a deep slumber. Out in the castle courtyard, five roosters joined in morning cheer and drowned out the screams that were coming from Lauren's bedroom.

**ISABEAU**! Lauren screamed as she surrendered to Bo's fingers once again. "Gods, **LAUREN**!" Bo's cry mingled in as she tumbled too. Covered in sweat, the two fell apart next to each other, Lauren couldn't help but chuckle through her heavy breathing.

"What's so funny?" Bo asked looking at her, a wide grin on her face.

"Us. Gods, we're good at this!"

"I can't feel my legs, or my hand."

Lauren laughed out loud. "Sorry," she chuckled. "I'd offer to make it better, but that would only get us into more trouble."

"My kind of trouble." Bo said wiggling her brows. She leaned in and kissed the blonde's lips. "We _**are **_good at this, huh? I mean, I"ve only been with you, but still…"

"Very good," Lauren said as she pushed one of Bo's sweaty strands of hair back out of her face, and then kissed her jawline. "_**Extremely**_ good," the blonde let the pad of her thumb circle Bo's nipple making Bo gasp.

"You, gods, I don't think this is normal." Bo whimpered through Lauren's touches and kisses.

Lauren giggled before she let go of Bo's nipple and moved her mouth back to Bo's lips. She kissed her and whispered. "Time to get up."

"But, but…the kissing, and hmm, **THE** kissing…" Bo pouted.

"Oh, **THE** kissing, huh?" Lauren chuckled, Bo was so adorably cute that Lauren couldn't help but peck a warm kiss on the Arundel's lips. "There, to tie you over. I don't want to leave either, but I need to go check in on Tamsin, and…"

"Tamsin! Omg, I forgot all about that! I need to go back to the woods. Ugh!" Bo sat up, leaned in and kissed her girlfriend once again. "So hard to resist," she mumbled with a wink, and eventually disentangled herself from Lauren's embrace to wash up and get dressed.

**Arundel stables**

**Thirty minutes later **

Bo sped down the stairs aiming for the Great Hall. She grabbed a couple of bread rolls and some meat to go from the breakfast table and slung her meal in the shoulder bag she had grabbed from her room. Liam, one of the stable boys, was tending to Pax, Dyson's stallion, brushing him as Bo barged into the stables.

"Hey Liam." Bo said with a smile to the young freckled redhead. "Is Nox ready to go?" she asked.

"Lady Isabeau, he hasn't eaten yet." Liam told her with wide eyes, afraid he was letting down his lady.

Bo hummed. Usually by this time of the morning, Liam would have already fed Nox, but with the tournament, and the extra horses that were housed in the castle grounds, the horses' feeding schedules had been altered slightly.

"Astor has been fed though," Liam offered with a hopeful smile. Astor was Bo's mother's horse, but the young brunette and Astor had always had a special bond, and Bo loved riding the magnificent beast.

"Yesssssss!" Bo squealed happily, her eyes lighting up in delight and she wrapped her arms around Liam to kiss his forehead with a loud smack. Liam blushed profusely, for a moment there he thought he would pass out, and the nine-year-old had never been happier in his entire life about having fed a horse.

"Help me saddle her?" The gorgeous brunette asked with a spring in her step. Liam was only too happy to oblige as he followed Bo to Astor's box. Bo smiled brightly when she opened up the gate to Astor's pin. The mare nuzzled into her neck in greeting and the youngest Arundel petted Astor's neck in return. "Hey gorgeous" she said. "How bout we go for an early morning ride you and I?" Liam laughed and grinned. He'd never seen any of the lords or ladies talk to their horses. What was even more surprising was that it seemed that Astor understood as the magnificent creature whinnied in excitement. The pair made quick work of saddling Astor, Bo inquiring about Liam's family and asking if he'd been keeping up with his archery. Liam loved archery, and he was quite good at it. Over the years, the pair had bonded over it. When Astor was saddled, Bo mounted her with effortless ease and grace. "Thanks." She winked at Liam. It wasn't exactly the kiss he had gotten earlier, but he'd take a wink any day. Right before Bo was about to head out of the stables, she turned back towards the redheaded boy.

"You know, if you can persuade the stable master to get you the afternoon off, you can have my seat up in the stands for the next round of the archery event."

Liam's jaw dropped. Lady Isabeau had seats right next to her parents and they were the best in the house. Liam desperately wanted to say yes, but the thought of sitting next to Lord and Lady Arundel during the entire afternoon scared him too. As if reading his mind, Bo added.

"Actually, I'll get you Dyson's seats. He usually sits a little farther down, away from my parents," Bo said with a wink, and then a huge smile as she saw Liam's face beaming.

**Ten minutes later **

It was a clear, bright February morning and with the wind in her hair, astride Astor moving with the magnificent beast felt like flying. Despite what had had happened to Tamsin the day before, Bo was having a hard time feeling anything but happy. The night she had just shared with Lauren had been incredible. In between sleep and lovemaking, night and day, Bo had stared at Lauren not as a the teenager she still was, but as Bo who was in love with Lauren. Time had finally moved out of the way, relented its stifling grip on a love that Bo knew would never again adhere to time constraints. The night Bo had finally kissed Lauren, Bo's heart had been beating out of her chest. She'd been waiting to kiss Lauren for three years then.

In fact, she could still recall very clearly when the thought of kissing Lauren had first occurred to her.

_Bo had been in Eolas for almost three years. War had waged fiercely in Alba, but the last couple of weeks, a quiet, yet fragile truce had settled into the conflict. Talk of returning to Arundel had slowly slipped into the dense forest of Silverwood, and it had unnerved the dark-haired youth. She missed her mother and father, she missed Dyson and her horses, but the young woman had integrated so seamlessly into Elven culture and routine that she felt unhinged at the thought of leaving. She would miss going to school with all of the other Elven children that had become her friends, she'd even miss her teachers. Elven education was, in some ways so different than a Fae upbringing. Elves were raised with an immense reverence for mother nature and all the gifts that she bestowed on them. They were completely in tune with the environment around them. Every bond they had with a tree, an animal, a body of water, even a rock was completely personal and profound. Of course, this hadn't surprised Bo. Elves saw the essence of life flow through everything around them, and drew their energy, their very life force from nature. It was a philosophy Bo had always appreciated and had even adopted up to a point. She had always felt the rock was a bit much. Lauren had agreed and they always had a good laugh when their philosophy teacher would start up again about the reverie of the rock._

_One day after class, Bo had isolated herself from the other children, and had gone to Lake Mellon, her favorite spot in Eolas. She loved watching the sun dance on the surface of the water, it always made her smile. The thought of returning to Arundel was weighing heavily on her mind, and it seemed that even the low warm evening sun of Eolas glistening in Lake Mellon in beautiful colors did not lighten her mood. Bo was about to stand up from her spot on the rock, when a familiar shadow cast itself next to her. Bo looked up at the Elf. Lauren was always beautiful, but there was something about her sun-kissed skin, the way the air weaved her hair, and the sun lit it up in golden highlights. Adolescence had gifted Lauren with natural elegance and grace that felt like a secret that captured and eluded Bo at the same time._

_The Elf didn't want her to leave. The emotion was coming off of her in waves, it was palpable and it seemed to wrap Bo up in its comforting arms. She wasn't alone in her sadness. She was never alone when Lauren was around._

_But, she'd be alone again when she returned to Arundel._

_Alone with her thoughts, alone with her feelings._

_Away from Lauren's thoughts, away from her feelings._

_Alone._

_Away._

_A tear ran down Bo's face, tears welled up in Lauren's eyes. Lauren wiped Bo's tears away and kissed her cheek. Lauren's kisses stayed there in comfort._

_The Elf smelled of vanilla, she was warm like the sun, her lips were soft, gentle, warm._

_The opposite of 'alone' and 'away'._

_Bo hid her thoughts._

_Lauren's lips were so close to her own as they kissed Bo's cheek again, and all Bo could think of was how she wanted to stay on her favorite rock, by Lake Mellon in Eolas, in Lauren's arms and near those loving lips._

Bo's chest heaved in the cold morning air as she reached her destination, shook of her memories of that day and jumped off of Astor. The beautiful mare had brought her back to the place where Tamsin had veered off of the road in record time. Now that she was back here, it felt as if she could still smell the fear and danger that had been so palpable the day before. Bo quickly found the trail of broken branches and heavy hooves that lead up to the river gorge down below. Bo sighed, her hunch confirmed. The trail had been contaminated and utterly covered up by a third and fourth track of hooves that veered off where the first two had collided. Rochester had been back. Bo hoped Tamsin remembered, because Bo's case against him had gone from flimsy to non-existent in a heartbeat.

**Arundel Castle, outside of Tamsin's room **

Lauren took a deep breath before she knocked on Tamsin's door. She was about to check up on a patient and needed het professional demeanor to kick in, but knowing it was Tamsin on the other side of the door made that difficult. When Bo had come storming across the finish line with a near-dead Tamsin in tow the day before, the elf had not thought twice about rushing in and saving the blonde. Healing, helping were natural Elven inclinations, even more so for the blonde elf, but that didn't mean that the blonde had forgotten how Tamsin had lunged at Bo, how vicious she had been.

When the pair had fought, Lauren's blood had slowly started boiling throughout the fight and had been minutes away from jumping in and knocking Tamsin to the ground, the only reason she hadn't was Bo. The Elf knew how much this competition meant to her, how Bo had wanted a chance at a win, clear and cut. Lauren jumping in would have only embarrassed her, but Gods, had she been close. Nobody harmed Bo. Nobody touched Bo.

Lauren stared at the door again. Perhaps, if she just went inside, Tamsin would still be sleeping, and she could avoid interacting with the Commander all together. "Coward." she chided inwardly. If Bo were here, she'd tell Lauren to be less hard on Tamsin, to try to be nice to her so they could start over, perhaps even be friends, but that wasn't Lauren, that was Bo.

Bo understood or sympathized easily, forgave quickly. Lauren was by no means a vengeful or spiteful person, but she did tend to hold on to grudges and resentment longer than the brunette. For Bo's sake, Lauren put a smile on her face and knocked on the door, she was going to try this the Bo way, she was going to try to be nice and hope for the best. She knocked on the door.

"Jeez, Freddy!" "Back for round six?" "You don't need to knock" "Not like you haven't seen me naked before!" Tamsin said smirking.

"Uhm, Tamsin, it's Lauren." Lauren said disturbed at Tamsin's lack of filter.

"Oh shit!" Lauren heard stumbling and then a loud bang like someone had fallen over.

"I'm fine!" Tamsin's voice shouted. "Don't come in!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" Lauren shouted back awkwardly. The last thing she wanted to see was Tamsin naked in an untoward position. The Elf waited another minute or two still hearing all kinds of noises coming from behind Tamsin's bedroom door.

"Should I just come back another time?"

"What time is it, anyway?" Tamsin shouted back.

"Uhm, it's 8.30am." Lauren answered.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I wouldn't kid about a thing like that."

She could hear Tamsin exhale loudly. Before she knew it, the door opened and Tamsin looking like the perfect picture of health dressed in a purple chamber robe stood sideways in the doorway.

"Come in." she said as she saw Lauren's surprise and subsequent hesitation.

"You're healed?" Lauren asked coming inside.

"It would appear so, doc!" Tamsin piped up.

"Did my father come in to heal you?"

"Eww, um ...no!" Tamsin pursed her lips. "I kind of did that myself."

Lauren blinked then remembered the comment Dyson had made about Tamsin being able to heal herself. There were only so many Fae that could, and Lauren wanted to ask the blonde what type of Fae she was, but she didn't.

"Oh, so you're fully healed?"

"Feels that way, doc." "But, if you wanna give me a full physical, I promise not to tell Bo." Tamsin winked as Lauren blushed and then stammered. Did Tamsin know about Bo and Lauren?

"Wha.. What do you mean?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Just mean I'll keep your dirty mind a secret from your bestie."

"Believe me when I tell you I have no desire to see you naked, Tamsin!" Lauren huffed. She was going to try the nice approach for Bo's sake, but the blonde had a way of irking her.

Tamsin nodded. "I suppose that's to be expected."

Lauren sighed and shook her head. This conversation was giving her a headache, and she was done with it, her mind already halfway out the door even though her original plan was to ask Tamsin about her memories of the day before. "Look, I just came here to make sure you're alright" "Which you obviously are." "So, I'll just go."

Lauren turned to walk out of the room when Tamsin called her back.

"Doc, hold up!"

Lauren sighed, but turned around "Yes?"

"I uhm..I never thanked you." So...thank you". Tamsin said staring at her feet. It was obvious thanking wasn't something Tamsin did often or felt comfortable with.

"You're welcome." "But truly, you should be thanking Bo." Lauren said sternly.

"And I will." Tamsin said quickly "But I need to thank you too, Dyson told me that you exerted yourself healing me." "I hope you're okay."

"I'm fine, Tamsin." Lauren said in a softer tone than before. "I'm just thankful I could help."

"I guess I was pretty beat up, huh?"

"You are lucky to be alive." Lauren weighed her words. "If Bo had been later…"

"I would have been kitty food, dining with the worms, sleeping with the fishies."

"Well, I wouldn't have put it quite so…hmm..colorful." "But, yes."

"I owe your bestie, a lot."

"Tamsin, do you remember anything about the accident?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not a thing." " I don't remember anything from that entire afternoon…"

Lauren was about to ask another question, when she saw Tamsin looked past her and to the entrance of the room.

"Hey brat," Tamsin said as Bo pushed her way in.

"Hey, stinky." Bo replied "Feeling better I see," Bo said surprised.

"Gods, quit with the staring and the wondering!" "I'm an energy Fae." "I can heal myself."

"It's the bathing you have issues with?" Bo chimed out.

Tamsin glared then stopped as she saw the Elf and the brunette both stifling a laugh.

"I don't like you. Either of you." Tamsin huffed.

"That's okay, you don't need to like me to thank me."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Tamsin said, repeating Bo's words of the previous morning verbatim.

Bo wiggled her brows "These are moments to cherish." She said and smiled delighted."

"Thank you!" Tamsin grunted.

Bo laughed and grinned.

"Welcome, I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

Bo pulled the Commander into a hug."I was so worried about you yesterday. You scared me Tamsin," Bo said sincerely as she hugged Tamsin to her.

Lauren saw the blonde knight freeze momentarily, and then surrender to the warm hug Bo offered. The Elf had seen Bo do this countless of times; change from this annoying brat into the most caring and disarming person imaginable. It often took people by surprise as it just did Tamsin, and even the Elf herself was still amazed by it.

"I,..I'm sorry," Tamsin mumbled. Bo broke the hug and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't apologize."

"I don't remember what happened, Bo."

Bo's shoulders slumped at Tamsin's statement."I was so hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Did you find the tracks?" Lauren asked.

"Found them alright, about four different ones. Which in itself…"

"What are you two talking about?" Tamsin's voice broke in.

"I guess Dyson didn't tell you?" Bo asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Your accident." "I'm not so sure it was an accident."

"What?" Tamsin had simply assumed that something had gone wrong, maybe something had spooked her horse, or she had hit something. Anything really, but nothing intentional.

"Why? Why would anyone come after me?"

"Exactly. Why indeed. Are you sure you can't remember anything?" The brunette asked.

"No...I..It's just a blank. I remember that morning, you with the bucket and that's it…"

"Try, Tamsin!"

"I am, I just can't!" the blonde said frustrated. I just remember us talking, taking a bath, getting dressed and then heading out of my room. After that, it's just…nothing…Tamsin said with a frustrated sigh.

"Can you remember anything after that?" "Did you cross anyone on the stairs or in the Great Hall?"

"No, I…" Tamsin was getting more frustrated by the minute. Her head was hurting. She tried to remember, but it wasn't working.

Lauren intervened. "Bo, Tamsin needs rest." "She may physically be fine, but her memory is something completely different." "No matter how fit she looks, she has just suffered through an intense trauma"

Bo nodded her head. "Sorry. she dropped her hands in frustration "I just want to get this gu…"

_"__Bo!"_ Lauren interrupted her thoughts. It was snappy enough to stop Bo dead in her tracks.

_"S__orry! I just...Gods, this is so frustrating!" _

"You want to get this..?" Tamsin asked, her eyebrows raised completely unaware of the wordless conversation Bo and Lauren were having.

"Just want to know what happened." Bo covered up with a smile "But Lauren is right, this can wait."

"I'll let you know as soon as I remember something!" Tamsin promised.

"Great, that's all I can ask for. Look, don't worry about what I said. I'll try and get to the bottom of this, you just get some rest, ok?"

"Sure." Bo hugged Tamsin again and exited the room with Lauren in tow. Thoughts of talking to Dyson flashed through her mind as the two young women made their way to the Great Hall. Dyson was no longer at the breakfast table, so the pair decided to try the practice areas inside the castle grounds. They caught up with him as he was making his way to one of the archery practice areas with a bow and quiver strapped on his back.

"I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?" Bo said , reading her brother's expression as they walked up to him.

"I talked to him, and he tells me he had nothing to do with it." Her brother offered.

"Liar," Bo spat.

"Bo, we don't know what happened. His version is that he didn't even know she was in trouble. He says he got ahead of her not long after crossing the river."

"There were four sets of tracks when I went to check this morning, Dys. Four! Why would any of the contestants veer that far off of the road? They wouldn't! He covered up his tracks."

"That's still a theory, sis." Dyson offered calmly. "Did you talk to Tamsin?"

"She doesn't remember anything," Lauren offered. "And I need to impress on both of you the importance of giving her time. Retrograde amnesia may be helped by jogging her memory at a later time, but pushing her now, and offering up new information will only make it more difficult for her to recognize her own memories._"_

Dyson and Bo nodded in understanding.

"Bo, I know you're not going to like this, but there is nothing I can do about this. There's just not enough proof to call the sheriff in on this one." Dyson said.

"You're defending him?" Bo almost snapped.

"No, but my hands are tied."

"I know what I felt, Dyson!"

Dyson sighed loudly. "That's just not enough." "What if you're wrong, sis?" "What if he's innocent and this was just an accident?" "Have you truly considered that as an option?"

Bo shook her head. Honestly, from the moment she had crossed paths with Brandon of Rochester that day, Bo had believed Tamsin had been targeted by him directly. It was that look on his face, she had felt his involvement to the core of her soul, but now that her brother was pointing her prejudice out to her, Bo had to admit that an accident was a possibility. Cassius was a battle-trained horse, but he was still an animal that could have been spooked for whatever reason. The four tracks were suspicious, but there had been over fifty contestants after Bo that had still needed to cross the finish line. Who was to say some of them hadn't strayed from the path? The whole accident theory still didn't sit well with Bo, but she knew she wasn't going to convince her brother at this point, so she relented.

"At least keep the protective detail on Tamsin."

Dyson nodded his head. "I will, but Bo, stay away from him."

"I'll stay away from him,… for now." If Dyson wasn't going to help, she'd figure it out on her own.

"Bo." Dyson had put both his hands on Bo's shoulders "Let this go, concentrate on the tournament. Enjoy the fact that you're actually in it. Be a sixteen-year-old!" he said brotherly.

Bo sighed. "Why are you so convinced it was an accident?"

"Tamsin was drunk yesterday morning, right? When you went to see her?"

"You think she got drunk, and she fell off her horse?" Bo asked with indignation.

"It wouldn't be the first time, sis."

"She wasn't drunk, Dyson. I saw her, I started the race with her!"

"She's good at hiding it. I love Tamsin, she's a good soul, but she drinks too much, and honestly, if we push Rochester more, I have no doubt in my mind that that's going to be his defense, and I don't want that for Tam."

"If you don't want that for her, then maybe you should put a little more effort in finding out what really happened!" Bo snapped, then took a deep breath. She hated it when she snapped at Dyson because she loved him dearly and he was an awesome brother, but sometimes his calm irked her. "Look Dys, I know you mean well, you feel like you're protecting Tamsin, but she wasn't drunk. I am sure of it."

"Then get me more proof so I can do something about this, so I can launch an investigation, but be discreet about it. Make sure Rochester doesn't know. I don't want him spreading rumors about Tamsin." Dyson advised.

Bo smiled and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, and sorry for snapping."

Dyson smiled at his sister. "Let me go, I need to practice if I'm going to win from you two this afternoon!" Dyson said with a wink.

"Not a chance!" The girls chanted in unison. It made Dyson laugh aloud.

Lauren had a pensive look on her face as the pair watched Dyson reach the practice area.

"We still have a couple of hours before the second round. Let me talk to Tamsin. I'll take her around the castle, maybe trigger her memories."

"I thought it was a bad idea to push her right now?"

"It is, but I can take her around the grounds under the guise of getting some fresh air. It won't be perceived as pushing, if she happens to remember something…" Lauren said.

"Sneaky," Bo said with a hint of glee that made Lauren feel a little uncomfortable, like she was being unprofessional towards her patient.

"It's just that her mind will be more receptive, because…"

"I get it," Bo interrupted. "She'll be more relaxed around you cause she'll just see you as her physician and not as the pushy brat that wants to uncover what happened."

"Yes."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to talk to the maids and the sentries and anyone I can think of that might have seen Tamsin that morning. Reconstruct the timeline."

"Meet you back here in two hours? I still want to get some practice in too."

"Perfect," Lauren grinned at Bo as they were about to go their separate ways. She wanted to kiss Bo, but she couldn't. There were already hundreds of people running around.

_"__I want to kiss you." _

Lauren chuckled, then smiled happily. _"Me too. Later." _

_"M__aybe we should meet in my room, instead of here." _Bo suggested, wiggling her eyebrows

_"__We__'__ll never get any practice time in." _

Bo sighed. _"D__o we need practice? __We__'__ll qualify." _

Lauren gave Bo a look. That afternoon the first round for the paired archery event was being held. Bo and Lauren were teaming up, and though they were both experienced archers, they were competing against the best of the best.

_"__What? You're awesome with a bow!" _Bo responded to Lauren's scorching look.

_"__Bo, what if we didn't?" _

Lauren was right, and Bo knew it. It was strange, for so many years the tournament, and competing in it was all Bo had dreamed of. Only weeks ago Bo would have thrown out the mere suggestion of skipping training time. In ways she had been training for exactly this week her entire life, and yet now that it was here, all she could think of was how much she wanted to kiss Lauren again, make love to her. Bo didn't know if it was a testament to how much she loved Lauren or how horny she was. With a self-indulgent smirk, she suspected it was a combination of both. Still, Lauren was right, she couldn't allow her focus to waver just because two of the most important events in her life happened to coincide.

_"T__wo hours, back here." _Bo relented.

Lauren winked as the pair split up.

**Arundel Forest **

Brandon of Rochester had a scowl on his face as he travelled at great speed through Arundel forest. He whipped his horse even though he knew the beast was riding as hard as it could. As he neared the clearing in the forest where he needed to be, anxiety mixed in with his anger and rage.

He was early, things hadn't worked out as he had planned, and he shouldn't be here yet, but there was nothing to be done, he needed to come. Brandon stopped his horse abruptly and dismounted as he heard voices surrounding him. He took a deep breath and walked up to the tent where Colm O'Breen was staying. Before he reached it, he was met with a furious voice.

"Rochester, what the hell are you doing here?" Colm O'Breen roared.

Brandon hung his head low. He hated being in this position, groveling, with his tail between his legs. It was below him, below his position. But for now, he would have to grovel, play along and pray that O'Breen would let him live. He finally looked up at the man who had recruited him to join the Gifford side.

"I came to warn you."

"Warn? Well, then don't waste my time! Speak!" The large man barked.

"All preparations have been made." Brandon spoke quickly, emphasizing what he had done right, hoping it would curb Colm's ire. "Everyone knows what is expected of them, they have been equipped, and the traps have been laid, but we need to change the time of our attack."

Colm didn't wait for an explanation to hit Rochester hard in the stomach. Brandon doubled over and when he did, Colm hit him again. The kick to the head sent Rochester bleeding to the ground. Brandon groaned in pain as warm blood trickled into his eyes.

"To when?" The burly man asked.

"We can't wait any longer than tomorrow." Brandon said trying to stem the bleeding. "That's when the spell will wear off."

"You are having us attack five days ahead of schedule ?" Colm was seething. "How could you be so stupid?" he shouted and kicked Brandon in the stomach again.

The Rochester heir doubled over. "I didn't have a choice!"

"What happened?" Colm O'Breen roared.

"Tamsin of Sutton." Brandon breathed out with difficulty as he put up his hands pleadingly. "I thought I could convince her to join us." "She obviously hated the Arundel girl, I thought she'd want revenge, but she refused, so I used a memory spell on her." "And I manipulated events so I could kill her, but the Arundel brat got in the way, and Tamsin survived."

"Dyson?"

"Isabeau."

"Little Isabeau?" that made Colm laugh, it was a low, mocking belly laugh. "You let yourself be bested by a little girl?" Colm's foot landed in Brandon's ribs hard. "What kind of a man are you? You are PATHETIC!" he spat.

Brandon doubled over again. He was putting up his hands defensively every time Colm struck, but it was no use. The man was so strong, that every kick was punishing, and Brandon was sure he'd broken a few ribs by now. It was hard to breathe, and hard to speak, but Brandon was a survivor.

"It's not like that!" Brandon roared defensively "She was asking the wrong questions, so I needed to come here." Brandon was a Rochester, he was not going to let a lower level noble man like one of the O'Breens get the better of him. Brandon got up clutching his side, and lowered his voice before he spoke.

"I will finish her off next time I see her," Brandon's words were dipped in vile, he meant it, he had never hated someone as much as Isabeau of Arundel. These days were supposed to be his crowning glory. After the successful attack on Arundel, his family would finally be restored to the lands and power they had had centuries before, and he would become the new head of it. Instead, Isabeau of fucking Arundel had gotten in the way, was threatening all he had worked for. There was no way he was going to let her ruin it completely.

Colm O'Breen let his large fist collide with the side of Brandon's face, he hadn't liked Brandon's tone. He grabbed Brandon by the scruff of the neck and leaned in over his ears.

"Learn some respect, little boy. I am not one of your maids that you can talk back to. You are lucky that I still have need of you. I will let you live only to help us take the castle. If anything goes wrong, I will make sure that you die a slow, painful and humiliating death. Do you understand me?"

"Ye…yes, sir." Brandon stuttered.

Colm threw Brandon to the ground. "You're a mess. Get cleaned up and join me in my tent, we need to fix this mess you made."

Brandon shook as he lay on the ground. His entire body was hurting, and he could barely see out of his right eye. Somehow he got to his feet and made it over to one of the tons filled with water that were littered around the camp.

People were going to suffer for what he had just gone through, Isabeau of Arundel and Tamsin of Sutton were first on that list.

* * *

And that's it for Chap 8!

DUNDUNDUN! Oh dear...

I suppose there is more going on than just Rochester trying to win! :)

**Replies to reviews **

**Joann, J, Shomed:** Thanks! :-) Big hugs!

**Koga**: You'll find out about Rochester's motivation in one of the upcoming chapters, but good speculating! ;-) About the love scene, so yeah..it did continue and what Bo was 'unsure' about wasn't really something she needed to worry about! Had Bo truly not been ready, then of course Lauren would have understood, that's just the way these two are. Consent is important! :-)

**Arrasto**: Yeah, I think you feel the same conflict as I do. You are completely right when you say it's also the different levels of experience that make this sort of uneasy, it's why this scene was so difficult/delicate for me to navigate. You want to just hit the tone right, be explicit because you think the story needs it, but at the same time understand that you're dealing with a young, unexperienced person expressing love for the first time. When these kind of scenes go into detail it can quickly feel as if you're tainting the very concept of innocence, which is the last thing I wanted to do!

I think when you're sixteen yourself you probably don't make as big of a fuss over your innocence as society does for you..I personally thought I was very much a grown up at age sixteen. ;-) Awkward, for sure...but thought I had it all figured out. :-)

Lauren has chosen not to go through her Vandiir three times, so she's been the age of nineteen three times before. I do think Nadia was her first. I think she would have spent her other youths just getting to know herself, explore her passions, but she may have kissed other girls before Nadia.

Arundel is actually a village in England. Arundel Castle is the seat of power of the Duke of Norfolk, and when I describe Arundel Castle, I pretty much have this mental picture inside my head of that castle because it ticks all the boxes of what I needed to have for my medieval, fictional castle. Alba is actually the Gaelic name for Scotland, but historically refers to the whole of Great-Britain. The word Alba is of Indo-European origin meaning 'white', and it's assumed that name was first associated with Great Britain because of the island's white cliffs (of Dover). So, all of this might lead you into thinking that Arundel is just somewhere in Great Britain, but it's not really... I just borrowed the names of the Castle and the country cause I liked the way they sounded. Arundel, Eolas, Alba,... are all fictional locations like Middle Earth. In fact, if you want to know where Arundel is located in respect to the other dukedoms and Eolas, look at the pic attached to this story. It's a map I sketched a while ago to not get confused about locations myself. ;-)

**Guest: **Nadia would have been Lauren's first girlfriend, so Nadia is the one who made Lauren experienced.

**Guest:** Bo wasn't going to let this opportunity slip! Can't blame her! ;-)

**Mulder**: How great to hear you've migrated to my other stories too! Thanks for the compliment! :-)

**Bahh and Guest**: Big hugs :-)

**Just a note, in case anyone is still reading ;-)**

So about the love scene... It's is rather explicit, and because of that and given Bo and Lauren's ages and levels of experience, it might be perceived as risky, not shying the line of perhaps inappropriate, but... there are reasons for it. I felt I needed to be this detailed in their love scene because I needed to fully describe the connection between them, and tell the story of how in their love making also they have this telepathic link between them that sets their relationship apart. I also wanted to show how Bo evolved in her sexual confidence; from trusting Lauren, and letting the Elf 'teach' her, to being bold and confident in her own actions. Bo is sixteen, a couple of days away from seventeen, and that's still very young, but she is mature, and very sure of the love and the desire she feels for Lauren. So yeah, hope I didn't ruffle any feathers out there with that scene!


	9. Chapter 9

Angsty chapter this one, and I'm not even kidding...;-) Basically coming to the big lead-up here! :-)

But! I am pretty proud of this one, I think it came out alright with what I had in my head long ago! :-)

Replies to reviews at the bottom where they always are.

I know this story actually has a lot of lurkers, (I can see that from the stats!) so come out, come out, leave me a review! It doesn't even have to be a question or anything, just like a comment (preferably flattering ones ;-)) for instance 'good job' or something, cause it keeps me writing and updating.

Kisses! love you guys, and enjoy!

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel **

**Chapter 9**

**Arundel Castle **

**Tamsin's room **

"Hey, Tamsin" Lauren said as she stuck her head through Tamsin's door entrance.

"Up for some breakfast and a walk?"

"Hey, doc! Yes!" Tamsin piped up giddily. The blonde had tried to rest, to get her brain to fill in the blanks, but all her attempts had been futile, and it only served to make her restless.

"This isn't going to be some 'sanctity of nature walk', is it?" The blonde Commander asked wearily. "Where you try and make me feel guilty about the branches and rocks I hurt during my fall? I know how you Elves get all…" Tamsin commented bent over putting on her shoes.

"Oh, no. Elves regard nature as sacred, but it's only monks and clergymen that give you lectures about hurting trees and shrubberies." Lauren responded with a smile.

"Monks and clergymen, you say. Really? I suppose lying isn't a big deal to them then." Tamsin mumbled to herself.

Lauren smiled "I wasn't planning on giving you a lecture. I just figured some fresh air might do you good."

"Great, I need a drink! Let's go." Tamsin said as the pair made their way out of the door.

"Tamsin, it's not even noon."

"I know, I have to catch up!"

"Uhm, Tamsin, the effects of alcohol on…"

Tamsin gave her a look.

Lauren blinked again, then stopped talking. "Right,…lectures." She said her brows lifting upwards as her head nodded.

"Are Elves always so uptight, or is that just you?" Tamsin asked. Lauren blinked again. Tamsin had this way of asking the rudest things, but sounding and looking genuinely interested and almost innocent, which made it hard for Lauren to be offended.

"Uptight? You're my patient…" Lauren began.

"Do Elves drink? Have you ever been drunk before, Lauren?" Tamsin interrupted.

"Well, actually, Elves have a very high tolerance for…

"You need to let go sometime, doc!" Tamsin interrupted. "Let's go to the pub, work on that 'letting go' part!" Tamsin said enthusiastically.

This conversation was quickly heading in the wrong direction as Lauren felt herself about to cite the merits and pitfalls of alcohol consumption and relaxation in times of stress, which wouldn't help.

"Maybe some other time." She said."Alcohol isn't conducive to your recovery."

"Neither is boredom." The blonde Commander mumbled under her breath rolling her eyes."Fine, no alcohol." Tamsin said with a sigh as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at one of the smaller tables. Breakfast was still being served and neither had eaten.

"Good, your mind needs rest." Lauren said as she reached for one of the breakfast rolls and a piece of sausage.

"Not to worry, doc. I'm not the type to overthink things." Tamsin shrugged "I just like jumping in and seeing where I land."

"You don't say." Lauren said with a barely contained grin.

"So doc, what do you think my chances are with your bestie?"

Lauren almost choked on her piece of sausage.

"With Bo?" Lauren croaked, finally able to swallow properly.

"Hell yeah, that girl is sizzling hot!" Tamsin said with a big smile as she poured Lauren some water and gestured at it.

"Hot?" What the hell was Tamsin doing thinking about _**her** _girlfriend as hot? Of course, Bo is hot…she's Bo! Other sixteen-year-olds were perhaps awkward at that age, a gangly mess like Lauren remembered herself to be then, but not Bo. Bo seemed to just have skipped awkward and went from looking like a girl to looking like a drop dead gorgeous woman. Lauren huffed and glared at the blonde Fae. The other blonde had a grin on her face which only vexed Lauren more.

"None." Lauren said barely hiding her annoyance. "Isn't Dyson more your type?"

"I love D-man, but Gods, can he be a bore.." "Always duty first with him, besides he's my friend, sleeping with him would be weird, would make things awkward" "But Bo, she's fun, she's got that wild-side to her, ya know?"

"And you think sleeping with his sister would not be awkward for him?" Lauren half snapped, but Tamsin didn't seem to notice and continued on undeterred.

"Who said anything about just sleeping with her?" "I really like her, I could see us being a thing." The blonde said with genuine optimism taking a bite from her bread roll.

Tamsin definitely had a way of making Lauren's blood boil.

"Really? Cause I sure can't." Lauren mumbled under her breath.

Tamsin looked up mid-bite. "What did you say?"

"I uhm, I asked if we should continue walking?"

"Oh, sure!" Tamsin grabbed two, then three of the bread rolls, stuffing them into her pocket.

Lauren raised her brow at the sight.

"What?" Tamsin said mid chew, the bread roll stuffed in her mouth moving vigorously as she spoke. "These things are delicious!"

As they walked, Lauren tried not to show her annoyance with the other blonde. They talked about the tournament a little. Tamsin was supposed to enter in the archery team event with Dyson, but had decided not to participate. Dyson hadn't minded, and it would give the blonde Commander another welcomed stress free afternoon so that she could focus on the other upcoming events.

"No more headaches?" Lauren asked as the pair walked by the stables.

"Nah, doc. You fixed me up good." The blonde winked. "Physically, I am fine."

"Lady Eolas, Lady Sutton." Liam curtsied as he saw the two blondes pass.

"Hey shorty." Tamsin greeted back after Lauren had said hello "You've been taking good care of Cassius, haven't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Liam quipped proudly. "He's been brushed and fed and I snuck in some carrots from the kitchens as you asked."

"Good, see that you keep earning those extra coins I toss your way!" "And don't let me catch you spending them on prostitutes or beer!" Tamsin shouted as Liam disappeared back into the stables.

"Tamsin, he's ten years old."

"Oh, I thought he was just one of the little people." Tamsin shrugged.

Tamsin and Lauren continued their walk around the castle grounds, but nothing seemed to specifically trigger Tamsin's memory, so they headed back to Tamsin's room where Lauren dropped her off with the advice to just relax and take it easy for the day.

From Tamsin's room, Lauren headed back to her own to change her clothes. As she did, thoughts of her conversation with Tamsin and the jealousy it had sparked whirled through her mind. Tamsin's interest in Bo had made one thing clear: the Elf wanted to move forward with Bo.

With a quick in her step, Lauren set out to find her mother. The first step in moving forward with Bo was Lauren's Vandiir. The girl with the daisies had shaped and colored Lauren's past and Lauren couldn't conceive of a future where that would be any different.

**Arundel Castle, the Royal State Rooms**

"Lauren," Eleanor of Eolas said with a smile as she watched her daughter join her on her room balcony. "I thought you would be out practicing with Isabeau."

"We're meeting up in about half an hour." "We'll still have a couple of hours of practice."

"Ah, I see."

"Mother, I wanted to talk to you about my Vandiir."

"Have you made your decision, daughter?"

Lauren thought of Bo again, and smiled. "I think so, but what will happen to me if I decide to go through with it?" Lauren asked a little apprehensively. She had read up on coming of age ceremonies, but the accounts tended to focus on ceremony rituals, and the increase of Elven powers after the event. There was hardly any literature on the emotional impact of the transition. At best the descriptions about the changes were vague and generalized.

Eleanor gave her daughter a puzzled look. "Lauren, I think you have read almost all of the literature there is on the subject, so I am not quite sure what you are asking. As you know, when Elves choose to go through with the Vandiir, they gradually come into their full powers. As to what those powers are for you specifically, we cannot know. They are different for every Elf."

Lauren nodded her head. "I guess, I just want to know what it feels like. How did you feel after the ceremony?"

Eleanor smiled warmly at her daughter as she ran her fingers through Lauren's hair. "It has been a very long time since my Vandiir, daughter." Lauren nodded at her mother's answer, but the answer felt unsatisfactory.

"Mother, will I still be able to feel?" Lauren asked directly. The question had been weighing heavy on her mind, and waiting for the answer Lauren considered nerve wrecking, at best. Lauren thought about Bo and the Arundels, and what a wonderfully loving and warm family they were. She'd never known a family like that. The Arundels had received Lauren with open arms. Both Thomas and Amelia had never treated her any differently as they had their own children and Lauren had always thought of Arundel Castle and the Arundels as her second home. The type of parents Thomas and Amelia were the type of parent and partner Lauren wanted to be, but worried she couldn't be because she was an Elf.

Eleanor tilted her head and looked at her daughter. "Lauren, of course you will still be able to feel, the Vandiir will not change that."

"It's just that…Well, I mean…" Lauren had never been good at phrasing matters diplomatically when they involved her feelings. She sighed, truly, she didn't know how to say this other than the blunt way that was stuck in her head.

"It's just that, you can't exactly argue that Elves are the warmest people on the earth, and I worry about that, the Arundels are…" her voice trailed off. "I don't know what I'm trying to ask," Lauren's shoulders slumped.

"The Vandiir gives our people clarity, focus and a sense of purpose." Lauren's mother said. "What you now perceive perhaps as a lack of emotion, you will come to see as efficiency."

Lauren's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to look at life with only a sense of efficiency. I want to wonder at everything, be moved by it, I want to be able to love without bounds, live without bounds."

Eleanor exhaled softly. "Lauren, I think you misinterpreted what I said, or perhaps, I should have been clearer." The elder Elf thought about her daughter's love for science and knowledge of any kind. As a child, Lauren's life had centered largely around the unbridled joy she found in discovery. It was this indomitable spirit her mother thought that in the past had compelled the young Elf to stave off adulthood.

"Giving up part of wonderment and youthful spontaneity is something all creatures do when they move into adulthood. This is no different for an Elven child, but adulthood will give you a sense of purpose and direction that you do not possess now. It will help you discern where your true interests lie, it will help you see the difference between those things that distract you and those that compel you."

"What about love? Will love be a distraction?"

"Lauren, Elves are capable of deep love. Those that would tell you differently, do not know our kind very well."

"But, it could be, right? I mean some of the Elves in Eolas, the scholars, they have devoted their lives to knowledge, and knowledge alone." Lauren looked up into her mother's eyes, fear and uncertainty brimming in her young eyes. "Could that happen to me?" Lauren thought back to what Bo said about her being a workaholic. Even as a child she had been fascinated and driven more than other children her age by science and exploration. Lauren's chest ached with the idea that she could lose her love for Bo, that the ceremony could push her into the life of an automaton. The possibility of hurting Bo that way, was crushing.

"Every Elf is different, Lauren." Eleanor answered in a kind tone sensing her daughter's distress. "There are those that have indeed chosen a solitary life, a life dedicated to knowledge."

"People like me." Lauren's heart sank as her tears threatened to spill.

"Lauren, while it is true that you love knowledge and science more than the average Elf, you also have the capacity to love deeply. It is a trait that has always marked your younger years. The Arundels have taught you to express that." Eleanor's voice wavered for a moment with a hint of sadness that touched upon the inadequacy the Elven queen had felt in her role as a parent. "And I am truly grateful for that."

"Mother, I know you and father love me," Lauren said, hoping it would lessen her mother's sadness.

"Worry not about loving daughter, " Eleanor said with a smile. "When you find your one true love, you will be able to love him wholeheartedly."

_Him. _The pronoun wasn't lost on the Elf, and then her brows furrowed.

"My true love?" Lauren asked, unease gripping her.

Eleanor nodded and explained. While Lauren listened, the Elf fingered her grandmothers' wedding band as she always did when nervous. She'd have to talk to Bo tonight.

**The archery practice area **

Bo was busy checking the arrows they would be using in the afternoon as Lauren darted into view. A big smile drew itself on Bo's face and arrested what she was doing, that included breathing for a heartbeat or three. Lauren could focus Bo's attention like no other. With the wind softly blowing through her hair and the sun lighting it up in golden streaks, the Elf was breathtaking to behold.

"Hello, beautiful." Bo greeted when Lauren was close enough. Bo couldn't kiss her girlfriend, but there weren't any people close enough to hear their conversation.

"Hi yourself, gorgeous." Lauren answered with a grin. The pair stood smiling at each other. There was no need for words. They were exactly where they wanted to be. Together.

"So…" Bo said after another long while and stare.

"Any luck with Tamsin?" Bo asked and Lauren shook her head in response.

"Not so far. On the positive side, she seems to have fully recovered."

"We can be thankful for that." Bo said sincerely.

"How about you? Did you find out anything useful?"

Bo nodded her head. "You could say that. Tamsin and Rochester have been sleeping together."

"What!?" Lauren blinked several times in surprise. Rochester didn't feel like Tamsin's type to Lauren, especially not when she considered the conversation she had had with Tamsin regarding Bo. "Are you sure?"

Bo nodded. "Brenda has seen him entering her chamber at night on two different occasions, happened to see him leave one morning too." Brenda was one of the older chamber maids at Arundel Castle. Discretion and hard work were part of her work ethic, and Bo had felt badly about asking her the types of questions she had. Eventually, however, Brenda had been persuaded to tell Bo what she had seen.

"It doesn't prove anything." Lauren said thoughtfully.

"No, it only obfuscates things." Bo agreed with a sigh. "Lover's quarrel? We'll have to talk to Tamsin again"

Lauren nodded. "Wait until tomorrow, give her a day."

"Course, you're the healer" Bo said with a smile. Lauren waited a moment. She knew she needed to talk to Bo about what her mother had told her.

_"Bo, we need to talk. Tonight?" _

Bo frowned her brows._ "Is everything okay?" _

_"Yes." _Lauren tried to sound reassuring and confident _"It's the Vandiir._ _There are some things we need to talk about."_

_"Okay." _Bo gave her one of those dimpled smiles Lauren never grew tired of_ "We'll eat in our room again?" _

_"I'd like that." _Lauren communicated with a happy sigh. "Now, let's go qualify, and kick Dyson's butt, I heard he teamed up with Anne!"

Bo laughed loudly, she loved Lauren's competitive nature.

Bo placed the arrow between her fingers and cocked her bow. She loved the smell of the wood and the feathers that wafted up her nose in this moment of silence and pure concentration right before taking a shot. Lauren and Bo were in their third challenge of the qualifying round and were hitting moving targets as they were being catapulted high up into the sky above the walls of Arundel Castle. Bo breathed in, felt out the wind, committed the direction of the object moving above to memory and let her arrow fly just at the right time to hit her target dead center. Next to her, Lauren was picking off targets with the same deadly precision. Bo high-fived Lauren after she nailed her final shot, The joy cascading between the pair was infectious and Bo pulled Lauren into a huge hug. To qualify they needed to hit sixteen out of the twenty targets whizzing above them, they had hit all twenty earning them an appreciative applause from the audience. Dyson and Anne also qualified easily, and joined the pair and Tamsin in cheering on the remainder of their friends in the competition.

Conversation on the sideline naturally flowed from encouragement to playful taunts and banter, predictions and wagers, and easily drawled into the late afternoon, and early evening.

By the time Bo and Lauren made it back to the castle, the servants were already running busily up and down with cutlery, and dishes, plates and trays with food and drinks setting up for dinner, it wouldn't be long before the Great Hall would fill up again. Bo and Lauren quickly made their way up the stairs. From the moment the door to their adjoining bedroom closed, Bo had Lauren pinned up against the wall, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist, her lips surging for the Elf's. Breathless kissing ensued, both women panted when their embrace broke. "I've missed you." Bo said as she peppered kisses into Lauren's neck. The blonde sighed and nodded her head, her mind too distracted by Bo's lips to form actual words. Bo's eager tongue found its way again into Lauren's mouth, and the blonde moaned as she pulled Bo closer.

It was so easy to lose herself in Bo. The brunette's long, delicate fingers moving over her sides, and back, her lips on her, the rhythm of Bo's breathing, Bo's body against her. _They had to talk…_

Bo kissed her bottom lip. _They really needed to talk... _

Bo's fingers disappeared under her shirt. _They should truly talk..._

Bo moaned in her ear. _They had to talk…but did they need to right now?_

Bo flicked her earlobe and laid kisses in her neck. _What was the rush?_ _Talking could wait…_

Bo exhaled, husking. "Gods, I want you!" _No way they were going to talk…_

After their lovemaking, Lauren laughed out loud snuggling into Bo's chest as she pulled the covers up over their naked bodies.

"What?" Bo asked amused

"We didn't even wash up."

"We're horny teenagers. I for one like embracing this side of myself, and I like embracing you even more." Bo wiggled her brows.

Lauren rolled her eyes playfully. "And you call me a dork."

Bo chuckled and kissed Lauren's cheek happily. "You are irresistible." Lauren traced Bo's jawline with her thumb and smiled at her. She wanted to let Bo know how happy she made Lauren, how loved and safe she felt, how she felt like she could take on the world with Bo by her side, how Bo brought out the best in her, and she wanted to let Bo know how loved she was in turn. They said 'I love you' all the time to each other, they always had. And yet they hadn't since they had first kissed. Lauren wanted to now, she wanted to tell her everything Bo made her feel, but they needed to talk about her Vandiir before she could. Although their psychic connection wasn't open, Bo sensed the shift in Lauren's mood.

"I'll go get us some food from downstairs and then we can talk?" Bo said, already out of the bed after another soft kiss to Lauren's cheek.

"I'll help you carry." Lauren replied, climbing out of the bed and kissing Bo's nose.

The girls decided to wash up quickly first and change their clothes. Some twenty minutes later they were stacking their plates with sausages, chicken, pastries, vegetables and fruit as dessert. Just as the night before, they settled before the roaring fire and enjoyed their meals making small talk and laughing at each other's silly jokes. After another fit of laughter, a feeling of melancholy struck Lauren square in the chest. Tears were all of a sudden hard to keep at bay. Lauren sucked in a sharp breath to keep them from falling, but Bo wasn't fooled.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked softly as she pulled Lauren into her arms.

"I'm scared." Lauren replied.

"About growing up?"

"About what I may lose when I do." Lauren nodded, and quickly summarized the conversation she had had with her mother.

"I don't know who I am going to be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought the Vandiir was a big deal with a party and lots of other hmm official stuff. "Do you have a 'do' planned that I'm not aware of?"

"No, the official part of the Vandirr is held in Eolas." "As the Princess Royal I am not allowed to hold it anywhere else but there." "During the ceremony I also accept my role as heir to the throne, but the decision to become an adult is very non posh, private." "It is tradition though for daughters to tell their mother, sons their father."

"Oh, and the changes happen right after?"

"Yes and no. My powers will manifest themselves over time, but I'll become an Elven adult almost instantaneously. My brain will reconstruct itself immediately."

"You are still going to be _you_, Lauren." Bo offered softly, feeling the vulnerability in Lauren's words.

"Just a colder, more stoic version of myself."

"You could never be cold." Bo said confidently.

"No?" The same insecurities and fears that had gripped Lauren in the afternoon were again taking root.

"No." Bo smiled reassuringly. "The Que…your mom is right." "You care deeply, you love deeply." "You may not always show it, but you are the most passionate person I know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you." "Because, I've been inside your head, literally." "I know how you think, who you are." Lauren cuddled closer, but her expression remained pained, and it wasn't lost on Bo.

"What aren't you telling me?" Bo asked gently.

"True love." The Elf said rather cryptically after a loaded silence.

Bo raised a brow.

"The Vandiir will give me focus, a way to see things for what they really are." "To see what compels me, and what only distracts me." Lauren repeated her mother's words verbatim. Lauren had been playing with Bo's hand, running her fingers up and down her wrist and palm. She now dropped Bo's hand in her lap, she couldn't look at the brunette and backed out of their embrace slightly. "That focus is not restricted to my interests and passions, but…"

"But also to love." Bo added with a sigh, suddenly understanding what Lauren was saying.

Lauren nodded her head. "Part of becoming an adult Elf means finding the one you're supposed to be with." "Actually, 86% of Elves marry within six months of their ceremony."

"86%?" Bo breathed.

"How many of those marriages are between Elves and Fae?"

"Less than one percent."

"I guess the odds are not in my favor." Bo let out a bitter chuckle.

"Bo…"

"So you might not love me anymore tomorrow." The Obscura said in one awful realisation. "And you might find your true love within six months back in Eolas?" Tears welled up in Bo's eyes. The possibility of losing Lauren to this thing was real. And as soon as that realization set in, the confidence the teenager had felt so strongly shattered.

"I don't know." Lauren said.

Bo's heart sank, Lauren's tears fell.

Bo disentangled herself from the Elf and got up. "I'll be back." she said.

"Bo, no!" Lauren pleaded. "Please, don't leave…"

"Just give me half an hour, Lauren." "You've had hours to process this." "I haven't." Bo was having a hard time keeping her voice even, but she managed for appearances sake. Fear and uncertainty were making her stomach clench and her head pound. She needed to clear her thoughts. She pushed through the door of their room and made her way down to the library. She slipped into Lauren's favorite alcove and laid her head back against the cool stones behind her. There was a full moon out, the light cast its shadows inside the impressive Arundel library, lighting the room into a beautiful glow, but Bo was oblivious to it. Instead Bo only felt her own fear, her heart shattering.

Bo had been so happy, had felt so safe and so full of joy at being with Lauren. She'd been happier than she had ever been in her life, and now that happiness was threatened. Tomorrow their relationship would be weighed, exposed, revealed, ..smashed into a million pieces?

How was that fair?

They'd been together for two days! Bo hadn't even been given the proper amount of time to prove she was a good girlfriend, to be 'worthy of Lauren'. Bo wiped at her eyes as tears fell.

Bo knew she loved Lauren. With every fiber, and always. The Elf had been Bo's one thing she was sure about since she was six, but did Lauren feel the same way?

Saying I love you was part of their childhood routine. When Bo said it, she felt that love as her one truth, but maybe it was as common as saying Good night to Lauren?

They had kissed, they had made love.

They had not said they loved one another. Not since things had changed between them.

Five minutes later, Bo was back in their room. Lauren hadn't moved from her position in the bed, her eyes were red and puffy. Bo berated herself for being so egocentric and sat down next to the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Bo said. "Please, don't cry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Lauren answered.

"I left you here alone when you needed me, and you're scared, every bit as scared as I am and I left you alone."

Lauren buried her face in Bo's neck finding comfort there."You know me better than anyone." Lauren whispered.

"It's going to be okay." Bo tried to sound confident.

"It is?"

"Yeah, whatever happens tomorrow." "It's going to be okay."

"But what if…"

Bo shushed Lauren by putting her finger over her lips. "If that happens, then we will find a way to deal with it." "We were friends first." "We'll be fine." I'll be fine." Bo lied as convincingly as she could, but she was biting back tears. Lauren was only nineteen, they had only been together for two days. Bo had no right to expect a lifetime commitment from the Elf. And yet she couldn't help her heart from wanting it.

"I don't want things to change between us." Lauren said.

"Me neither, but this is life." Bo said with an optimism she didn't feel. "We'll deal with it."

Lauren clung to Bo's arm. Lauren intertwined her fingers with Bo's and they snuggled up together under the sheets until they fell asleep. They held each other throughout the night, not knowing what type of change morning would bring, only knowing they needed to hold onto their night for as long as possible.

**The next morning**

Lauren woke. The morning light was barely filtering through their windows, letting the Elf know it was still very early. Lauren's night had been restless, she'd fallen asleep in Bo's arms, only to wake up with tears in her eyes. Her night had been plagued with nightmares about losing Bo. She glanced over to the brunette's sleeping form, and leaned over, tucked a strand of wayward hair back behind Bo's ears and kissed her softly on the forehead. She was so beautiful. There was not a fiber in Lauren's body that did not love her, and the truth of that, hit her full force.

Fear had been confusing her up to now, had been playing tricks with her mind, but looking at Bo now, Lauren realized that she had been a nitwit, she'd been an utter moron! With a self-deprecating chuckle, she chalked the whole thing up to teenage angst.

She was never going to stop loving Isabeau of Arundel. Whatever happened, however much she would change, however much Bo would change, the Elf would always love the Obscura. How in the world did she ever let doubt make her think any differently?

She wasn't afraid anymore, she was determined, and she had a big grin on her face. The Elf hopped out of bed feeling better than she had thought possible the day before. She had a game plan, she needed to go see her mother and then she needed to go see her father, and then the Arundels. Lauren smiled, kissed Bo on the cheek and mouthed "I love you" before quickly dressing and slipping out of her room.

Lauren could always count on her parents being up at first light. Adult elves only needed about three hours of sleep every night to stay fully functional, as the King and Queen of Eolas, Lauren's parents made due on less. When the Elf knocked on their bedroom door, Thaniel, her father's personal aid opened the door.

"Your highness." he bowed. Lauren gave him a nod.

"I am here to see the Queen." Lauren said.

"Very well." "Please come in." Lauren followed Thaniel inside and saw her father talking to his Fae Affairs aid. He had a worried frown on his face, and didn't even notice his daughter. The King and Queen's apartments were sumptuous and large with several rooms to accommodate their work and aids whenever they were in Arundel. Thaniel led Lauren to her mother's office, and told her to wait a moment while he announced her presence. Lauren did as she was told although the pomp and circumstance always made her roll her eyes.

"Daughter." Eleanor of Eolas melodic voice chimed when she looked up from her papers and greeted Lauren.

"Mother."

Eleanor of Eolas' green dress flowed elegantly about her as she moved to hug her daughter. Her blue eyes smiled.

"Do you have something to tell me?"

"I do." Lauren said as she touched her grandmother's wedding band. She dropped her hands and her head in a nod and recited the words she had known since childhood, the words that would transition her to Elven adulthood.

"Unafraid, I step into the light." "Unquestioning, I accept the responsibilities of my forbearers." "Unwavering, I shoulder their burdens." Lauren said, the weight of her words suddenly gripping her, but no longer frightening her. "I am a child of moon and stars, but no longer child." "I am Elessir, star of the North." "A fully fledged daughter of Eolas."

"I welcome and honor you, Lauren Eleanor Eve of Eolas, Elessir of Eolas." "Highborn, high loved and high-esteemed." Her sovereign responded solemnly.

Eleanor's hands moved to those of her daughter's, and the silver glow of life all Elves saw so clearly in all living things around them, now sparkled gold and passed from the Queen regnant to the hands of her daughter. Along with the golden, silver glow, the clarity her mother had spoken about coursed through Lauren. Her life all of a sudden had direction without question; and all those fears she had had as a teenager stilled in her. She was no longer afraid of the responsibilities she needed to shoulder. She would serve her people as Queen, Healer and Warrior, and by her side would be Bo as her consort and confidant.

Bo. Isabeau was her true love.

There was no doubt, only love, only the clear path to happiness and purpose. And then just as that happiness and purpose made her smile, a sharp, burning pain that seared over the entire length of her arm gripped her. Lauren's knees buckled, she felt the arms of her mother steady her as Lauren cried out in pain. The Elf didn't remember pain being part of the Vandiir. It was the last conscious thought she had before she passed out.

Worried eyes stared at her when hers fluttered open.

"Lauren." Her mother said visibly relieved.

"Mother, what happened?" Lauren blinked. She was on her mother's bed.

"You fainted."

Lauren remembered the pain, she looked at her arm. The flesh felt painful, sore, overstretched like a burn would feel, but the skin looked fine, it was flawless.

"I didn't know it would hurt this much." "How long was I out?"

"Under a minute." "I was about to call your father, but then you opened your eyes."

"Was it supposed to hurt this much?" Lauren was acutely aware that her mother still hadn't answered her question.

"It is rare." Eleanor said. Lauren looked at her mother quizzically.

"Okay…"

"It is rare, but not unheard of." Her mother said. Her tone of voice was soothing and reassuring, but there was something in her eyes that gave Lauren pause, and it vexed her. In the past she had accepted her parents keeping information from her without question, she was a child, their child, but as an adult Elf, a far more dominant trait seemed to push itself to the forefront and she couldn't help herself.

"Mother!" Lauren's Elven eyes flashed a violent blue. Lauren hadn't meant for her tone to be this sharp, but when the words left her mouth, they felt powerful, compelling, even to her own ears.

Eleanor of Eolas was visibly taken aback. She stepped back from her child and tilted her head with a questioning gaze.

"What is happening?" Lauren asked softer.

"Your powers are establishing themselves, I do believe."

"Already?"

"Already." Eleanor repeated. "You will be a powerful queen, my daughter."

Lauren considered her mother's words. Half an hour ago, her entire body would have rebelled against the mere mention of her future role and responsibilities, but now Lauren felt an odd calm, acceptance of her duties as future sovereign. Just as her mother had a ruling consort in her father, so too would Lauren rule with Bo by her side. And just like that Lauren's thoughts went to Bo again. It was like her brain was hardwired, and Lauren smiled.

"I need to talk to father."

"Your father is locked in discussions with our advisor on Fae Affairs at the moment." Lauren nodded knowingly. Long talks with the Advisor, the official relay between Elves and Fae, were never a good sign.

"However, it is imperative that you talk to your father, after I have had a chance to talk to him." "Return after your breakfast."

"Yes, mother." Lauren smiled inwardly, her excitement almost overflowing, but the Elf kept her composure, her stoic appearance and moved out of the room purposefully. As the door to her parents' living quarters was closed, Lauren's face burst open with the happy smile she had been suppressing.

So far, her emotions hadn't flattened out yet, quite the contrary actually, but they were easier to hide Lauren noticed. Lauren fingered her grandmother's wedding band. She needed to go to the smithy.

Little John was a large man, broad, imposing shoulders, tall and with bulging muscles, a dark, heavy-set beard, and a bald patch that crowned the top of his head. Every time Lauren walked into the smithy, she was overwhelmed by the heat that radiated from the furnaces. John was hammering out a sword, burrowing it deep it into the burning fire then pulling it out to get the shape just right while the metal was still pliable. No doubt some knight had broken his sword during the contest, these were busy times for the smithy. John didn't look up when his voice boomed above his hammering.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Hey, John." Lauren said. Little John stopped hammering and looked up from his work.

"Lady Lauren." he said. Gone was the annoyance from his voice. Instead a genuine smile formed.

"Just Lauren, John."

"No, no." "You're a Lady." "You should never allow others to call you differently!"

Lauren smiled at him. John had known her since she was a child, and he had always called her "Lady Lauren", just like he had Isabeau. John had been raised by a single mother who loved her son dearly, but was strict on discipline. His upbringing did not allow him to address any of the noble households by just their first name.

"I have a request." "And I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course." John said without thinking.

Lauren unhooked the necklace her grandmother's wedding band was hanging on. She took a deep breath and mustered her courage. "Could you help me propose to Lady Isabeau?"

John's deep, dark, caring eyes turned glassy at Lauren's words.

"You want to marry Lady Isabeau?"

"I do." Lauren said while nodding. "I really, really, really do." She said smiling and blinking away a tear at the same time. Lauren's heart was full of joy, and conviction. Bo was the love of her life, and being able to share her intentions with someone caught the Elf off-guard. She hadn't expected Little John to be the first person to declare her intentions to, she thought it would be her father and then her mother, but that part hadn't panned out. Not that Lauren minded, John was one of Bo's and Lauren's favorite people in Arundel, and the feeling was mutual.

"Do you think she'll have me?" Lauren asked, unsure all of a sudden.

"Lady Isabeau?" John asked with a big grin. "That girl has been smitten with you since she was six." The smithy commented amused. He opened his arms as he walked up to Lauren and scooped her up in them for a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you finally came to your senses."

Lauren laughed as she felt his beard prickle against the side of her face.

"Really?" "I should have come to you earlier." She said with a sigh "I could have saved myself a lot of grief."

"So, what is it you want done with that ring you're holding?" John asked wiping away his tears.

"It's my grandmother's wedding band." "The necklace it hangs round was presented to me at birth, it's been in my family for millennia." "I want to join them and make them into Bo's engagement band." Lauren grabbed a piece of paper and quickly sketched out the design she wanted for the ring. The design was simple, yet elegant and Lauren had no doubt that John could make her design come to life on the ring. John's hand were gruff and large, calloused from years of doing his work, but yet they were able to forge the most delicate of patterns. Some of the detail he laid on custom-swords was astounding.

"So, it's Elven metal, huh?"

John frowned looking at Lauren's sketch and thinking over her request. He wasn't reluctant to help her, but what she was asking would be no simple feat. Lauren was asking him to merge pure Elven silver with pure Elven gold. Both metals were extremely rare, valuable and strong. Getting the metals to melt in the first place would be extremely difficult. John was an excellent smithy, but he had no real experience forging Elven metals.

"Lady Lauren, melting these metals…"

Lauren nodded her head knowingly. "I can help with that." Lauren interrupted. She pressed the ring and necklace into John's hand.

"In that case, I will put these in the fire." John said.

"Thank you." Lauren said warmly. "I will go get us some breakfast." "I'm sure you haven't eaten yet."

"Who has the time with the tournament?" John admitted. He felt uncomfortable about a royal getting him breakfast, but Lauren had already left the smithy before he could protest. John turned and took two cast iron cups from the shelve behind him, and slid their handle over the raging fire in front of him. One cup for the silver ring, the other for the golden chain. Little John didn't have to wait long for Lauren to return with plates of food. They ate while talking, catching up. John wanted to know how she and Bo were doing in the archery competition, he had heard about Bo winning at swords, but he was never able to attend any of the games as he was mostly busy mending swords and armory.

"We qualified yesterday with a perfect score." Lauren grinned. "Everything is just so easy with her, you know?" "I never have to wonder what to say, or how to feel." "When we compete together, when we talk, when we're around each other, everything just flows." "I never feel alone around her."

"She's your best friend." John said knowingly.

"Always has been." Lauren answered promptly and then continued.

"But, she's more." "She's my world, ..and she centers me, makes me a better person." "And Gods John, she's so beautiful."

Lauren's eyes teared up again and so did John's. They both took a moment to compose themselves, they had finished breakfast, and John righted himself to see if the ring and chain were beginning to melt. He let out a small sigh when he glanced into the cups. Neither metals seem to have even begun melting. Lauren stood up and joined him looking into the cups.

Lauren took the cups down from the metal bar they were suspended on and placed them in front of her on the edge of the furnace. "As Elves we live in harmony with nature around us." Lauren said as she unsheathed her dagger. "We are sustained by nature, and when it is time for us to pass, our energy is given back to the earth." "Every Elf has a unique and personal bond with the land around them, and that is true for my family more so than for others." Lauren set her dagger to her ring finger and pierced the skin with the sharp tip. Blood trickled out of the small puncture immediately. She held her finger over the cup with the chain and squeezed it. The blood flowed more rapidly. It was red, but strangely enough set with silver and golden specks. Lauren assumed this was part of the life force that had flowed through her previously that morning, and moved to the other cup undeterred.

"We are the land and the land is us, we are nature and nature is us." "Therefore, Elven metals melt when you add in Elven royal blood." She said with an explanatory smile looking up. John placed the cups back over the fire and saw the metal melt almost instantaneously.

"Wow" He said. "So every time a sword is forged, the forgers need to use Elven royal blood?" Not much was known about Elven forgery. It was an art practiced by exclusive guilds consisting of Elven forgers who had passed down the craft from father to son generations upon generations. John, as a smithy and forger who was passionate about his job, was understandably curious.

"No." Lauren replied. "There are other ways to melt the metal." "Mixing blood into the metal is only done for symbolic reasons or when there is no other choice." "As King and Queen of Eolas, my parents are privy to the secrets of the forgers, but I am not." "And as Queen I would not be allowed to speak of them." "I shouldn't even have told you about my blood, but then again it only works when the blood is willingly given."

John nodded his head understanding. Elven metal was the strongest metal known to man, its secrets were best kept and guarded.

"How long will it take you to make the ring?" Lauren asked all of a sudden becoming impatient.

"How long can you wait with your proposal?" John asked good-naturedly.

Lauren flashed him a brilliant smile. "Not long." "I want to make her mine." The words came out a tad more possessive than Lauren had liked, but not more so than she had meant. The odd sense of power she had felt before, had slipped in again.

John let out a low chuckle. "Give me a day." "I have a lot of work to do still, but I will do my best." John said gesturing at the piles of swords stacked neatly on his rack, and I need to layer this, so I'll have to let it cool down and heat it back up. "Will I need your blood again to make it pliable?"

"No, my blood is now part of the metal, until it is in its permanent form" "It will wait."

John blinked at Lauren's last sentence which sounded a little odd to him, but he chose not to ask. He knew everything he needed to know to make the wedding band and that was all that was important. He heard Lauren thank him again and the watched her walk out of the door to talk to her father.

**The Great Hall **

Bo pushed her food around as she sat staring at her plate. She knew she needed to eat, the second round of the archery competition was today, and it was going to be intense, she needed all the strength she could get, and yet when she tried to eat she would think of the conversation she had had with Lauren the previous night and nausea would settle in her stomach. The Obscura pushed her plate away in a dismissive gesture, then pulled her plate back and picked at her bread roll, forcing herself to eat it. When she swallowed it sat like a lump in her stomach. Dyson filtered into the Great Hall, with him were five of their friends all with full plates, loud voices and enthusiasm for the day. Before Dyson could sit down, Bo pushed her plate away again and got up. Dyson raised a brow.

"You okay, sis?"

"Fine." She lied. "Just going to check in on Tamsin." Bo needed to get away from her brother, he'd spot there was something wrong with her in minutes, and knowing Dyson, he wouldn't let up.

"Alright." He said gently. "Bring her some food up. She has a bad habit of skipping breakfast."

"Sure." Bo had had no real intention to visit Tamsin, she just wanted to be alone, needed to get her mind off of thinking about Lauren, but she guessed she could stop in on Tamsin and make sure she ate, it wouldn't take long. Bo loaded some of the things she had seen the blonde Commander eat before on a plate and walked up to Tamsin's bedroom.

"Who is it?" Tamsin yelled when Bo knocked.

"Bo, I bring breakfast."

Tamsin almost ripped the door open. "Food?" Bo didn't take notice of what Bo was saying and went straight for the food Bo had brought. She was delighted with Bo's selection, and moaned her gratitude and approval through stuffed bites and mouths. "Sooo good." Tamsin said in between munching and slurping.

Bo raised a brow. "If you like food so much, maybe you should come down to breakfast more often." "There's food there every morning, you know."

"Hmm." "Alas, that interferes with one of my other favorite pastimes."

"Oh?"

"Sleeping."

"You should meet my cousin MacKenzie." Bo chuckled. "You two would get along like a house on fire."

After Tamsin had eaten every last crumb and had licked off her plate, she glanced over at Bo suddenly noticing how pale the brunette looked, the dark circles under her eyes and the stress in her features.

"What's wrong with you? You look like death warmed over."

Bo sighed. "Nothing," Bo lied again. "Didn't get much sleep."

Tamsin looked at Bo and gestured with her hands "Whatever 'this' is." she pointed at Bo."It's not nothing."

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I'm fine," Tamsin said. The blonde wanted to go back to finding out what was bothering Bo, but she decided not to push it. They weren't friends yet. "Actually, I remembered something."

"Oh?" Bo said eagerly, glad for the distraction.

"Nothing earth shocking." "But, mhm, when Lauren took me down to the stables yesterday, it must have triggered some memory in me, because I remember being there." "I remembered saddling Cassius, with the help of that kid."

"Liam."

"Yes, little freckle head."

"Such a way with words..."

Tamsin laughed. "Remind me to show you my poetry album."

Bo laughed out loud before she spoke again. "So nothing else? Just saddling Cassius?"

"That's it. Saddling Cassius and idle conversation with shorty about carrots."

"That's not much."

"You could just tell me what you think happened." Tamsin offered. "Everyone keeps walking on eggshells around me and it's frustrating. Maybe if people would start talking, I would start remembering."

"Lauren says it doesn't work that way." Bo almost winced at saying her name. "She says if we do, we'll make it harder for you to discern fictional from your real memories."

Tamsin dropped her hands. "Well, if Lauren says so…"

"She saved your life."

"I know, I know, the perfect Elf can do no wrong." Tamsin said rolling her eyes.

Bo winced again, this time visibly, and Tamsin noticed.

"Girlfriend troubles, huh?" Tamsin asked.

Bo's mouth dropped.

"Eh…"

"Oh please." Tamsin said cutting her off. "I could tell from the moment I first saw you two together. You two only have eyes for each other."

Bo was quiet for a few breaths. "I didn't know it was that obvious."

"Plain as day." Tamsin said unphased.

"Everyone knows?"

"Gods, no." "Your brother is COMPLETELY unaware, but then he is just so dense at times." Tamsin shrugged. "But, it's plain to see when you pay attention. I think you're just lucky not a lot of people are."

"But you were?"

"I'm a Commander, Bo. I need to be observant of my surroundings and the people I surround myself with."

Bo considered that and then considered what she knew about Tamsin's bedfellow, making Bo question the blonde commander's skills of observation. But, mentioning Rochester and asking about him would be crossing that line Bo had promised Lauren she wouldn't.

"So, tell me about your teenage drama. Don't be shy."

"You care?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I'm bored, humor me."

Bo glanced over at the blonde. She didn't really want to confide in Tamsin, but she already knew about her and Lauren, and Bo just needed an outlet, needed to vent. Bo inhaled and told Tamsin everything about Lauren's Vandiir and the consequences it might have for their relationship.

"True love." Tamsin said like it was a disease. "No pressure. Jeez!" the blonde was starting to feel a little bit out of her depth. She'd had various sexual partners, and she was an expert in dumping and moving on, but true love? The only meaningful relationship she had ever had was that with her horse. As long as she provided Cassius with carrots, the horse would take her where she wanted to go. Somehow, she didn't think that was going to be helpful to Bo's predicament. It was rather to Tamsin's surprise, that Bo replied.

"Exactly! How am I supposed to ask that of her? How is that even fair? Did you know that 86% of Elves find their eternal partner six months after their coming of age?"

"Oh my God! That's crazy!" Tamsin exclaimed. The concept of spending the rest of your life with just one partner, freaked the blonde out. How anyone would and could commit to one person for hundreds, perhaps even thousands of years to just one person, was incomprehensible to the commander.

"I know." Bo said crushed, her tears welling up. "86%, Tams."

"Well, to be fair, that does leave you like 14%."

Bo's tears now covered her cheeks and she was ready to sob.

"Okay, okay!" Tamsin put her hands up, freaking at the sight of tears "Not the thing to say?" Comforting wasn't her thing, Tamsin dealt mostly in reality, but she did want to try for Bo.

"I get that you worry, but uhm..., just trust that that love you have for her, that she has that for you." Tamsin uttered rather awkwardly.

Bo nodded through her sobs. "You're right." She finally managed. "I'm just being emotional." She wiped at her tears. "Gods, I'm tired."

"Did you sleep? At all?"

Bo exhaled, and offered a faint "Not much."

"Alright, well, we need to keep you awake and distracted. So, let's go." Tamsin said confidently. Tamsin was good at distractions.

"Where are we going?"

"You need a distraction, and I'd like a rematch." Tamsin smiled. "Sounds like perfect timing."

**Castle Arundel**

Lauren sped through the maze of the hallways in Arundel Castle, barely able to contain her excitement. She was going to ask her father for permission to marry Isabeau and then she'd ask the Arundels. She hadn't quite worked out yet how she was going to propose to Bo, but she'd have some time still to figure that out. Hopefully, she could ask her by the shores of Lake Mellon, Bo's favorite place in Eolas, it was always at it most beautiful just when the sun was setting. And after that, Lauren didn't know how long their engagement would be, but they were still very young, so she wouldn't mind a very long engagement. Happy thoughts were all Lauren was thinking when Thaniel led her inside her parents' apartments again, and Lauren's eyes keenly looked for her father, the man to ask if she could marry Bo. She spotted him with a frown buried deep in his otherwise flawless face talking to his wife. When he looked up and saw his daughter, the frown disappeared and he smiled gently. Lauren smiled back as he gestured her to come over, when she was close enough, the King of Eolas was all about protocol.

"Elessir, Star of the North." "I welcome and honor you my child." Her father said bowing deeply.

"Quincele, Guardian of the Light." Lauren replied, using King Owain's royal title. "I am welcomed and honored, father." she curtisied.

"I hope you're not too grown up for a hug now." Owain of Eolas said warmly as he pulled his daughter in.

"Never." Lauren squeezed her father tightly with a big grin. The Elf pulled back and observed her father, he was smiling but there was a sobering sadness behind his smile. Thaniel had left the room, leaving the Eolas' alone. Lauren's mother stood behind her husband with the same warring features on her face.

"Your mother tells me you have already started manifesting your powers."

"Something is different." Lauren nodded. "It is as if the words I speak carry more weight and power in them."

Owain gave a curt nod. "From what I hear from your mother, I believe you are mastering the power of compulsion." "A very powerful gift, and not one to be used whimsically."

"It is new to me." "I am sure our Elven Elders will be able to help me navigate this new ability."

"If I know my daughter well, it will not take you long to master it." "You have your mother's intellect." He said with a wink and then a smile to his wife who returned it. Seeing the affectionate gesture between her parents, warmed Lauren's heart. The type of love her parents shared is what she wanted for her future, what she wanted for the future of Eolas. Suddenly, Lauren's heart was beating in her chest, and her palms were sweaty. She hadn't been nervous before, but right now she felt like she was about to jump out of her skin. It was a good kind of nervous though, a joyous one. Lauren was about to speak, about to ask for permission to marry, the words already forming on her lips when her mother spoke.

"Daughter, it is imperative we speak."

Lauren blinked. She wasn't used to her mother interrupting a conversation with her father. Eleanor of Eolas hardly ever pulled rank, but as Queen Regnant she obviously was now.

"Of course, my Queen." Lauren said weightily. The Elf thought back on the frown her father had had before and the conversation with their advisor on Fae relations. Had something happened?

"As Elessir you are expected to shoulder more of the burdens and responsibilities that come along with your heritage." Eleanor of Eolas began.

Lauren nodded, not truly knowing where her mother was going with this, but listening intently, her head low in reverence.

"It is unfortunate that I must burden you with them so quickly. I would have loved to have given you more carefree days, but alas, I fear that events have forced my hand." The Queen said with a sigh. "And they are forcing me to call upon your strengths now. As you are aware, the peace in this land is a fragile and precarious one. What happened in Wilton only a fortnight ago, is slowly but surely undermining what many were hoping would turn into a lasting armistice. Unfortunately, the opposite is true, and I fear that it will not be long before this country erupts into open war once more."

Lauren's stomach clenched. Intelligence reports had hinted at the possibility of war again, but to hear her mother, her sovereign, confirm these rumors was hard to take. Lauren's mind raced to Bo and her safety. The brunette had said she was going to stay away from the battlefield as long as she could, but with open war, Lauren knew Bo would not be able to stay away. The thought made Lauren's stomach turn.

"Once it does, I have no doubt that it will spill into our borders, and we can no longer stand by and be idle." The Elves must draw their line in the sand, and here is where we do that."

"Are we joining the fight, sending troops?" Lauren blurted out incredulously. Elves had not directly intervened in war in hundreds of years.

"Not at this time," Eleanor said. "We are drawing a line, but we are drawing in it the shadows. We must not tip our hand, until we are ready. Now, is the time to prepare."

"I don't understand." Lauren said.

"The houses of Arundel and Eolas have long been allies. It is time we solidify that bond."

"Solidify?" Lauren asked wearily arching a brow and seeking out her mother's eyes for the first time.

"By a union." Lauren's heart skipped several beats, the words repeating inside her head. _A union? A marriage? "A marriage to the House of Arundel?" "To Isabeau?"_ Lauren could hear herself think while her heart leapt in hope and joy.

"You are to marry Dyson of Arundel, daughter, and unite the houses of Arundel and Eolas"

"Dy.."

Lauren felt color and blood drain from her face. Her stomach dropped from under her.

_Dyson _

The sound of his name sent a sickening shockwave through the Elf's being. Before she could launch a protest, her mother continued. Her voice sounded distant, otherworldly, and Lauren didn't hear what she was saying. Her own horror was all-consuming.

_Dyson._ Lauren almost said aloud.

_Not Isabea. _

_Dyson. _

_Not Bo. Not Bo.._

Lauren closed her eyes, and shook her head, every fiber in her willing to keep her world from crumbling. The Elf had never been openly defiant before.

"I will not marry Dyson." Lauren said first only whispering, but then her voice grew stronger and when the words left her lips a second time, they took her mother aback.

"This is not a negotiation Lauren," her mother replied. "You and Dyson have been betrothed since he was born. It is only now because you have come of age that you have been made aware of this."

"I am not in love with him, mother. I could never love him that way."

"Love is inconsequential in matters of state, Lauren. Would you rather have me arrange a marriage to a stranger? Someone you do not know? Perhaps a brute of a man?"

"I will never be able to love a man, mother. I love Isabeau. I came back here to ask father for permission to marry her."

"Isabeau?" Her mother said stunned.

Lauren dropped her gaze. She had never told her parents she liked girls. It wasn't because she had been afraid to or because she was ashamed, but she had never felt the need to tell them.

"Mother, I am gay. Gay, like Uncle Timron gay." Lauren stated, referring to her father's brother who loved to dress up in pink robes and arrange floral bouquets.

For a moment the Queen looked flustered, and Lauren shook her head in frustration. How was that that this woman before her knew everything that went on in Eolas on an hour-to-hour basis, but she did now know her own daughter was gay?

"Mother, Nadia was my girlfriend for more than a year!" Lauren said exasperated, just managing to swallow the 'for goodness's sakes' at the end of her sentence.

"You are not allowed to marry, Isabeau Lauren," the Queen Regnant answered calmly. "I forbid it."

"Isabeau is an Arundel, our houses would be joined."

"Isabeau is**_ not _**the heir. War is coming to our lands. We are not going to be able to remain out of this conflict. Sacrifices need to be made and as part of the royal family, you are expected to make those sacrifices. A union between you and Dyson will cement a very powerful alliance. It is our belief that in time your union, your heir will unite Eolas and Arundel so that peace for all of us will come back to these lands and our people."

_"An heir."_ Lauren thought her stomach and heart clenching again. _How could she have been this naïve? How could she not have seen this coming? _The discussion with her mother was futile... Eleanor would never allow Lauren to wed Isabeau, because they could never produce a biological heir. In an instant Lauren permeated all the possible outcomes this conversation could have. None of them she liked, all of them enough to make her weep. Lauren's world was falling apart and the speed at which it was, was dizzying.

"I love her, mother. I am in love with her. Since this morning my love for her has never been clearer, she is my path, my true love. I feel that as surely as these new powers flow through me." Lauren stated firmly.

Lauren's mother rose from the chair she had been sitting in. When she spoke her voice held all of the authority and weight of the Elven Queen.

"Lauren Eve of Eolas, you are Elven royalty," the Queen spoke. "Part of a dynasty that has reigned for millennia, protected our lands for far longer. You are the last and only of your line. To our station, love is inconsequential, the continuation of our dynasty is paramount. Though as a mother, I may be sensitive to your plight and heartache, do not make the mistake to think that my love for you overrules my duties as a sovereign."

"I am not giving her up." Lauren said shaking her head. "You cannot ask that of me!" Lauren knew what her duties were towards her people, and she would never shirk them, but she did not see marrying Dyson as part of those responsibilities."I will do my utmost to guide our people to an age of peace and prosperity, but I will not marry Dyson."

"Then you will be the downfall of our race, and the Fae." Eleanor spoke severely. "This union was agreed upon since the day Dyson was born with the full knowledge and agreement of the Arundels. You may not believe your marriage to Dyson is necessary, the Arundels and your father and I do. Would you have Isabeau deny her father and mother's wishes as well?" The Queen continued. "Have her ostracized. Run away with her? Isabeau is sixteen, a child herself. Is that the life you would condemn her to? What kind of future would you both have?"

Lauren felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Lauren would rebel against her mother's wishes, but she would never tear Bo away from her family.

"You are _Elessir_, Lauren. Your people's future sovereign." Eleanor said strongly. "Your heart should beat only for your people and their welfare."

Lauren closed her eyes. It was true that after the Vandiir, Lauren's love for her people had only grown, her sense of duty towards them had increased tenfold.

Was her mother right?

A tear fell from Lauren's eyes. As future sovereign of Eolas, her life was not her own, instead it stood in service of others. Her reign and life were subject to the needs, safety and prosperity of the Elven race. Another wave of nausea hit the young Elf at the words she was about to utter took form on her lips.

"Convince me that this union is absolutely necessary." Lauren said.

When her mother smiled, all Lauren could feel was horror and an emptiness she had never felt before. As the young Elf was made privy of the intelligence gathered in the last couple of weeks, and the alarming course the war was taking, her defiance slowly crumbled.

Lauren stood for minutes that felt like hours. When Eleanor's voice faded completely Lauren simply turned and left without saying a word.

The Elf ran. When she finally stopped, somewhere in the depths of Arundel forest, Lauren screamed at the top of her lungs, sagged to her knees and threw up the contents of her stomach.

* * *

Poor Lauren :-( Eleanor of Eolas is probably not going to win any best mom prizes, but then again I suppose you can't fault her for being a good ruler?

So yeah, Lauren now knows she has to marry Dyson, and just when she was about to propose to Bo! Rough deal :-(

**Replies to reviews**

**Joan, Shomed, Koga and J:** Thank you for the sweet reviews! There are still parts I'm not happy with, but overall, I'm happy with the tone of it, so that's the most important part!

**J:** Yeah, I will always try to throw out different several questions to keep you reading. I'm annoying like that ;-) But, like with most of my stories, it all comes together and catches up with one another eventually. :-) I do have to confess though, when I was constructing the Bardon arc, I never really thought it would track like it has with you all, always thought you would be more interested in Bo and Lauren's past.. or maybe it's just cause I'm running ahead of the story? :-) No matter though, I'm delighted that everyone is so interested! Bardon will be explained, and it'll be one of those steps in the process of getting Bo and Lauren on track again. :-)

**Sylvy**: So, when I choose to make Lauren Elven kind, I had to make up a lot of stuff like names, abilities, how their society was structured, what they were like socially... all that. I wanted my Elves to be a little different from Elves in other stories (I'm thinking about Lord of the Rings here), because I always like making stuff up, I suppose. ;-) One of the things I came up with was the Vandiir, or the Coming of Age ritual for Elves. You've read a little bit more about it in this chapter, but basically it's like a reboot or reset of Elven childhood. All Elves age to the age of nineteen at which point in time they can choose to grow older (go ahead with the Vandirr) or they can choose to go back to their childhood. If they choose to become a child again, like Lauren has done on three or so occasions, they become a young child of three or four years old, and they get to grow up again. That is what happened with Nadia. Lauren literally met Nadia in a previous lifetime. Lauren would have been around 18 years old, come age 19 she decided not to age with Nadia, but instead to reset her childhood. Lauren's decision at the time must have been very painful for Nadia, and it also tells you a lot about what a big deal it is for Lauren to choose to go ahead with the Vandirr now that Bo is in her life. Lauren avoiding the Vandiir has, in my mind at least, always been her way of avoiding responsibility for as long as she could. To become sovereign, Queen, ruler of Eolas frightens Lauren, but the thought of 'forgetting' Bo, which is basically what happens when you become an Elven child again (the memories only come back to you as you age), and the thought of hurting Bo, the thought of living life without Bo trumps Lauren's reluctance to grow up.

**Guest 1**: Yeah, at this point on time there is nothing going on between Dyson and Lauren when it comes to feelings. I think Dyson basically considers Lauren another sister and the feeling is mutual.

**Guest 2:** Will Bo and Lauren's relationship in the present be more chaotic? Bo and Lauren's relationship ages 30 something is fraught, complicated, but that's only because they have stuff to work through.

**Guest 3:** Lauren is a very good teacher, very 'hands on' ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! **

So, now that you girls and guys know what lies at the heart of Bo and Lauren breaking up, is anyone out there still aware of the fact that Rochester and the O'Breens are around and that they're not there for a social tea and biscuits?

Yes? No?

Oh well...

It's about to all come to a head...:-)

Shorter chap this one, but hopefully entertaining!

Reviews at the bottom!

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel **

**Chapter 10**

**The practice courtyards **

Bo's brow was pearling in sweat leaning on her wooden sword and inhaling sharply. For the last 45 minutes, Tamsin had been putting Bo through a thorough work-out and the brunette was loving every minute of it. Tamsin's strength was incredible, and now that they were just having good fun, now that the blonde was relaxed, her calm and focus made for a much wilier opponent. As Tamsin approached again, Bo raised her sword again and smiled up at the blonde.

"Stop holding back, kid!" The blonde rolled her eyes as Bo simply blocked Tamsin's attack again.

"You're good, but you need to use more of that offensive skill." "It's like you're only ever waiting for the other party to make a mistake or grow tired."

"Worked with you." Bo smirked.

Tamsin dropped her wooden sword, her shoulders slumped."Yes, it did, but that was the arena" "It's different in real life, kid." "You have AMAZING skills, but you need to make opportunities for yourself, openings." "Open battle isn't the arena, it's not about technique and playing the waiting game." "It's about killing before the other party kills you."

"You've been in battle before?" Bo asked.

"I was in the battle of Crawley." "I had just joined up, I was barely a year older than you are now." The battle of Crawley had been the last big battle between the McKennas and the Giffords before a fragile truce had settled in. The battle had been horrendous with hundreds of dead on the battle field before nightfall. Tamsin hadn't really spoken about it to anyone and she wasn't quite sure why she was talking to Bo about it now. She wasn't the type to go emo on people, instead preferred alcohol and a good deal of suppression to get through life.

"You and Dyson are way too chivalrous." "You can't afford that luxury." "You need a killer instinct." Tamsin was serious. Bo was still young, she was a truly exceptional fighter, but her instinct to be gallant and chivalrous would get her killed on the battle field. Tamsin had seen it before. Bodies of 15 and 16 year-olds strewn across the field, their lifeless eyes looking up at her, seemingly questioning her why she had survived when they had not. Tamsin did not want that for either of the Arundels.

Bo nodded. "I'll keep that in teacher always did say I liked showing off too much" Bo added with a chuckle.

"He sounds like an ass."

Bo chuckled. "Nah, she just knows me well, I suppose."

"She?"

"My mother."

"Lady Amelia?" Tamsin asked incredulously.

"One and the same. When I was in Eolas I had an Elven instructor, but mom could give him a run for his money." Bo laughed lightly. "She could definitely teach him a thing or two about disciplining." Bo laughed harder now.

"She taught Dyson too?"

Bo nodded. "In his case I think there was more disciplining involved than actual teaching. He never liked fencing or sword fighting."

Tamsin laughed out loud at that. "Go, Mrs. A!"

"She also taught me how to ride a horse and how to shoot a bow. She'll be in the race tomorrow, she won it last time."

"Are you kidding me? I would never expect your mom to be such a badass! I was watching her when Dyson was competing in the jousting event. She looked like she was about to pee her pants!"

Bo laughed. "I know! It's weird, because she really does abhor violence, and she can get so scared for us when we compete, but when she does it, she's fearless."

"You're lucky," Tamsin said. "Lord Thomas seems like a nice guy, too."

"He is." Bo nodded. "They're good parents." Bo didn't need to be a mind reader to know that the topic of parents was a sore one for Tamsin. Bo knew Lady Sutton had died over ten years ago, and the Duke was a notoriously strict and unamicable man. It was a good moment to change the subject, and Bo did to something that had been bothering her since Tamsin and her first talked that morning.

"Tams,.." Bo began, making Tamsin look up at her when she used a nickname. "I've been meaning to ask: when you saddled Cassius with Liam when was that exactly?" Something Lauren had told Bo about Tamsin's retrograde amnesia had been bothering her.

"Uhm, I guess that was somewhere in between saying goodbye to you at the castle and before the race?"

Bo nodded, her suspicions confirmed.

"That's weird, huh? I never thought of that, but it's weird that I remember an event in between parts that I don't." Tamsin murmured.

"Very," Bo agreed. "From what Lauren told me about your type of memory loss, it shouldn't be possible."

"What does that mean?"

"I think someone did this to you. Someone made you forget."

"What? Who?" Tamsin exclaimed.

"Rochester." Lauren had advised Bo not to tell Tamsin about the suspicions Bo held, but Bo threw caution to the wind. If someone had done this to Tamsin, then they were dealing with a whole different type of scenario, and Bo couldn't shake the feeling that they needed answers quickly.

"Brandon?" Tamsin asked incredulously."

"Look, I know you've been uhm...I know he's been coming to your room at night. Did you break up with him or something? Would he want to take revenge?"

"Break up?" Tamsin laughed then shook her head. "There's nothing to break up."

"Oh?" Bo frowned.

"I'm a succubus Bo, I need sexual energy to live." Tamsin said in one breath. "I uhm…well, sex for me is kind of like eating."

"Oh," Bo had heard and been taught about Succubi, but she'd never met one before. What she knew was that Succubi were really powerful Fae, and that they needed, like Tamsin had said, multiple sexual feeds to sustain themselves. Tamsin's 'relationship' to Brandon now made perfect sense. As did Tamsin's miraculous recovery and Dyson's reluctance to tell his sister how Tamsin healed.

"So Rochester is one of those partners?"

"Yeah, no strings attached, no emotions."

"And you're sure he doesn't have any for you?"

"Positive, the only one he's in love with is himself."

Bo sighed. "Alright." She was racking her brain, trying to think of the options. "Did you see something? Something that you shouldn't have seen?"

Tamsin tried to remember, but it was no use, so she shrugged in frustration.

"I don't know! Why are you so sure it's him?"

Bo told Tamsin the entire story of her rescue, how she had crossed paths with him, and how her entire body had screamed out Rochester was responsible.

"Obscura have a sense for these things. It's a gut feeling. Dyson tells me I shouldn't…"

"I believe you, " Tamsin interrupted. "The boy is bitter. Very bitter, and jealous."

Bo frowned. "About?"

"He believes he's entitled to more than what he has now. He can't stand Dyson. He once told me Dyson didn't deserve to be a Commander, that the Arundels didn't deserve their wealth and power. Mind you, he was drunk at the time he said that, so I never really did pay too much attention to it, but…" Tamsin's voice trailed off.

"But?" Bo asked.

"His bitterness runs deep." I do think he's one of those people who would do anything to get what he wants." Tamsin said thoughtfully. "And if I was in the way of getting what he wanted…"

Bo nodded her head. "Which leaves the question: what does he want?

"Let's go find Dyson." Bo said. Her brother had told her that he'd talk to the sheriff if they had more evidence, and Tamsin's weird sense of memory loss was all the proof Bo needed. As the pair set off in search of Bo's brother, the brunette couldn't help but wonder what happened to Lauren. The archery event was only a mere hour away and Bo had expected the blonde to be back by now.

**Arundel Forest **

Brandon of Rochester sat sharpening his sword. He was in a foul mood. Around him a couple of men were drinking too much and laughing, joking, making too much noise and not taking the task at hand seriously enough. He hated mercenaries, especially unprofessional ones. Brandon flinched when one of the men knocked over a pile of swords making a terrible ruckus, he winced from jerking away involuntarily. His entire body still ached from the beating he had received from Colm, but it wasn't going to stop him from reprimanding the men, especially when he wasn't there. Determined, he walked up to the men and knocked the mugs out of two of the men's hands.

"Stop drinking!" he yelled. "We are setting out in under an hour"

The group mercenaries laughed. 'the little prince is upset!" One of them pointed and mocked. 'throwing a temper tantrum." The man moved quicker than Brandon would have given him credit for and yanked him by the scruff of the neck.

"This isn't our first fight, little Prince." The man said menacingly. "So watch your mouth, unless you want another beating!"

Brandon's eyes flashed yellow as he reversed roles and wrapped a strong hand around the man's throat slowly squeezing the life out of him

"There is a reason why I have a title and lands and you don't, vermin." Brandon hissed. The Rochester heir now had the attention of most of the mercenaries who had turned their heads towards the commotion. "I am a Naga." he said while extending his teeth. "I am on top of the food chain, and I would warn you not to mess with me." Brandon lifted the mercenary up with one hand and threw him back as if he were nothing but a rag doll.

"Anyone who touches another _**drop **_of alcohol will have to answer to me!" The Naga hissed. "Do you understand?" The mercenaries around him cowered away in fear pouring out their mugs of beer. Brandon of Rochester smirked. He hadn't planned on showing his strength so early in the game, but O'Breen wasn't there, and Brandon needed to feel better about himself. Beating someone up always did that.

**Arundel forest**

Lauren stood slumped over, her hands on her knees for support. She still felt sick to her stomach, but she righted herself up again, and leaned against a tree behind her. She took in a sharp breath, and tried to calm her heart, her mind, tried to settle herself so she could do what otherwise came so naturally to her and think clearly. When her breathing evened out the Elf ran her hands through her hair and exhaled. Lauren was not the type of person to shirk her responsibilities, the Vandiir had made that clear to her, and yet at the same time she was as sure about Bo as she was about her role as future sovereign.

The thought of having to do one without the other was crippling, and her heart, her stomach and her entire body, more so than her mind fought the idea again to the point that she was sick to the stomach again. Forget rational thought. Lauren was desperate at this point, and she needed something to cling to, hope, however small it was.

Amelia.

Perhaps Lauren could talk to Amelia, perhaps she could tell Amelia about her and Bo. Amelia was like a second mother to Lauren. Always kind and willing to listen, always with a kind word, and a warm hug. She'd always made Lauren feel part of the family. Amelia was a confidante, The kind woman had always loved her and Lauren had loved her in turn. Perhaps Amelia would understand, perhaps she could take this pain away that was threatening to break the Elf.

Lauren set off towards Arundel at a lower pace than the one that had gotten her deep into the woods. After about ten minutes into her trip back, Lauren recognized where she was, she was near the waterfall where she, Dyson, Bo and Sam would come to play. The Elf veered off course. She didn't want to revisit old memories by going there, but she desperately wanted to splash some cool water on her face, perhaps get rid of the redness and puffiness of her eyes. The Elf sat bent over the clear stream that came down from the waterfall when her Elvish hearing picked up on a raised voice. She couldn't quite place the voice, but there was something familiar about it. In any case, it was peculiar to hear voices this deep in Arundel forest. The closer the Elf moved towards the voices, the clearer their words became. The Elf approached with stealth, when she was close enough she peeled back the foliage that was keeping her hidden. She thought she had been imagining things when she recognized the voice she'd been hearing, but here was visual confirmation. Brandon of Rochester was surrounded by men wearing the green colors of Gifford. The elf quickly counted and swallowed down a gasp. There were easily more than a hundred men around the campsite. Lauren's heart thudded in her chest. This many Gifford supporters and Brandon in the middle, could mean only one thing.

Lauren pulled back intent on warning everyone at Arundel Castle, but before she could she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head.

She blacked out.

**Arundel forest: 30 minutes later **

Lauren's hands were burying themselves in dirt trying to break her fall. She stared at feet, when she looked up she saw Brandon of Rochester staring back at her with a smirk on his face.

"Caught her snooping in the bushes." a low booming voice said behind her. Lauren turned her head and looked behind her, but the sudden movement made her feel dizzy. It was obvious she'd been hit on the head hard. The large man behind her had red hair, a big nose and a strong jawline with even stronger shoulder and arms.

"Who is she?" Colm O'Breen demanded.

"One of the servants," Brandon lied. He'd recognized Lauren of Eolas straight away, but he wasn't going to divulge her true identity to Colm. The royal Elf was worth a fortune. If he played his cards right he could fetch a very handsome ransom for the blonde, and Colm would never be the wiser.

"Kill her!" Colm gestured to his soldiers offhandedly.

"No!" Brandon intervened quickly. "She's worked at the castle for years! She knows all of the servants entries and corridors, we should take her with us."

Colm considered Brandon's words and then nodded his head. "Fine, but she is your responsibility, Rochester!" Colm barked. "Don't fuck up again."

Brandon bowed his head in mock respect. "Yes, sir." Brandon picked Lauren up from the ground by her arm. "Come with me," he said as he yanked her with him. When they had turned away from Colm O'Breen, Brandon smiled, things were finally looking up for him again. When they were out of earshot, Brandon's voice was menacing as he spoke.

"Play along, Princess." Rochester flashed his fangs. "Or I'll ensure you a painful death."

"You're a Naga." Lauren said taken aback. Nagas were extremely rare and powerful creatures. Their glands could excrete different types of venom that could have various effects on the person they bit. When Rochester threatened with a painful death, he wasn't bluffing.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Lauren asked and got the back of his hand in her face as a reply.

"Why?" Brandon sneered as Lauren lay on the ground again. "Because I am a Naga. _**I**_ should be royalty! Not those cowardly Arundels! All powerful they are and yet they refuse to use their power to help us, they refuse to end this war!"

Lauren shook her head, but she couldn't shake her dizziness. Lauren would have taken her chances in a fight with the Naga, but the knock on her head had given her a concussion. She was no match for the Naga now.

"No one can end this war on their own." Lauren said.

Rochester laughed heartily, and when he spoke, his tone was condescending. "So naïve, the Arundels have power beyond what you can conceive. Why do you think the King married out his daughter to them? They just refuse to use it!"

"You're delusional!" Lauren spit back. Brandon hit Lauren again. He could see he had bloodied her lip and he laughed. He loved seeing the high and mighty fall and crawling at his feet. He was developing a taste for this.

"Whatever you believe, Princess, it doesn't matter. Tonight Arundel will fall. Your precious Arundels and parents will be no more, and when you see Arundel burn, when you see your loved ones dead, remember that they were slain by my hand." "And the best thing, the best thing is that there will be _**nothing**_ you can to do about it. You'll be sold, like a common slave!" Brandon cackled and Lauren wanted to strike him, but the world was spinning in front of her again and she knew she wasn't going to remain conscious for long.

Not long at all.

**Arundel Castle **

It took Bo and Tamsin a while to locate Dyson, but when they had, Bo's brother listened attentively to the pair's story. Even Dyson couldn't explain away Tamsin's strange memory loss, and needed to agree that someone, most likely Brandon of Rochester, was manipulating events. They had spoken to the sheriff, and although the bald, corpulent man was all too keen on helping out the Duke's son, his men were out patrolling the surrounding villages and would not return until the next day. Meanwhile the archery event had already started, and Bo's worry for Lauren was only increasing. Lauren had never explained to Bo how long the Vandiir would take, but surely Lauren would have never let it interfere with the tournament. Or had the Vandiir changed her priorities that much?

"Something is wrong." Bo suddenly said, her Obscura senses pulling her out of her train of thought abruptly.

"Not big on specifics are you?" Tamsin commented.

"She's right," Dyson said. The older Arundel sensed it too.

"It's Lauren." The siblings spoke together.

"Whoa!" Tamsin jumped at the double voice. "Neat trick!"

"She's hurt" Bo said. She could feel the Elf's distress from where she was standing. And then, suddenly, the connection was lost, and Bo's heart sunk.

"What happened?" Dyson asked. "He had felt Lauren's fear and despair, however faint, and then there was nothing." He knew his sister's link to Lauren was stronger than his.

Bo was starting to panic. Not being able to sense Lauren anymore, could mean only three things. Either Lauren was out of range of Bo's powers, she was unconscious or she was dead.

"I can't sense her anymore either." "We need to find her." Bo told her brother. Without speaking the pair ran to the stables.

"Where are we..Hey! Cut a succubus a break!" Tamsin said following the pair mindlessly. "Mind telling the non-telepath what's going on?"

"Lauren's hurt." Dyson spoke as they ran. "She's somewhere in Arundel forest, but we can't sense her anymore"

"Oh," was all Tamsin said, realizing the severity of the situation and increasing her pace.

"We need a search party, Dys!" Bo said. "The forest is too big! It'll take days with just the three of us!"

"I know." her brother replied. When the three reached the stables, Sam and Anne were outside.

"Where were you guys?" Anne asked 'she'd been waiting for her partner to show up so they could start the tournament. "I've been looking all over for you." Anne said to Dyson.

"Something's happened to Lauren." Dyson's tone and eyes spoke of urgency. "She's in the forest and she's hurt." "We need to go look for her."

Anne's eyes widened."We'll help you look for her!" Sam said for the both of them. Anne was already heading inside the stables, and the rest of them followed her inside. There were hardly any people there, just the groomsmen and stable boys tending to their master's horses, but by sheer luck William of Salischester and George of Wilton were there too. Dyson quickly briefed them on what happened, and George was quick to mount his horses to help out. William stayed behind to organize more search parties, and would join up later, Dyson expressly telling him not to alert his parents or the Eolas", he didn't want to cause any panic. The six of them set off in pairs, each pair with their own search area. Bo partnered with Tamsin, while Dyson and Anne set off together, George and Sam were the last pairing. As George of Wilton was a powerful telepath, the three search groups could keep in contact with one another as they traipsed through the forest.

**Arundel Forest several hours later **

Light was slowly fading, Bo and Tamsin had been combing the woods for hours, and still there was no trace either physical or mental of Lauren. Every half an hour she would check in with her brother and George, but they too had had no luck.

"We'll find her." Tamsin said out of the blue.

"I thought you said you weren't a telepath."

"I'm not, but your aura is nothing but grey at the moment, and there is nothing as lethal for sexual auras as despair."

"I just want her to be okay. Right now, I don't even care if she still loves me or not. I just want her to be okay." Bo's voice quivered.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Well, suck it up and keep searching, brat. You're not doing the Elf any favors by moping."

Tamsin was waiting for Bo to shout at her for being insensitive and all of the other comments her observations usually elicited, but instead the Obscura stayed quiet. In fact, when the succubus glanced over she could see Bo stifle a sob and nod her head as if the bobbing movement would clear her mind. Without saying another word, the pair continued.

**Arundel forest, O'Breen encampment **

Light slowly trickled back into Lauren's field of vision, it was a fragile hold on consciousness, but at least, it was one. Lauren registered it was torch light that had caught her attention, and panic warped through her mind and body. She remembered everything in a dreaded flash, the planned attack, the need to warn Arundel, passing out. How long had as he been out? Where was she? Lauren scrambled to her feet, but quickly needed to pace herself as she was still feeling the effects of the concussion.

She was in Rochester's tent, she recognized her surroundings now. He had left her here? Lauren wasn't going to overthink her luck. For some reason, Brandon of Rochester had left her alone, hadn't bothered to tie her up. Lauren stumbled over to the tent exit and carefully peeled back the thick cloth just enough so she could glance outside.

Lauren exhaled, both in relief and frustration. There were about ten men right outside of the tent, huddled around the fireplace and drinking. In the background, she could see the rearguard of the O'Breen army getting suited up. That meant two things. One thing she was immensely grateful for, the other one making her extremely anxious. It was obvious that the attack on Arundel hadn't started yet, but the troops were moving out and Lauren's window to warn people was getting narrower by the second. She needed to get out of here. As soon as the rearguard had left.

There were only so many things she could do in the physical state she was in: she could draw a little bit of energy from the ground, but not enough to heal herself. Only the ruling monarch was able to do that outside of Eolas. Fighting a whole army or ten men for that matter, was out of a the question. Taking off at high speed was a risk too, she'd probably only manage it for a couple of minutes before passing out again, and that was a risk she couldn't afford to take. She'd have to walk, and hope she'd get in range of Dyson or Bo or any other telepath to warn them. Lauren needed to wait, just a couple of more minutes and the rearguard would be well on their way. The Elf stared intently, the exertion making her balance precarious again, but she saw her opening when the horsemen were moving out and the men around the campfire were watching them leave. As quietly as she could, Lauren snuck her lithe frame out of the tent, careful to move the cloth as little as possible. She made it out to the back of the tent, and then swiftly into the relative cover of the dense forest.

Her consussion made Lauren dizzy, unbalanced, her coordination a mess. The underbrush was thick, her feet snagged behind it. The Elf fumbled and tripped making more noise than she wanted to. Voices rang out from the camp, she'd been found out! Lauren ran as fast as she could, her heart was beating out of her chest, she wasn't fearful for her own life, but the thought of Arundel burning surged her forward beyond what she was physically fit for.

The voices were drawing closer, accompanied by the sound of horses in full gallop not far behind. Lauren looked back, she felt the vibration of the thundering horses from the ground. Fear gripped her again, pushed her, she was breathing heavily. She didn't feel the branches and pins cut into the flesh of her arms or legs, but she did feel her entire arm searing like it had during her Vandiir. Lauren wanted to stay awake, she needed to, the hooves were impossibly close.

**"Not now! Not now!"** Lauren cried out.

If she passed out now, Arundel would burn.

Sharp pain, her arm burned in white heat. Then the pain was too much.

The men were there.

The pain was blinding, her wrists were glowing, the pain was debilitating.

One of the men had her by the arm that was making her tether on the precipice of unconsciousness again, and then a blinding light when Lauren had expected nothing but blackness. It came a moment later.

A single tear fell down her cheek.

She was going to be too late, Arundel was going to fall.

**The Arundel stables **

Liam whistled a tune his father often played as he tended to the lords" and ladies" horses. He was almost done for the night, just a quick check and then he'd be free to bask in the memories of one of the greatest days in his life. Thanks to Lady Isabeau and stable master Gerald he had seen all of his archery heroes in action and it had been magnificent. The one disappointment for the day had been that he hadn't been able to cheer on Lady Isabeau, because out of all the archers he had seen today, Liam still thought Lady Isabeau was better.

Yes, Liam was a bit biased, but you could hardly blame him. His Lady Isabeau had taught him the basics of archery. He hadn't been a natural, but that hadn't mattered, Lady Isabeau had still explained everything diligently and patiently, making him feel like he mattered, like it was vital he learnt, and he had listened attentively, done his best, been studious as never before. After that day he had practiced –as instructed- whenever possible and had gotten better and better, and the next time they had gone out, Lady Isabeau had been blown away by his progress. She was the best teacher he had ever had, and she was the best shot he had ever seen, and he couldn't wait to get another lesson from her, and one day, he too would be so good that he could be one of the archers, just like his heroes. Liam was stoked, barely able to contain his excitement as he whistled from one song into the next and walked to the last horse he was tending to today.

Liam was brushing Nox when he scrunched his nose. Red flags went off straight away. Every stable boy was warned about and taught to fear one foe above all: fire. And it was the distinct smell of fire and smoke that was hitting Liam's nostrils. Nox whinnied as if she had sensed something was wrong too. The young boy laid a protective hand on the beast's shoulder. The last thing he needed was for the horse to start bucking.

"Sshh, Nox." He said soothingly. "I'm going to check and see what's happening." "Please stay calm." Surprisingly, the horse did as it was told and calmed down. The Arundel stables were large and accommodating, the building in itself had leant its design from a roman villa, living quarters, in this case horse pens, surrounding a courtyard. The structure was mostly stone, but the wooden beams and the amount of hay that was stored within the stable walls made it as flammable as a torch. Nearing the south corner, Liam's eyes widened as he recognized the stable master's voice. The man was yelling at someone, and then sounds of a scuffle. A gut wrenching scream reverberated through the stables. It instantly halted Liam's step and he pressed his back up against the wall. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, so loudly, he thought someone would hear, and then the smell of smoke hit his nostrils again. Liam peeked around the corner, his eyes widening again, seeing what no one could prepare him for. Master Gerald lay dead in the middle of the hallway, the front part of it was engulfed in flames already and flames were licking threateningly around the pens nearest to him. Fortunately, there weren't any horses this side of the stable, but there were plenty a bit further down. Liam swallowed. The horrific thought of the magnificent creatures he cared for every day perishing in the fire gave him courage beyond his age. With no regard for the danger he was about to face, the boy ran to the nearest pen and quickly opened it, leading the frightened horse out, then moving on to the next before the flames could catch up with him.

**The Great Hall **

The mood in the Great Hall was jovial and pleasant. Artists and clowns juggling balls, rings and cones were drawing appreciative "Oh!" and "Ahs!" from the audience of nobles. Tonight's entertainment was one of Amelia of Arundel's favorite; she'd handpicked the group to come perform at the Castle after she'd attended one of their performances in town one night, but tonight their skills and abilities could not hold the Duchess' attention. Instead, all of her focus went to the uneasy feeling that her children's behaviour was out of sorts.

Lady Arundel had not seen her three children –she always counted Lauren as one of them- the entire day. On any normal day this would not have worried her. Her children were best friends and often disappeared to do whatever it was teenagers did these days, but for Bo, Lauren and Dyson to miss the archery event, even when they weren't competing themselves, was out of character. The absence of her children preoccupied the Duchess' mind so that when she was being adressed, Lady Arundel only noticed half way

…. I hear Isabeau has grown up into quite the looker, but I haven't seen her today." a voice said. It was Lady Wolburn, a rather plump, podgy woman whose two interests in life seemed to be limited to gossiping and eating cherry pie.

"Excuse me?" The Duchess of Arundel said.

"Isabeau, I hear she's turned into such a fine looking lady, she finally grew out of that gods awful tomboyishness of hers I have been told." She cackled. "I hear she's finally wearing dresses now, what a relief that must be for you, to have a daughter that doesn't…"

Lady Arundel cut in. "My daughter is still very much the tomboy she always has been, Lady Wolburn, I can assure you." "No matter how many dresses she wears." "I hope she never changes." "Perhaps you can find a dress that actually fits you next time you sit at this table, instead of the ones you bulge out of." Amelia of Arundel added crisply, almost shocking Lady Wolburn's eyes out of their sockets.

"Now if you will excuse me, Lady Wolburn, there is something I need to attend to." Lady Arundel said, a gracious smile back on her lips and her tone diplomatic and soothing again, but underneath Amelia was restless. She was no Obscura like her husband and children were, but her mother's instinct was teling her something was very wrong, and she had ignored that instinct far too long. She pushed her chair back and excused herself from the table leaving Lord Arundel to tend to the hosting duties. She quickly exited the Great Hall and stepped into the inner courtyard.

As soon as she did, Amelia's eyes went wide.

* * *

And thus it begins...

dundundun...

**Replies to reviews**

**Arrasto: **Great instincts there. I haven't yet revealed everything about their break-up, but yeah...it is defnitely one of the reasons Bo is as jaded as she is now. :-/ Very astute! :-)

**J:** Yeah, with those royals it was often either duty or happiness, and the one king that did abdicate for love, Edward VIII (privately known as David, weirdly enough) so he could marry American divorcee Wallis Simpson was pretty much hated for it by his family. To be honest though, I don't think I want to put Lauren through having to marry Dyson and produce an heir...I'll have to come up with some other way to make it work between Bo and Lauren. ;-)

**JCM:** The title is The Heir of Arundel for several reasons, some of which aren't revealed yet. The current heir is Dyson indeed, but then again Lauren and Dyson's child would also be the Heir of Arundel...I could have chosen the title based on this non-existant child that a number of key characters in this story so desperately want.

Times lines are very tricky! However, I don't really think twelve years of engagement is that long. After all, these people can live up to thousands of years, what's twelve years? Also, Lauren has been engaged to Dyson since the day Dyson was born, but this isn't common knowledge. She has only been made aware of this stunning fact now, because she came of age and because war is coming to their lands. It might actually still be some time before their engagement is announced and official.

Thanks for the love scene comment. ;-)

**Guest 1**: It's not a light decision, and it's not like Lauren is over Bo. I suppose for us (these days), it's difficult to imagine being in a situation like theirs where you do have these huge responsilibities and personal happiness is not a priority.

**Joan:** It is sad, Eleanor does feel conflicted about it too. She cares and loves her daughter, but for her Lauren's happiness is second to the wellbeing of Eolas. I'm not sure what to do about Bo and Lo's inability to have kids together...we'll see...they have a long life ahead of them still.

**Guest 2**: Lauren doesn't have a sister, that's kind of the perdicament here.

**Guest 3:** You'll see that confrontation/conversation between Bo and Lauren and what happened in their past. Most definitely. Can't promise there will be kissing involved at that time. ;-)

**Guest 4:** Will Bo fall in love with someone else? Good question...would you guys like to see that happening? There's definitely room for in it the story...

**Guest 5:** There wasn't a big understanding yet...but that may be heading their way next chapter.

**Guest 6:** Babies aren't exactly in the cards for now, and although I'm not exlcuding babies for them, the story will take a different path before babies will get a chance to come into the picture.

**Sylvy**: You are very welcome! Maybe I should find someway to make that more explicit in the story, I thought it was kind of a given seeing as Lauren grew up with Bo, but that's the thing often I find when I am writing stories. I write them and the next steps/the links all seem logical in my head, but then I find out I didn't really explain it properly, and I just confuse people. :-/ It's also why I am happy with these types of comments, shows me I have to go back and fix my mistake.

**Koga:** The Arundels and the Eolas' have been friends for a very long time. Their friendship and affection for another is genuine. You'll read a little bit more about that in the next chapter. I also think Eleanor was sincere when she said that she was happy that the Arundels raised Lauren in part because they are better at expressing love and warmth than Elves are, but yeah...there is still that icky part to it too. Lauren and Dyson's union is a business move basically and that was very calculated.

**Mulder:** Sadness is part of life, but I always end with happiness ;-) Thanks for the compliment, like I said, I was pretty happy how it turned out.


	11. Chapter 11

All action this one. Sparks fly...literally!...it's time for all of those Fae peeps to display their powers.

Also, lots of elements and clues in here for what is to unfold later in this story...

Replies to reviews at the bottom of your page! :-)

* * *

**The Heir of Arundel: Chapter 11**

**Deep in Arundel Forest: minutes later **

"Lauren." The Elf knew she was hallucinating. She was hearing the voice of her girlfriend. As far as hallucinations went, it certainly wasn't the worst she could have, it even made the Elf smile.

"Lauren." Her girlfriend said again, this time a little more insistent. "Lauren, wake up."

Lauren wanted to indulge hallucinatory Bo, but she couldn't, darkness pulled at her as did fatigue and she did not have the strength to withstand them.

"Let me." Another voice said. Was that Tamsin? Something forced itself into her, an energy that coursed through her, electrified her. Lauren was awake, and alert bolting upright.

"Bo!" Lauren said. The young brunette was sitting on her knees in front of her, her eyes were filled with worry. "Tamsin." Lauren breathed as the blonde came into view.

"Lauren, are you alright?" Bo's voice was insistent again, concern-heavy. Lauren reached back, touching the back of her head with her fingers. The dizziness was gone, she felt fine, and then dreadful realization set in.

"Arundel." Lauren breathed in fear.

**The Arundel forge and armory **

Little John concentrated intently on the small piece of metal in front of him. The smithy had forged a new mold for Lauren's ring when he had surmised how flexible and strong elven silver truly was, and how thin and elegant he could make the design without compromising its strength. He was now etching out the delicate patterns and shapes that Lauren had drawn for him. Using his finest, most delicate tools to overlay the gold in his design, a smile started forming on his lips. It was as if the gold itself naturally flowed into the markings he had made, and the ring had become a thing of beauty. His best work John thought proudly. He carefully placed the piece of jewelry on the shelf behind him. He was going to let it cool off, and then afterwards he would polish and emboss it before he presented it to Lauren.

Light was fading slowly outside, his day drawing to a close, and not for the first time, Little John was grateful for the life he was living. Philosophical contemplation was perhaps not a sentiment easily associated with the man's exterior of broad shoulders, dark black hair, gruff hands and an even gruffer voice, but his soul had never been cut out for war. Instead he relished in beauty and creation, and his job as a blacksmith at Arundel Castle had given him a life sheltered from violence and rich in his passions.

It was then also shock alone that registered when he was yanked back, had his throat cut and blood gurgled and spilled in large quantities from behind his clasping hands. Little John hit the floor of his smithy never having been aware of his impending death or having seen his murderer.

**The Great Hall **

Amelia's eyes went wide at the scent that filled her nostrils. The predator that Lady Arundel harbored underneath recognized the tang of blood and smoke immediately, and as it did, Amelia's eyes shifted, changing from their dark brown to a bright green one that allowed her to see in darkness with perfect clarity. With her partial shift came other heightened senses; in the distance, the predator heard horses whinny, and there was an eery silence in between: the castle should be on high alert, but as it was, no sentries sounded the alarm. Amelia's heart quickened to an unnatural pace that pushed another partial shift through her body. The shifter leapt unto the wall of the castle and as if she was glued to it at will, scaled the wall without difficulty, the smell of blood guiding her direction. One more leap saw her over the wall and on top of it.

Amelia gasped when in two quick strides she discovered the body of a dead sentry slumped over at his post. Blood was still gushing from his throat, or what was left from it. This was the work of another predator, judging by the mark, either a shifter wolf, a werewolf or worse, a Lycan. Amelia wanted to scream out, alert the entire castle, but the predator she had become thought better of it. She needed to assess the situation first and then decide on her best course of action. With her animalistic features already dominating much of her physique, her movements too turned predatory. Her eyes shifted wildly, she sniffed the air again, the scrunching of her nose exposing her, now visible, intimidating fangs. She was picking up more traces of blood, twenty of them, the total number of sentries out on the walls tonight. It was as she had feared; Arundel castle had been compromised, breached. Twenty sentries had been killed by a foe that was already inside the castle. Twenty more sentries were within the outer castle walls, sleeping in their barracks, waiting for their next shift. Out of the corner of her flashy green eyes, Amelia saw an orange glow pierce the night sky behind her. The barracks and adjacent stables were on fire.

**The Arundel stables **

The spooked animals were making Liam's job a lot harder. One mare was so panicked, she was bucking wildly in her pen, and knocked the young boy over the moment he unlocked her gate. He hit the ground hard as the gate hit his knee, and blood gushed painfully, but as soon as the heat from the fire filtered into his conscious thought, Liam scrambled upwards again. He knew he shouldn't look, but he couldn't resist. When he did, he was petrified. The flames had engorged the pens he had only just opened, the fire was raging, the heat of it was painfully close. Like a serpent the flames danced menacingly towards him. His breath choked, he stood frozen. Too long. And then he snapped back, and ran to the next pen, the next horse, the next life to save.

"One more." Liam thought a couple of minutes later. He'd gotten all of the horses out, but Nox as Lady Isabeau's horse was held separately in the west hallway, and he needed to make his way back to her. Liam rounded the corner and impacted with a man he recognized as Perrin of Walton, one of Lord Dyson's friends who was up in the royal box with him that afternoon. Liam was relieved to see him, someone to help, someone who could warn the others about what was going on. Liam smiled until he saw the bloodied sword Perrin was holding, and the young boy recoiled in horror.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Liam."

"It was you!" Liam shouted in instant horror. "You killed master Gerald!"

"Very perceptive, little one." Perrin said with a cold smirk on his face. "But not very bright." "Now, I'll have to kill you too." The words were said with a distinct glee in his voice, and Liam knew that even if he had said nothing, his life would have been forfeit. Perrin's sword burnt like a hot poker as it sank deep quickly. Liam stumbled back, falling against one of the box pens behind him. Blood in volumes the young boy knew were deadly oozed out of his stomach. He cupped the wound with his hand in a desperate attempt to stem the bleeding. Panting he watched as Perrin was joined by two men with torches, who set fire to the west corridor. Liam struggled to get up, but he needed both hands to even find his balance and he couldn't let go of his side. The pressure he was putting on it with his hand right now was the only thing that was keeping him away from unconsciousness. Liam unbuttoned the fine tunic he had donned for his afternoon in the royal box and ripped at the white undershirt underneath. The lighter, more fragile fabric tore easily and he quickly had what he needed as he wound a thin strip of the cloth as tightly as he could around his wound. He had seen his mother patch up soldiers this way many times before. Liam groaned as he righted himself and moved towards the flames. They were so close now that they were blistering his arms, but he kept moving, ignoring the pain. Liam knew he wasn't going to survive this, but he believed he could save Nox.

"I'm coming, girl." he said as blood gulped from his mouth at the words. He moved purposely, and reached her pen. The metal on the gate was scorching hot from the dancing fire around him, but he didn't feel it.

"I'm here." He said. Nox was bucking, but she calmed at his voice. "Good girl" he breathed as he opened her gate. "Go!" Nox stormed through her gate as Liam collapsed to the ground. Only seconds later, flames engulfed Nox' pen.

**A top the Arundel Castle walls**

Only for a couple of moments was Amelia distracted by the raging flames in the distance, but it was enough to be caught off-guard. Amelia was flung to the ground, a high-pitched whimper sounding out through the night's sky as sharp, long fangs bit down in the shifter's shoulder. Pain and instinct pushed Amelia to her last and final transformation, into the creature she only very rarely let out. Vermillion fur rolled out over Amelia's body, wings sprouted from her back, her green eyes turned to a blazing blue and the last human features her face portrayed left the shifter and morphed into those of a lioness. As the Manticore raised its head, its blue eyes stared back into the eyes of a Lycan. Lycans were werewolves of a noble line. They could be up to twice the size of regular werewolves, three times the size of a wolf shifter. This Lycan's size was more than impressive, yet Amelia felt no fear, her Manticore never did, it only cared to intimidate, protect, attack and kill. The werewolf raised itself on its hind legs, its front claws extending to long, razor sharp claws, Amelia caught his scent as he lunged at her. The Manticore was quick to take flight backwards, but not quick enough. A set of four lashes soon turned bloody within Amilia's vermillion coat, they were shallow, but painful, and the shifter roared angrily. The werewolf smirked, very pleased with itself, but it didn't last long. The Manticore shook off its confusion and pain, and built on the rage it was feeling. This creature had killed guards, and was threatening the safety of the people housed in Arundel Castle.

The Manticore and Lycan werewolf circled one another, flashing fangs, growling, flexing muscles. When the werewolf leapt again, the Manticore was prepared. Bloodied claws passed millimeters in front of fiercely blue eyes, Amelia watching the action in a type of slow motion as she raised her own deadly claw and buried it deep into the wolf's exposed neck, sending the creature flying through the air, crashing against the side of the wall meters further. Amelia stalked her prey. Blood was gushing out of the werewolf's neck, Amelia's claws had severed its main artery, and death was now only a matter of time. Nearing its end, the creature reverted back to its human form, into that of Montgomery of Rochester, Brandon of Rochester's father and the man whose scent Amelia had picked up.

The Lady of Arundel was guided by her more basic instinct. With relish, Amelia sank her teeth down and feasted on Rochester's neck, ripping it out. Blood dripped down her fangs and in her throat. The scent and taste of her dead prey were exquisite, the taste of revenge was even sweeter. As she fed, the Manticore's cuts and wounds healed. Satisfied, Amelia shifted back to a more human form.

The dead sentries and the fire of the barracks was not the work of one person, not even that of a Lycan. How many people were involved, and what was the endgame? Amelia's mind worked a mile a minute. Her predator hearing and scent confirmed her worst fears. An enemy was coming. The castle would be under siege. Lady Arundel glanced over to the main gate of Arundel Castle. The gate was open.

**Arundel forest **

Bo and Tamsin clung to their horses as the creatures moved at great speed through the forest. Lauren was leading the way, moving at Elven speed, guided by her Elven hearing that had a fix on Colm O'Breen's rearguard. The Elf suddenly took a sharp turn to the right, almost catching her two pursuers off guard, and then halting as abruptly as she turned. Lauren pushed through the thick undergrowth of the forest. She looked down about five meters to the main road that led through the forest. Behind her Tamsin and Bo had already dismounted.

"They're close." was all Lauren said without taking her eyes off of the road. Tamsin took off her bow and quiver behind the Elf's back, and handed it to the other blonde. Lauren accepted with a nod, their plan already firmly placed in their minds. They needed to stop the horsed rearguard if Arundel Castle was to have a fighting chance. Bo came to lay down next to her, her bow was already cocked, her eyes trained on the winding road below them. The three women didn't need to wait long. A group of around thirty knights sporting the O'Breen colors moved swiftly through the night, the light of their torches bouncing off of their armor. Bo and Lauren had roughly twenty arrows between them, they needed to make them count.

The first flurry arrows flew hitting their intended targets in the neck, one of the few vulnerable spots of a full armored knight. As soon as the first of the knights fell, the others regrouped, raising shields and reaching for their own bows. The element of surprise had now been lost. Bo dematerialized next to Lauren and appeared again next to one of the men on the road. She yanked the knight from his horse and reached for her dagger, burying it firmly and deeply right under the man's armor and into his side. The Obscura felt his warm blood run over her hand, but she didn't have time to ponder the fact that she had just taken her first life, or how gruesome it felt to feel life draining from a man. Instead, the youngest Arundel ran, kicked off and launched herself into a summersault that landed her in the passenger's seat behind her next victim. Bo placed her hands around the knight's neck and snapped it without a moment's hesitation. She pushed the limp body off the horse and moved to the driver's seat. Bo turned the beast and charged into the melee with her sword drawn. The shrill sound of metal clanging against metal was soon heard. Bo had just killed another one of the attackers, when a man sagged to the floor behind her. The Obscura turned immediately, Lauren's arrow was sticking out of his eye.

Tamsin's blue eyes flared furiously as she held one of the knight by the neck and fed on his life force. She discarded his body, her body now rippling with power from her fresh feed. One of the knights had turned his horse and was running at the blonde at full speed. The Succubus ducked and rolled as the knight charged her and brought his sword down on her, the blade nearly missing her. With knights on horses surrounding her, Tamsin knew she needed to find higher ground or she would be a sitting duck. The blonde Succubus sped off towards the supply cart the soldiers had been dragging behind them. When the knight charged again, Tamsin timed her jump and kick perfectly and knocked the charger from his horse. Another power-up had the powerful blonde squealing in delight.

When the fight was over, the rearguard lay scattered and lifeless about them. Lauren had her foot firmly placed on a man's torso as she yanked an arrow out of his neck. Bo's hands and leather outfit were bathed in blood, but apart from a few cuts and bruises, she was fine. Tamsin looked radiant. They quickly robbed the dead men of their quivers and a horse for Lauren. Within minutes they were on the road again, riding at high speed towards Arundel.

**The Gatehouse **

The gate was Eleanor's priority. She moved quickly and decisively in the night's shade, scaling the walls again with seamless ease. The smell of death reached her nostrils before the sight did as she entered the gatehouse. Quick as she could, she moved toward the Portcullis to lower it, but before she could even reach it, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. The shifter turned wildly, and then again, and again… but there was nothing to be seen, heard or smelled. If there hadn't been an arrow protruding from her shoulder, Amelia would have chalked it up to her imagination running rampant.

"A Magus." Amelia sounded off in her head, realizing what had attacked her. Cognizant of the fact that she might not be able to leave the gatehouse alive, Amelia let out a high yelp and howl, one she knew her husband would recognize instantly and would put him on high alert.

**The Great Hall **

Eleanor's howl was blood curdling, and cut through the pleasant conversation, laughter and background music of the Great Hall, right to Thomas of Arundel's heart. The Obscura dematerialized before anyone else even looked up. In fact, not many did look up. Intoxicated and distracted by the sphere of merriment, most of the lords and ladies remained blissfully ignorant of the tragedy that was unfolding just beyond the keep's walls and the danger that lurked behind the castle's walls. Lauren's parents, however, were instantly alarmed.

"Amelia." Owain of Eolas stated his voice filling with horror.

His wife's eyes widened. "Something is very wrong." Before Eleanor's words ran cold, the Great Hall's doors flung right open with a loud bang, and about ten Fae, some of who Eleanor and Owain recognized as young, powerful Mesmers and Pyros that had dined, laughed and drunk along with them on several occasions in the past week, ran inside.

Without warning the group unleashed their powers on the unsuspecting crowd. Within seconds fire and energy balls collided targeted at people and structures wreaked havoc. Those that were struck were killed instantly, while the wood of the pannelling Great Hall and the staircase caught fire. Eleanor of Eolas only barely dodged one of the fireballs. She righted herself upwards, her hand extended in front of her. Behind her, her husband Owain protected as many people as he could generating an energy shield around them as the Great Hall erupted in chaos and panicked screams.

_"Go!"_ the Elven Queen urged with her mind _"Get them to safety!" _

All around the Elven Queen, the fire now raged as if it had a conscious mind for destruction. It was consuming the Flemish tapestries on the walls, the banners that adorned the hall, and was viciously licking at the wooden beams of the castle's ceiling. Queen Eleanor dodged another fireball then caught the next one while she advanced towards the group of ten. The fireball changed color under her hands, swirling from an orange glow to that of a deep blue. Eleanor threw the charged up fireball towards the group, but it was intercepted and consumed by Gordon of Dicksford, one of the fire breather that had unleashed his flames on the Hall.

When he retaliated he sprouted a wall of fire towards the sovereign. Eleanor dove under the cloak she was wearing, and let the flames harmlessly bounce off the piece of cloth. When she looked back up, the different Fae had split up again, picking off their victims one by one. A shifter mountain cat had leapt on top of Lady Burlington, Eleanor threw a crackling ball of energy his way, while she deflected another fire attack from Dicksford.

The elder Fae was a distraction Eleanor could ill afford. She had killed the Mountain Cat, but at the cost of the Queen's marginal advantage. The move had drawn the attention of the other Fae again. Eleanor was no longer only facing the fire breather and a couple of Pyros, instead the eight remaining Fae attackers had perceived her as the greatest threat and were now working in unison blasting her with energy discharges, fire, and launching pieces of burning furniture at her. The Elf was deflecting them, catching them, and dodging them as she jumped, ran and summersaulted navigating her way through the burning chaos. Those she couldn't dodge, ricocheted off the Queen's energy shield. It was becoming harder to breathe and see as the hall filled with smoke. Suddenly a whizzing sound drew her attention and she barely dodged the large oak table that came crashing down next to her. With the flick of her hand, one of the fireball wielding Fae was thrown up against the Great Hall's walls and broke his neck on impact.

The Queen was gaining momentum, but then without warning, a strong presence, a strong mind, pushed itself through to Eleanor's mind and she was lifted from the ground, sent flying towards the burning rafters and a sharp post that would pierce any energy field. Fire erupted and reflected in the black and white of Eleanor's eyes, the heat scorching her flesh. She dropped the shield, directing her energy inwards once more, forcing out the invading influence and only just halted her momentum millimeters away from impalement. Suspended in midair, the Elven queen's eyes rolled back, then sputtered their light blue as she watched the scene below unfurl.

Thaniel's arm was bloodied and hung limply by the side of his body as he struggled to fend off another attack from the predator. Eleanor could see some of the lords and ladies fighting back, but it was not enough. These otherwise strong Fae had been caught intoxicated and off-guard, and were paying for it with their lives as blows and strikes, decisive, without remorse or hesitation, fell left and right. The Hall below bathed in blood, anguished cries and carnage. Eleanor was low on energy, and there wasn't enough nature inside the cold, thick walls of the castle to replenish from. She'd have to go for a far cruder and far less effective way of pulling energy, chi from the people below much like a Succubus would, but for Elves this method of drawing energy was far less efficient as a lot of power was lost in the transfer. Just when she opened her mouth, a massive explosion tore through the rafters of the Great Hall. The force of which sent the Queen crashing into the hard floor of the first floor landing.

Eleanor's body went limp, she felt it teetering on the verge of breaking. Her mind was in no better shape as despair settled in like an unwanted guest. All around her people were either dead or dying. Those that hadn't been killed yet would either bleed out from their wounds or perish in the flames or under the wooden roof that was near collapse, and in the state Eleanor was in, there was nothing she could do. She wanted to hang on and cling to hope. Owain was perhaps mere seconds away from appearing, but it was just as likely that he'd been intercepted, killed. The queen thought about Thomas and Amelia, her close friends. Were they dead too? Lauren. Her daughter, the last of the royal line. Was she still alive? Was this how her kingdom would fall? How her lineage would come to an end?

This had been an act of war, a coup, what kind of chaos and ruin would their lands fall in without the royal family to rally and lead the armies? Would her people be slaughtered? Foresight in the form of burning villages, ruined families , thousands in between dead and dying, pushed the Queen over the edge. The taste in her mouth was vile, one of bile and blood intermixed. Owain wouldn't be back in time. Thomas and Amelia. Lauren. Bo and Dyson. So much death. What was going on beyond the Hall? Every instinct in Eleanor's body was telling her that this was the end. This vicious attack, this act of war would end them all. Eleanor clutched a bloody hand around her necklace. The sound of rippling wind next to her didn't register when the Elven Queen's world faded to black.

Thomas' sword severed the Pyro's head with ease. The air around Thomas of Arundel shifted again. His sword was quick and deadly once more as it plunged into the stomach of one of the shifters. Thomas scanned the room, the realization that no one was left to rescue hit him hard. On the move again, the duke materialized next to Thaniel. The tall Elf had dispatched the wolf shifter he'd been fighting, but more wolves now leapt through the doors of the Great Hall. Seven of them growled menacingly as their eyes fell on the two men.

Thomas felt Thaniel to his back. His breathing was labored, pulse erratic, but there was a quiet determination and strength very typical of Elves that had a calming effect. The pack snarled and growled. Thomas smiled back, and reached out with his mind. His spiritual essence sped towards his enemies as his body would, ready to invade, ready to penetrate lesser minds and manipulate them.

Thaniel flipped through the air gracefully. His lean muscles rippling through the air. His hands wrapped around the wolf's neck as he landed behind the creature, and Thaniel snapped it. The wolf falling lifeless against the floor. A loud crackling sound reverberated through the hall. Thaniel's breath hitched as a large chunk of the burning roof fell towards him. The Elf leapt, but he could feel the rapid descent of heat and he knew he wasn't going to be fast enough. His death never came. Instead he glanced to the side. King Owain had his eyes and hands trained on the burning roof debris above Thaniel. Owain flicked his eyes sideways to the snarling pack and with it the burning structure was sent hurling towards them.

Thomas' eyes went wide as fear gripped him. The burning beams went through the snarling pack as if they were mere figments of the imagination. "Owain!" Thomas yelled. "They're shimmers!" "There's a Magus here!"

At Thomas' words, a loud, cackling, mocking laugh reverberated through the hall. Then as the laugh echoed, the air seemed to be sucked out of the air and the flames suddenly merged as if gathering for a storm. The air crackled and broke, waves of flames suddenly recognizable, a menacing face made of fire barreled down on the only survivors of the great hall. In the blink of an eye Thomas glimmered and appeared, snatched Thaniel and then did the same for Owain.

**The edge of Arundel forest**

Bo's eyes shot wide in horror as she saw black smoke come from her beloved Arundel. She glanced back in full gallop, pointing forward. Her feet dug into Astor's sides. Nor the horse or the group of five behind her, Dyson and the rest of the search party had joined them, needed encouragement to follow her. It was six against however many foes, but that didn't matter. Bo could make out the O'Breen party a couple of hundred meters in front of her now. Every muscle in her body was tense, every nerve was about to explode in swift, precise and deadly anger. Bo felt Lauren's and Dyson's energies match her own.

Lauren laid low as she synced her breathing and movement to the pace of the mighty beast beneath her. When the O'Breens were almost in range of her aim, Lauren reached behind her and collected her bow and three arrows from the quiver on her back. Her eyes turned to slits as she zeroed in on her targets. In the moments before Lauren let her arrows fly, the world around her all but disappeared. All that existed was the sound of hooves, her breath, the wind and the targets in front of her. Her body was perfectly poised and balanced, her pulse high but steady. She stood up on her stirrups, knees working effortlessly to steer the horse under her in those last couple of meters to the bridge. One arrow on target to the base of the neck, the second and third following in rapid succession with equal pay-off. Her body flew through the air, her dagger sank deeply into the back of the soldier she had landed behind. She pushed the dead soldier of the horse and grabbed the reins. Lauren ducked as a blade was swung at her, and parried the next thrust with her sword. The soldier grunted, and next Lauren knew the man was in her face, so close that Lauren could smell his stale breath, his sweat, she could see the vein of his neck pulse as his large hand wrapped around the Elf's slender neck. He fell unceremoniously to the ground, his body trampled under the hooves of the horses behind him, an arrow protruding from his temple. Lauren and the rest of the group had been methodically taking out the rear of the party, but the element of surprise had now played its role, the group of soldiers and mercenaries was aware of their presence, were reaching for their weapons and turning their horses.

Bo had run out of arrows, so she drew her sword, and turned it in her hand. The weight was perfectly fitted for her, so that it felt as an extension of her arm. Two soldiers were barreling towards her. Bo dropped her reins, but Astor instinctually knew what the brunette wanted from her and dove into the fray undaunted. Bo's back arched backwards at the moment two swords cut through the air looking to strike her. In the blink of an eye Bo cut to the right veering upwards again, slashing the soldier in the stomach. Her sword changed hands a mere second later and when she swung it, it found purchase in the back of the neck of her other attacker. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Dyson being attacked by three men at the same time, but the older Obscura who had already fully mastered his powers glimmered and skillfully dispatched of them. Anne and George had been separated from their horses, but were working in tandem, their backs firmly pressed against one another targeting their arrows with precision. Tamsin was holding her own, a blue wisp of smoke swirled through the evening air from Tamsin's prey to her mouth. The man fell to the ground and Tamsin licked her lips in delight.

"Lauren." The blonde's golden hair came into view, the sun hitting it just right, making her look like a heavenly creature as she moved with confidence and elegance. A smile tugged at Bo's lips and in between breath and heartbeat, amid the chaos, Bo was lost in the beauty of the Elf. But then a glint of steel flashed towards the beautiful blonde. And Bo instantly knew who the hand that moved it belonged to. Panic, overwhelming, numbing panic. Bo wanted to apparate but she couldn't. Astor took off like a speeding bullet under her.

"LAUREN!" Bo shouted at the top of her lungs, though no sound came out. Bo cut through hordes of soldiers, only one target in mind. Brandon's sword swung high above his head, his green eyes flashed with malevolence, fangs protruded from his mouth and when it came down violently, Lauren's beautiful face was instantly splattered with her own blood. Her mouth fell open, her eyes went wide, life instantly drained, her body limp in the hooded figure's arm.

Bo knew Lauren was dead. Her life had fallen apart in the blink of an eye. Pain shot through the brunette the likes of which she had never felt before. Devastation. Despair. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped out, and then rage. Violent, unstoppable, insurmountable, blind and all-consuming rage. Bo's eyes flashed white and with it her entire body seemed to light up in a similar way. The Obscura launched herself off of Astor at an impossible angle, her legs cartwheeling and carving through the sky like a switchblade. When her foot should have collided with Brandon's face, it didn't.

A punch to her stomach instead. Her foot was yanked, her chin taking the full brunt of her collision with the ground. Bo whirled around, her mouth open in surprise by what she was seeing.

In front of her was a figure dressed in a dark red cloak. Gone was Brandon and so were Dyson, Tamsin, Anne, George, the soldiers…they were all gone. Behind the cloaked figure the body of Lauren lay. Perfectly still. Dead. Bo's eyes burned with tears, the ground around her radiated with heat. Bo backed up quickly, when the hooded figure approached her with a sword dripping in blood. Lauren's blood. Bo glanced back behind the figure in red and over to the Elf's lifeless body. Tears ran down her face, and Bo stopped running.

"Kill me." Bo whispered, her voice was barely audible, but it made the cloaked figure tilt its head.

"You choose death?" If Bo hadn't been as numb and resolved to her death as she was, the voice would have startled her as it resonated in her head only and it was neither male nor female. Instead Bo just nodded and closed her eyes as she thought of Lauren smiling.

"I choose death."Bo added in barely a whisper, her voice cracking around the edges. The tip of cold, sharp steel poked into the skin below Bo's neck. Bo inhaled, and waited.

The strangest sensation took hold of her. It felt as if a hundred hands were pulling at her at the same time, yanking her towards something. Just as quickly as the hands had pulled her, did they leave her again. Bo opened her eyes. She stood in a wasteland. Scorched earth beneath her feet, air the color of blood. What remained of trees, houses, cattle was burning. Amidst it all Bo saw her mother. Beautiful, regal even, but her eyes were a blazing purple, cold if it wasn't for the raging fire inside of them. Amelia's hands were soaked in blood to the elbow and she was laughing, then smiling brightly as Lauren crawled towards her. The Elf was bleeding, moving, but gangly, uncoordinated, faltering like an undead 'thing". Bo's mother who wasn't her mother reached out in gleeful anticipation as Lauren drew nearer. When Thing Lauren reached Thing Amelia, they hugged one another and then looked back at Bo and lasciviously licked their lips as if Bo was a something they would like to gorge on.

Bo stood shivering on her knees. She wanted to look away, but Lauren and Amelia had her transfixed. A rancid breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something grazing her back made the young Obscura flinch and turn around, then stumble back. Dyson had been standing behind her. One of his eyes was hanging out of the socket, his skin had a greenish color, his movements were sluggish, he moaned, a dagger was protruding from his neck. Then Tamsin popped up behind him. Her body was in a similar state. Thomas of Arundel, Sam, Anne, George,… Everyone she knew, loved had been turned into horrible creatures, mockeries, phantoms of their former self, and she was surrounded by them. She closed her eyes, trying to will away what she had seen, but instead Images of burning flesh, plague, boiling sores, famine and carnage took over Bo's mind. Putrid, rotting smells invaded her senses, making her dry heave from the stench alone. Bo shuddered, she screamed, but no sound came out.

Hundreds of hands yanked at her physical form again, and Lauren's blood fell from the edge of the figure's sword at the same time Bo's tears fell down her cheeks. The tip of the sword left her sternum.

Power. White power. Her body hummed and exploded with it. Hands finding purchase around a skinny neck. Green eyes, specked with purple wide in surprise, a gulp for the same reason.

"I choose death." Bo repeated mere inches from the figure's face. "Yours." as her hands lit up with a white light and pushed the figure up against a tree. Surprise seeped from its features and was replaced by a slowly curling smirk, as it started mumbling words in a language Bo didn't understand. Bo's hands started to lose their purchase on the slender neck. Before her eyes, the figure dissolved into black sand. Bo looked at her hands, the last of the grains of sand swept up by the wind, and then gone as if they had never been there.

"You're an interesting one, Isabeau of Arundel." A voice in her head said. "Until next time."

**Bo! Bo!** Lauren yelled.

Duck, roll.

Elbow armor to deflect blow. In the midst of turmoil and battle Bo stood unresponsive and unaware of the danger around her, of the O'Breens closing in on her position. Lauren's heart raced.

Right arm up, blade into the soft skin of the belly, right underneath the armor.

One down.. three more to go. Two arrows on the bow.

Breathe in, release. On target, throat. Bo! Lauren yelled, but the Obscura kept staring blankly ahead. Lauren launched herself in a summersault and landed right in front of the brunette.

**Bo!** Lauren yelled again, this time shaking the brunette's shoulders, but the Obscura wasn't to be snapped out of her stare.

High blow deflected above her head, two swords in hand, backward balance, then forward momentum.

Low kick to the knee.

Left, right.

Left arm outstretched, sword rammed into the soldiers temple. Movement to the right caught her eye. Lauren's heart leapt out of her chest. It was Colm O'Breen driving his horse out of the fighting fray and straight into Bo.

**NO! NO!** Lauren yelled at the top of her lungs and then the world burst into a bright brilliant blue. In the second after no more sound, air or substance existed, then everything came back all at once bathing in a blueish hue, a small dome that had formed around the warring sides. Lauren took one step and then the next, she moved, but the world around her stayed perfectly still. She tilted her head, narrowed her eyes, her lips forming around Bo's name as her eyes landed on the Obscura. Bo had her hands wrapped around a hooded figure, glowing the Obscura white. The hooded figure turned towards Lauren and winked at her. It, he, she mumbled in ancient Sumerian, and before her eyes and those of Bo, dissolved.

A loud bang pierced Lauren's ears, Colm O'Breen was thrown back in a violent explosion that propelled him and his horse tens of meters away. The explosion shook the world around Lauren awake again. Heads turned, as did swords and spears, and before Lauren could prevent it, Bo was a sitting duck target again.

**"ENOUGH!"** Lauren yelled as her eyes shot a bright blue and a new blue blast explosion reverberated through Arundel forest, knocking back all of the remaining soldiers that had been attacking. Lauren turned. Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes. Dyson mumbled a quiet "wow.", while Anne whistled approvingly.

"That was awesome!" George piped up.

Tamsin's eyebrows were raised in surprise. "Holy!" she exclaimed "Remind me to not piss you off."

"Lauren?" Bo's unsteady voice sounded.

Lauren turned again, her eyes instantly brimming with tears, her heart flooding with relief at the sight of a responsive Bo. Three steps and the young women were in each other's arms, hugging tightly.

"What happened?" The young brunette asked, looking around and indulging in another squeeze.

Lauren shrugged. A familiar pain shot through her arm, but the pain was duller now, more controlled. The Elf winced, but bit through it.

"We'll talk later." she said to Bo and all of them. "Right now we need to get to the castle."

**The Great Hall **

"Eleanor." Amelia muttered as she looked up. The shifter was clutching her shoulder, blood running down her arm as she looked upwards with wide eyes. Against the backdrop of blazing rafters the Elven queen hung suspended in the air. A blueish cocoon wrapped around her body, the dark blue diamond that hung around her neck pulsating rapidly in shades of blue.

"Elin-Rah." Amelia said with awe. She had seen the unassuming necklace adorn her friend's neck on numerous occasions, but she had never assumed that the stone set within it, was the diamond of Elin-Rah. Yet, there could be no mistake. What she saw matched exactly with what Amelia's mother had described to her in detail: the mesmerizing vibrant colors, the blueish hue, the way it had cocooned the Elven Queen, healing her, yet the shifter was unsure how well it would protect her friend from a collapsing roof. And every one of Amelia's supernatural senses was telling her that the roof was about to do just that. Amelia raised her voice, urging her friend awake.

"Eleanor!" The Elven Queen's eyes shot open, and not a moment too soon. One of the large beams, essential to the structure of the Great Hall's roof came down crashing. Eleanor raised her hands, and a stream of white and blue energy erupted from them, catching the beam with ease, and letting it fall harmlessly below her.

Eleanor pushed herself upward, now hovering above the rafters, she could feel the power of the stone coursing through her, pulsating in every nerve ending in her body. The royal looked down. Thomas, Thaniel and Owain had thinned the herd, but the most powerful of the Fae were still alive. They moved and acted unbothered by the burning and collapsing building around them. As Eleanor's powerful eyes cut through the heavy layers of smoke, she quickly understood why. The remaining Fae had four Lednevals with them. Lednevals were Energy Fae, able to extract energy from anywhere and store it, transfer it, shield others with it. They were powerful and rare, and to see four of them together was exceptional. No doubt they were shielding the remaining Fae with their energy, and topping them off when needed. As Lednevals they would be instantly drawn to the energy that was coursing through the Elf.

"Like a moth to a flame." the Elven Queen thought with glee as her eyes shifted from their usual virulent blue to a blazing purple. When The Elven Queen opened her arms, her skin lit up in bathing blue, the wind around her picked up, her hair flowing, cascading changing from its golden color to a dark blonde, smoke and fire clearing before her as she hovered towards the remaining Fae.

Amelia's breath caught in her throat as she watched Eleanor. Gone was the kindness she was used to seeing in her friend's eyes. The woman before her looked like Eleanor; beautiful, graceful, but also transformed, changed, different, indifferent and terrifying.

Eleanor moved with reckless abandon, as if nothing could harm her. The wind picked up around her, swirling violently, howling and screeching as if trying to resist and then bend to the Queen's sheer will. Eleanor's eyes shifted, where they landed flaming objects were raised. Another shift sent them crushing and impaling the remaining shifters. Blood curling screams reverberated through the Great Hall and Amelia looked away. The attacking Fae had more than deserved their faith, but the heavy scent of death that now topped that of smoke made Amelia sick to the stomach.

Balls of fire were thrown at the queen, but Eleanor raised her hand, caught them easily, and absorbed the power they held. A fine smile curled her lips. The Pyros were easily located. With a simple wave of her hand the three of them were instantly gasping for air, choking, grabbing their necks.

Eleanor was hit with a barrage of plasma bolts even before she could relish in her amusement at the choking Fae, but the bolts bounced off of the energy shield surrounding her and fed her strength once more. When she spoke her voice echoed like that of a hundred voices speaking all at once.

**"I am Eleanor Fin'lendril Galathil of Eolas" "Queen of Eolas, ruler of the Silver Forrest, descendant of the High Elves of Sum'Em Nor." "I am the blood of ancient, the blood of royals and I am the sole bearer of the stone of Elin-Rah." "I am pure energy, Wrath and Rage and you will bow and die before me."**

The Elven Queen's body convulsed: head, legs and arms jerked backwards involuntarily, then burst at the seams in white light as the necklace pulsated violently. Gone was Eleanor's physical form, what existed now was only her Energy. It turned blinding, forcing Amelia to look away as it filled the room. Bolts and streams of energy shot out to the remaining Fae instantly scorching and incinerating everyone and everything in its path.

Amelia opened her eyes, then blinked. Eleanor still hovered in the middle of the Great Hall in all of her menacing glory, but the fire, the smoke, even the smell of smoke and fire was gone. Instead the light of the moon filtered in through the holes the fire had burned in the roof. The shifter exhaled relieved, gratitude at having survived flooding her heart. But that gratitude was short-lived as she stared upwards and into the black, hate-filled eyes of Eleanor of Eolas.

* * *

And another: DUNDUNDUN...

Man, these cliffhangers are killing me...;-)

**Replies to reviews **

**Saphire:** Great to see you again! :)

**Joan**: Like Anna said to the painting. Hang in there, Joan ;-)

**J:** I'm back, I'm back! Oo...applause! -takes a bow- thankie thankie! :-)

**Mulder**: That was very unfortunate with the arm and all... Lady Arundel seriously rocks. Love writing her...

**Koga**: True, true..Lauren is Bo's true love. And yeah...big part of why she acts the way she does is because of Lauren.

**Bahh**: So good to see you! How you been? I gotta keep the cliffhangers up to keep you guys reading!

**Guest:** Thanks! Big hug!

**Guest 2**: I'm sure I can squeeze in some more jealousy for our favorite pair along the way...Oh wait...I already did...but the scene I have in mind is for Lauren. That okay with you? I love answering replies, replies are what keep me going! :-)

**Guest 3:** I think it's simply a question of Bo being sixteen, and unsure at that time? When are you really confident that someone's love for you won't change? They've only been together for two days. Perhaps sometimes also it's a question of not being able to believe things that seem too good to be true? What do you think?

**Guest 4**: I can't give away all my secrets! You'll just have to read what happens between Tamsin and Bo :-) She's thirty, yup, but she's also Fae.. These people live hundreds, thousands of years. I would imagine they aren't in any rush to marry when they don't really want to? ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello gorgeous peeps! **

So, we're coming up to the last chapter of this flashback with a wrap-up of the attack on Arundel, the aftermath, and the last couple of pieces of Bo and Lauren's break-up. I wrote the last Bo and Lauren conversation of this flashback a long time before I wrote much of the beginning of the story, so that tells you how pivotal that scene really is. ;-)

Here's to hoping I did it justice...

Am really curious what you guys think...

Replies to reviews at the bottom of your page.

* * *

**The Heir Of Arundel: ****Chapter 12**

**Arundel Castle, inner courtyard**

Thaniel and Owain opened their eyes. They were in the middle of the inner court yard, glancing over at Thomas who had his eye trained on the Great Hall before him. The two elves joined the Obscura in his befuddlement as they looked up. The entire hall bathed in a blue bubble, a the skin of it so thick and shapely it did not permit smell or sound to permeate.

"Amelia?" Thomas asked, suddenly panicked and looking around frantically for his wife. "Where is she?" "I told her to stay outside!" Thomas' heart sank. With absolute certainty he realized his wife was inside.

The Obscura cursed under his breath and moved to apparate when a firm hand and equal voice stopped him.

"Don't, Thomas." Owain warned. "You cannot penetrate the energy of Elin-Rah."

Thomas of Arundel looked back at his friend incredulously. "That's my wife in there!" The Duke of Arundel shouted.

"And it is mine!" Owain had both hands on the shoulders of his friend. "You are powerful my friend, but believe me when I tell you that there is no match for the stone of Elin-Rah, trying to penetrate the barrier will kill you." "This is Eleanor's force field, we must wait, and have faith that they will be alright."

The Duke looked into the eyes of his friend and nodded. He was about to take his hand off of his sword when the sounds of hooves approaching tightened his hold on it.

"Dyson!" Thomas yelled out relieved when he saw his son, daughter, Lauren and the rest of the missing youngsters ride into the courtyard. They quickly dismounted, worry etched on each of their faces.

"Mother?" Dyson questioned before he hugged his father.

"Insi…" Thomas' answer was cut short as a blast wave of blue energy, sizzling, scorching hit them. Bricks, wood, debris and people were lifted and flung ragdolls in the blink of an eye.

There was an incessant ringing in Bo's ears. She opened her eyes, and the world seemingly spun. She moved and grunted, reached for her arm. Her entire body ached. She looked around. The force of the blast had knocked her back against the wall of the castle. Her head felt like it was going to explode, but as far as she could tell she was alright. She heard grunting not far from her and quickly looked around. She saw Dyson crawl to his feet and move over to her father. Tamsin was pushing some of her energy into Anne and then helped her to her feet.

"Lauren!" "George!"

"I'm alright." A familiar voice behind her responded.

Bo turned around and saw Lauren steady herself on her arms. She had her eyes closed, her hands firmly connected to the grass of the courtyard and Bo knew she was pulling energy from the earth. Relieved, Bo scrambled to her feet, and ran over to her brother and father to check on them. Dyson reassured her. They both had some cuts and bruises, her father a broken leg, but they would be alright.

"George! Owain! Thaniel!" Bo shouted as she continued searching. "Mom! Eleanor!"

"Bo," she heard a faint voice call and immediately turned running towards the voice. She crouched down next to George and stifled a shocked gasp. George's face was covered in horrible burn marks. She wanted to do something for him, but she was afraid of touching him.

"Please tell me I'm still pretty." He joked, looking at Bo's face.

"Handsome as ever." Bo said with a smile as she swallowed down her emotion. "You'll be okay." Bo told him, then turned her head and called out for Lauren. "We'll get Lauren to fix you up." The young Arundel squeezed George's hand reassuringly as Lauren came into view and dropped down next to the young knight. She carefully placed the fingertips of her hand to his damaged face, the skin instantly repairing itself under the Elf's touch.

"I've got this." She told Bo. "Go find them."

Bo nodded again and pushed off of her knees. For the first time Bo looked up at the inner keep of the castle, and took in the extensive damage. The structure was barely left standing. The outer walls were still discernable, but large chunks and pieces of the walls had broken off and were scattered left and right, the windows had been blasted out, the roof was gone and holes littered the remaining structure like Cook Betty's cheese. Taking in the damage, and the debris made Bo wonder how any of them had survived.

Owain's pained voice pierced her thoughts. "Safe travels, my friend."

"Mylord?"

"Bo?"

The young Arundel moved towards the sound of Owain's voice. When she found him, the King of Eolas was hunched over the lifeless body of Thaniel.

"He didn't make it." The King said as he draped the body with his cloak and covered Thaniel's head with it. "I managed to get an energy shield up, protect us from the blast." "But…" "He was in front of me." Owain rubbed his temples with one hand "He took the full force of the blast for me, for us…" Owain's thoughts trailed off and then jumped.

"Lauren?" he asked apprehensively.

"She's okay," Bo replied. As the words left her mouth, Bo could see the King of Eolas' body exhale in relief. "I'm still looking for mom and Queen Eleanor." "The rest is okay." Owain nodded his head. He knew his wife would be okay, as she had been the epicenter of the blast, but Amelia would be another matter.

"Amelia and Eleanor were both inside." Owain simply said, and Bo's blood ran cold at the King's words. Without thinking she was running. When Bo reached the keep, she stopped dead in her tracks. The large oaken door to the Great Hall had been blasted out as well and when Bo glanced inside her eyes attempted to adjust to the light, but it was a dark night: clouds covered stars and moon, and Bo couldn't really make out anything.

Bo was about to step inside when King Owain's voice in her ear and his hand on her shoulder halted her cold.

"Don't Bo," The royal warned. "The floor has been blasted out," Owain said looking into the darkness. Bo narrowed her eyes and pierced downward. Clouds shifted in the sky above, and for a breath of two, Bo was able to see what King Owain's Elven eyes had allowed him to see plain as day. Beneath her a gaping hole as deep as 50 meters and as wide as the great hall loomed, exposing the foundations of the castle. Castle Arundel was built hundreds of years ago, but the foundations of the castle stemmed from a far more distant era, stretching back thousands of years The explosion had carved a way through layers and layers of wood and stone, and thousands of years of history in the blink of an eye. Bo's heart sank. How could anyone have survived this?

"Mom?" Bo shouted out,her voice cracking around the edges

"Mother?" Dyson's voice suddenly sounded out worriedly behind her.

"Mom!" Bo called out again. The word carried, and bounced off of the walls. There was no answer, but as Bo's eyes scanned the darkness again, the periphery of her vision caught something. A faint blue light.

"Dys, over there!" Bo exclaimed as the blue light pulsated weakly again. Bo immediately dematerialized, and reappeared as closely to the blue light as she could. As she strained her eyes in the dark, the blue light pulsated a little longer, a little stronger and what she saw brought heavy tears to her eyes. Clinging to the necklace of Queen Eleanor, Amelia lay on her side; her breathing was shallow, but steady. Right behind her, Queen Eleanor lay.

**Arundel Castle**

**Several hours later **

Arundel castle had turned into a field hospital. Bo had been up for hours, assisting with Owain, Lauren, Tamsin and Augustus wherever she could. As the only Fae that could not use her powers to heal, Bo helped with triage and she Bo would sit with those whose wounds were too extensive to heal. They were only looking for someone to be there, to not be alone and there was nothing Bo wanted more than to give that to them, but with every young man, woman she saw and had to say goodbye to, her heart filled itself further with anger and rage. Colm O'Breen had been killed, but Brandon of Rochester had gotten away. The coward had fled the moment he saw the tide turning against him. The young Arundel closed her eyes against the darkness that was threatening to overwhelm her.

Lauren counted in her head as she squeezed the bridge of her nose. 157 dead, 124 wounded, and over thirty unaccounted for. The numbers were dizzying. The wounded had been coming in non-stop, and Lauren had been triaging and healing them all night. It was an endless repeat of heal and regenerate, of making heartbreaking choices, of feeling helpless, shattered, inadequate, frustrated and gutted. The seemingly endless flow of wounded had finally dwindled down, and Lauren found herself outside of the triage tent, the cool February wind blowing softly over her tear stained cheeks. Lauren could not stand looking at another pair of eyes filled with desperation. She cracked with tears spilling thinking of those that lay dead, those she had been unable to heal, of those whose families would never be the same again.

How had they not seen this coming? They should have been able to prevent this? How was a small group able to pull the wool over the eyes of some of the most powerful Fae in the land? How? What weapon did they have? What advantage? Who was that hooded figure Lauren saw? Lauren's head was filled with questions, questions she needed answers to. She needed to talk to her mother, she needed to talk to the Queen.

Bo frowned. She had been roaming the corridors and grounds of Arundel castle for the last half hour looking for Lauren in all the usual haunts, but had had no luck. The castle bathed in whispered and hushed conversation with doors closing or voices halting when Bo would walk by. Bo sighed and balled her fists. She knew she was young, and that it was normal for people to assume she was too young, but Bo was no fool, she knew this attack would incence the war, she knew tonight had already changed all of their lives. She didn't need to be sheltered from the truth, from reality. Bo pushed down her frustration, and carried on towards the quarters of the Elven King and Queen. When her eyes landed on the lithe frame of her girlfriend who was engaged in conversation with her parents, Bo's face erupted in a much needed smile. Up until that moment, Bo had never truly understood how much she needed Lauren. The Elf was her anchor, her rock, she centered her when the world was crazy and off-balance, when nothing made sense and Bo needed a safe place to hide away and be okay.

There was no one who knew Bo as well as Lauren did, there was no one who could reassure her with a look, comfort her with a smile or restore her with a hug quite the way Lauren could. But as Bo's heart fluttered at the sight of the blonde, she could feel the blonde's heart sink. The sensation only lasted for a moment, but it had been unmistakeable, and then there was nothing but nothingness. No psychic connection. No love, no support, no emotion.

Nothing.

It was the psychic equivalent of a slap in the face, yet Bo put on her bravest face, her best attempt at a hopeful smile.

"Hi." the brunette said.

"You can't be here Bo," Lauren said stoically.

Bo swallowed, but pushed on."I just wanted to see you. I , I need you." Bo stammered.

"I need to be here right now." Lauren said a little softer. She fidgeted and looked back towards her parents. The blonde Elf closed the door behind her as far as she could as if trying to hide the conversation she was having with Bo.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" "Please, don't close yourself off. Not now. I understand that you need to talk to your parents, but I need you too, I need to talk to you."

Lauren lowered her eyes, bit her lip. For a moment Bo thought she had seen hesitation in Lauren's eyes.

"Not now, Bo. I need to go." Lauren said and with those words, she turned around and closed the door right in front of the brunette.

Bo blinked as she stared at the closed door in front of her. Lauren's coldness was hurtful, but she knew how the Elf could be, how it was often Lauren's way of coping with things. Bo understood that Lauren needed to talk to her parents right now; she was royalty, a leader. Tonight's events had political consequences for Eolas too, and Lauren needed to be involved in any and all conversations, but Bo was at a loss as to why Lauren would close the door behind her as if she was ashamed of being seen together. She was at a loss as to why Lauren hadn't acknowledged they would talk, why she couldn't just reassure her with a smile. The teenager was tired, so tired. Bo stayed waiting at the door, hoping beyond hope that perhaps Lauren would open the door again and take her into her arms. After half an hour Bo gave up.

Somehow Bo's feet had started moving, and before the younger Arundel realized it, she was outside again. The courtyard was deserted now. For a moment it felt like any other night when the castle had dozed off into a peaceful slumber, but then Bo's eye fell on the ruined keep, the smell of blood and smoke entered her nostrils again, and tears burned at the thought of what had happened, at the thought that everything had changed, at the thought of death and the knowledge that nothing would ever be the same again.

So much death. Bo's head throbbed. She wanted to escape, she wanted to get as far away from the castle as possible. Away from tonight, away from Lauren, away from how things were. She was running now, she had no idea where she was going, she was just putting one foot in front of the other, running until the physical demands on her body would drown out her mental anguish. Bo ran wiping at her eyes, choking back sobs, swallowing down hurt. One foot in front of the other. Harder, faster … pushing herself, faster still…

Ouch! Bo cried out as she hit the ground. She'd managed to place her hands breaking the fall somewhat, but her knee had caught on something sharp. Bo winced as she crawled to her feet. The moon was bright out, she stood bent over assessing the damage to her knee. She'd caught the sharp edge of a rock and it had torn open the flesh of her knee so that it peeled backwards. She bent her knee and winced again. It truly was a nasty looking cut, filled with dirt. The obscura knew she would have to have the physician have a look at it or it would get infected. Bo was about to hobble back towards the castle when the sight of the burnt outer stables caught her eyes and made her breath hitch, wafting in the cool midnight air. She knew they had burnt down, she knew most of the horses had escaped, but she hadn't seen the building yet. Only the skeleton of the once large building was still standing, the stone blackened by soot and fire. Something glistened in the moonlight and Bo's eyes narrowed on it… her heart leapt again, a sense of foreboding suddenly flooding it. Bo stepped towards it, but with every step her heart sank deeper as it thudded violently. The youngest Arundel craned her neck looking at the object lodged under a large piece of charcoaled wood. A miniature silver horse. She recognized it instantly, and knew whose neck it always hung round.

No! Bo said. **NO!** Bo shouted louder. **No, no, no**! She shouted again as if saying it aloud would make the silver horse disappear. But it didn't. it was still there.

"No," she said resolutely, because denial was better than the truth.

**"NO!"** she shouted angrily, because this wasn't supposed to have happened.

She remembered the day she gave it to him. Bo stood transfixed. Every fiber in her being was telling her to run, telling her to run to the safety of the castle, to a place where she could still deny what she knew had happened, but she couldn't. Instead she inched closer, hindered by her knee, but not caring, her eyes locking onto the necklace that belonged to Liam.

He never took it off. She'd never seen him without it. She knew what she was going to find, but when she pulled back the large piece of charcoaled wood, the shock of seeing his body sent her crashing to her knees. It was covered in horrible burn marks, angry and blackened, charred and stricken, yet his face, his wonderful, joyous and innocent face had remained untouched and it almost looked like he was sleeping. Red locks of hair draped over his forehead and eyes. She reached out, her hand trembling, she brushed them away, startling at the coldness of his skin, weeping.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been here faster." She sobbed as she pulled him into her in a cradling hug. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to have been at home, safe, sleeping. He was supposed to have been safe. Bo had checked. She had checked the duty rosters of all of the people she knew after her mum had been found.

**NO!** Bo roared again. Liam was too young! He was innocent! His life had only just begun, he had held so much promise, there was still so much that they would have shared together, he was still so eager to learn, grow, mature. He would have become a wonderful man. Bo could see the adult version of him when she closed her eyes. Strong, tall, but with the same sweet and caring eyes, with the same tender warmth for animals and people.

**NO!** Bo shouted, this time anger fueled her cry, it slowly became rage making her pulse race. Her skin turned white, her entire body manifested itself in a glowing white light that pierced the night sky as her heart broke a thousand times over and her resolve manifested itself on unshakeable pillars.

Bo's skin still pulsated when she carried the lifeless body of Liam into the inner court, yard. Somehow her legs had carried her so far, but now that she was here, she collapsed onto the ground, her knees sinking in cold grass, her body hunched over Liam's.

"Bo?" A familiar voice sounded. Bo only sobbed in response. Next thing she knew, she was pulled into strong arms and held tightly. She was rocked and soothing words were whispered. Blond hair fell over her as she clung to the warmth that was shown to her.

"Bo," Tamsin said. "Let go."

"It's Liam," Bo uttered in a broken voice. "They killed him!" She cried out.

"I'll take him. I'll take care of him, I promise."

"Let go Bo," Tamsin encouraged as she rubbed circles over Bo's back.

Bo turned towards the blonde, she shook her head, and shook free from the blonde's embrace. "No, I need to do this."

Tamsin nodded relenting. "How about we do this together?"

Bo nodded. "He needs to have a proper burial." Bo swallowed. "His family needs to be there, but tonight…" Bo's voice trailed off. Bo couldn't stand the thought of 'dumping' Liam's body with the rest of the dead. Tears were blurring her vision again at the thought alone.

Tamsin nodded again. "How about we bring him to the inner stables? Lay him surrounded by the animals he loved most."

"He'd like that, I think." Bo nodded softly.

Tamsin helped Bo to her feet and together they made it to the stables that lay snug against the first defensive walls. After the outer stables had been burned to the ground, most of the horses had been moved to these stables. Bo kept Liam's body pressed up closely to her own. When they entered the building, Astor whinnied. Instinctively, Bo approached the horse and showed her the dead boy's body. She had long known that there was something special about Astor, that the horse understood more than what was common. Astor bowed her head reverently.

"I uhm…I'll clear a place for him." Tamsin stammered.

Bo nodded gratefully at the blonde. It didn't take Tamsin long to find a spot for Liam. When Bo lowered him onto his make-shift bed of hay, she suddenly grabbed Tamsin's hand. She squeezed it so hard it made the blonde look up in her eyes.

"Promise me. Promise me that you will make them pay, Tamsin."

Tamsin blinked. She hadn't known the Obscura long, but she recognized the look in her eyes immediately. It was a look she had seen staring back in the mirror at her on numerous occassions.

"I..I…" Tamsin stammered at the hate and anger in Bo's eyes.

**"Promise me!"** Bo squeezed harder, but the look in Bo's eyes softened. "He was too young, Tam! He was only ten. He wanted to become an archer, he…"Bo bit her lip fighting back tears again "He wanted so many things,…" Bo looked away.

Tamsin squeezed Bo's hand reassuringly, then cupped her face so that Bo would look at her.

"I promise," the Succubus said, a look of determination in her eyes. "They will pay."

Bo nodded as she held the Succubus' eyes. Liam was laid down and covered with a blanket. Tamsin and Bo said a few words, then the Obscura bent over his head and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Liam."

Bo and Tamsin exited the stables. Tamsin helped Bo to her room and tucked her in her bed. The young blonde watched Bo for another 10 minutes until the Obscura's breathing changed to that of sleep then quietly exited the room.

As soon as Tamsin closed the door behind her, Bo's eyes shot open. The youngest Arundel reached out with her senses, but Lauren wasn't there. Not in Bo's room and not in Lauren's room.

**Arundel Castle: The Royal Quarters**

The Elf strained against the ache in her neck as she woke. She opened her eyes, she'd fallen asleep on the couch of her parents' living quarters. All was still around her, a far cry from what it had been like only a couple of hours ago. Lauren ran her fingers through her hair, then rubbed her temples. The Elf threw the blanket off of her and sat up. She didn't really know what time it was, but regardless, she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again. Lauren moved off of the couch, and snatched her overcoat, she wrapped it around her shoulders and headed out of the door.

A stiff cold wind prickled her cheeks. She could tell it was close to dawn with the morning fog slowly hovering and dancing about her feet. Lauren's head pounded. In the last couple of hours, Lauren had been bombarded with intelligence reports and updates all in devastatingly neutral numbers; figures as if those numbers weren't attached to people, lives, children, families. In a couple of hours, troops would be mobilized and deployed, lives would be turned into upheaval as war would erupt once more in full force.

The Eolases would leave, and for all intents and purposes leave the Arundels to fend for their own. The thought nauseated Lauren. In times of need, the Elves were running to the safety of Eolas again, to bear witness to a conflict, but not get involved, to document it but not lift a finger to end it. Not directly, anyway. The Elves weren't sending troops, despite Lauren's vehement protests.

Lauren wasn't queen, and what she said meant nothing when her mother decided differently.

Frustration, helplessness. It was a mix of feelings that pressed heavily on Lauren's chest, one that overwhelmed her, one she loathed to feel, one she was determined to never feel again.

The Elf stood amidst the rubble of the smithy. Another building that had been burnt to the ground; John another victim to the savagery of the attackers. Lauren bent through her knees and brushed her fingers through soot, burnt wood, and ashes. The tips of her fingers closing round what they were looking for, closing round a foolish dream.

"John." Lauren said casting her eyes upon the sky, with silent tears spilling over her cheeks for the kind friend she had lost. Lauren pocketed the ring she had wanted to give to Bo feeling selfish, childish, and naive for the life she had wanted only a couple of hours earlier.

Peace.

It was a word she was willing to fight for. A word she would now sacrifice everything for.

"Lauren."

At the sound of Bo's voice, the Elf's breath hitched, her heart leapt. Lauren turned and stared right into Bo's eyes. Another wave of emotion hit the Elf. This time it was worry. Bo looked tired, weary, heartbroken.

"Bo."

Bo flung herself in Lauren's arms, and squeezed her tightly. The Elf could feel Bo's emotions course through her; the love Bo felt for her, the happiness of having the Elf in her arms, the bereavement Bo felt at what had happened and how she needed Lauren to be her anchor. The emotions were overwhelming, and the Elf felt her resolve crumble, Bo's pain tore at her. She wanted to comfort the Obscura, and wanted to be comforted: heed that ache inside her chest that she knew Bo alone could lighten.

But, the pungent odor of devastation and murder rose from the ashes about her; making Lauren recall the faces and voices of those they had lost in vivid and sickening clarity. Tonight, the very fabric of innocence had been torn apart. Lauren would never be the same again, and neither would Arundel.

Lauren's pain was not the pain she needed to prevent. It wasn't even Bo's pain, because that was a dream, that was something that could not be, and so Lauren shielded her mind from the intake of Bo's feelings.

As soon as Bo's lips moved to kiss her own, Lauren backed away from the embrace.

"Bo, don't."

"Lauren, what is going on?" Bo asked.

"I'm leaving…we're leaving in the morning."

Bo gasped taken aback, but when she spoke her words were poised. "Good. Of course," Bo said. "You shouldn't stay in Alba with what is going on. You need to be safe."

Lauren nodded, looking at her feet.

"And I'm coming with you."

Lauren's head shot up bewildered. Bo wanted to come with her.

"Not like I haven't been in Eolas before. I'm used to running away from war, " Bo said trying to lighten the mood.

Lauren swallowed and shook her head. "You can't."

"Why not?" Bo asked surprised.

"You turn seventeen. Today." Lauren responded.

The Obscura nodded dumbly taking the information in. Lauren was right. Bo had been up all night, and time hadn't really registered, but night was slowly giving way to dawn, it was Bo's birthday.

"You're an adult. Eolas could be seen as taking sides by sheltering you, sheltering an adult of your lineage," Lauren said, her voice detached.

"Oh." Bo took a breath. "Okay, well." The Obscura squeezed her hands as if to distract herself from the tears that were about to spill, but when she spoke her tone spoke of resolve and bravery. "The last thing I want is to put you and your family in danger." Bo said. "I will wait, Lauren. I will wait for you. This conflict, this war will die down again and I will wait for you until it does."

Bo's words again penetrated the Elf's heart deeply, they were everything the Elf could have hoped to hear if the situation wasn't what it was, if Lauren hadn't known about what was to come.

"You can't wait for me, Isabeau. I don't want you to wait for me."

Bo looked at her incredulously. "What? Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to wait for you."

"What? What…what are you saying, Lauren?" Lauren could see Bo come apart right before her very eyes.

"I'm saying I am going home tomorrow. I am saying there is no future for us."

Bo shook her head. "No," Bo whispered, her voice cracking at the seams. "You love me," Bo said. The Obscura grabbed Lauren's hands, then as if apologizing for the rough way she grabbed them, caressed her thumbs over Lauren's wrists.

"You love me, Lauren Eve, Elessir of Eolas."

Lauren averted her eyes, and responded only by nodding.

"You're right." She said. "I love you, I love you as my best friend, and what happened between us, what we became…We should have never become that, Bo."

Bo was still shaking her head. "No, it wasn't a mistake."

"We're just friends, Bo."

"I have _**never**_ been just your friend, Lauren!" Bo's eyes blazed with anger and hurt. "I have _**always**_ loved you! I have always loved you like what we were only hours ago." Bo grabbed Lauren by the shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.

Bo's kiss was hard, desperate, pained and beautiful, but it didn't matter, it couldn't.

**"Enough, Bo! Stop it!"**

Bo stopped dead in her tracks. Her arms falling uselessly next to her body. It took only a second for Lauren to realize she had unwittingly compelled the Obscura.

"Listen to me! I don't love you the way you want me to. What we had…it wasn't real…I should have never let it get that far, because I don't love you that way!" The Vandiir made me realize that my place is in Eolas, ruling the Elven people and you will not be a part of that."

"Ever."

Lauren turned and walked away. It took another ten minutes before Lauren's compulsion wore off. When it did, tears fell over Bo's face. The Obscura sagged to the ground. In the soot of the burnt down smithy, Bo sobbed uncontrollably.

**Arundel Castle: The inner courtyard**

**Hours later **

Rain threatened the sky in dark, menacing clouds when the Eolas's carriage pulled out of Arundel Castle. Bo's gaze was a hard one as she watched it disappear behind the gate.. The brunette turned towards the blondes that were standing next to her.

"I'm going to join the war." She told them "Get me in a regiment."

Dyson went to protest. "Bo, you're only…"

"I'm seventeen, Dyson."

"Mother needs you.."

"Dyson, this is going to happen with or without your help. If you help, you'll be able to place me where you want and keep an eye out on me. If you don't…"

"Okay," Tamsin said.

"Tamsin!" Dyson grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side.

"What? You see the look on the brat's face, Dys. She'll go whether you like it or not, and she's right, if we get her in, we'll be able to place her where we want, keep an eye on her."

Dyson exhaled. "I don't like this."

"I know," the blonde Succubus said. "But think about it, we can put her in training for the next couple of months, maybe even a year. By the time she's done with training, things may have quieted down already."

Dyson nodded his head seeing the logic of his friend, then turned towards his sister.

"We'll get you in an Academy." he said.

"Good." the brunette nodded. She was about to turn away when a searing pain shot through her arm. It felt as if a burning whip was scorching a pattern in her flesh. Bo yelped out in pain and fell to her knees instantly blacking out.

* * *

And that wraps up chapter 12...

Really interested to see what you guys think about Lauren's decision and actions...

Anyone out there defending her? Easier to understand Bo and the way she deals with Lauren? Still on board with Bo simply forgiving Lauren?

**Replies to reviews**

**J:** 'Wow comments' are my favorite! Keep them coming. ;-)

**Arrasto**: Yeah, although I tweak my Elves, basically I write them with the look and feel of the LOTR in mind, and that scene with Galadriel going all terrifying on Frodo has always intrigued me, and I have always wondered what an Elven Queen would look like displaying the full range and force of her powers. I also loved the Elves' scene in one of the Hobbit movies where we got to see more of that.

**Koga:** Thanks! :-) Yay! And yeah...she did find the ring. In the present timeline she fingers a ring that she has around her neck... I suppose the next question is will she ever use it?

**Mulder**: Thanks! :-) Couldn't have put it better about the emotional stakes and the action!

**Joan**: The mystery person will be back. Very observant! ;-) Yeah, I think it'll be interesting to see what other powers Lauren will develop. Let's just hope she uses them wisely.

**JCM**:Thanks!

**Guests:** Thanks for reading, and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

Posting this cause I should have ages ago, but it's probably still riddled with typos, maybe even mistakes or parts I don't think flow well. I'll fix those as we go along...

Anyway...I give you chapter 13...

Replies to your lovely reviews below! :-)

Thanks as always for them cause you guys rock!

Lots of love!

xx

Ellen

* * *

**We all want to read about love.**

**about the kind that lasts, **

**the type that endures,**

**the forever kind of love.**

**the type we are envious of, **

**the type songs and stories are written about,**

**the kind that keeps us mortals breathing, **

**hoping, **

**believing.**

**This isn't that type of story.**

**Sometimes love, **

**everlasting love **

**is**

**an obsession,**

**a sickness,**

**an affliction **

**that brings you **

**to the edge **

**of something **

**you can only **

**call **

**despair.**

**The Heir of Arundel **

**Book two: Chapter 13**

* * *

**Dukedom of Abernathy**

**McAndrew Castle, near the Gifford border, **

****Eleven years ago****

Bo sighed and kicked back her chair barely able to contain the disgust she was feeling as the latest in a string of lewd and obnoxious comments echoed through the Great Hall of Castle McAndrews. Her chair squeaked and squirmed as she pulled back with a scowl. In the ear-deafening laughter that ensued, no one noticed.

"Don't." Bo reprimanded herself as she felt the urge to leave the table all together. Bo inhaled deeply and pushed her chair forward again. Leaving now would only further damage the already tenuous relationship Bo had with the rest of the Lieutenants at this table. With the most neutral expression Bo could manage, the Obscura shifted back into the conversation, and for the next fifteen minutes or so the chatter at the table was the kind Bo recognized and expected: stories of drunken bar nights and self proclaimed heroics, but it didn't take long before the racial bigotry was back in full swing and Bo's mood darkened again. Looking around the table Bo sat back and observed the faces that were caught up in merriment, laughing at the expense of humans, and lower Fae.

The men Bo was looking at were a mix of two types of soldiers; the young and impressionable ones that had only been here a couple of months like Bo had, and those that had been here for years, the core of this outpost, the hardened Abernathy soldiers that had the reputation of being the toughest and the best soldiers in the whole of Alba. The young ones were mostly desperate to succeed and fit in, and what easier way was there then to just join in with the racist jokes, to laugh along? At home these youngsters could disagree, but here? Here military discipline ruled supreme; a soldier needed to fall in line, follow orders. An opinion was given to you, not formed. A harsh truth that Bo had been made to feel on several occasions over the last few months.

The rookies' behavior was sickening, despicable even, but at least it didn't come from a place of malice. The same could not be said for the veterans. Abernathy wasn't a forward thinking dukedom as Arundel was. Alba had abolished human slavery hundreds of years ago after the Great Elvish war, Arundel had embraced that change wholeheartedly, but some of the other dukedoms in Alba had not been so keen. Abernathy had historically been rich in fertile fields, and much of their economy had depended on the cheap labor of human slaves, and so their transition to a slaveless dukedom had been hard-fought and bitter with many of the ruling class Fae families still clinging to their old ideals and values.

As Bo pondered these things her gaze fell on the worst bigot of them all: Jason of Vaughnford, her commanding officer, the Field Marshall of Abernathy. Even if Bo hadn't known who he was –if she hadn't known who his family was-, she would have been able to guess his aristocratic roots just by the way Jason of Vaughnford carried himself. There was a waft of self-importance and arrogance that clung to him like horse piss, and it was even more repellent than the God-awful cologne the man wore. Vaughnford was a man convinced of his own superiority, his own genius and the grand destiny that awaited him. In truth, however, Jason of Vaughnford was a privileged, self-serving, narrow-sighted, ruthless and vicious man.

She had met Jason of Vaughnford once, over ten years ago. It had been a lavish banquet at Lord Pilker's home, Castle Woodbridge. Even at the age of fifteen Jason of Vaughnford had been full of himself, scolding that his soup was cold, that the bread wasn't soft or salty enough, that the wine tasted like piss. He'd been a spoiled brat, the behavior culminating in a tantrum fit that even Bo at the ripe age of seven, had felt she was too old for. By the end of that night, Jason had taunted 12-year-old Dyson into a row. The younger one of the two boys eventually winning the fight.

The second time Bo had met Jason of Vaughnford was a little over five months ago. Bo had just finished up her training in Arundel at the top of her class, and was allowed to pick where she wanted to go next to complete her training. She chose Castle McAndrews in Abernathy because it had the best reputation of any of the training outposts, and Bo had wanted to learn from the best so she could be the best. She would stay at Castle McAndrews for a year. The first few months she'd be in advanced training, mostly physical, but also tactical. After her training she'd be promoted to Lieutenant, and she'd be assigned some two hundred soldiers to command . The remainder of the year she'd serve in the army of the Field Marshall as one of its Lieutenants before she'd be able to return home to Arundel. She knew the year in Abernathy would be tough. When she went through her training in Arundel, everyone had known who she was; she had never received preferential treatment, but there was a certain reverence and distance there none the less because of who she was. In Abernathy, however, no one knew who she was; she was simply Lieutenant Fitzalan, another lowly soldiers in a sea of soldiers. Bo knew traning at Castle McAndrews would be tough; the castle was located deep in the mountains of Abernathy, the climate was harsh and punishing here with temperatures of -30C to deal with, but still nothing could have prepared Bo for her first day at the castle and her second encounter with the Field Marshall of Abernathy.

**Five months prior**

Bo rode into the inner courtyard of Castle McAndrews in awe of where she was. The Castle wasn't as large as Arundel Castle, but it was still huge and equally as impressive with its high walls, robust inner defensive walls and position upon the hill. Castle McAndrews was a fortress in the purest definition of the word, and it had withstood more attacks throughout its long life than any other castle Bo knew off. What made Castle McAndrews feat even more impressive was the fact that this castle had been in the hands of the Lords and Ladies of Northam, a noble human family. More than anything, it was the castle's history that impressed Bo. Castle McAndrews had been a stronghold throughout the war, but its military history and prowess was legendary in the fight against the Giffords. Time and time again this fortress had withstood attack, and repelled the enemy. In fact, throughout its history Castle McAndrews had fought off its attackers and been victorious. What made this feat even more amazing was that the Lord of the Castle, Lord Northam, was human.

Bo dismounted and looked around. Pages, cooks ,…other soldiers passed her left and right as she walked, but Bo didn't really notice them. With a smile on her face Bo stripped off her gloves and let her finger tips explore the rough surface of the wall she had walked up to. The idea of 'touching' history was too much of a draw for Bo to ignore. Bo had never been as studious as Lauren, but certain subjects did get her "geek on" and she'd always been fascinated by military history. So much so that she knew the layout of the castle by heart, and could also recite the Lords of Northam by heart.

Behind her the heavy gears and chains of the drawbridge that squealed in the effort to raise the bridge broke the Obscura out of her reverie. The loud thump that followed signaled that it had been successfully closed.

"CLEAR!" sounded out loudly and hundreds of sentries suddenly moved from their positions on the outer and upper walls, and the gate back to their normal stations. In the hustle and bustle of the troops, Bo couldn't have found herself in a worse spot as she was now being run over left and right.

"Get out of the way!" Someone shouted as they bumped into Bo. The Obscura lost her balance and fell face down into the dirt.

"Ey! You there!" A louder voice cried out. "Move it, or I'll send you packing!" Bo recognized the voice of the sergeant that had accompanied their party and groaned. During their initial training period here, which would be the next six weeks, the sergeant would play an essential role in drilling the recruits in everything that was related to castle defense. He was one of the people she needed to impress before she could move on, and she had just fumbled.

"Yes Sir," Bo saluted. "Sorry Sir," Bo mumbled. The sergeant threw her a glare and moved on. With a deep sigh, Bo pulled herself up from the ground, and dusted off her clothes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see some of the other recruits she had travelled to the castle with laugh at her.

"Great.." Bo mumbled sarcastically. "Fan-bloody-tastic start of the day."

"Fitzalan, you're up!"

It had been about half an hour after Bo had made a fool of herself that her name being called pulled Bo out of her thoughts. Together with the rest of the recruits, she'd been queuing outside of the Great Hall to have an audience with the Field Marshall. Bo could see Vaughnford seated on the dais in his throne, flanked by his advisors and the sergeant leaning in.

Bo walked up to the dais, and stood still in front of it. Vaughnford's face changed from simply bored to irritated as the sergeant whispered into his ear, and then it changed from irritation to scorn.

"A woman…." Vaughnford said as his eyes finally landed on Bo. "Is that what Arundel sends us now?" His voice was louder now, loaded with contempt and addressing the room. "Well, isn't that quaint? This girl soldier here is from the vacation province." Vaughnford said and at his remark, the men around him erupted into laughter.

The Field Marshall got up from his seat at the dais and circled Bo as if studying her from every angle before he spoke again.

"There are two types of people that wind up here; the hard asses and the dead ones. Those that think they are hotshots, but after a few days run screaming for their mommy, and then there are those we welcome here the motherfucking genuine bad-asses we embrace here. Which side of the coin are you going to fall on, girl?"

Bo kept her expression neutral. Most commanders felt the need to dress down new recruits when they joined a new regiment. It was a way to remind the recruits who was in charge. It was also pompous behavior, and to Bo it was almost comical, part of an act, and Bo just had to ride this speech out like she had many others before.

"Personally, I don't give you more than two days." Vaughnford taunted, and again the room laughed.

"Then allow me to prove you wrong on day three and every other day after that," Bo's voice carried weight and confidence, and at her words a silence fell over the room. It was obvious these men weren't used to a recruit who talked back, but then Bo was the spitfire daughter of a duke, and she was used to speaking up.

"Well, well.. Feisty." Vaughnford said, his lip twitching as he eyed Bo.

"This girl has a mouth on her, boys! And she thinks she's allowed to have one!" Vaughnford proclaimed, and the room chuckled. "Challenge accepted." Vaughnford's voice rose up in the hall, his voice sounding animated, power hungry.

"You'll pipe down soon enough Arundel," Jason of Vaughnford said leaning in, his voice now completely void of showmanship and joviality. Vaughnford was so close, she could smell his breath: a combination of beer, bread and bad dental hygiene. "You see, I don't like Arundel...I've never seen anything of worth come from there. Their men are cowards and their women are either only useful for breeding or whores." Jason of Vaughnford's voice was down to a whisper, but the contempt and the hate he felt for Arundel was clear in every syllable, and it made Bo visibly swallow. In this moment all of her Obscura senses were telling her to tread carefully with this man, that this man only ever waited for an excuse to show just how vicious he could be. Vaughnford caught onto Bo's unease and grinned satisfied before he spun away from her, and raised his voice again so everyone in the Great Hall could hear him.

**"Arundel is nothing but a bunch of cowards and prissies that hide far behind their borders! ****We bleed on a daily basis while Arundel barely has a scratch!"**

**"HEAR, HEAR!"** The crowd around Vaughnford chimed in.

**"Over a hundred people died in the attack on Arundel Castle!"** Bo snapped, not able to hold her tongue; she had never been the diplomatic type, and the memory of the attack on Arundel still festered like an open wound in Bo's heart. Feeling angry about Arundel for Bo these days was just like putting on and taking off a jacket. It was swift and hardly took any effort. **"I'd say that was a little more than just a scratch!"**

**"I say that attack had been a long time coming!" **Vaughnford replied almost chuckling. **"It's a shame that incompetent idiot Dyson of Arundel didn't die in the attack."**

Instantly, Bo's anger exploded at the mention of her brother's name.**"Dyson of Arundel is a better Commander than you..-"** _  
_

Bo's nails raked over the dirt and the cold of the castle floor as she tilted her head upwards towards Jason of Vaughnford. Jason of Vaughnford had hit her lip and busted it open, and it felt like her jaw had been locked in place. Vaughnford was looking down at her laughing loudly. The Obscura cursed as she tried to get up; she was dizzy and her balance wasn't letting her. Bo's failed attempts at getting up only amused the room further and Bo cursed under her breath; she'd been stupid, letting her temper get the better of her.

**"The only likeable Arundel is one that is bleeding!"** Vaughnford laughed, and the others around him laughed. Bo spit out the mixture of dirt and blood that had collected in her mouth. She grunted trying to get up again, but Vaughnford's kick to her ribs was quick and hard, making the Obscura double over.

"Let's keep her around boys, " Vaughnford mocked. "She could be quite good sport."

Bo's eyes skitted back and forth looking around the room. None of the men there seemed surprised at Vaughnford's actions, and none of them made even the slightest attempt at helping her. Right then and there Bo realised that she could never count on their help, and right then and there she also realised that the Field Marshall of Abernathy had grown up from a cruel boy to an even crueler man.

"Take her out of here."

**Eolas Castle Library**

Lauren scrunched her nose as she sat bent over the scrolls and papers before her. She exhaled loudly as she looked up from a particularly long-winded and over-pompous paragraph that had her rolling her eyes. She had held court all morning listening to the complaints and grievances of two noble houses in Eolas: Heral and Darcaesan. Two families that had been united in friendship and even marriage for centuries, but that fallen out and would now litigate against one another over the smallest of things. Their latest tiff, a ridiculous back and forth about a title once acquired by their common ancestors and who had the right to use it.

As Lauren researched it, she found out that the title had once been bestowed by one of her ancestors, King Aeson. As she cut through the self-indulgent babble of her ancestor on the pages, Lauren's eyes actually landed on a particular helpful phrase.

"Yes!" The Elf exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Someone sure looks happy." A voice sounded.

Lauren looked up at the familiar voice and grinned.

"Lysanthir." Lauren said equal parts surprised and pleased. She tilted her head and let her gaze fall over a particularly worn and tattered edition of her normally so pristine friend.

"Your highness." Lysanthir bowed his head, his tone and words suddenly changing from familiar to official as one of the foreign dignitaries that were a constant at court, passed behind him.

"Lord Tarron." Lauren replied in a way befitting of the Crown Princess she was. Intrigue, gossip and conspiracies were rife at court. In public, Lauren could not afford to let protocol slip.

"Do come in, and please, close the door." Lauren urged.

Lysanthir Tarron was a broad-shouldered man. His jaw seemed to be chiseled to perfection, his kind intelligent dark eyes framed by longer blonde hair he had wrapped up in a bun. He was one of Lauren's closest friends, and his presence always made Lauren feel lighter, more carefree than when he wasn't around. He was a pleasant reminder of a simpler time.

As soon as the door fell closed behind him, Lauren moved from behind her desk to hug her friend.

"Lys, it's good to see you." Lauren said with a tired sigh.

Lysanthir squeezed Lauren fondly in the hug. "Indeed it is. You look like you need a distraction," Lysanthir commented observantly.

"I do," Lauren said pinching his shoulder at the smirk he had on his lips. "You are a welcome and needed distraction from all the dignitaries, protocol, advisors,.. well…in short from court.

Lysanthir eyes twinkled with amusement. "I understand. We must have you over for dinner soon."

"Please, yes. Save me from another yet another mind-numbing state dinner!" Lauren said dramatically.

Lysanthir laughed aloud. "Consider it taken care of, my friend."

"Brilliant! Now, tell me. I hadn't expected you back so soon. You found something?"

Lysanthir nodded, and reached for the bag he had slung around his shoulder. "We did, " he said as he pulled out a book and handed it over to Lauren.

"We found it at Arundel Castle. I came straight here," the Elf said, looking down at his tattered clothes apologetically.

"Was anyone hurt?" Lauren asked now noting how the clothes were more than just tattered. They had been ripped and cut in several places.

Lysanthir shook his head. "It was a close call, but we got out unscathed."

Lauren exhaled. "That's a relief, " the blonde Elf said gently, then directed her focus to the book her friend had given her.

Lauren's eyes scanned over it carefully, her fingertips simultaneously observing just as much information. The cover was a hard leather, stretched yet with subtle ripples which gave Lauren the distinct impression that it had been rebound perhaps several times to protect it from wear and tear. There were no symbols on the cover, no letters or numbers, nothing to distinguish it from another book or to reveal its content to the casual observer. In Lauren's experience, these types of books were usually of the religious kind. Often times even the poorest people would carry a bible or another religious volume with them and treat it with the utmost reverence, even when they could not read a single letter of what was written inside. But Lysanthir would not bring her a book like that. So what other type of book would be so well taken care of, and yet so used at the same time?

Lauren turned and placed the book on the desk she had been working on. She lifted the hard cover and turned to the first page. It was blank. So was the second, the third, the fourth… The Elf grabbed the book, now leafing every page, her eyes growing wider and wider as every page she turned was blank.

Lauren turned towards her friend with a puzzled expression.

"Let me," Lysanthir said as he flipped to the first page, then laid the palm of his hand flat against it. Purple lines flecked with gold suddenly burst from the page outlining his hand until they met at the very top. When they did other symbols, icons, writing seemed to appear flooding the page, and the book.

"Wow." Lauren exhaled.

"It was pure by accident that we uncovered the writing," Lysanthir commented.

Lauren was flipping through the pages again her fingertips absorbing the age of the paper, how remarkably thin it was and yet sturdy all the same. There were pentagrams, drawings, pictures of strange looking creatures, icons and symbols, all penned in with a dark red looking ink. However irrational, Lauren couldn't shake the feeling of dread and darkness that seemed to vibrate from the pages. It was enough to set the hairs on the back of her neck upright. The elf, however, pushed through the feeling scanning the pages looking for a symbol she recognized, something that looked familiar, but she was coming up empty.

"Lauren, we found Koushangs, we've known that was part of why the attack on Arundel was so successful, but this…We've never found anything remotely like it before."

Things were beginning to click inside Lauren's head. There was something about that feeling of dread that wasn't entirely unfamiliar. On a hunch she asked: "Where did you find it? Exactly?"

"Outside of Arundel forest, about fifty meters from the burned-down stables," Lysanthir replied.

Lauren's blood ran cold. She let her thoughts drift back to over a year ago when a strange looking hooded figure had vanished under Bo's hands. Elven recollection was so minute and precise that Lauren could remember every detail should she desire so from the stains and tattered edges on the green cloak of the figure, to the number of seconds and breaths it took to close the gap between her and Bo. With absolute, yet very unscientific certainty, Lauren knew the hooded figure was connected to the book. She had sensed that dread and darkness before, she had sensed it from that thing that day. Despite the negative feelings swirling inside of her the Elf smiled. This was the first real clue she had to finding out what had truly happened that day.

"Who knows about this?" Lauren pressed.

"A couple of my men do. They found the book, and brought it to me."

"Talk to no one about this, that includes my mother. " Lauren pinned her friend with a look. "If I'm right this thing is very dangerous. I need time to figure this out."

Lauren saw the struggle in Lysanthir's eyes. It had been easy to ask him to gather intelligence about the events at Arundel for her. In fact, as Thaniel's only son, Lysanthir had been only too keen to help find out what had happened the day his father died, but the thought of keeping information hidden from his sovereign dueled strongly with his sense of duty and loyalty.

"Lysanthir, I know I am asking much of you. I am asking you to withhold information from your Queen. But trust me as your Elessir and your friend that I only do so with the best of intentions." Lauren hated the way her tone and voice changed to that of Lysanthir's sovereign and less like that of one of his dearest friends, but it couldn't be helped.

"In due time my mother will be privy to this information, but as you know she is bound by law to disclose any and all significant findings to the High Council and you and I both know they are not the least bit interested in uncovering the truth of what happened in Arundel. They will only see it as a waste of resources and money, the book will be filed away, or, more likely, destroyed and we may never find out who was truly responsible for the death of your father."

Lysanthir nodded slowly after a thoughtful pause.

"You have my word, Elessir," he said. "But know that I cannot withhold on this information should the Queen ask me directly."

"Neither would I want you to," Lauren replied. "I just need time, a bit more time," Lauren mused.

**Dukedom of Abernathy**

**McAndrew Castle**

**Eleven years ago**

In the time between the day Vaughnford had broken Bo's ribs and today, both she and Vaughnford had kept true to their promise: Vaughnford had used her as sport; mocking her every chance he got, openly criticizing her, taunting her, and assigning those tasks and duties nobody wanted. Bo in turn had gritted her teeth, done the work, and against Vaughnford's and everyone else's expectations had survived and even thrived; Bo was a natural soldier, and a natural athlete, and she had succeeded in earning the respect of her drill sergeants by keeping up with the men in training, and often enough outclassing them in the physical exercises. Likewise, Bo had garnered the respect of her tactical instructors, winning almost all of simulated exercises easily. By the end of her three month advanced training, she had again graduated top of her class. By rights, Bo should have been awarded the rank of First Lieutenant, an honor that fell to those recruits that graduated top of their class, but instead that title was given to Francis of Totesham, a noble from the north of Abernathy. Bo never got an explanation as to why she was past over, and nobody ever explained why Bo was instead awarded the shittiest assignments and the least performant group of soldiers; a group of soldiers that consisted mainly of humans and a handful of what was considered "underperforming" Fae. But then Bo never needed an explanation; she knew exactly why or better who had made her life at Castle McAndrews as difficult as possible. It was a source of relief therefore that Bo was away patrolling the Abernathy border further south with her men as often as she was, but whenever she was back at Castle McAndrews with the rest of the officers like she was this week, Bo had slipped into the habit of observing Jason of Vaughnford. Nights like these where the Field Marshall drank excessively, and human servants around always made Bo particularly edgy.

Bo caught the young blonde maid walk into the Great Hall from the door to the kitchen carrying a big jug of wine. The men around the table were laughing loudly, being particularly rowdy and the Field Marshall was at the center of that; the loudest voice amongst them, swinging his mug, the drunkest among them. When the blonde girl moved to top off the Field Marshall's mug, Vaughnford grabbed the girl by the arm, ripping her sleeve and making her drop the jug of wine to the floor where it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Undeterred, the highest ranking soldier at the table buried sloppy kisses in between the woman's breasts as if she was his property, and the soldiers at the table laughed and cheered the Field Marshall on in amusement.

Bo was already on her feet when Vaughnford all of a sudden let go of the blonde.

Nobody around the table had noticed Bo standing up, had noticed her intentions, but the young blonde woman had, and as the girl bent down to the floor to pick up the biggest shards from the broken jug, she made eye contact with Bo. The young woman was rattled, she was breathing heavily, looked a little flushed, but she was already composing herself again, and with a start Bo realized this hadn't been the first time Jason of Vaughnford had grabbed at the young woman this way. In a flash of a second Bo also recognized surprise in the woman's eyes, and Bo realized also that that surprise had come at her actions.

Had no one ever stood up for this young woman before?

The woman blinked, and then searched for Bo's eyes again. This time Bo _knew_ she was warning her not to interfere.

A couple of minutes later both the young blonde and an older man were back upstairs with brush and duster to clean up the rest of the jug. Meanwhile Vaughnford had gotten up on his feet. Drunk and stumbling, the Field Marshall was trying to make it to the bath room to relieve himself, and collided with the older man who was still seated on his knees with a bucket of water, cleaning the floor.

Instantly, Vaughnford's anger spilling from every fiber of his tensed muscles as he lunged for the man. Bo's fingers wrapped around Vaughnford's wrist before his hand could strike. Bo twisted Vaughnford's hand backwards as he screamed out in pain. The Field Marshall's eyes flooded with rage as he swung wildly at Bo now, but he was drunk and Bo had been nothing but painfully sober and on edge the entire night.

**"You will not lay a finger on them! Do you understand?"** Bo hissed mere inches from his face as her Obscura eyes glowed white. Bo twisted Vaughnford's hand further until the man yelped. She knew she was going to have to pay for what she was doing, but Bo wasn't thinking about that, she was past the point of caring. It felt good to stand up for what was right, to make Vaughnford pay, and it felt good to vent that anger she felt constantly.

"Do you understand?" Bo yelled again, and pulled the Field Marshall's wrist further backwards.

The room around her stood frozen still.

Until it didn't.

Drunk or not, Bo couldn't fight off fifteen trained soldiers.

* * *

**Replies to reviews**

So...**general comment**...a lot of you were, understandingly so, upset with the way Lauren 'dumped' Bo. Comments ranging from "She was a dude about it." - to "She's a coward." and "It was EASY to dump Bo." ... Entertaining ;-) Anyway...just wanted to say that originally, I had it written where you would read more about what Lauren was thinking in the moment she said those words to Bo, I later removed those lines thinking that revealing the why of that was better left for a later conversation. But, whatever Lauren's reasoning was at this point, I guess we all now understand Bo's reluctance to be nice to Lauren and Lauren/and I (basically) will have to work extra hard to get back into **your **and Bo's good graces.

**J:** Yeah, I'm afraid that I'm making it rather hard on Bo in this story...I always seem to be picking on people. And come on! Cliffhangers are awesome! ;-) You love them! :-)

**Joan**: Yeah, it wasn't exactly Lauren's finest moment. Not to worry about Bo though, in the end, it'll all be fine. :-)

**Guest:** Interesting, and possibly! :-) Would you like to see a different love for Bo?

**AllTeamBo**: Yeah, it did _look_ easy, and cold...I agree. I'd hate to think you're going to be sick reading the rest of the story, but on the other hand, I love and respect how invested and passionate you feel about these characters, so feel free to express how you feel about Lauren. I completely understand she's not everyone's favorite character right now, but there is more to what she did than what meets the eye.

**Junet**: Yeah, go back to the beginning! hurry up! catch up again! If you're confused still after reading again, I'm here to help ;-)

**Saphire**: High five for drama! ;-)

**Guest**: Good question! The last time they saw each other prior to the present time line, is six years ago, so yup...there are still flashbacks to come! :-)

**Guest 2**: Not sure what you're asking me about memories...but for sure, Bo and Lauren will have to talk about a couple of things before they can right the ship again. But, this break-up between them was 12 years ago, so a lot has happened in the meanwhile, and I'm not completely done yet explaining what else happened. :-)

**Guest 3:** Bo will have to find out that Lauren is engaged to Dyson, and I imagine it's not going to go down well with her. Or maybe she won't care? What do you think?

**Mulder:** Thanks!

**Bahh:** Yes! :-)

**Guest 4**: I wrote Tamsin into the story to soften the blow for Bo. Everyone needs a friend when you get dumped.

**Guest 5:** Thank you for the lovely compliments! :-) Awe! :-) I agree that we need more happy endings and I agree that we can get them for this Bo and Lauren also. And don't worry about your English! I understood perfectly, you do a great job! :-)

**Guest 6:** I was just thinking I had heard these suggestions before...;-) Yeah, there is a different way to go, and I can't say too much about it, except that the key to that will lay in the future as well as the past...Vague, mysterious, annoying? I know...but that's how I roll! :-)

**Guest 7**: Lauren wanted to elope, but thought better of it...so hmm..;-) Let Lauren marry Dyson? Ewwww...no...let's not...Lauren could never love Dyson that way...come on now ;-) ;-)

**Koga**: So what you're saying is that Lauren is butch? ;-) Interesting! :-) No, in all seriousness...whatever reason Lauren had to say what she did, it was very hard on Bo and she's created a mess.

**JCM**: Good questions, as always. I feel like I've adressed Lauren being cruel, so I'll skip that for now, -no worries, I'm keeping the comments/feedback in the back of my mind-, and I'll just address the other questions.

Yes, the Elves are running away again, and yes 'in secret' they have pledged Lauren to Dyson, but like I've already said before, I think :-/ The fact that Lauren and Dyson are going to marry is not common knowledge. In fact...for now...it's knowledge that Eleanor wants to sit on...In that conversation Queen Eleanor has with Lauren, she's rather explicit, saying something like "We're drawing the line in the shadows." meaning that Eleanor is playing the long game, and the long game for her means uniting the heir of Arundel with the heir of Eolas to eventually have an heir that could unite Eolas and Arundel. Remember that Arundel is by far the most powerful dukedom in Alba and that through their mother, Dyson and Bo are also second and third in line for the crown of Alba. In other words, the Heir of Arundel is quite the ace up your sleeve to have, quite the bargaining chip...and you wouldn't want to show that hand until you're ready to play it out.

**Shomed**: In her mind at least, Lauren does think she did the right thing! :-)

**Guest 8**: I love Bo. I probably identify most with her cause I share her impulsive nature, and I'm nowhere near as smart as Lauren. ;-) But, writing a story for me isn't about hating or loving a character. Don't get me wrong though, I love Lauren and Bo, but my stories are about exploring human nature. What would happen if I let this or that character go through this or that in life? How would what happened effect them, and how can they find their way back again? I think my stories are always about people that are lost in a way, either because they seek redemption or because they need to start believing in themselves again. Bo in this part of the story is 'lost' because of events in her early adulthood, but it doesn't change who she is at the core. Very similar to Bo, Lauren is lost too because of the decision she made. I suppose I could just marry her off to Dyson, but then my story wouldn't be about redemption and miss communication, and making foolish decisions when you are younger.

**Guest 9:** Fair enough. She'll have to work hard?

**Guest 10**:That's a lot of trash and ass in just three sentences. I get wanting to stick up for Bo, credit to ya! :-)

**Sylvy:** I can only say that I agree. She handled that badly.

**BlondyRS**: My writing def likes being missed. ;-) Here's another chap for ya :-)

**Guest 11**: Still around, still alive and kicking! :-) Peace! :-)

**BlondyRS**: Now? :-) I'm around, and I write, but writing takes an insane amount of time sometimes. It's not just the act of writing, it's thinking things out, editing, finding time to write, finding the friggen muse also... although I am in Crete as I write this, you would think I should be able to find her here somewhere, right? ;-)

**JCM:** what up, bud? :-) So good to get a shout out from you! :-)


	14. Chapter 14

So, it's been a while again...and I wanted to apologize for that. I can tell you that writing is never far from my mind, and I'm always developing new twists and turns, and new stories in my head (I am currently working on a lighthearted story about vacation Bolo!Yay!) but then actually putting a story to paper...well...it's tough!

So, that basically means that YOU are all awesome cause you have so much patience with me! ;-)

Let's just get started, ey? Chapter 14 already!

Replies to reviews below.

I'll edit out mistakes later when needed! :-)

* * *

**Castle McAndrew **

**Eleven years ago**

Bo was great with a sword, awesome with a bow, but she was getting her ass handed to her in hand-to-hand combat. She was quick, but the guy opposite her, a huge man called Grunt was quicker. In fact for how large and massive Grunt was, it was astounding how quick and agile he was. It just seemed as if he anticipated her moves.

Growing up, Bo had been taught the basics of defense from her instructors, but she'd never really applied herself to getting past that stage. She was paying dearly for it now. A busted lip, black eye, painful ribs, no doubt serious bruising all over her body. The ego was hurting too. The booing and grunting, the taunting of the men around her wasn't helping. She was trying to concentrate on the fight, but the large man in front of her who was particularly adept at catching her off-guard. Still, Bo refused to back down, stubbornly getting up even when she knew she didn't stand a chance.

This was punishment.

Punishment for standing up for what was right.

Getting up was defiance.

Bo looked passed her attacker, and briefly locked eyes with Vaughnford mustering all the defiance she could in one glance. Another punch landed in Bo's side knocking all the air out of her. A kick broke a couple of ribs and bo was coughing up blood. This wasn't a fight to the death, and if the point had been to teach her a lesson, then she was way beyond the curve at this point. She knew it, and judging by the amused glint in Vaughnford's eyes, he knew it too. Bo lifted herself up again and smiled.

"Is that all you've got?" she hissed clutching her side, feeling blood drip from her mouth.

It was the last thing she said that night.

**Several hours later**

**Castle McAndrew dungeons**

"He's a telepath." Bo heard an unfamiliar voice say. The world was still blurry around the edges, but slowly shifting into focus. Green eyes stared at her, a cold, wet rag was gently being applied to her busted lip, carefully cleaning up the blood. Bo was lying down she noticed, on some sort of cot with hay poking her in the back. The room around her was dimly lit; there was light in the far right corner. The room smelled damp, and the sour stench of urine suddenly wafted up Bo's nose, making her elect to breathe through her mouth instead of her nose.

"The man you fought, " the voice behind the green eyes said when Bo's eyes refocused on them.

"Grunt," the brunette said hoarsely, nodding her head.

The green eyes pulled back a little, and when they did, blonde hair that framed a young, kind and open face came into view. Bo recognized who was tending to her now, it was the girl from the table. The girl dipped the cloth she was using on Bo into a small bucket of water before leaning in again to tend to another cut on Bo's face.

"I'm Mary. In case you were wondering."

"Bo."

"I know."

Bo blinked trying to lift the fog from her brain. Mary was still tending to her lip and bruised face. She was diligent, focused, careful, and Bo couldn't help but wonder if she had tended to many others before.

"Wa…Wa.." Bo struggled out.

"Water?"

Bo nodded gratefully.

Mary turned and was back quickly. With the cup set to her lips, Bo happily lapped up the water that was offered to her. Her throat was still burning, but the cold liquid was slowly but surely soothing it, and with it the events of earlier became clearer in Bo's mind again.

"That man that was with you, is he okay?"

"Martin?" Mary asked, then nodded a small smile forming on her lips. "He's alright. You're a strange one Lieutenant Bo Fitzalan. Most Fae don't care what happens to humans." The girl continued her careful ministrations, moving to Bo's temple and the blow that had knocked her out. She shook her head and frowned when she saw the nasty bruise to Bo's head and the amount of blood that had matted in Bo's hair.

"Most humans don't tend to strange Fae." Bo remarked her voice finding some of its strength again seeing the concerned look in the girl's eyes.

"I have a thing for the stupid ones," Mary replied with a chuckle.

Bo laughed, but quickly winced grabbing her side.

"Sorry, shouldn't make you laugh. You have a couple of broken ribs."

Bo let out a short painful sigh. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Grunt is a telepath, it's why you never landed a punch."

Bo grimaced at her own stupidity. "I shoulda known."

"Also, your defense needs work."

Bo smiled, she was about to chuckle again but thought better of it. "I'm not disagreeing with you,"

Mary continued. "Grunt doesn't know any better. He's like a small child. He does whatever Lord Vaughnford asks him to do, and in turn her gets food and beer, attention and praise and like a child he thinks that if he's praised for something, he's doing the right thing, he's 'helping'. Mary looked up into Bo's eyes. "Do you understand?" Bo nodded. There was so much sadness in the blonde's voice that Bo wanted to nod even if she didn't quite understand.

"His telepathy is instinctual, he reacts to your thoughts, the intent to hurt," Mary said as she dipped the cloth she was tending Bo with back in the bowl of water. "When the family was still here, he was their gardener, did the odd job here and there. He wasn't violent. Not at all." Mary smiled "He was kind, gentle."

"What happened to them? The family I mean."

The blonde looked down for a moment as if to contemplate how to reply.

"They left. You can't blame them, I suppose. There are times I think I should have left too."

"But you didn't."

"I couldn't just leave all the people I care for."

Bo nodded, she understood perfectly.

Mary draped the cloth over the edge of the bowl.

"I've done all I can for you," she said eying Bo's face critically. "Gods, you are a mess, but I suppose your super Fae healing powers will take care of the rest of it in just a few days?"

"Something like that," Bo offered, she felt the skin and swelling of her face struggle against the smile she wanted to form.

"Best not smile too much," Mary offered kindly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bo replied half-amused.

"And try to stay away from getting yourself beaten into a pulp."

"Now there's an idea," Bo offered good-heartedly.

"I'm serious. What you did was reckless."

"What I did was right," Bo replied.

"Jason of Vaughnford is a very dangerous man, Lieutenant."

"I don't fear him," Bo said meeting Mary's eyes.

"You should," The girl said under her breath.

Bo grabbed Mary's hand. It wasn't forceful, just quick and decisive.

"I'll protect you," the brunette said fiercely. "All of you."

Mary looked up with a hint of fire that reminded Bo painfully of Lauren.

"He's connected. He's royalty."

Bo nodded "Vaughnford, cousin to the Abernathy's."

"You know?" The girl asked incredulously. "You know and you still did what you did? He's a full cousin to Thea of Abernathy, Duchess of Abernathy"

"He's a pig."

"He's a pig that can make you disappear, that can wipe your existence off of the face of the earth. No questions asked." Mary replied fiercely.

"I know his kind," Bo said as her head started pounding again. "And I won't stand for it."

Bo felt her eyes droop.

"You're not just reckless, Lieutenant. You're crazy." Mary's voice sounded distant, and Bo did not argue with her anymore, she didn't have the strength and she felt her grip on consciousness slipping again.

Mary righted herself from her position as Bo's exhaustedly fell back asleep then crossed the room almost silently.

"Guard," the blonde girl voiced.

From torch lit hallways a bulky, short man stepped out and nodded at her.

"Thanks Walt, " The girl said. The wire bar door opened in front of her, then closed again right after she had stepped through it. The sound of the lock closing echoed through the subterranean structures.

"Sneak food in whenever you can," Mary said to Walt. The young woman looked back at the sleeping form of Bo in her cell. "She's going to need it"

**Aeston, capital of Eolas two weeks later **

A little time turned out to be more than two weeks. Lauren had plowed through every tome, book and scroll she could think of that could perhaps help her. She had spent every free moment in the library, she had even copied symbols, paragraphs at a time to take with her and travel Eolas to see some of the most renowned linguists in the land, but none of them had been able to tell her anything. It was as if the whole book had been written in an unbreakable code.

Since then the Elf had also tried any other way she could think of to perhaps glean a little bit more information out of the book. Seeing as it had first revealed its content through touch, the Elf had pawed the entire book laying her hand on the first page again, then the last, laying both her hands on the pages only then to proceed to lay her hand on every single page.

All 667.

Yes. Lauren had counted them. Several times actually.

667 was the average, because some days it was 668 and sometimes 666. There were days when Lauren would only count 664 pages, and sometimes 668.

She had tried pressing the tips of her fingers on certain symbols, she'd even tried placing a hand on the first page, a bare foot on the last page, and an elbow in the middle resulting in a very uncomfortable, highly unstable twist of limbs. It was in this very unfortunate state of precarious balance that the Royal High Counsel of Eolas walked into the Elf's study. Unaware of the council's presence, Lauren's eyes went wide when Councilwoman Alavara Echorn's -a particularly gossipy and haughty woman- disapprovingly cleared her throat. At the sound, Lauren lost her balance, and despite the Elf''s best efforts to stay upright -which included grappling the chair in front of her, Lauren was unsuccesful and Lauren instead launched a chain of events that culminated with Councilman Piralan Lamruil being hit in the head with Lauren's ink pot and quill while the Elessir herself was sprawled out on the floor on all fours at the feet of the rest of the council.

Not her finest moment.

Luckily, no one noticed the odd looking book that was poking Lauren in the side. She was able to extract it from view without raising an eyebrow or curious look seeing as half of the council was busy tending to Councilman Lamruil and the ink that had splattered in his face and the other was too concerned with her welfare, yet bashfully reluctant to look straight at her. As Elessir she was supposed to be the epitome of grace and elegance, not this inkpot-throwing-attacking a councilman lunatic or this fumbling, blubbering mess on the floor.

Very unfortunate indeed.

Red in the face, Lauren stumbled out one awkward apology after the other while trying to straighten out her attire and her composure. When the meeting with the Council finally did get underway, Lauren was still flustered and blushing, but at least she hadn't caused any serious bodily harm to councilman Lamruil, and the routine of going over budgets, legal matters and other affairs of state slowly derailed Lauren's embarrassment until it tipped over to boredom like it had so many times before. With an exhale she pushed the door to her office closed as the last council member left the room, then walked back to her desk.

There the book lay.

Taunting.

Lauren eyed it her mind running through all of the things she had tried on the book again. The lasts ones being fire-which hadn't worked -in fact, the book had even refused to catch fire- and the chemical agents Elven spies used to bring out hidden correspondence weren't any help either. She'd even concocted a couple of mixtures herself, improving upon the current solutions that were being used, but those too had failed.

It had been two weeks since she's spoken to Lysanthir. Two weeks since she had promised him that he only needed to hold on to this secret for a little while. Two weeks, and she had gotten no further than she was at the beginning.

It was frustrating.

In fact it was so frustrating that Lauren picked up the book, and after huffing and puffing at it for a few minutes, tossed it towards the couch.

A little too hard.

She was aiming for a soft landing, and let out an involuntary squeak when she saw the spine colliding with the sharp edge of the bookcase instead. She was on her feet and thumbing the book in no time. The edge of the bookcase had torn into the spine of the book. It was a nasty cut, and Lauren rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

But then the most curious thing happened. Before her eyes, a green-silvery hue that –only for a second- looked like a shape Lauren might recognize, passed over it and the book healed itself.

The Elf blinked. Had that just happened? The Elf ran her fingers over the spine of the book. It was perfect, not a trace of a tear left. Lauren tore open the book once again, her excitement beating soundly in her chest as she ripped one of the pages out of the book.

In awe Lauren watched as the same silver green mist settled over the pages. As it did, and as the book repaired itself the symbol she had previously seen lit up in light green and gold for a second.

"Gods!"

Lauren hissed and dropped the book as a scorching pain shot through her hand. The Elf looked down. Where Lauren's fingers had been holding the book angry burn marks appeared.

The Elf moved to her desk and pulled out a vial filled with a clear liquid from the middle drawer. Ithquil was an Elven balm used for all sorts of scrapes and wounds, and it was particularly effective for burns. Lauren applied the balm evenly, the calming and soothing effect on her skin immediate, but only temporary.

Lauren's eyes grew wide as her skin now broke out in cuts deeper than those an angry cat could make. It wasn't as painful as the burns had been, but Lauren applied the balm regardless. She stared watching the cuts disappear, and was satisfied a couple of minutes later that they would stay gone.

However fascinating Lauren had found the manifestation of her symptoms, she was glad she'd recognized the symbol and that she wouldn't have to rip out another page. Something told her that had she done that again, the book would have exacted a revenge far worse than the one she'd been dealt now. It was strange to think of a book being able to exact revenge, but Lauren couldn't explain it any other way. The book felt to her as if it was alive.

**Abernathy Province, Castle McAndrew**

**Three weeks later**

Bo winced as she lowered herself in her cot. It was 3am and this was the first time she'd seen her room and her bed in over a week. Vaughnford had sent her and her men out to defend Grasnor outpost from border crossing Gifford troops.

The mission had been a farce and Bo had known that from the beginning. The Grasnor outpost was nothing but a glorified shack pummeled by frost, hard winds, snow and hail on a daily basis that not give much in the way of shelter. It had been abandoned years prior because it was surrounded by such inhospitable terrain and such harsh weather conditions -temperatures could go as low as minus 30 at night- that crossing the border there was near to impossible.

Bo had not argued.

It wasn't the first time that Vaughnford had sent her out on a dangerous, pointless mission. He had done it repeatedly and all with the express aim to get her to quit or die.

Instead, Bo had tried to make the most out of it instructing her men to cut trees and get as much material possible to reinforce the shelter and shield them from the elements, and the dangers of frostbite and hypothermia. Quitting never entered her mind, but despite her efforts she had lost two men to the cold, and the loss had deeply affected her.

The Obscura was weak physically. She had lost ten pounds, she had nearly lost a foot to hypothermia and her features were hollowed, yet she had found some level of solace in the smile Mary and her family had given her when she arrived back at the castle.

In the weeks prior, Mary and Bo had become friends. Mary was extraordinarily good in hand-to-hand and she'd been teaching Bo a thing or two. Their friendship had brought back a sense of normalcy in Bo's life that was otherwise filled with taunts, regular and unsolicited beatings, harassment and isolation.

Tonight had been no different. Grunt had landed punishing blow after punishing blow at the instructions of his master, and although Bo had tried to shelter her thoughts from the telepath, it had been a hopeless battle. The fatigue that had settled into her body up in the mountains had left her defenseless.

Lying down on the hard cot was painful, yet Bo knew she'd sleep in under a minute. At least she thought she would, but then she heard something right outside her window.

Bo opened one eye. She heard it again. It sounded like a small rock being thrown up against the wall.

When it happened a third time Bo was by the window, looking down.

"Ouch!" Bo yelled as something hit her good eye. "Goddamn!"

"Brat?"

"Tammy?"

"Don't call me that!" Tamsin scowled from the dark.

"Keep your voice down!" Bo hissed back. "Do you want to wake up the entire castle?"

"Then get down already!" Tamsin snarled back whispering.

"Fine! Did you bring a ladder or something?" Bo asked. It was a good fifteen feet down to the ground and although a healthy Bo would not have thought twice about scaling the tree adjacent to her window, the busted up one questioned her current physical fitness.

"Sure, I always carry a ladder with me when I'm trying not to look suspicious." Tamsin answered with snark.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Not a wooden one, you idiot, the rope kind!"

Tamsin raised a brow. "Oo, yeah..guess I could have brought that..."

"How about just a rope?"

"Uhm."

"Nevermind," Bo huffed as she slung her legs over the window sill.

"Glad to see you too," Tamsin said sarcastically.

"How the hell did you get by the guards?" Bo asked as she found her footing on the branches of the tree.

"I have my ways," Tamsin said smiling smugly.

Despite her physical discomforts, the Obscura skillfully navigated her way down, and was seated behind Tamsin in minutes. Bo closed her eyes for a moment and focused on her powers. Seconds later she felt a familiar tingling ran over her skin and knew she had succesfully masked all of her injuries to the naked eye. The blonde commander turned her horse towards the road again and sped off.

"Where are we, and what are we doing here?" Bo asked when after an hour of riding they finally halted at the edge of a town Bo did not recognize.

"Heathly," the blonde commander replied as she slid off of her horse. "There's a guy we need to talk to." Tamsin couldn't see a thing in the dark, but it was as if she felt Bo's brows lift in question."Castle McGurney was a bust. Sure, for publicity purposes it was great, but we'd been tipped off that some of the men that attacked Arundel were hiding up there. It's why we went in the first place."

"You found no one?"

"Just the terrified daughter of a Marquess. I suppose they'd been tipped off too."

"Anyway, we stayed and held the Castle for as long as we could to prove a point. We hurt them, but not enough."

"Mom wrote to me about the retreat, said you were injured."

Tamsin nodded affirmatively. "My arm, a Faxus got me."

Bo frowned, wounds caused by Faxi were notoriously hard to heal. In fact, depending on the injury, not many survived a Faxus attack. The venom in their claws was highly toxic.

"You're okay?" Bo asked as the streets they were walking through lit up in nightly merriment.

"Thanks to some quick thinking from Augustus."

"And the others? I haven't heard from Dyson since you got back."

"We lost Tim, Freya and Fred," Tamsin sighed as the loss of her friends' lives weighed heavy upon her. Sventy seven of my men, Dyson lost a hundred and two on his end."

"Jeezes," The Obscura exclaimed.

"I know, I know..." Tamsin sighed. "The council decided, in all their infinite wisdom, that we needed to zip it about the lives that were lost. Just so **they** could pretend it was the biggest victory in years." The venom in Tamsin's voice was evident.

Bo exhaled. "So, how are things looking then?"

"Bleak, we're struggling at the borders Bo," the Commander admitted. "It's not so much the numbers, as it is **what** we're up against."

Bo frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tamsin exhaled. " I shouldn't even be telling you this. You're like a baby, a baby child, for gods' sakes."

Bo rolled her eyes. Bo knew she was still young, but she wasn't naive. Once her training was complete she'd join the war effort outiright, and she wanted to know what was going on. "Just tell the baby.."

Tamsin momentarily grinned, but her smile faded from the moment she started speaking again.

"It started in Arundel, the attack on the Castle itself. I read the reports, the amount of firepower that was present there...Honestly, if anyone else besides some of the most powerful Fae in the land and the Elven Queen herself had been there, no one would have survived that attack. They had pyros, nagas, shifters, …All rare and powerful Fae. It's been like that ever since the war started up again."

"The Faxus that got you." Bo observed.

Tamsin nodded. "The war has changed. While we were sitting on our behind, the O'Breens were turning every Fae family into a breeder unit. The most productive of Fae families are then chosen to replace a human family in power."

"And the human families?" Bo asked alarmed.

"Slaughtered. Used as cattle, turned into slaves."

"Gods," Bo uttered , her face white as a sheet.

"That's what we are fighting against, Bo."

"Why weren't we told about this?"

"King Killian can't risk anyone finding out. There are plenty of Fae families on this side of the border that would LOVE to turn sides if they knew what was happening over there."

Bo's head reeled, but it didn't take long before the Obscura caught on. "Including the Abernathy's." Bo breathed in horror.

"Including my father," Tamsin added. Bo's eyebrows shot up. "My mother was entirely different, but my father.."

"Do you really think he would change sides?" Bo asked incredulously. Tamsin's father, the Duke of Sutton was rumored to be a harsh and difficult man, but Bo had never heard any doubts about his loyalties

"I don't know. Anything is possible in this war, " Tamsin said coolly. "He certainly believes Fae are superior, and if he knew he could make money out of switching sides, then I wouldn't put it past him."

Then it's up to us to stop them." Bo said resolutely. Tamsin glanced over and smiled at her friend.

"You and Dyson. Hopeless do...Tamsin suddenly halted mid-stride yanking Bo back by her overcoat. Before the Obscura could react, she was dragged behind the corner of the street they had just rounded.

"Him." Tamsin pointed as the two woman peered around the corner moments later.

Bo zeroed her eyes on the man Tamsin had pointed out. She could just make out his features as he was standing at the entrance of a low-key house combing his hair and dusting off his apparel. He looked to be in his 40ties. Short hair, a neatly trimmed beard. Then recognition washed over her.

"That scar."

"You recognize him, huh? Yeah, that bastard was at Arundel."

"Why the hell would he risk crossing the border?"

"Cause he's thinking with his dick. My contact says he has a thing for one of the ladies there."

"And you probably thought we'd go in, you'd put your mojo on the girl and I do my white eye thing on the guy?"

"Yup, just like me and Dys! Perfect Tagteam!" Tamsin added as she saw their mark disappear into the pub.

"Yeah, except, I'm not doing all that well on that particular Obscura power thing at the moment."

Tamsin blinked incredulously. "What?"

Bo shrugged. "I don't know why either I can probably zap us out of there, but we need to find a different way to get him to talk."

"Well, damn." Tamsin sighed. "My whammy won't work on him, it never does on the ones that are 'in love'," Tamsin said with a face.

"So we extract."

"Can you teleport three?"

"Not sure. Can you get out on your own if need be?"

Tamsin nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, let's wait till they get, uh 'comfortable', and then go in."

Tamsin laughed "Comfortable? Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Cause I call it the horizontal vertical, the shammy whammy, the woohoo, the dirty grind, ,the hokey pokey, the poleride, sex!"

Bo chuckled. "Always so classy..." she chided in mock annoyance.

**Outside of The Corkscrew Pub, 5 minutes later **

Bo scrunched her nose as they pushed open the door to the house. A pungent whaft of beer and sweat entered her nose as LIVE music played in the background and laughter and high tales rung out. Bo had never been inside a brothel before, and she had a hard time believing what she was seeing. Young woman, scantily dressed, sat in men and women's laps as their hands wandered unabashedly.

"Don't stare." Tamsin whispered as she slapped Bo on the shoulders and dragged her over to the bar.

"Let's get some beer in you," Tamsin announced rather loudly as they approached the bar. "You have money, right?" The blonde commander asked obviously delighted to be there. "Gods, it smells good in here" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Sure," the obscura said awkwardly as she almost bumped into a very well-endowed waitress.

"Don't stare!" Tamsin repeated.

"So..sorry!" Bo stumbled feeling all sorts of uncomfortable.

"My friend and I just came back from the front. We're lonely" Tamsin announced as she took her seat at the bar. "Is there a house special you can recommend?" she asked a heavy-set, middle-aged woman with dark hair, behind the bar.

The woman winked at Tamsin in response "I'm sure we can accommodate two such delectable creatures as yourself Tammy," the woman replied in a sultry voice.

"You know her?" Bo hissed.

"I may have been here before, 'doing research, and such," Tamsin whispered back innocently.

"Research my ass."

"How bout a drink first?" the woman interrupted unaware of the friends' exchange. "Your friend looks like she needs it."

"Excellent idea, Rita." Tamsin grinned. Rita winked again and when she came back, two shot glasses were placed on the bar. Rita reached for a bottle behind her and poured a reddish liquid into the glasses.

"What is that?" Bo asked wearily.

"Oh, you're in for a treat!" Tamsin said delighted. "This is Rita's Berry Liqueur. Take it." Tamsin urged as Bo stalled to take the glass."It's really good!"

"Bottoms up!" Tamsin cheered as Bo raised the glass to her lips. The blonde commander smacked in delight as she drank the liquid in one go.

"So good!" She exclaimed as she put the glass back down on the bar looking for a refill.

Bo mimicked the Commander. The liqueur was smooth and rich, velvety in texture and sweet.

"That IS good!" the Obscura said with enthusiasm. "Can I get another?" she asked looking in Tamsin's direction.

The Commander laughed out loud. "You heard the kid, Rita! We'll have another."

Rita quickly filled their glasses again. 'these are on the house" she said. "I can never resist the pretty ones that like my brewing," she added in a thick accent.

After a couple more glasses from Rita's liqueur, the ward asked.

"Can I get you the usual, Commander? Valentina and Vincent?"

The commander nodded her head.

"And how about you, my dear?" Rita asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Tamsin answered in Bo's stead. "You still have that pretty blonde girl working here?" the Succubus asked as she observed Bo.

"Heather?"

"Yes."

"She's 'tied up' at the moment, let's say," Rita commented with a wink. "But, I've got just the thing for you. Hold on," Rita said and disappeared to the back.

"What the hell, Tamsin?" Bo hissed when Rita was out of earshot. "You're setting me up with a prostitute?"

"Technically, I'm setting both of us up," Tamsin said wiggling her brows. "How else did you want to get upstairs unnoticed? Besides, you could use a good lay."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying….Good sex works wonders."

"We're here to get our guy!" Bo hissed again.

"So play along already," Tamsin argued.

"Fine," Bo relented beginning to feel the effects of Rita's liqueur.

"Now, relax and enjoy," Tamsin said as Rita returned with a strapping male and beautiful darker skinned female behind her. The blonde commander smiled from ear to ear as she slid off her seat.

Bo blinked. A second woman was standing behind Rita. She smiled at Bo, and Bo smiled back. The blonde moved from behind the bar to where Bo was sitting.

Bo was transfixed, the woman before her and the rich Liqueur working their intoxicating magic. The blonde took Bo's hand in hers and interwove their fingers. She leaned in for a kiss and Bo willingly followed. Next to her, Tamsin noticed Bo's aura starting to flare brightly as the kiss between the women was deepened. With a smirk the Commander let herself be led upstairs by Vincent and Valeska.

"Let's go upstairs," the blonde woman said huskily. Bo nodded over the woman's lips. The blonde woman's eyes were fascinating as they changed from green to a blueish hue.

"Yes, La…Lauren." Bo said.

The Obscura followed Lauren upstairs. The youngest Arundel didn't quite understand what the Elf was doing there, or why her eyecolor seemed to be constantly changing, but then the Obscura wasn't asking herself these questions. Instead, she was under the spell of all the wonderful sensations Lauren could seemingly conjure up with the slightest of touches. When Lauren pushed the door open to a room they had come to, Bo leaned in again and placed her lips on the blonde. The door closed behind them as Bo's hold on the woman tightened and their kiss deepened again.

"You are so beautiful Lauren," Bo moaned as her hands disappeared beneath the fabric of Lauren's dress. "I've missed you so much."

"And you are so powerful," the blonde hissed in delight. The blonde always enjoyed the thrists with her clients, but her body was responding harder to Bo's ministrations and the aura she was exuding than it ever had with any other client. The combination worked as a powerful aphrodisiac and she moaned loudly under Bo's touch.

"You are something else, Bo Fitzalan." the blonde husked as she unbuttoned Bo's pants.

Something in Lauren's voice didn't sound right Bo thought.

"Good, Gods!" the blonde exclaimed in delight as her fingers grazed Bo's wetness lightly.

Bo yanked the woman's hand out of her pants.

"You're not her." The Obscura said staring into the blonde woman's eyes.

"Her?" The woman asked incredulously.

"Lauren, my Lauren." The youngest Arundel said heartbroken.

The blonde woman laughed. "Of course, I'm not her. You're in a brothel. What did you expect?"

"Your eyes," Bo said puzzled. "They shift."

The blonde woman suddenly backed away looking almost terrified. "You…you can see that?"

Before the Obscura could answer, the door to the room swung open.

"You better not be naked, brat!" Tamsin voice rung out. The commander moved into the room and grabbed hold of the blonde's shoulders. It only took 3 seconds for the woman to go limp under Tamsin's touch.

"Come on," Tamsin said after she'd placed the blonde carefully on the bed. "She'll wake up in about an hour and think she's just had the best sex ever."

"They're in the third room from the right on the second floor." Tamsin offered as both friends mounted the staircase again. The second floor of the brothel was much the same as the first. The corridors were narrow, yet snug, the wood creaked under their pace, but with the moaning and whimpering that was coming from behind the different doors, it was hardly noticeable or suspicious. The Commander halted her step when they reached the room they were looking. She layed her hand on the knob and turned it, then pushed through the door in one dramatic big sway.

"Oh, quelle horreur!" Tamsin squeaked as she saw the man she was after moving awkwardly on top of Heather.

The bedfellows scampered to the side of the bed, the man going for his dagger on the nightstand.

"Not so fast!" Bo said as she snatched the dagger right from under his nose. Bo quickly had the man in a headlock, the tip of the dagger pressed to his throat.

"What do you want?" The man asked Tamsin. His eyes were locked on her, he was breathing hard, and Bo could feel his heart racing under her touch.

"To talk, but first,…. The thing about pleasuring a female…" Tamsin said as she walked up to Ingrid, the woman the man they had targeted had fallen for…"...is that you need to actually put in an effort." Tamsin continued with a sultry voice her eyes now trained on the blonde in the bed.

Ingrid had been hiding behind a pillow, but she recognized the Commander, and any resistance to Tamsin's approach ceased completely the moment the Succubus touched her. Like all the others before, Ingrid slumped into a deep sleep, a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

Bo's fingers meanwhile found purchase on the throbbing vein in the man's neck. She pinched it and the man fell unconscious in her arms.

"Grab my hand," Bo directed. "I'll try to get the three of us out of here."

Tamsin did as she was told. The Obscura blinked and when the world came back into view, the threesome was outside just around the corner where they had first spotted the man they'd been seeking.

"I can't travel much further than this with the three of us. I'll take him to the horses. You follow."

"Okay."

Bo nodded and disappeared before Tamsin's eyes.

The Obscura landed with a thud next to the horses they had left behind. She'd been able to make the jump, but the landing hadn't been pretty and Bo groaned. The last couple of weeks had been punishing for her body, and pushing herself like this was painful to say the least.

Out of breath she glanced at the man in her arms. The scar on his face ran from his ear to his mouth in an ugly red, distorted line that marred his Obscura was repulsed by him, although her repulsion had nothing to do with the man's looks.

Here, cradled in her arms was someone who was responsible for the deaths of so many people she cared about. Bo's nights and dreams were fraught with images of Gavin's dead face, his mutilated body, with the fear of finding her mother and father dead.

And here, now,…in this moment this man was allowed to live, he was allowed to visit brothels and spend money he had earned by killing people on whatever he fancied.

And here, now,…in this moment she was in a position to make him pay. The Obscura dropped the man hard on the floor and backed away in horror.

Who was she that she could even contemplate killing a defenseless man?

Bo stared at her hands. The fatigue, the isolation, the nightmares, the constant pestering, the anger, the absence of Lauren,...it was all catching up with her. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't get them to stop.

Lauren. She had seemed so real. Bo had followed her willingly,…foolishly. It had been almost a year since Lauren had broken her heart, and yet, …even a cheap copy of the Elf could shatter Bo's heart into a million pieces. Tears stung behind the young Obscura's eyes, and for a moment none of those Obscura senses that otherwise always alerted Bo of danger were working.

Bo gulped out loud. She was yanked back, a rope around her neck, obstructing her breathing. She was grabbing for her neck, some way to get her hands underneath the rope, but her assailant's hold was tight and strong. Bo's eyes bulged, she was choking. She threw her elbow backwards in the hopes it would land a punch, but the man behind her was agile. She tried to teleport, but she couldn't muster the energy.

She was beginning to see stars…she was about to pass out. She threw all of her weight to the left to off-set the man behind her, then she rammed her elbow backwards again.

This time she got lucky.

"Fuck, you cunt!" The man behind her screamed out. Her elbow had hit him right in the eye and it had been painful enough for him to loosen his hold on Bo and stumble backwards.

The Obscura didn't hesitate and tackled the man to the ground in the hopes of getting the upper hand again.

When her hands found purchase on the man''s head her hands lit up in a white light and a thousand images flashed through the Obscura's mind.

Beneath her, the man screamed out in terror.

* * *

**Replies to reviews **

**First of all, just a quick 'thank you!' for everyone who reviewed. I always love it when you do! :-) **

**Joan: **Bo will always stand up for what is right. One of the reasons I suspect, we all love her as much as we do.

**Guest**: I get that. I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you though, cause I am going for the happy Bolo ending. ;-)

**Sylvy:** Lol! High five :-) Nice!

**J:** Always attentive you are! Yup, the figure will be back! :-)

**JCM:** Don't worry about the poems at the beginning of the chapters, Bo and Lauren get a happy ending. They are just there to give voice to Bo's inner turmoil. And as for Lauren being a coward, I'm not sure I agree with that, but I fully, fully agree with the fact that Lauren carries a huge responsibilty in how she handled the break-up and that will come to haunt, or in this story, already haunts Lauren.

**Koga**: Gotcha! :-) High five! So ready for a new chap too! :-)

**Junet**: Cliffhangers is how I keep you guys coming back! :-)

**Mitz**: Okay! :-)

**Krdavis:** Couldn't have put it better! :-) Yes, there are lots of obstacles, and yes communication wise the pair of them should be in couple's therapy, but there will be a solution to all of it.

**Mulder:** big thanks as always for the encouragement.

**Susan:** We'll get there...it's just a long and winding road.

**Shomed**: Awe, thanks! :-)


	15. Chapter 15

To anyone out there still reading and following this. Congrats! You officially have the best patience in the world! :-) :-)

Let's not linger on how long it's taken me to actually get this chapter out, huh?

Awesome! :-)

This chapter has a little bit of everything, no Bolo interaction I'm afraid, but a couple of new characters and scenes that will progress the story. If you need to go reread some of what I wrote before, I don't blame you, lots of things going on.

On a personal note: I hope you are all safe, healthy! Belgium has just extended the Corona measures till beginning of May, but we have managed to flatten our curve, and our hospitals seem to be managing. Hope that's the same on your end! Let me know!

Happy reads everyone, and thanks for reading and reviewing! :-)

Kisses

Replies to reviews below as always.

Oo, before I go...My stories are always rated M, but this chapter needs a warning, because it contains a violent, sexual encounter. The violence has its reasons for being there, but just read over it, if it's not your cup of tea! Hope it doesn't offend.

* * *

**Outside of Heathly: 10 minutes later **

"Bo?" Tamsin asked tentatively. The Obscura was seated on the ground, her arms clasped around her, her back to Tamsin. The youngest Arundel didn't reply, so Tamsin circled Bo and knelt before her.

"Bo?" Tamsin asked again. "What happened?"

For a moment it looked like Bo wasn't going to answer again. When she did, her voice sounded hollow.

"I killed him, Tamsin." Bo said. "I put my hands on his head and I…" Bo put her hands up as if reliving the moment… "It killed him?"

"Your hands?" Tamsin wanted to reach out for the Obscura, give her some comfort, but Bo backed away.

"Don't touch me!" Bo yelled. "I don't want you to get hurt!" Bo said explaining her outburst. The Obscura took a deep breath, the distance between her and Tamsin settling Bo a little.

"He tried to kill me. Attack me with that rope…" Bo said pointing at the rope on the ground, her voice a little steadier than before. Tamsin's eyes shot to Bo's neck. She could see the bruises there starting to form.

"I managed to get it off of me, but then I wrestled him to the ground and we…I put my hands on him, and there was this white light, and it...he screamed, and it ...it killed him, Tamsin. I killed him."

"The bastard deserved to die, Bo, it was self-defense."

Bo dropped her head then nodded slowly as Tamsin's words sank in.

"Fuck that bastard!" Tamsin spit. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The Commander cursed again, then sighed. "Goddamnit," she exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just wish we'd been able to question him. He was my one solid lead to Rochester."

"There's no need," Bo said calmly. "He's in my head, I have his memories. Every sordid and twisted impulse and thing he ever did I know about."

**The Royal Province of Clifton**

**The Royal Castle **

Dermot McKenna, the heir to the crown of Alba laid reclining against the back of his four poster bed. In the background music played and Dermot's eyes were transfixed on the oriental dance that was being performed in front of him. Dermot loved pretty things; especially oriental things; his room, in fact the entire wing of the castle-his wing- entirely decorated in the oriental style with luscious fabrics and gold trimmings were a testament to that; and right now his eyes were keenly following another stunning thing he wished to possess.

The youth that was dancing for him had a taut stomach, slender loins, and long dark hair and skin. The half-naked young man was strong, muscled, and yet graceful and lean all at the same time. His dance spoke of seduction, but there was an innocence and a pureness to it too. Dermot quite clearly saw how this young man loved to dance, how his body was made for it, how he expressed himself so eloquently with it, as if he was bearing his soul, and he was letting Dermot read it, willingly and openly.

Dermot had spent a lifetime at court, a lifetime learning intrigue, and politics, a life time of honing his fighting skills, and hiding his less masculine traits, learning how to hide and curb his natural appetites. In front of him was a man who'd spent his entire life embracing that he was different: the young man's jaw was defined, manly, but his hair was longer and luscious, his eyes were shaded like those of a woman. He had long eyelashes, and his skin was soft, as soft Dermot thought as silk, softer even than that of a woman. The young man had honed his body and movements to be the perfect expression of art and beauty. He was free in a way that the prince could never be, and Dermot found him to be both the most beautiful, and the most vile creature he had ever seen.

The prince was captivated by the sensual sway of the Eastern beauty's hips. In turn, the young oriental man, Anwahr had noticed the prince's attention, and through heavy-set eyelashes he flirted shamelessly making eye contact and letting his own eyes roam over the prince sculpted frame unabashedly whenever possible.

Watching the beautiful man move, feeling his eyes roam, and thinking of what he wanted to do with him, how he wanted to make him submit to him, Dermot could feel his erection strain against the silk pants he was wearing.

"My Prince," the salacious youth said in a contented gasp. Slowly Anwahr danced towards the prince his eyes fixed on the bulge in the King's son pants.

The prince unbuttoned his pants, his manliness stood engorged and proud, and Anwahr needed no further coaxing. Anwahr's hand wrapped itself around the base of the prince's member. Dermot groaned with pleasure, his head falling back in the silk sheets and pillows of his royal bed. When Anwahr took the prince's member into his mouth, Dermot ran his fingers through Anwahr's luscious locks of hair and pushed his head even further down.

The prince moved into the young man's mouth, loving the control he had. To know that this beautiful man before him who was so free to be who he wanted to be was his to command, to know this man would not dare refuse him anything, to know this man was his slave turned the prince on even more, and he bucked his hips making him even harder inside Anwahr's throat.

When Anwahr gagged, the prince moaned and sped up his pace to a punishing level. The prince was about to come to completion when in one fell swoop the youth's mouth was gone and Dermot was slapped hard across the cheek. The prince's cheek burned red from the slap and Dermot looked up with incredulous eyes.

Next to the bed, Anwahr stood glaring at the prince, his beautiful almond shaped eyes bright with rage and defiance. His hair was wild, unruly, and there was a flush to his cheeks, a thickness to his lips. Anwahr was beautiful in his anger.

It was this beauty that only took a second for the prince's temper to flare, and when it did Anwahr was hit with a punishing right hook. From the floor, the youth spit out the blood that was poring from his nose into his mouth.

"Do you think you can just slap a prince, slave?" Dermot roared towering above Anwahr. "Do you think this will go unpunished?" The prince bent through his knees and forcefully grabbed Anwahr by the chin. He turned the bloodied face towards him.

"Not so pretty now," the prince said amused. Dermot let his other hand fall to his member and stroked himself. The sight of blood all over the youth's face had turned him on even more.

"Now finish what you started," the prince husked and forced Anwahr's mouth over his erect penis once more.

"That's it," he prattled as Anwahr did as he was told. The young man's whimpers of apparent terror were an aphrodisiac to the prince. "Good slave," Dermot encouraged as he grabbed the boy by the hair again and directed the movements of his head.

This is what the prince liked, this was what Dermot craved: submission, fear…to be feared, to be dominant, to bend others to his will. Dermot was one of the most powerful men in the land, but he was slave to court, slave to perception, and this was the way he escaped his prison. Later, he would show the youth who was master. He would take the boy from behind and fuck him into submission.

Under Anwahr's ministrations Dermot's mouth formed a perfect rounded O. The crown prince loosened his grip on Anwahr, too lost in pleasure, and on the verge of completion again when a hard fist connected with his lip.

The blow was hard and unexpected enough for the prince to be knocked backwards.

"Do not treat me as a slave!" Anwahr cried out.

The prince scrambled to his feet furious. He hit the young man in the eye, and swung again, but Anwahr ducked his attack swiftly and brought the prince down with a left blow.

**"How dare you? You will die for this!"** the prince screamed. **"I will make sure you die a slow agonizing death!"**

The prince was about to call for his guards, but the call was muffled and instead Dermot was wrestled off the bed and onto his stomach. In the scuffle that ensued the prince's mouth was gagged, and Anwahr positioned himself over the prince's backside, his knees on either side. The prince's pants were yanked until they tore.

Anwahr pushed the cloth of his own tunic aside and entered the king's son hard and violently from behind.

"My name is Anwahr!", Anwahr hissed. "I am no one's slave!" the young man moaned turned on even more by feeling the prince struggle against him. Anwahr used his knees to press down hard on Dermot's arms giving the young man total control again.

"Such a fine ass my prince," the youth said salaciously as he kept pumping his hips. "So nice, and tight." Underneath him Dermot groaned. The prince had never been the submissive before, had never been taken like this before, not by a mere slave.

"You like this, don't you?" Anwahr whispered knowingly. His hips retracted and then sunk into the prince again. "So tight. I'm going to spill my seed in you now, my prince. Make you drip in my cum."

The prince moaned hard and rocked his hips backwards trying to take Anwahr deeper.

"Do you understand?" the Eastern man asked.

The prince didn't answer, and Anwahr yanked the prince's hair painfully.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Dermot yelped.

"Good boy," Anwahr replied, and closed his eyes, his hips speeding up. "Only after that can you cum."

Dermot had never been this turned on before, and his hips jerked at Anwahr's words. When the young slave came deep inside of him, Dermot spilled too.

Exhausted the two men fell next to each other and fell asleep. Two hours later Anwahr woke. The young man looked over at the prince that lay next to him, and traced the bruises on his lip and face. When the prince winced a little at the contact, Anwahr smiled. With a satisfied grin, the youth rose from the bed and wrapped a kimono around himself.

As he left the room his eyes turned into slits of green and his bruises disappeared.

**Irverless, just over the Gifford border**

It was pitch black and pouring down hard when a rider slid from his horse swiftly and tied the beast up in front of the tavern he had halted at. Sheltered from the rain by a thick overcoat, the hooded figure made his way inside the tavern with decisive but unhurried strides. Once inside the mud room, Dyson of Arundel shrugged off his overcoat, the water running off of the thick, oil impregnated cloth in heavy droplets. He hung the overcoat on the coatrack, and pushed through the second door stepping inside.

It hadn't been easy to sneak over the border, but if the intel Dyson had received was true then the potential pay off of this meeting, was more than worth it. Still, Dyson was weary. He knew he'd have to be the one to take this risk, it wasn't a task he could have entrusted to one of his men; his Obscura powers leant themselves especially to this trip, but he was very aware of how dangerous this was. Sneaking into enemy territory was risky enough, meeting clandestinely in a pub there was close to reckless. If this was a trap, then Dyson was a sitting duck.

The pub was a typical one, dark and dank where the stank of ale and bodily odors hung thick in the air. The tables and chairs were old but sturdy, the clientele seemed much the same. Making his way to the back of the pub, Dyson kept his psychic connection open: his senses honed to detect even the slightest hint of danger, and in truth there was danger here. There were several people in this pub that felt 'dark' to Dyson. People that would, without thinking twice about it, cut his throat if they thought they would gain by it. But, none of them so far, had any ill intentions towards him. Dyson moved to the far corner of the bar and slid into a chair there by a table. From this seat he could monitor who was coming and going without having to worry about someone sneaking up on him from behind.

Dyson lowered the hood of his cloak, and opened the satchel that was slung over his shoulder. He took out the book he was asked to bring, one with a green cover and laid it open on a random page in front of him.

"What can I get you?" A gruff looking man in his fifties asked as he approached Dyson's table. The man was slender with a gaunt face, a strong jaw and a rough beard. His hair was greying and thinning out, one eye was lopsided, but it was trained on Dyson none the less.

"An ale," Dyson replied. Dyson could tell the barkeep was scrutinizing him. These border towns were home to a rough crowd. Tavern and pubs flourished here, but the barkeeps here were weary of trouble makers, and vagabonds that came in and didn't have coin to pay for what they were ordering. Dyson knew this man was sizing him up, wondering in which category he was going to fall. Dyson couldn't blame the man for questioning his appearance. In the last couple of months, being on the move constantly, Dyson's beard had grown out as well as his hair. He looked a little rough, a little unkempt, and he smelled a little less fragrant than usual.

"Anything else?" The barkeep asked, and Dyson understood that the man was pushing him to spend his coin.

"What's there to eat?" Dyson asked.

"Lamb stew with bread."

"That's fine," Dyson answered.

"You're not from these parts are ya?" the barkeep asked.

Dyson shook his head. "Just passing through," he said. Dyson didn't want to draw attention to himself, and in towns like these that was a delicate balance. You wanted to answer questions, but keep them vague enough to leave up for interpretation.

"And where would ya be headin'?" the man pushed.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, barkeep." Dyson said sternly, pulling out his hunting knife and sliding it inconspicuously onto the table.

The barkeep gave a nod seeing the knife and turned towards the bar. Threats were a language the barkeeps here understood, and Dyson knew the man wouldn't bother him with questions anymore. Dyson waited and pretended to read. His dinner was served some fifteen minutes later. When he finished it, he ordered another ale, and scratched his growing beard with a calloused hand.

The door of the pub opened, and a slender figure entered. The figure wore a cloak, much like the one Dyson had worn, a thick fabric with hood that sheltered the wearer of rain, wind and view. The figure moved to the bar, and spoke briefly to the nosey barkeep. Dyson looked away briefly, and startled when the figure was suddenly seated across from him. Dyson blinked, he didn't know of many Fae, if any, that could sneak up on an Obscura. Even more unsettling was the fact that Dyson couldn't read this person, he couldn't sense their intention. Dyson gripped the knife under the table, when the figure spoke.

"That's some weather we're having," the figure said, and Dyson recognized the words his contact was supposed to speak and loosened the grip on his knife slightly.

"Four seasons in one day," Dyson replied as was instructed. Slender hands were brought to the thick, blue fabric of the cloak and the hood was lowered. From it the face of a young woman with keen green eyes, shortish brown hair that fell shoulder length and delicate features emerged. She was beautiful Dyson noticed, but he steeled his jaw knowing that particular observation would get him nowhere fast.

Dyson watched as the woman reached for Dyson's ale that stood untouched between them, and drank deeply from it, her eyes not straying from the blonde tall man. Dyson smiled back placatingly and gestured the barkeep for another ale.

"What do I call you?" the woman asked as she lowered the cup of ale, her eyes never leaving Dyson.

"Edward," Dyson lied easily, picking out a cover name from one of the pages he had just scanned over.

"Edward, Edward,.." the woman shook her head and eyed him with a gaze Dyson found unsettling, slightly mocking."How am I supposed to trust a man who lies about something as simple as a first name?"

Dyson smiled back tersely. "Names aren't important. What is important is that you have intel I need, and I have coin to recompense you with." Dyson reached into his pocket and discreetly pulled out a pouch of money that was generously filled.

"Trust is important Edward," the woman whispered as she leaned in. "I am risking more than you know just by being here. How do we know that what we tell you will fall into the right hands?"

"How do I know you won't have my throat cut as soon as you have your coins?" Dyson retorted. "Or that you won't be feeding me faulty intel?"

"It seems we both need to be reassured but if we wanted you dead, then I would have had the barkeep here, Gareth, poison that lamb stew you had."

Dyson considered the woman's words. "Whatever you tell me, will go straight to Dyson of Arundel."

"I suppose time will tell," the woman considered on her end. The woman's hands slid over the wooden table, and reached for Dyson's as if they were lovers holding hands. "Get this to your Commander," she said, and Dyson felt a small piece of parchment being pressed into his hand. "If you truly are close to him, then this will be of great personal interest to your commander. It is the whereabouts of Perrin of Walton." Dyson's face remained stoic, but underneath the surface, the Obscura's heart flared with anger at Perrin's name. "Once you verify the information, we'll talk again."

Dyson nodded. "What do I call you?"

"Call me Beth, Edward."

"If you value trust over coin Beth then why are you doing this?" Dyson couldn't help but ask, intrigued by the presence in front of him wondering why he couldn't get a read on her, and wanting to gage her motivations.

"Not all of us Giffords believe that humans are inferior. What my people are doing right now has nothing to do anymore with who has the right to be king. It's genocide," Beth said before she emptied the last of her ale, and stood up. "I'll walk you out and you can hand me that bag of coins you have there. We might be led by our morals, but rebellions are costly."

Dyson smiled politely and stood up. Together, the pair exited the pub, and as Beth held the reins of Dyson's horse, the blonde man slipped the bag of coins to her without anyone noticing.

"And a bit of advice. Next time you choose an alias, try taking one that doesn't come from that horribly cheesy novel you're reading," Beth grinned amused as Dyson mounted his horse.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who read it," Dyson retorted with a smirk, turned his horse and then set off back to his men.

Beth watched Edward ride away until her eyes lost sight of him, she then turned and walked a few streets further down to where her horse was tied. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, but Beth put her hood back on regardless, and mounted her horse. She rode for an entire hour straight, until she veered off to the right briskly. Hidden between the bushes and the thick undergrowth stood a smallish wooden structure; it was ornate, but shabby, the delicate wooden carvings and patterns worn by wind and rain. Beth slid off of her horse and reached into her pocket, then pulled out a set of keys. The small building was one of the many ice houses that belonged to the castle. It was old, abandoned, and obscured from view which made it perfect for Beth and the group she belonged to to communicate. Beth closed the door behind her, reached inside her pocket once again and pulled out a piece of parchment She scribbled a few notes, then placed it in the bucket that was suspended over the deep ice chamber the ice house was built around. After the note was lowered, Beth quickly dressed in the outfit she had stowed away there earlier.

Minutes later Beth was back on her horse, riding towards the castle. She gave a nod to the guards by the gate, and rode into the court yard. She descended from her horse as one of the pages ran up to her.

"Milady, your father has been asking for you. He's asked that you see him in his study."

**Outside of Heathly, Abernathy province**

"What?" Tamsin asked wide-eyed.

Bo took a deep breath and righted herself. "You were right," she said. "They did flee to Castle McCurney after Arundel. They stayed there for a couple of weeks, until they were tipped off. I don't know by who."

"What?" Tamsin asked again "How the fuck do you know this?"

"My grandfather, " Bo replied. "My grandfather Maddon of Arundel,…he had this power to read someone's mind by touching them. Not just what they were thinking at that moment, but all of it. I think, I think I inherited that gift. When I put my hands on him, all of his thoughts, all of memories, all of it, it just kind of started streaming into me."

"Neat trick," Tamsin said. "Shame it kills people," she added under her breath.

Bo nodded. "Maddon learned how to control it."

"Yeah, until then… let's get you some gloves, huh?" Tamsin remarked. "What else do you know?"

Bo frowned probing her mind. "They had a falling out," Bo said eventually.

"What?"

"After McCurney. The plan was to get moving again. They were going to take the Bruggeman's pass," Bo said. In her mind, she could clearly see Rochester point at it on a map. "Bruggeman, then on to Leeside."

"Leeside?" Tamsin frowned.

"But that would have taken them too far from Abernathy, and Carn refused to go. He wanted to see Heather."

"Why the hell would they go to Leeside?"

Bo shook her head. "It makes no sense…"

"You only go to Leeside when you want to travel into Clifton." Tamsin said. Leeside was a harbor town that connected the North of Arundel with the Northern shores of Clifton. However, seeing as the Northern shores of Clifton had been ravaged by a volcano centuries ago, Leeside had lost its function, and had become a ghost town.

Bo frowned. "They didn't go to Leeside."

"What?"

Bo played the images in her mind again, and came to the same conclusion.

"The memory I keep seeing. It's been planted..."

"Planted? Fuck, you've lost me kid. What are you talking about?"

"It's a fake." Bo stated. "I think Rochester placed it there. Like he manipulated your mind, I think he manipulated Carn's mind."

"That little shit…" Tamsin cursed. Brandon having tampered with Tamsin's memories still didn't sit well with her. "How the hell do you know it's fake?"

"Because of Carn…Bo said closing her eyes briefly. It was a strange feeling having someone else's memories and impressions float through your mind as your own memories did. "I'm just all starting to piece things together here," Bo said seeing the bewildered expression on her friend's face "Carn…he's...He WAS.." Bo corrected herself. "He was a Grasu."

Tamsin nodded her head. Grasu were a type of Fae known for their incredible strength and agility. Tamsin herself had many Grasu in her regiment as nature had seemingly bred them for war.

"But, his mother was an empath, and he inherited some of her gifts. He was an opportunist, a con-artist." Bo said her eyes darting from left to right as she was seeing scenes of Carn's life crisply in her mind. "He'd play the dumb Grasu at a game of cards, then win big using his abilities to know who was bluffing…He conned women and men into giving him money…" Bo exhaled. "Seriously, I can't even begin to tell you…"

"Then don't, don't slow me down with the details kid," Tamsin was quick to interject.

"Right," Bo said. Her mind was reeling with information, but she tried making sense out of all of it."His empath powers mean that every memory I have of him is linked to a direct emotion from the people around him, but when I think of the memory that I have of seeing Rochester mention the route he was following..There is no emotion what so ever…It feels fake."

"Great," Tamsin exhaled, disappointed. So now we know the memory was fake, but we still don't know where he was headed. Another dead end."

"Maybe not," Bo said pensively. "Carn was a hussler, and when Rochester joined the crew…"

"A young fae nobleman." Tamsin smiled catching on. "He probably thought he'd struck gold."

Bo nodded "Very much so. I have memories of him observing Brandon, following his routine," Bo paused as she dove into Carn's memories again. "There's something about a book."

"A book?" Tamsin asked incredulously.

"I keep seeing Rochester…" Bo squinted trying to focus, trying to recall, but delving into Carn's memories wasn't a straightforward task. There were some that were clear, fresh in the mind, and other that were confusing, seemingly scattered, only partially there. "He's either entering a room or a tent, and he's always carrying a book with him."

"Knowing Brandon, it was probably porn." Tamsin replied contritely.

Bo shook her head. "Something else," Bo said. "The book is important, very important," Bo mumbled reflectively as she delved deeper into the memory.

_Thick clouds blanketed the moon. The only light that pierced the cold sky was that of a small campfire. Brandon exited his tent. His movements were brisk, sharp, agitated. He was wrapped in a large dark green cloak, his face was hidden by the hood he wore, his hand rested on the sword by his side. When the light of the campfire reflected on it, Bo could see how richly decorated it was. Carn's/Bo's eyes moved greedily from the sword to Brandon's other hand that was clasping onto a book. A leather bind, no decoration. Plain, simple…yet Brandon's attachment to it was almost palpable. So much so that Carn's telepathic abilities had picked up on it and his interest was moving away from the fine sword he had first spotted. Still, it was hard to pinpoint just what the importance of the book was. Brandon's fingers moved over the back…one fine stroke…flesh caressing leather….his grip tightened, the book…._

"Damnit, it's gone!" Bo exclaimed frustrated.

"What's gone?"

"The book!"

"The book? Kid, look, I think you need to focus on something else, Carn probably just saw money in that puppy, and…"

"Tamsin, I'm telling you, I swear…" Bo interrupted. "That book is important. Not so much to Carn, but to Rochester. When I see it I can feel how vital it is to him. I don't know…it almost feels like it's part of him, like a part of his soul, his being,…"

Tamsin gave Bo a blank stare.

Bo exhaled. "I can't explain it, Tams. I just **_know_ **that…"

Tamsin put up her hands "Fine, we'll go look for a bloody book! What the hell else am I gonna do with my sick leave? Any ideas on where to start?"

Bo took a deep breath and racked her brain. After a few moments she shook her head.

"Whenever I try to focus on the memories about that book, it slips away from me. I can see Brandon touch the book, and when he does I can feel anticipation, reverence, and even an underlining sense of fear coming from Rochester." Bo sighed again. "I know something is about to happen, I mean I can feel it! But the memory just ends." Bo had her fingers in her hair frustrated at another dead end.

"Look kid, don't feel bad. That mind fucker knows what he's doing."

Bo nodded. "That fight they had, that was two days ago, when they split they were outside of Arbington at the time. Maybe you can get in touch with your contacts?"

"Yeah, it's a start," Tamsin said. Arbington was a larger town near the border with Sutton. "I have some contacts there. Now, let's get you back to the castle before anyone notices you're gone."

Bo nodded.

**A forest somewhere in Alba**

The rhythm of hooves droned into his ears, the wind cut painfully into his body, the pace he set was punishing for rider and beast. He and his men had been riding for hours, yet he did not feel any physical discomforts. He knew exactly where he needed to be. His vision was restricted, a black tunnel that directed him towards his purpose. A green rune on his hand lit up, and Brandon of Rochester winced only slightly. He was used to the pain now. He directed his horse to the left then stopped abruptly as they came to a clearing. Brandon descended from his horse, and motioned his men to do the same.

"Set up camp!" He hissed moments later then ran his fingers through his freshly cut hair. The tips of his fingers grazing the scar that ran from his temple to behind his ear.

It didn't take long for the men to set up camp. When Brandon emerged from his tent, a fire brightly blazed in the middle of the clearing. Book in hand, Brandon moved towards the fire. Reverently he brought the cover to his lips then spoke in a tongue none of the men that had gathered around him understood. The green runes lit up at the contact, and he carefully laid the book out in front of the fire before him. When Brandon kneeled just behind it, his men formed a circle around him and kneeled too.

Rochester laid his hands flat on the ground on either side of him. He needed to connect with the earth here. Already he could feel it brewing under him, he felt the telltale pinpricks of what was to follow. This time, however, it would be different. The book was much stronger here, so much more powerful now that it was so close to the soil of its origin.

He recited the old incantations as his grandmother had once taught him. Black runes manifested themselves on the inside of his hands. When they began lighting up in green his arms quivered in pain. When he turned his palms upwards, the light shot up into the dark skies above him and Brandon screamed out. The runes basked the entire clearing in their trademark green hue. His body trembled as his skin broke out in more green lines. He screamed out in pure agony as the green lines covered and ravaged his entire body.

Brandon's body was yanked backwards by unseen forces, his hands outstretched. The light now shot out from his palms to the circle of men around him. It burned its mark in every last one of them.

After several minutes, his breath slowly returned to him. His chest was heaving. He could smell the stench of burned flesh in his nostrils. His flesh. But, he felt power too.

The power was a rush, an aphrodisiac, a drug. It traveled through his blood at lightning speed. He felt it in every pore, in every fiber and muscle it echoed. He was pulsating with it.

Potent. Pure. Powerful.

He was not himself anymore.

He had become someone else.

Something else.

He had a different name now. Slowly his name was revealed to him and he nodded.

Yes, that was his name.

His true name.

Brandon was no longer Brandon.

When he lowered the hood from his head, his forehead and neck were covered in runes. They were a sign of his devotion, of his true nature, of the power that was bestowed upon him.

The man's eyes shifted from their natural brown to the rune green that coursed through him.

Around him the men chanted his true name.

Lord Scillius was born.

**Eolas Castle, Lauren's quarters**

"Lauren?"

Lauren looked up from the book she was browsing and saw her father standing in the entrance to her private library.

"Father, what brings you here? I thought you were still in Haran talking to the Governor there," Lauren said surprised.

"Politics have no precedence over visiting my daughter." King Owain smiled. "Now how about a hug for a man who has traveled far to see you?"

Lauren smiled and moved quickly towards King Owain. The Elf hugged her father. "It is good to see you," she said warmly. Lauren hadn't seen her father in months. The attack on Arundel and the outbreak of civil war in Alba had had political repercussions that were both far reaching and palpable. The Elven provinces needed to be reassured, apprised of the situation at all time. The Queen had sent out her husband to talk personally to each Governor in every province and address any concern they may have to waylay their worries.

"Father," Lauren chided. "Why are you really here?"

Lauren's father laughed. "You never questioned me like this when you were little."

"I'm not little anymore," Lauren offered.

"Quite right," Owain said. "A report of troop movement along our borders is what brought me back sooner than foreseen."

Lauren raised a brow. "I was not aware of this." As Elessir, Lauren was kept apprised of all troop movement along the Elven borders. The fact that she had not heard about this report was disconcerting.

"Nor should you have been. These troops were seen along the border with the Forest of Num-el-Nor."

Lauren frowned. Num-el-Nor Forest was a dense, inhospitable forest to the east that lay far beyond the thriving cities of Eolas. Centuries ago it had been inhabited, but the harsh conditions had eventually driven even the most fastidious of Elves towards the much more temperate climate of South and West Eolas. Between Num-El-Nor and the rest of Eolas lay the mountain range of Can-el-Nor. The peaks of Can-el-Nor were the highest on the continent rising upwards kilometers high. The mountain range alone would be enough to keep invaders at bay, but in its task it was aided by an extremely harsh climate, and the wild and mortally dangerous animals that lived there.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, daughter. " King Owain placated. "We are operating under the assumption that these troops were looking for a less guarded entry into our lands. Owain offered. "These outlanders seem not to be privy of what awaits them, and of course, now that we are aware of their presence, we can monitor the situation."

Lauren gave her father a polite smile. Ever since her Vandiir, Lauren had been able to sense when somebody was holding back information. She felt that same feeling emanate from her father now, but she did not press the issue.

"I trust you and mother have the situation in hand."

King Owain gave his daughter a smile. "Your mother is a very capable ruler," King Owain said graciously. "And I have learned a thing or two along the years."

Lauren chuckled. Her father was a skilled negotiator, the senior diplomat in Eolas and a key strategist. The Queen often relied on her spouse for vital affairs of state, yet King Owain always downplayed his role.

"There is truly nothing to concern yourself with little one," Owain continued. "For now, simply focus on your duties as Elessir."

Owain tilted his head carefully observing his daughter, and then continued. "Your mother tells me you have seemed preoccupied?"

"Preoccupied?" Lauren questioned. Ever since they had come back from Arundel, the Elf had not seen her mother except for official briefings. The Queen, had been too busy with royal affairs to deal with personal ones. Which could only mean that her mother had someone watching Lauren, and briefing the Queen on Lauren's behavior. Stifling the urge to bristle, Lauren asked. "Is mother not satisfied with the way I have been handling my obligations of state?" While it was true that the discovery of the book and the questions surrounding the attack on Arundel had taken up a considerable amount of Lauren's time, the Elf had made sure that it had not interfered with her duties as Crown Princess.

"On the contrary, your mother and I are very pleased with the way you have adapted to your new position. We always had every faith in you."

Lauren nodded politely.

"However, you seem to be less enthused about your Vandiir ceremony."

Lauren stifled another sigh and offered a curt nod instead. With civil war erupting in Alba, Lauren's official Vandiir ceremony had been pushed back, but her parents had insisted on the ceremony this year to allow for a sense of normalcy to return to Eolas and to give the Elven people something to celebrate. Lauren understood the value of such an event, but she still thought the Vandiir wasn't worth her time and effort. There were other matters that occupied her mind more than something so trivial as a party. However, the Elf also knew that matters of war were not her perogative yet, and that she needed to stay on top of things only to cover up that she was actually looking into things she wasn't supposed to.

"I have instructed Llegar to start with all of the official arrangements. So far we have worked through the guest list, I have been fitted for my attire, and all the preparations for the decorations are underway," Lauren briefed. Llegar was a high Elder, he was also the Earl Marshal, a title and function that bestowed him with the honor and task to organize any and all of the major ceremonial state occasions. "I receive a biweekly update from Llegar," Lauren continued. "If you wish, I could have it sent to you and mother as well."

"I do believe she would be pleased by that."

"Of course," Lauren replied.

"Excellent," Owain replied and kissed his daughter's forehead.

**Castle McAndrews, Abernathy province**

"Bring us more wine!" A loud voice boomed from upstairs.

"Let me," Mary said as her uncle was already half out of his chair. Martin had sustained a permanent limp from his last encounter with a drunken Vaughnford. The last thing Mary wanted was to give Jason of Vaughnford or any of his men another opportunity to hurt her uncle again. Quickly, the young woman collected two jugs of wine from the kitchen table and made her way upstairs.

"Tonight, gentleman, we have been presented with an opportunity," Mary heard Field Marshall Vaughnford voice as she approached the Great Hall. "My sources tell me Castle Eyrburough has fallen. Given the location and the strategic importance of Eyrburough, King Killian will have no choice but to send out troops to reclaim it. Word has it he's sending the Arundel pup to lead the charge, and we are to take our orders from him." The Field Marshall's words was met with a muttering of disapproval that urged the Field Marshall to quiet down his lieutenants before speaking again.

"The beauty of those orders, gentlemen, is that Arundel is two days marching away from Castle Eyrburough, and we are only a day away. We, gentlemen, are going to steal the pup's thunder. Herbert, you take your regiment and position yourself here," the Field Marshall commented pointing on a map that was spread out over the large dining room table. "I'll take my troops here, and then I expect Cuthbert to come in from the East."

"And the South?" Lieutenant Tottensham, the youngest of all the lieutenants in the room blurted out. "Sorry, sir. I uhm..are we sending troops through the South, Sir?" Lieutenant Tottensham specified his cheeks blushing a fiery red almost as intense as his hair color at the way he had just blurted out his question at the Field Marshall. Cuthbert slapped Tottensham over the head. "The South is Pixt territory, boy!" Cuthbert admonished. Francis of Tottensham was the newest of the lieutenants surrounding the Field Marshall. He'd gotten the promotion over Bo, but he was still very green, and plainly uninformed at times. "Going through the South is suicide."

"No, no Cuthbert, the boy is right," the Field Marshall chuckled. "We are sending troops via the South." When his men didn't immediately catch on, Vaughnford continued. "I've decided to grant Fitzalan the honor of being in charge of the South offensive. If she and that useless rabble of Fae mishaps and humans happen to die in the attempt, well...there's really no skin off of our back is there?" the Field Marshall added with glee to which his men reacted with the same merriment.

Mary's eyes went wide. The Pixts lived deep in the forests of Abernathy, they made their homes up in the trees there and fought from them as well. No one had ever defeated them. They were rumored to be instinctual beings, that listened to no reason, were highly territorial and ruthless. Mary also knew of the southern road to Castle Eyrburough, it was the fastest way, but it was also the most treacherous. It was dangerous enough to navigate the narrow passage ways of the Ruta Gorge with two people, let alone an army of 200. Lieutenant Cuthbert was right, going through the south was suicide. In the last couple of weeks, ever since Bo had stood up for Martin, Bo and Mary had become friends. Mary had been teaching the Lieutenant the finer points of hand-to-hand combat, and only a couple of days ago they had wound up covered head to toe in mud, and laughing themselves silly. Her friendship with Bo had given the blonde woman a sense of normalcy that these days seemed so otherworldly at Castle McAndrews.

"Hear hear to finally being rid of that annoying brat!" Lieutenant Herbert said.

"Come, come now Herbert," Vaughnford said. "Have a little confidence in your fellow soldiers, she might make it out alive if she opens up those legs of hers!" Vaughnford belly-laughed.

"I'm sure she's spread her legs once or twice for all those instructors that gave her a pass at the Academy," Grisby contributed lasciviously in his strong Northern accent as he moved his hips suggestively.

The room filled with laughter and more lewd remarks until finally the Field Marshall motioned his men to silence.

"This campaign will be our glory, gentlemen," Vaughnford said, his voice full of pride and conviction. **"To Eyrburough and victory!"** Jason of Vaughnford toasted raising his glass and his voice. The men roared and then drank and while Jason drank deeply, he smiled smugly inwardly. The attack on Castle Eyrburough came like a blessing from the heavens at just the right time. It would kill two birds with one stone: victory at Eyrburough would give the Field Marshall the standing and the accolades he so desperately craved, and it would rid him of that fly in the ointment Fitzalan. In the unlikely event that Fitzalan did survive, and she defeated the Pixts, she would unknowingly make the Field Marshall a very rich man. The Pixts' territory was rich in natural resources; the ground and mountains there contained vast deposits of gold, and other precious metals. Many armies had been sent the Pixts way for that very reason, but no one had actually been able to claim their land. Yes, Jason of Vaughnford was pleased indeed. The Field Marshall had a way of turning situations into his advantage, and if everything worked out according to plan, Jason would collect fame, glory and riches all in one brilliant move, and all in only a couple of days' time.

Mary meanwhile had finished up filling every cup; she left the rest of the jug of wine on the table and exited the Great Hall without any of the men really having been aware of her presence. The young woman was confident that the lieutenants and the Field Marshall would be held up for quite some time in the Great Hall, but Vaughnford had eyes and ears everywhere. The young woman therefore chose caution and moved through the castle using its vast network of hidden passages and secret tunnels.

As a child she had often navigated the passageways in play, in the last couple of years since the Field Marshall had moved in, they had become a necessity. The tunnels had allowed Mary to sneak out of the castle, and to visit Bo in her cell without any of the Fae guards noticing. They had also allowed her family to escape, it was here she had decided at the very last minute to stay behind, and where she said goodbye to them. But she couldn't let herself be distracted by those thoughts now.

Mary made her way to the lowest level of the castle, two levels beneath the castle's holding cells, a good 40 meters beneath the earth. A large oaken door, richly decorated loomed up ahead. There were two keyholes. Out of her pocket, Mary quickly pulled the keys needed. She inserted both, turned one counter clockwise until she heard the lock click. With her other hand, the young girl pushed the second key deeper into the hole, then turned it three times to the right. From the center of the door, a panel with a carved out hand palm now appeared. Mary laid her hand in the carved out form, pressed down hard sinking her fingertips into the layer underneath and then turned the first key left again. The mechanism behind the lock sprang to life, setting levers, pulleys and wheels in motion that retracted the heavy door into the ground beneath Mary's feet.

The young woman stepped into the vast room before her. A vast open vaulted ceiling reached high up supported by marble high reaching columns every other few feet. The room had once been built as a shrine to a religion that had long passed, and had served as the family vault for centuries now. Mary made her way to the stone altar in the middle. With every step, more torches set on either side of the hall burst into fire lighting her path.

Perched upon the altar, a richly decorated sword and matching dagger glinted. Mary grabbed the handle to feel the weight of the sword. She grabbed the dagger and spun it, then cut through the air skillfully with both weapons. Happy with the balance, the young woman crossed the vast hall to a large wooden trunk tucked away in the corner of the room. Moments later Mary pulled out the garments she needed, and quickly changed into them. Then Mary moved to a small door to the far end of the room. She entered the room quickly and like before torches lit up the moment she stepped inside. This room had been an old storage room for religious relics, but these days it served as Mary's lab. Then room was organized with shelves arranging different bottles with mixtures and concoctions neatly. Mary grabbed various bottles from the shelves and got to work. If she was going to help Bo, if she was going to find out that her name still meant something, then she had to move fast.

* * *

**Replies to reviews**

**Joan:** Yes, you will find out what happened in Bardon, should come up in one of the following chapters actually. :-)

**Mulder: **I totally got my 'Harry Potter' on with that one I think :-) But, oh, how nice that you like a vindictive book, I like little bits like that too! :-) :-)

**Susan: **I agree, this chapter was tough on Bo, but Vaughnford will get his comeuppance! And yay! That'll be fun to write! :-)

**JCM:** The background is not so much about keeping the suspense of anyone dying, rather than the need to fill in the blanks of the story before we go back to the two or three days in the present, because what is about to come in the present is a result of what happened in the flashback. If I didn't do that, you'd have no clue what was really going on. :-) And, honestly...did you think I'd kill off Bo and Lauren? Eeeps! ;-) Never! ;)

I know you're waiting for Episode 8, and yeah me juggling different stories and writing a new story isn't helping with that, but it's just the way my brain works. I get an idea for something, and just have to start writing it. Right now, my brain seems set on finishing the Christmas Date story, this one and the one in Crete, but all are moving slower than I would like. :-/ Still, I'm determined to finish all of them, that includes the next episode. :-)

**J: **I try, I try! :-) Actually, I don't try, haha! I think it's just a sense of dumb luck that they always end like that ;-)

**Shomed: :-) **Wish I could get 'em out faster than I do to be honest! But, I will keep them coming, yup! Promise! :-)

**Sylvy: **Oo, I do love keeping peeps on the edge of their seats! :) awesome! :)

**Shuvls:** I will! Thanks for liking it! :-)


	16. Chapter 16

**The Heir of Arundel**

**Chapter 16**

**Here we go :-) **

* * *

**Eleven years ago  
****Aeston, capital of Eolas  
******Eolas Castle, ********Lauren's cottage  
****

When a knock at Lauren's door came, the Elf had been reading in her private library; she closed her book and placed it back on the bookshelf above her. With a questioning frown and a quiet sigh, Lauren walked to her front door to see who was there. Her father had just left, it was too late for any official visits and her mother hadn't come round for a visit since the blonde had moved. The Elf had been looking forward to a quiet night, to a little reading without the usual chaos and hurry from court, but she guessed that wasn't to be. Lauren blinked in mild surprise when she opened the door, and saw the rising presence of Lysanthir standing in front of her.

"Lys,"

"Lauren, I am sorry to disturb you so late," the Elven lord said. "I have news."

"Of course, come in, come in" Lauren said. It was a moonless, frigid night, and Lauren closed the white ornate birch wood door as quickly as Lysanthir stepped inside.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Lauren asked as her friend moved towards the hearth that was burning brightly in Lauren's living room, and he warmed his hands there. "I have ale, or milk, wine?"

Lysanthir shook his head. "No, Lauren, thank you, I can't stay, I.."

"You're here about the book," Lauren started. "I have discovered a few things myself, and…"

Lysanthir shook his head, raised a hand interjecting. "I'm not here about the book,"

Lauren frowned and looked at her friend. He looked worried.

"Lauren, I came to give you this," Lysanthir said and pulled a scroll from his inside vest pocket, and then handed it to Lauren. "It's the latest intelligence report from Alba. Eyrburough fell...I know how close you are to the Arundels,.." Lauren's mind quickly pinpointed the repercussions: immediate retaliation, another clash between North and South, the possible troop movements, and the whereabouts of one beautiful, feisty brunette, and how she'd get thrown in the middle of all of it. For over a year, Lauren had been spared the fear of Bo getting caught in open war, now that day was here, and Lauren's chest constricted painfully.

"When?"

"Yesterday, it took the Giffords only a day to take it," Lysanthir said.

"A Fae army," Lauren said clenching her jaw and squeezing the scroll she had in her hands.

Lysanthir nodded. "That's what we believe. Gifford seems to have applied the same tactic he did at Arundel; very powerful Fae to overwhelm the castle, take it by storm, leave no one alive. King Killian is sending Dyson's troops, he's about two days out," Lysanthir said.

"And Vaughnford?" Lauren asked knowing how much closer to Eyrburough the Field Marshall was, how ambitious he was, how keen on restoring his damaged reputation.

Lysanthir nodded. "He is supposed to be waiting for Dyson, but my sources tell me he is moving out as soon as tomorrow morning. As you know, his troops are a lot closer,..."

"He's going to try and salvage his reputation by taking back the castle with his men only," Lauren said shaking her head in disbelief. "And Isabeau is under his command." Lauren stifled a deep sigh, she knew Vaughnford would do anything for a victory with no regard to the lives that might be lost.

"He knows Eyrburough, knows the terrain there. His soldiers are well-trained, ardent fighters."

"Grasu, Redcaps, Vampires, Rusalka...all strong Fae, but strong enough to withstand Pyros, Incubi, Kobolds, Lednevals, Werewolves?"

Lysanthir stayed quiet, he didn't have an answer for her.

"Does he know how quickly Eyrburough fell? About the powerful Fae?"

"We are unsure."

"So they might be going in blind?" Lauren's jaw clenched. "Is there anything we can do for her, ...for them?"

Lysanthir shook his head. "Not officially."

"And unofficially?"

"With open conflict, the risk of exposure is just too great," Lysanthir replied. "Perhaps we can intervene afterwards," Lysanthir offered. "As an Arundel I'm sure Lady Isabeau will be protected."

Lauren shook her head knowing what her friend was alluding to. High ranking nobles were more often captured than killed on a battlefield as they could either be ransomed off or traded for other nobles. As part of the Arundel family, Bo represented a serious bargaining chip in both money and power. "She's under the name Fitzalan. No one knows who she is."

Lysanthir blinked in surprise, stumbling uncharacteristically over his words. "She,...perhaps if she were to make herself known?"

Lauren shook her head thinking about Bo and how stubborn she was, how honorable. Bo wouldn't use her name to get preferential treatment, to save her hide. "She won't."

Lysanthir's entire demeanor changed at Lauren's words, his features turning pale stricken.

"Lys?" Lauren asked seeing the expression on her friend's face.

Lysanthir shook his head his. "I,...I didn't lend any credence to..." Lys said flustered before he swallowed, his composure returning to him somewhat as his voice sounded. "I didn't think it was true. Vaughnford has no love for the Arundels, but even he wouldn't send the only daughter of the duke on a mission like that, it would be political suicide, but,.." The tall imposing Elf swallowed again. "Lauren, there's a rumor that he's sending Bo through the Ruta Gorge, through the South,.." In the background, Lysanthir was still speaking, but Lauren couldn't do anything but feel the physicality of his words. A sickening feeling shot through her, she was instantly terrified, but then that tingling pain, oddly familiar, as if someone was dripping hot wax along the length of her arm, snapped Lauren out of her fear, and had her mind instantly racing. In a matter of seconds Lauren was spewing out instructions as quickly as she could think of them.

Ten minutes later Lysanthir had left Lauren's quarters, and the Elf had pulled open her wardrobe. She dressed quickly, and grabbed a bag filled with coins, looping it around her belt so it hung next to her sword. On her back her bow and quiver rested, she pocketed the scroll Lysanthir had given her deep under her cloak. As a last minute thought, Lauren ran to her kitchen and pocketed some of the herbs there before she exited her quarters to slip into the moonless night.

**Abernathy, ****Castle McAndrews**

Two hours had passed since Tamsin had brought Bo back to Castle McAndrews. Bo's bedroom was dark and dank except for a faint strip of white moonlight that threw itself casually onto the restless form of the lieutenant. Nightmares had Bo tossing and turning in her cot when she suddenly sprang up gasping, sword at the ready. With chest heaving, sweat pearling, Bo's senses blared. There was someone in the room with her, she could sense it.

During nighttime, Obscura eyes were very much like those of a cat, only needing the faintest hint of light to see clearly. Bo quickly scanned the room. Satisfied no one was there, Bo lowered her sword, and flung her legs out of the bed. She moved towards the basin of water that stood in the corner of the room. She slipped her hands under the frigid water, and splashed it on her face in an attempt to get her senses going. A gust of wind brushed through the room, her skin set in goosebumps where water ran down Bo's waist and legs. Bo didn't really register the cold, instead her mind was awash still with confusion.

She'd been dreaming about Carn she realized.

Not dreaming she corrected herself.

Remembering.

A memory from when Carn had been on the run from the people he had conned had surfaced and had manifested in her dreams. At the time he had felt hunted and on edge. It was a time when he avoided villages and busy roads in fear of being recognized. Instead he wandered through forests and vast stretches of land eating only sporadically and sleeping even less.

Bo rubbed her temples.

The Obscura knew how he felt. Sleep had alluded her for days now, and the lack of sleep was taking its toll both physically and mentally. Add to that the disturbing news Tamsin had shared with her, and the Obscura didn't really like her chances for peace and rest anytime soon, and she felt jittery, wired.

**_"The fuck you know!" _**A voice suddenly resounded in her bedroom._** "Ya know nothing about me!"**_

Bo flinched and backed up immeditately, eyes wide. She scanned the room again. _No one!_

"Who's here?" Bo asked to the shadows in her room.

A deep belly laugh resounded in the air, and then the voice whispered. **"I'm right behind you!"** Bo turned on a dime, but there was nothing there and then the voice started laughing again.

"I'm right here!" the voice taunted further away now. Bo lunged for the sword she'd left by the bed, she thought she saw the curtain by her window move, and slashed through the heavy fabric. The fabric sagged to the floor. There was no one behind it.

**"Such a good soldier you are Isabeau of Arundel, killing a curtain!" **the voice mocked, and for the first time Bo registered how familiar that voice sounded.

**"Carn?"** Bo exclaimed incredulously, her demeanor instantly changing from confused and spooked to angry. **"You survived! Where are you!?"** Bo demanded. **"Show yourself!"**

Carn's scowl resounded around the room.** "You killed me, girly! Transferred me. How am I supposed to show myself?" **

"What?" Bo asked incredulous again. "What do you mean? I transferred you?"

"I'm in your head, girly!" Carn hissed lowly, and Bo swore she felt his words graze her lips.

The Obscura shook her head. "No, no, that's, that's not possible.."

**"You trapped me inside of you with that power of yours, Isabeau!"** The one you inherited from dear ole... grandpa? Maddon? Oh, he was your favorite I see, and you his?" Carn asked scathingly. "Yes, yes," Carn continued with a low menacing chuckle as he sensed Bo's fear, how she felt Carn was opening doors and windows in her mind without her permission, taking information as easy as if you were to take a cup from a shelve. "You may be able to dig into my mind, manipulate it but I can do the same thing!"

"No, no!" Bo shook her head again. "That's not possible, Maddon never had others in his head..."

"Well, aren't you lucky getting an upgrade!" Carn snarled.

Get out!" Bo hissed. "Get out of my head!"

**"You put me here!"** Carn snapped.

**"I didn't know I was doing that!"** Bo bristled. "I didn't know I had that power! **NOW GET OUT!"** Bo shouted and focused all of her willpower to shut Carn out, to shut those doors and windows Carn had opened so easily. Carn in turn kept on laughing until his laugh slowly started subsiding, and eventually stopped. When the silence came Bo opened her eyes and after a few minutes breathed in relief when his voice stayed gone. She needed to get Carn out of her head, but at three in the morning there was nowhere she could turn to, and Bo was tired, so very tired that the Obscura decided to go to bed and deal with Carn in the morning. Now feeling the cold and shivering, Bo climbed in bed and pulled the covers over her again. In that moment a knock to her door came.

Bo frowned when she opened the door and saw Mary standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here at this hour of the night?" she asked Mary surprised.

"Warning you."

Ten minutes later Bo sat on the edge of her bed staring blindly ahead, a million things running through her head.

_"Looks like we'll be rid of one another in just a few days," Carn said gleefully._

_"Carn, you're..you're awake?" Bo said saying the first thing that popped up in her head. "I thought I had pushed you out?"_

_"That little display? The one where you closed your eyes and looked like you were taking a dump?" Carn laughed. "I'm awake, girly, and I'll be there right until the moment you march us into death and I'll be free!"_

_"If I die, you die, Carn!" Bo bit back._

_"Death will come as a relief to me, Arundel! To be stuck inside of you here without a body, surrounded by your goody two shoes morals makes me sick!"_

_You deserved worse than death!"_ Bo bristled back.

Carn laughed out loud. _"Is that so? You cannot lie to me, Arundel! I can sense your guilt! You would have turned me over to the authorities, and I would have found a way to escape them, and I would have gone straight back to killing for hire! You couldn't do it, you didn't have the stomach to stop me. You would have failed to revenge your fallen friends, your loved ones, just like you will your troops, tomorrow."_

Carn laughed inside of Bo's mind as the maelstrom of memories of the attack on Arundel carved through Bo's mind like a raging river sweeping everything in its path, and Bo could do nothing to stem the flow.

**Castle Northwin, North of Arundel  
Near the border**

Deep in the Northern mountain range of Arundel, close to the Gifford border lay Castle Northwin. With its thick and high walls, its sheer size, the castle was a Gargantua that would terrify any enemy upon sight. It was the seat of Arundel power in the North, the largest fortress in a series of fortresses along the border with Gifford, and when Dyson of Arundel and his troops were not mobilized, it was the Commander's home away from home. This night, Dyson sat bent over his desk, a lonely candle in the corner down to the last ends of its wick as Dyson placed the last signature on the documents that had been sprawled before him. The blonde young man closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, happy he had finally finished the tedious task of administration and his mind was allowed to wander elsewhere. It did not take long for Dyson's thoughts to travel back to the night before. The news of Perrin's whereabouts was enough to give Dyson pause, still, instead of vengeance, Dyson's thoughts lingered on the woman in the pub. There had been something about the glint in her eyes, the way she had challenged him, and the way she had been cool and collected under pressure, the way she had been so passionate in her defense of humans. Dyson admired those who put their life in the line for the greater good, and it seemed Beth did that. Dyson rose from his chair and moved to the coatrack where his surcoat hung. From the pocket he pulled the book he had brought to the meeting that night. The book wasn't his, he hadn't read it, it had been handed to him by one of his lieutenants when Dyson had asked for a book with a green cover. Now, for some reason, he wanted to read it. He wanted to assess for himself if the romance story within the book was as corny as Beth had told him. Dyson started on the first page, and after only a couple of minutes he came across the character he had pretended to be: Edward. Apparently, Dyson had chosen the romantic lead. Two pages later he came across Beth. Beth was a young woman with a keen mind, she was shrewd and a little edgy. She and Edward couldn't stand one another, and Dyson chuckled to himself.

There was a knock at his door, and Dyson frowned at the nightly interruption.

"Come in," he said to which Lieutenant Skupski, a tall, dark-headed, broad-shouldered woman with a strong jaw and even stronger arms pushed through the door. Skupski was one of Dyson's trusted soldiers.

"Yes?" Dyson asked.

"Sir, a message from the king has been delivered."

"At ease, Monica," Dyson smiled, and at his words the woman's posture relaxed. "What did it say?"

"I had instructions to hand it to you personally, and not read it," Lieutenant Skupski replied and Dyson frowned again.

Monica Skupski pulled the parchment from her pocket and handed it to Dyson. Dyson took the scroll from her and turned to unroll it. He quickly scanned the document and moments later turned back towards his subordinate.

"Eyrburough has fallen, get the troops ready, Monica. We move out as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir!" Lieutenant Skupski said and saluted falling back on protocol, forgetting Dyson had told her to relax. As soon as the door fell close behind Lieutenant Skupski, Dyson sighed out deeply. Vaughnford was closer to Eyrburough than his own troops, and every fiber inside of Dyson told him that Vaughnford would try something stupid, that he'd somehow place Bo in danger and that thought frightened Dyson more than anything. Dyson quickly shed his nightwear, and dressed in full battle gear. Right before he exited the room, Dyson spied the green book on his dresser. He eyed it twice before moving towards the dresser and pocketing it in his overcoat. The book had been able to relax Dyson for half an hour, to set his mind on something else beside the battle field of war, and that had been a very welcome change. Dyson wouldn't be able to read much in the coming days, his focus would be on getting to Eyrburough as quickly as possible, and execute the king's orders and make sure his little sis was alright, but when setting off on a campaign you never knew how you would be gone from 'home'. It wasn't like he was taking the book with him as some sort of talisman, or memory to a woman that fascinated him.

**Sutton Province  
****Town of Alecia**

Alecia was a thriving smaller town between the borders of Abernathy and Sutton, but further behind enemy lines so as to make it respectable, less crowded with soldiers, and home to traders and craftsmen passing through. It was perfect for Tamsin as it was far enough away from Sutton troops and Tamsin's father who led them, and yet near enough to the action that the Succubus could keep her ear to the ground. Tamsin had spent a lot of her sick leave in this little town. So much so, that Tamsin had become intimately acquainted with the delicacies this town had to offer. One such delicacies lived in the house Tamsin just exited, the third house on the right from a conveniently discreetly lit street. With a broad, satisfied smile on her face, her entire body glowing, Tamsin walked with a skip in her step. The dark beauty's chi she had just fed from had been particularly potent. In fact, the feed had been so good, that Tamsin's arm, that was still convalescing from a Faxus' poison, actually felt a little better, a little less stiff than it usually did, and Tamsin made a mental note to come back to the brunette at a later date. Tomorrow, Tamsin was riding up to Arbington to see her contact there about the book the brat had kept yapping on about, but tonight, there was still some fun to be had: Tamsin was set upon a drink, preferably in a bar with a good-looking lass on her lap. The Succubus liked them curvy, with long hair of silk that cascaded down, and boobs she could lose herself in,but she wouldn't be picky: ready and willing was good enough Tamsin thought as her eyes flashed blue.

Unaware of the figure that had been following her in the shadows for a few minutes now, Tamsin rounded the corner and then felt the distinct press of a cold thin sharp blade against her throat.

"Don't make a sound," the voice behind the blade whispered. It had been a while since Tamsin had heard the voice that was speaking to her, but she instantly knew who it belonged to. Tamsin's arms were up above her waist, away from her own sword and dagger just as a precaution not to provoke the one wielding the blade. Elven steel, she knew, was extremely sharp.

"Lauren," Tamsin grumbled.

"Tamsin," Lauren replied as she let her sword linger at Tamsin's neck before she lowered and sheathed it.

"Wise choice," Tamsin bit as the blade fell into the scabbard with the gentle, smooth rustle of steel.

Lauren chuckled. "Is that so? What were you planning to do, Tamsin? Take on an Elf of royal blood with a limp arm?"

"I'm pretty sure I could have gotten in a good few punches, right about enough to make me feel better about how you greet people."

"Hmm," Lauren took in Tamsin's words, and crisply nodded. "Well, we'll have to see about that one some other time then, won't we? You're not going to fight me today," Lauren said her words carrying the full force of her power of compulsion.

"Goddamnit," Tamsin muttered as she felt the Elf's words immobilizing her hands and arms, restricting her ability to suck chi. "Why the fuck are you here, Elf?"

"I'm here about Bo."

"About Bo? To do what? the Succubus asked perplexed, and then carried right on through not letting Lauren get a word in. "And do you mind letting up on this compulsion thing? It's friggen annoying!"

The Elf eyed the Succubus pondering her request. Tamsin rolled her eyes in response, and snarked out. "I promise not to get any funny ideas."

Lauren's eyes flashed dark blue, and Tamsin instantly felt the invisible bounds surrounding her fall away. The Succubus instinctually rubbed her wrist while the Elf spoke. "I'm here to protect her."

Tamsin chuckled sarcastically. "Excuse me? Protect her?" Tamsin scoffed. "Go home, Lauren! Run back to Eolas, that's what you're good at!" Tamsin shook her head as she moved to walk off whistling for her horse.

Lauren's sword was at Tamsin's throat quicker than Tamsin had thought possible.

"Listen to me," Tamsin wanted to protest, but the Elf nicked the Succubus' neck just a little as she flinched. Tamsin threw her hands up in surrender. Lauren lowered her sword and spoke quickly telling Tamsin all about Eyrburough, Vaughnford and how we was jeapordizing Bo's life.

"Goddamnit, that asshole Vaughnford has pea mush for brains!" Tamsin grumbled lowly, squeezing Cassius' reins who had joined the scene moments before heeding his master's call. Tamsin shook her head frustrated. "If I leave now, I can be in Pixts territory in a day and a half, but I have no men at my disposal."

"I bought you men. They're a half hour outside of town heading east, waiting for you," Lauren replied.

"Mercenaries? Pfft!" Tamsin scoffed. "They'll be running for the hills with all that coin you spent from the moment they know where we're heading."

"They won't, I compelled them, like I did with you. They'll listen to you."

"Wow, you've got every base covered, huh?" Tamsin asked sarcastically. "You know, I can't figure you out. I'm sure nobody calls you out on your shit cause you're the precious Princess Royal, but I'll call you a bitch as I see it. You broke that girl's heart, Lauren! "Bo is.."Tamsin blinked and corrected herself. "...was gaga over you, and you dumped her like she was trash, and then you just left without a word! Who does that? To their best friend? And now you are here acting like her knight in shining armor? Why?" Tamsin paused as Lauren eyes filled with surprise. "Yeah, Lauren, I knew about you two! I knew about you two the moment I saw you two together. Your auras lit up like a damn bush fire for one another!"

"I want her to be safe, Tamsin." Lauren said. "I need her to be safe, she's my friend, my family," Lauren added evenly.

"Oh, so this is about having a clear conscious, huh? Wow, again, how very warm and caring of you! Do you have any idea what you did to that girl? Do you even care? Do you know how heartbroken she was? How she didn't even...How she still..." Tamsin swallowed her words. "You know what...you don't deserve to know. You Elves are so cold and callous, you wouldn't even understand," Tamsin muttered. "Whatever, I'll ride out, I'll go meet your band of merry mercenaries, and I'll do what I can. I take it you're not coming?"

"I can't, I..."

"Yeah, royal duty huh?" Tamsin scoffed as she mounted her horse. "Whatever, Lauren. Just leave, leave and never come back. Don't contact her, don't contact me. I'll make sure your 'family, your friend' is fine, that you can have that clear conscious you so desperately want."

"I'm going to be around, Tamsin" Lauren said firmly.

"No, no, little Princess," Tamsin said shaking her head. "You are going back to Eol…"

"I will be around, Tam-sin" Lauren almost hissed. Her face was stern, her lips pursed, nothing but determination in her eyes. "I can't interfere, I can't be with her, I can't be there physically to protect her. My position would never allow it, but I can give you coin, men, I can give you resources to protect her, and in turn you will report to me," the Elf said her eyes flashing blue, and the Succubus could do nothing but nod at the Elf's power.

"Take this with you," Lauren said throwing up a small pouch to the rider. "It's a balm of an herb that only grows in Eolas. Apply it to your wound two times a day, it will help with the Faxus poison."

**The following day**

**Ruta Gorge, Abernathy**

Bo clutched the reigns of the horse underneath her as the sun beat down on her, making sweat drip from every pore of her body, most notably, it dripped along the length of her back. The heat was sweltering, and the contrast between the weather up in the mountains of Abernathy with its blistering wind and punishing temperatures, couldn't be greater.

Bo and her troops were in their fourth hour of their march, and in their second of trying to navigate the Ruta Gorge. This particular leg of the gorge was a tough one. The incline was steep here, the rocks under their feet, still wet from a nightly shower and not drying in the humid conditions, were slippery. They were a good 1000 feet above the river now, on a path that was only wide enough to allow two riders side by side, and plenty of smaller stretches were the path was only wide enough for one. Anyone falling down here, would not survive.

Not wanting to be outdone by her men, Bo had kept a firm pace, but while they clung to the rocks underneath them like mountain goats, Bo felt more like a long-legged creature on ice: unsure of her footing making every step feel like a heart attack in the making. She'd kept her eyes on solely on the road ahead, away from the views of what Bo perceived as certain death.

"Lovely views, aren't they?" Bo's head swerved to the side at Roran's voice, her anxiety level spiking as she caught a glimpse of the gorge below. The effect was dizzying.

"Yeah, they're great," Bo said trying to sound aloof.

"Did you know this road was first carved out hundreds of years ago by the Pixts trying to trade with the people beyond the gorge?" I think that's fascinating! Roran said enthusiastically.

Bo liked Roran a lot, the young Fae was eager and thirsty for knowledge, he was even tempered and kind yet decisive when he needed to be. Roran was one of the best thinkers she had, one of the best strategists and as such Bo had made Roran her first in command early on, despite the fact that she did not know what type of Fae he was or what powers he had. He reminded Bo of Lauren in the way he could just sprout off facts about different subjects. Normally, she was quite fond of Roran's geek-outs, but right now, it was hard to stand. Inside the Obscura, a war was being waged. Isabeau had a mild form of high anxiety, but Carn's fear of heights was like a raging tornado, and it was taking every bit of strength Bo had to suppress those fears and to quiet Carn's voice inside of her.

"...incline of 20ft to 1500ft …" Bo barely registered Roran's voice using every ounce of focus to looking straight ahead.

"...river of 49miles…"

**_"Tell him to shut the fuck up!" _**Carn raged inside of Isabeau's head.

_"I thought you wanted us to die?"_ Bo snapped back.

_"With a sword run through me as I drag the guy with me to hell! No way I'm going down in some fucking gorge somewhere!"_

_"Oh so now it matters how we die, huh? A guy? Really? _Bo scoffed._ Remember, it was a girly who got you," _

_"You got lu-"_

"...mostly limestone here, but there are trace elements of..."

_**"JUST SHUT HIM UP ALREADY!"**_ Carn yelled, and Bo's left arm shot out towards Roran as Carn took control.

_ **"STOP IT!"**_ Bo screamed at Carn, and caught her left arm just in time before it could shove Roran from the cliff.

**_"Stay away!"_** Bo hissed after she'd sent Roran off to the back to check up on the men there. She sighed with relief when after a few moments his voice inside her was quiet.

"Jeezes," Bo muttered to herself. "What the hell am I doing here?" Bo said angry and dejected at the same time. Being Fae, humans did not question Bo's age, they did not wonder why they were being led by a teenager often thinking she was older than she was, that she was special, had the right to lead because she had powers. In turn Bo had never felt young, but today, for the first time, she did. Today she felt her lack of experience, she felt her tender age of 18 and the narrowness of her shoulders. She had no business leading these men with a half cocked plan which was only slightly less dangerous than the scenario Vaughnford had envisioned. Bo had never questioned what she would do in life. She had been bred to become a knight, a soldier and a leader. Bo had always been an exceptional athlete, an exceptional fighter, skilled with bow and sword and any other weapon she trained with. She had always assumed that she would fall into her role as leader just as easily, that she would grow into shouldering responsibility for others as well. Like her father had, like her brother did, but nothing had been further from the truth. The men she had lost high in the Abernathy mountains had been proof of that. She still couldn't shake their deaths, she still woke up in the middle of the night tears rolling down her face remembering the gruesomeness of their dead, frozen solid eyes.

Not for the first time did Bo question whether or not she should have just quit, leave the leading up to someone who didn't have daddy and girlfriend issues, someone who didn't wake up crying in the night, someone who had their powers, not still struggling with the basics, or someone who didn't have this freak power, didn't have a damn psycho stuck in their head.

_"I resent the psychopath remark!"_ Carn grumbled.

Bo rolled her eyes. _"Could you just not interrupt my wallow moment here? Thanks!"_

_"Oh, I'm so sad cause I'm a high and mighty Arundel.. I'm responsible for my troops! Whine whine!"_ Carn mocked. _"Bullshit, the only person you need to take care of is yourself! So, high-tail it out of here, let's get the fuck out of this fucking death trap."_

_"No!"_ Bo shook her head._ "I'm not giving up, I can do this,"_ Bo snapped back trying to believe in herself just because that's all she had. _"So for no-"_

A loud crash sounded, the gorge shook. Bo was thrown from her horse, she smacked against the side of the cliff, the brunt impact borne by her head and back as she hung suspended over the 1000feet drop. She had managed to hold onto Trigger's reins. The horse bucked and whinnied, instinctually backing up dragging Bo back from over the edge. Wide-eyed, heart racing, blood trickling from several wounds and scrapes, Bo scrambled to her feet, and sprinted to the large cloud of dust up the path.

As cries and screams shouted out, Bo's senses were blaring. Another piece was about to fall.

**"WATCH OUT!"** Bo screamed. Instantly Bo transported from her position up to the front of the column. When her feet touched solid ground, she could feel the different energies surrounding her. As if taking each one by the hand, Bo reached out and took as many with her as she possibly could. Bo crashed into the spot she started from only a split second later. In the background a crash, louder than the first one pounded in her ears.

Bo sprang to her feet and teleported again. She landed in the thick of chaos. Spinning around Bo saw bloodied men left and right covered in dust and dirt. Those that were lucky had only been grazed by the fallen debris, but others had not been so lucky and had been either hurt badly or killed instantly. Shouting orders and instructing the men to go find the healer, Bo managed to establish some order back in the chaos, but as the dust began to settle and Bo saw the true devastation the fallen rock had caused, Bo's heart sank.

The rocks had taken out a large chunk of the overhanging mountain path effectively splitting her army into two. Most of the infantry were on the other side, the horsemen, and archers were on Bo's side. In between them was the bitter and heartbreaking sight of dozens of men and horses dead in the gorge below that made Bo's stomach turn. Next to her, a young soldier stood transfixed, unable to move or tear his eyes away from his friends and comrades who lay dead beneath his feet.

"Soldier!" Bo said harsher than she would have liked to, but she'd seen someone freezing on the battlefield before, and she needed to snap the soldier out of it.

"Yeah.." the uncommitted answer came. Bo's voice sounded otherworldly and hollow to the young man who could not stop staring.

"Soldier, look at me!" Bo said louder. She put her hand on the young man's shoulder. He finally looked at her, then blinked in surprise.

"Lieutenant," he stuttered. "Sir.."

"What is your name, Soldier?" Bo pressed.

"Str-Strick, sir" the young man answered.

"I need you Strick," Bo said. Now that she had eye contact with the young man, she was holding it. From the clothes he was wearing Bo could tell he was an archer, but his calloused hands told her he had probably been a carpenter or a blacksmith before he joined the forced. Hoping her hunch was right, Bo pointed towards the gap in the path and said: "I need you to form a group of men to construct a make-shift bridge over the gorge," Bo said. Bo needed to regroup her men, she needed the supplies and the manpower from the rearguard, or she and her men wouldn't stand a chance at surviving this campaign. Can you do that for me, Strick?" Strick nodded at Bo, but he still looked dazed. Bo dug her thumbs into his shoulders as she pressed him again. "Strick, I need you, we need you! Don't let our friends die in vain," Bo's words seemed to finally reach the archer. Understanding passed between him and Bo and Strick nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant!" he said and sped off in search of supplies and abled men.

"Sir, sir!" A voice behind Bo's back called. A soldier by the name of Dennis Mulhair made his way to her. "We found the healer," he said lowering his voice as he was now standing before the lieutenant. "He's dead, Sir" the soldier said.

"Damnit!" Bo muttered, she looked down, buying time for her brain to think for a few seconds. Looking back up, Bo saw Roran moving towards her.

"Roran, get whoever has _**any**_ medical experience up here and tend to those injuries as best you can!"

"Yes, sir!" Roran replied promptly and set off immediately.

"Dennis," Bo continued to Mulhair. "Where did you find the healer, show me?"

Bo followed Dennis through the crowd of soldiers. They were asking questions left and right, unsure of what to do and unsure of what had just happened. Bo couldn't possibly answer all of their questions, so she said nothing and just pushed her way through the crowd. Dennis led Bo back dozens of meters away from the primary impact zone. It seemed smaller rocks had come down as well and had exacted their toll. Looking down below on a small ledge of the rock face, the mutilated body of the healer lay. Around him others lay as well. Some were still alive, albeit barely. Without hesitation Bo teleported towards them.

Broken neck, ruptured spleen, internal bleeding, massive head trauma,… Bo assessed as she moved from person to person. She wasn't a doctor, but over the years being around Lauren and the events at Arundel had taught her a thing or two. Broken back, more internal injuries,… the list went on as Bo's mood grew darker. There was nothing she could do for these men now that they had lost their healer, and looking back into their eyes Bo was sure they knew it too. For the sake of their men, Bo pushed away the hopelessness that was threatening to inundate her, instead she put on that smile she had been taught at Arundel. The one that looked confident and hopeful.

She went to sit next to an older man she knew was called Roger, one of the cooks. Strictly speaking Roger was not part of her army, not a soldier, but a man who was paid to make her and her men meals. He would on occasion, and when their supplies allowed it, slip something extra in with Bo's meals, a piece of fruit or some butter to go with otherwise stale bread. She squeezed Roger hand and smiled at him. "You're not alone," she said. "You'll be okay". There was blood coming out of his ear and nose. From the base of his skull, Bo saw a puddle of blood growing only bigger. _Skull fracture_, Bo knew. Roger looked at her. In his eyes, the pain of his injuries shone, but also fierceness, an unwillingness to listen to bullshit. "I am for the vultures, girl, kill me," he whispered. Bo bit her lip and shook her head. Bo blinked her tears away as she heard him add: "Please."

A stab to the heart was the fastest way Bo knew. Suddenly, she was all too aware of the weight of the dagger that hung by her side. Bo wanted to cry out, but Roger's pleading, determined eyes caught her gaze again and Bo nodded even before convincing herself she'd be able to do it. Bo's body trembled all over when she reached for her dagger, she fumbled with it, the blade suddenly feeling almost foreign in her hands.

The thought of laying her hands on Roger suddenly burst into Bo's mind. Her hands would just as effectively kill the man beneath her, but perhaps she'd be able to preserve some part of him inside of her. But then Bo remembered how Carn had screamed, how excruciating his death must have been. Using her hands would be torture, the dagger that lay in her hands was the fastest, least painful way.

"Please," Roger said again noticing her hesitance. Bo looked up from the dagger. Sunlight caught the blade, and reflected on Roger's face. He nodded at her, Roger's bloodied hand made its way to hers, and guided the tip of the dagger to his heart. Bo nodded back, and laid Roger's hand reassuringly by his side again. Roger had wanted to make it easier on her, but this was her decision, her responsibility. Bo positioned herself on her knees, and moved her other hand on top of the handle of the dagger to get more leverage.

Gratefulness shone in Roger's eyes as Bo's dagger sank into his heart.

Out of the fourteen men that lay scattered around her, seven had been killed instantly, five had been mortally wounded. There were only two Bo thought that would survive. Bo teleported those with broken limbs up to gorge path getting her men to take care of them, and then returned to the ledge. Bo held the eyes of the four men that remained. She told them they had been excellent soldiers, that they could be proud of themselves. Some were grateful, asked for a quick death like Roger had done. Most of them were just scared and she held their hands until their breathing stopped.

When Bo returned back up the gorge path, she called out to her first in command Roran and asked for a status update.

"We lost 67, 25 with injuries"

"How many can still walk?" Bo asked coolly.

"Five maybe," Roran said raking a hand through his full head of blonde hair.

"How many field medics do we have left?"

"Three."

"Damnit," Bo cursed.

"Lieutenant," Roran started up sounding hesitant. "The pass you told us to take, it caved in with the rockslide," Bo pressed her eyes shut at Roran's words and nodded, doing her best not to curse as she assessed her options. Mary had told Bo about the southern route, the Ruta gorge, and how at one point it split into two routes, east and westbound. Not many knew about the eastbound pass, it wasn't on any map and it was narrow and unstable, but Mary had impressed upon Bo to take that pass as it exited away from Pixts territory, and it was Bo's best chance of making it to Castle Eyrburough. Now that option was no longer on the table. Bo would have to lead her men out straight into Pixts territory.

"Is there any good news?"

"Strick and his men are done constructing the bridge, the troops are moving over as we speak."

Bo nodded curtly. At least there was a bit of good news, and they'd be able to start moving again quickly. "As soon as we clear the gorge, we need to set up a camp for the wounded. We'll leave one of the medics there and a dozen or so soldiers to protect them."

"Lieutenant, is that the-" Roran began.

"Please, no argument, Roran. We can't take them with us, they'll slow us down too much, but I can't just dump them, leave them behind without a fighting chance." Bo stated. There were plenty of arguments against the choice Bo was making, and better, more capable leaders would have probably sacrificed those 25 men that could no longer contribute, for the greater good. Leading her men into Pixts territory, Bo needed every abled body she had, but Bo simply wasn't made that way, or she didn't have the stomach for a decision as heartless as that.

"Leave Marbella behind, and some of the others that are familiar with the area and know how to camouflage. With any luck, our troops will be enough of a cover for them and if they can hide out, they stand a chance and we can come back for them. "

"Yes, lieutenant," Roran said.

"I don't like it either," Bo sighed. "By all means, if you have any constructive suggestions.."

_"Sure, ask Mister Know-it-all,"_ Carn said stirring for the first time since the rockslide inside Bo's mind. Bo gave Carn an eyeroll but otherwise ignored his comment.

Roran nodded, a frown forming on his face. It looked like he was contemplating something rather than looking for a solution Bo thought.

"Roran?"

"I'm a Ljosalfar," Roran blurted out a little awkwardly.

"You're an Elf?" Bo asked surprised. Ljosalfar was an old term for Light Elf that these days was hardly used anymore.

"Part," Roran nodded, and Bo looked at him seemingly for the first time: no blue eyes like most of the high elves, but grey ones his father must have given him, but the rest of Roran: lean shoulders, supple body, blonde hair. It made sense he was part Elf. "My mother was a full Elf, part of an old and distinguished family, but she had a falling out with them and moved to Alba,"

_"Is there a point to this family dribble?" _

_"Shut it, Carn!"_

"What is her name?" Bo asked. She knew a lot of the old and distinguished Elven families having spent much of her childhood in Eolas, perhaps she knew some of Roran's kin.

"Aubron," Roran said, and Bo smiled wide. Roran was kin to Yorvex.

"I know your cousin then. Well, one of them." Bo smiled back at Roran.

"You do?" Roran asked his turn at being surprised.

"I spent a lot of time in Eolas when I was younger," Bo said vaguely. "And, I'll tell you all about him later if you want, but that's not important right now, please continue."

Roran nodded. "I've never been a powerful Elf, or Fae, I suppose. My father was human, and I never really applied myself maybe? I wanted to be a scientist when I was growing up. I just wanted to know as much as possible, discover how the world worked…"When the time of the Vandiir came about my mother wasn't even sure if I would display **any** Elven powers."

_"Finally, he gets to the good stuff! If this asshole can light a firebolt under someone's ass, I might not kill him." _

"But you did?" Bo asked completely ignoring Carn.

"Yes," Roran nodded. "Telekinesis, I can move small objects with my mind, "Roran admitted, and lifted Bo's dagger from its sheath to demonstrate. "And, I can create mirages, project something that isn't there." Again Roran demonstrated his ability. In front of her Bo could suddenly see a richly decorated three tier cake float.

"Wow," Bo mumbled aloud.

_"Parlor tricks, Arundel," _Carn scoffed and Bo could feel him rolling his eyes._ "He needs to be in a sideshow, not a bloody army! Useless!" _

"That's about the extent of what I can do. Like I said, I was never a powerful Elf, but when my mother died, she gave me 'this'." Roran clutched his neck and pulled out a locket from beneath his armor. "This has been in my family for generations. The locket enables the wearer to focus, to harness and direct his powers." Roran opened the locket. There was a small yellow stone inside. "It's called a Glimmer Stone," Bo looked at it. The yellow colour seemed to dance in her eyes changing colors.

_"Ello, ello, now this could be something alright," _Carn said gleefully as the same iridescence captured his attention.

"The stone is capable of holding up a very powerful illusion for a certain period of time, and I don't know if we can use this somehow, but if you want it, Lieutenant, this power is at your disposal."

Bo swallowed hard at Roran's words. It was rare for Fae to reveal who they were, the powers they had. Roran had just opened up completely to her, had told her of his greatest strength, and his greatest weakness.

"You're a good person, Lieutenant," Roran said. "You care about us, you take difficult decisions with a heavy and just heart like you did with the wounded. I'm proud to fight on your side, Sir."

Bo nodded and swallowed again. "Me too, Roran," Bo nodded again, and then ordered. "Go check to see if we are ready to advance, Roran."

"Yes, Sir!"

Before Roran could set off commotion once again stirred up and Bo's attention was pulled away.

"What's going on?" Bo asked as she pushed through the crowd.

A young redhead Bo didn't know but had seen in passing, one of the scullery maids that accompanied Bo's troops to prepare food for the men, stood a couple of meters from her. In her hands she held a large piece of rope and two pieces of wood that had been cut to size. All eyes were on her.

"Soldier," Bo's voice boomed as she pushed through the crowd. "What's going on here?"

"Lieutenant," the girl's eyes shot wide in surprise. She kept looking at Bo with a deer in headlights look on her face.

Bo pierced the woman with a look. "I'll ask again, what is going on here?"

"The rockslide, Lieutenant" the young woman looked at the objects in her hand. "It wasn't an accident. I got curious when some of them stones had smooth edges, cause that ain't gonna happen when it's a natural rock slide, ya see? So I climbed up," the girl pointed to an area on the rock face that was slightly less steep than the rest of it. Bo couldn't quite imagine how the girl had gotten up there, but she didn't have to wait long for an explanation. "My family are all rock climbers, ya see. Alls ya need is a good pair of ropes, and then ya golden, ya know?" The young redhead asked with a thick accent. Her vocabulary was basic, but she obviously had very good observation skills and a sharp mind that could hone into details. Bo was impressed.

"Thank you, soldier" Bo said. "Can I see?"

"Yeh, sure, beg ya pardon, Lieutenant," The young redhead said quickly giving the rope to Bo, and then rubbing her hands over her hips unsure of what to do with them now that they were empty. Bo looked at the rope and observed the ends. The edges were indeed smooth, cut, and Bo stifled a scowl.

"Thank you for bringing this to me. What is your name?"

"Amy, Lieutenant. Amy Rodrick."

"Good work, Amy" Bo praised. "Thank you again."

"Roran," Bo said as she turned towards her first in command. "That girl's got a sharp mind. See if you can do something with that."

Roran nodded.

"There's one other thing I need to discuss with you…Walk with me, " Bo said.

* * *

**J:** I agree, I'm not fond of the sex/violence combo either, but obviously I believe the scene was necessary. With characters like Dermot who don't really have a lot of scenes, you only get one shot I feel at showing his true colors. I needed to introduce Dermot's motivations, his perverted habits, how cruel and twisted he is, and I needed to set up the stage for his relationship with Anwahr to come. It's for sure a hard scene, but I do love how the entire thing shifts. How it starts out as a slave being abused, to the slave doing the abusing. Call me crazy, but it sounds to me like justice being served! :-)

**Arrasto:** Thanks for still reading! Hope you're still out there now! :)

**KrDavis:** You are very welcome, and very right! The green from Anwahr and Scillius is definitely related, great call! :-) Awe, I love it when people like my 'supportive' characters. :-) We'll definitely see her again, she has some story arc to go still, some background story to be told, as does the character of 'Beth' :-)

**JCM:** Belgium was doing fine, but now numbers are up again like in the rest of Europe. Measures are being taken, less extreme than in the past (thank goodness!) and they seem to be working, so we're crossing our fingers that it'll be enough. With regards to the Anwahr/Dermot scene, see my comment to J, and I can reassure you a little in that I won't have to be so explicit with him again now that you all know what he's like.

**Joan:** It's hard to get BoLo in there with the way things are set up right now, I've had to be a little creative, but next chapter, you'll get a little bit of the present BoLo again! :-)

**Bah:** :-) :-) That's awesome, thanks so much! :-)

**Sylvy**: You really have summaries of fics? That's so cool! I read a lot of them too. Often just to distract myself, or get ideas, cause there are some great stories out there, but wow 80 fics, I don't think I could keep track of that many even with summaries. Eeeps!

**Idam**: Thanks! Yeah, I agree, BoLo puts a smile on my face too! :-) Thanks for your review, they keep me writing! :-)


End file.
